The Fairy Tail Ninja
by snazzycake101
Summary: During the battle with Kaguya, Sasuke is fatally stabbed by Kaguya's deadly rods, before he dies, Sasuke gives Naruto the yin seal, and granting Naruto the rinnegan as well. With his new powers, Naruto successfully defeats and seals away Kaguya, but simultaneously gets caught in her teleportation jutsu and gets sent to the Kingdom of Fiore. (DISCONTINUED FOR NOW)
1. Chapter 1

"Now Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, leaping towards Kaguya and stretching out his left arm, revealing the yin seal on his palm, Naruto mimicked Sasuke's actions and prepared to seal away the Rabbit Princess for good.

Naruto stretched out his right arm, revealing the yang seal on his right palm. But to their surprise, Kaguya unleashed another one her deadly black rods and rammed it into Sasuke's gut while Naruto watched in shock and horror.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted frantically, rushing over to his best friend, catching Sasuke's limp body in his arms. From afar, Sakura and Kakashi stared in equal shock.

Naruto landed on the ground, he gently lay Sasuke down and knelt beside him. "Sasuke!" Sakura called out his name and knelt right beside Naruto. Kakashi stood behind his two students with a saddened face.

"Hold on I'll heal you Sasuke." Sakura said, placing her two hands on Sasuke, one hand on top on of the other. Her hands began glowing a bright green and began trying to heal with him with her medical ninjutsu.

But Sasuke grabbed her hand, stopping the healing process. "Don't waste your chakra Sakura, it's completely pointless." He said.

"But still, I have to heal you Sasuke." Sakura said tearfully, Sasuke released her hand and cupped her face with his own and smiled warmly.

"Don't cry Sakura, it's okay. I have to atone for all of the horrible crimes I've committed in the past." Sasuke reassured.

"I'm sorry, for all that I've done, I hope you can forgive me." Sasuke apologized with guilt in his voice but Sakura smiled and pulled him in for a hug.

"You've already been forgiven Sasuke." She said and lets of go Sasuke. "Before I go, I have something I want to give to Naruto." He said.

"Naruto, give me your left hand." Sasuke said, Naruto did as he was told and stuck out his left hand, holding it out with his palm open.

Sasuke took Naruto's left and placed his own left hand on top of Naruto's left palm. After a while, Sasuke finally took his hand off.

"Now, take a good look at your left hand." Sasuke chuckled and smirked. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi all noticed that the yin seal on Sasuke's left palm, was no longer there.

"Sasuke! What happened to your seal?" Naruto asked, "Hn, that's why I said take a good look at your left palm." Sasuke chuckled again.

Heeding Sasuke's advice, Naruto looked at his hand and saw that the yin seal that Sasuke possessed, was now on his left hand.

"Now that you have the full power of the Sage of Six Paths, Kaguya should stand no chance against you, it's all up to you now Naruto." Sasuke said, before fading away, much like how their enemy now turned ally and friend Obito died.

"Thank you, Sasuke, I promise, I'll seal her away for good." Naruto resolved. Sakura wept into Naruto's shoulder, and he hugged her, comforting her, tears gently falling down his own face.

Naruto finally released Sakura from their emotional hug, he got up from his knees and stood confidently, giving Kaguya a deadly death glare.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Naruto shouted angrily, Kaguya simply laughed, "Come in get me!" She tempted. Naruto charged towards her, suddenly appearing behind her and giving her a powerful kick to the back.

Kaguya screamed in pain, _'Ugh, such strength! No matter! I'll kill him_ ' She thought, unleashing another rod and attempting to stab Naruto with it.

However, Naruto dodged her attack effortlessly, Kaguya grunted in frustration, and tried aiming at Naruto again, failing again however.

"I think it's time I put you down!" Naruto shouted, and threw a powerful punch to her face. Naruto formed a rasengan and charged it into Kaguya, who is screaming her lungs out.

Naruto flew away, taking another glance at the Rabbit Princess, he flew back down towards her, this time holding out both palms, preparing to finally seal her away for good.

 _'Oh no! This isn't good!'_ Kaguya thought frantically, trying to use her teleportation jutsu to avoid the sealing, it was working but unfortunately for, at the wrong timing.

As Naruto has already made contact with her, placing both palms on her shoulder, finally sealing her away. But Naruto gets caught in her teleportation and is sucked in the vortex created by the teleportation.

Sakura gasped, "Naruto!" She shouted, "Kakashi, where do you think he is?" Sakura asked her sensei nervously. Kakashi sighed and looked at her sadly. Sakura started getting really worried.

"I don't know Sakura, we just gotta hope, that wherever he is, that he'll be okay, and that he'll somehow come back to us." Kakashi answered. He too was worried about his student.

Sakura sighed, seeing her, Kakashi pulled her in for a embrace, allowing her to sob into his vest.

Naruto got up slowly, observing his surroundings, taking in everything he saw, and also noticing a dead Kaguya on the ground, who is now slowly beginning to fade away.

 _'Just where the hell am I?'_ Naruto wondered in his thought, he was in a forest filled with wildlife. _'I can't sense anyone's chakra anymore, what the hell is going on?_ ' Naruto wondered again, starting to get suspicious.

He approached a riverbank, and sat down, he groaned. 'Just how the hell am I suppose to get back?'

He sat down, with his hand resting on his knee and stared at his reflection on the river water, noticing his rinnegan.

 _'I guess, now that I have the yin seal, I now have full power of the six paths. But I better deactivate this mode.' He thought._

 _'Maybe I should ask Kurama.'_ Naruto thought, entering his mindscape where his fox resident slept.

 _'Hey, Kurama.' Naruto called out in his mind, waking up the fox's slumber. 'What do you want kit.' Kurama replied nonchalantly._

 _'Do you know where we are?' Naruto asked, 'Well, you can be sure as hell we're not in the Elemental Nations anymore.' Kurama said._

 _'Do you know if there is a way to get back?' Naruto asked again, 'Without someone who can use the teleportation technique, you're stuck here forever, and since Kakashi doesn't have his sharingan anymore and since Kaguya is dead, you're stuck.' Kurama replied._

 _Naruto sighed, finally deactivating his mode and returning back to normal. 'Than I guess I should walk around and take a look.' He thought_ , returning to reality.

So he got up and started strolling around the forest.

 **Snazzycake101** \- **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the Rikudou Sennin of Fairy Tail! Please stay tuned for chapter 2! Where Naruto meets three certain Fairy Tail wizards!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR NARUTO IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM!**

 **I just wanna let you know, if you guys follow a wattpad user named minecraftgirl98, you may have noticed that this looks exactly as hers, well I just wanna let you know that I'm minecraftgirl98! I made the story, so it's not another person taking minecraftgirl98's story and plagiarizing! I don't want you guys to misunderstand! I am minecraftgirl98! I posted a announcement to my followers saying that I will be posting my stories on wattpad on ! And if you want, you can definitely check out my wattpad account as well, obviously, my account is minecraftgirl98! Thanks for understanding! See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto looked around, observing his surroundings as he strolled around the forest. It was not long before he heard a loud and huge explosion. Sensing that something was wrong, he speed up and rushed over towards the explosion, entering nine-tails chakra mode to get there faster.

In the mist of the explosion, a girl with white-hair tied in a high pony tail, she wore a skimpy sleeveless shirt that had motifs, with a short skirt that was held by a belt that had a skull buckle, and thigh-high boots.

Her name was Mirajane, she cradled her broken arm, it had been broken when she was caught off guard by beast, which was really her brother Elfman, who had tried using the Take-over magic on the King of Beasts.

But, that was no longer her brother, the beast has overtaken him, its will has taken over, and now all that's left was a vicious monster that craved nothing but destruction.

Mirajane stared at the beast, tears bursting of her eyes. She was joined by another girl, who had the same white hair as Mirajane, but was much shorter, her hair only reached to the nape of her neck.

Lisanna came running down frantically, upon seeing her older sister sitting on the ground holding a broken arm. She was the youngest of the Strauss siblings.

Lisanna noticed the beast, she knew it was her brother, which was the reason why instead of backing away in utter fear like most people would've, she calmly walked up to the beast.

She held out her arms, as if to welcome a hug from the beast, "Elf-niichan, it's okay, it's me! Your sister, Mira is here too! Now why don't you come back and we can all go home together!" Lisanna said, smiling.

"No Lisanna! Get out of there! Please!" Mira pleaded tearfully, but her cries fell on death ears. "It's okay, we still love you." Lisanna said, ignoring her sister's pleas.

The beast however, raised its arm in preparation to swat Lisanna away, "No! Lisanna!" Mira cried as she tried to stand up with all her might, but only fell once more.

Mira looked in horror, she didn't want her sister to die, and yet here she is, watching helplessly as her sister was about to die.

 _'Someone! Please! Save her!'_ Mira pleaded, gritting her teeth in fear.

"We still love you big brother!" Lisanna said, still standing in front of her transformed brother, not knowing that a arm was about to swing down and sawt her away like a fly.

"LISANNA!" Mira shouted once more as the beast's arm finally came and seemingly swatting Lisanna away, Mira looked down, crying her heart out, _'Please! Someone! Help!'_ Mria pleaded again.

And this time, her cries, were heard, as a flash of golden-yellow light appeared and seemingly carrying away Lisanna in a quick flash, preventing her from dying.

Mira stared in shock and relief, Lisanna too was shocked to the core. A golden human like figure held her in strong muscular arms. Lisanna looked up to see who her savior was.

He had spiky blonde hair, that was flaring like flames, he had whisker marks on his face, three on each side. His whole body was engulfed in a golden coat.

Mira and Lisanna could only stare and gape in shock, _'What a brilliant golden light!' Mira thought in awe._ With Lisanna safe from harm, the blonde hair boy set Lisanna down gently on her feet, making sure she was alright.

The boy gave her a warm, friendly smile, his eyes held only kindness, "Are you okay?" He asked, but Lisanna was still in utter shock, it took her a while before she could snap out of her awe.

"Y-yeah, thank you." Lisanna thanked gratefully. "That's good, I'm glad you're okay." He replied. "Who are you?" Mira asked, as he and Lisanna walked over to her.

Naruto was about to answer her but the beast let out a thundering roar, "Wait, can you just knock it unconscious? It's our brother, please, if you do, he'll return to normal." Mira pleaded.

Naruto gave her a thumbs up and a grin, "Sure thing." Mira smiled, Lisanna smiled too. The sisters embraced each other in a tearful hug.

"Please, don't ever do that again, what would I do if I lost you." Mira said, "Okay." Lisanna replied tearfully and released herself from the hug and turned to her savior.

"Sorry about this." Naruto apologized, charging towards it, leaping high in the air, above the beast and came flying down, and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the back of its head, knocking the beast out for good.

"He, he knocked it out with just a kick!" Lisanna said, "Yeah, he must be crazy strong." Mira replied in equal shock as Lisanna.

The beast fell over on its knees and and fell down to the ground, and finally began reverting back to its human form.

On the ground was a young muscular man with the same white hair as the sisters, lying unconscious. Mira and Lisanna rushed over their unconscious brother.

Naruto deactivates nine-tails chakra mode and walks over to the Strauss siblings. "Who are you?" Mira asked, "Naruto Uzumaki." He answered, giving them a thumbs up. He still wore his orange-black jacket with orange pants, basically his outfit he usually wears, somehow it had gotten repaired during the teleportation jutsu so he won't be needing a new outfit.

 _'He seems like a really kind person._ ' Mira thought and smiled, "Thank you Naruto, if it weren't for you, my sister would've been dead." Mira thanked gratefully.

"Well, what's your name?" Naruto asked, "My name is Mirajane, but you can just call me Mira, this is my sister Lisanna and this is my brother Elfman." Mira introduced.

Naruto laughed, "Well, nice to meet you." He said, he than noticed Mira cradling her arm, which seems like to be broken.

"We better heal that broken arm of yours." Naruto said, Mira looked confused, and so did Lisanna, "What do you mean heal my broken arm?" She asked curiously. But Naruto responded with a friendly laugh.

"It's okay, you'll see what I mean." Naruto said, Mira sighed. Naruto giggled and walked over to Mira, he knelt down beside her, the side with her broken arm.

Naruto placed his right palm which held the yang seal on her broken arm, _'I wonder what he is doing, but I guess I can trust him._ ' Mira thought.

"All done, try moving your arm." Naruto said, taking his palm away from her arm. Mira did what he said and tried moving her broken arm.

Much to her surprise, her arm felt much much better, and when she moved it all over the place, it didn't hurt at all. "Did you heal my arm!?" Mira asked shocked.

Naruto giggled, "Well you tell me, did I?" He replied playfully giving the two sisters a playful grin, Mira couldn't help but smile herself, "I guess you did!" She said.

"Now, lets get your brother healed up too, by the way Lisanna, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Naruto asked before he got up and walked over the unconscious boy.

Lisanna shook her head and smiled, "No, I'm fine Naruto, but thank you, but please heal our brother." She pleaded.

Naruto nodded and place his yang seal on Elfman's chest, and very quickly, all of his wounds began healing, and very soon, his body looked like it wasn't even damaged at all.

The sisters looked in awe, 'This guy is amazing!' Was Mira and Lisanna's thoughts. "Just how do you do that?" Mira asked.

"What kind of magic is it?" She added, Naruto arched an eyebrow, "Magic?" He said. "Yeah, don't tell me you don't know what it is." Mira said.

"That's exactly what I'm gonna tell you cause I don't know what it is." Naruto replied, Mira and Lisanna was shocked. "Look, this may seem crazy and unbelievable, but I promise you from the bottom of my heart, that I am not lying." Naruto said.

The sisters nodded, encouraging him to continue, "I actually came from another world, I come from a place called the Elemental Nations, and out of the five, I come from the Land of Fire, in my world, magic doesn't exist, but instead, there is chakra, and in my world, there are ninjas, and I'm a ninja from another world, I don't use magic powers, I use jutsus." Naruto explained.

Mira and Lisanna couldn't believe it, a ninja from another world!? "It's okay if you don't believe me, I don't expect you to." Naruto said.

Mira and Lisanna shook their heads furiously, "No, we believe you, we promise." The two sisters said in unison. "So tell me about your world." Naruto said.

"In this world, we have magic and we use spells, wizards mostly reside in guilds where they get jobs and are paid so they make a living, we come from a guild called Fairy Tail." Mira explained.

"Why don't you join us in Fairy Tail, I promise you that everyone welcomes their members warmly, and they'll be especially happy since you saved my sister's life. And since you are still a stranger to this world, you'll probably have no where to stay, so come with to Fairy Tail, and if you have nowhere to live, come live with us!" Mira said, smiling.

Naruto was shocked, he couldn't believe that these would welcome a stranger from another world to come live with them.

"Are you joking? I just met you." Naruto said, "I can't assure you that this is no joke." Mira replied, "So what do you say?" She added.

"Sure! Thanks a lot you guys. I like you guys already!" Naruto thanked, "It's the least we can do, after all, you did save my life." Lisanna smiled.

"Yeah, cause you're a real man!" Elfman said, finally gaining consciousness, "Big brother! You're awake!" Lisanna said happily and hugged him, with Mira joining in.

"You sure gave us a worry there!" Mira said smiling, "I'm sorry sis." Elfman apologized, "You don't have to apologize, the important thing is you're alive, you know, you're very lucky to have such caring siblings, cherish them." Naruto said.

"Naruto." Mira said shocked, "When I was little, I was all alone, my parents died on the night I was born, so I never knew what a parents' love was like." Naruto said sadly.

Mira pulled Naruto into a hug, shocking him. "Than come join us in Fairy Tail, we treat each other like family, we'll give you a family that you never had." She said.

"Now, I think it's time we head back to the guild." Mira said, releasing Naruto from the hug, "Right, and I have the perfect idea!" Naruto said.

Naruto entered his sage of six paths mode, while the three siblings stared in awe, "Amazing!" Mira said, three golden arms extended out from Naruto's body and grabbed onto the siblings.

"We're going to fly." Naruto smirked, "Are you serious!" Lisanna said, Naruto nodded and they began to float, and once they were high enough, they started flying like superman.

"Now, since I don't know how to get the Fairy Tail, you guys have to tell me the direction." Naruto said as they soared threw the air.

The Strauss siblings nodded.

Very, very soon, they landed right in front of Fairy Tail's doorstep, Naruto's extra arms retracted back into his body and he deactivated sage of six paths mode.

"Well, I guess this is it!" Naruto said excitedly. "That was the best ride ever, you're a real man Naruto!" Elfman preached.

Mira and Lisanna sighed at their brothers words while Naruto only laughed. "Get ready Naruto, this is your new beginning!" Mira said. "Yeah!" Naruto replied, punching a fist into he air.

 **Snazzycake101-Sup guys! Here is chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be here shortly! Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for chapter 3! Where Naruto officially meets the guild!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR NARUTO IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM!**


	3. Chapter 3

"We're back!" Mira shouted happily, as the group walked in. "YEAH!" Everyone cheered. Naruto stood on the most outer left with his hands inside his pant pockets.

Everyone quickly noticed the new blonde guest. "Oh, everyone this is Naruto Uzumaki! We owe him a great debt because he saved Lisanna's life." Mira said walking over to Naruto and introducing him.

Upon hearing that, everyone was curious about this Naruto Uzumaki.

"So I see you've made it back in one piece my children." An elderly voice said, a little old man walked over to the four. "Yes and that's also thanks to Naruto, he healed my broken arm and healed all of Elfman's wounds." Mira said. "I'm very grateful to you young man, for saving Lisanna's life, she is like a little sister to all of us, we would've been devastated if she died and you hadn't come, so thank you very much." He thanked to Naruto.

"Sure thing! So if I'm correct, you must be the master of this guild, what is your name?" Naruto asked, smiling. The master chuckled, "Yes indeed young man, I'm master Makarov of the Fairy Tail guild." Makarov said.

"So master, is it okay for Naruto to join the guild?" Mira asked, "Of course, Fairy Tail welcomes all of their members!" Makarov chuckled.

"Well its nice to meet you jiji! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, a super elite ninja from another world, remember it!" Naruto said. Makarov chuckled at his nickname.

"Wait, a ninja from another world!" Makarov shouted, "WHAT!" All of the guild members exclaimed.

"You're a ninja from another world!" A pink-haired boy shouted running up to Naruto with a curious face, he was followed by a little blue flying cat.

 _'A blue flying cat'_ Naruto sweat dropped, he held out a fist to the pink-haired boy and grinned, "You bet I am!" Naruto replied.

The pink-haired boy jumped up and down excitedly, "That's so cool!" He shouted, Naruto giggled. "The name's Natsu Dragneel! I'm a fire dragon slayer!And just so if you were wondering, this little blue cat here is my friend Happy!" Natsu said. "Hehe." Naruto replied with a giggled.

"And welcome to Fairy Tail!" Natsu said, smiling. "Mira, why don't you take him to get his stamp." Makarov said. "Stamp?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yep! You see this, it's the Fairy Tail guild mark, it shows that you're a member of Fairy Tail!" Natsu replied showing Naruto his mark on his shoulder.

"Cool!" Naruto said, "Come on Naruto!" Mira shouted, already behind the bar counter top, "Hehe, see ya!" Naruto said walking over to the bar.

"Now, where would you like your stamp to be at and what color?" Mira asked, holding a stamp in her hands. "Orange and on my right shoulder." Naruto replied. Taking off his orange-black jacket, and lifting his net-shirt up, revealing Naruto's hard earned muscles and abs. Mira blushed a little from his body. Naruto noticed and giggled.

Mira gently pressed the stamp down on Naruto's shoulder and lifted it up revealing Naruto's new orange Fairy Tail guild mark.

"Thanks Mira!" Naruto thanked, "Y-you're welcome." Mira replied, still blushing at Naruto's muscles, "Why are you blushing Mira?" Naruto asked finally snapping Mira out of it.

"O-oh, no reason!" Mira stuttered, "Okay than!" Naruto replied. Mira sighed in relief, _'Thank god'_ She thought. Naruto lifted his shirt down and put his jacket back on.

"So Naru-chan, you said you are a ninja from another world, would you care telling us about yourselves?" Makarov asked.

Naruto sighed, "Uh, sure." He replied, "It's okay if you don't feel like talking about it." Mira said, "No it's fine, I'll tell you." Naruto sighed.

And so Naruto explained everything there is, even telling him about his tragic past and lonely childhood, his friends, the Five Great Nations, his teachers, even telling them all about Sasuke and even telling about the Fourth Great Ninja War, telling them about the Senju and the Uchiha, the sharingan and told them about the sage of six paths and his battle of Kaguya, told them about the ninja world, told them about the tailed beast and how they're all sealed up inside of him and how he became best friends with Kurama, told them about the Akatsuki and everything.

Everyone was shocked and they all felt really bad for Naruto, "I see, you must've had it rough young lad, but I assure you in Fairy Tail, you will have people that will accept you and will treat like family." Makarov said sympathetically.

Naruto was starting to get tearful, remembering his past. Mira noticed and brought him in for a comforting hug.

"Naruto, all of Fairy Tail has gone through rough times, like me for example, my father was a dragon but he raised me like a normal child, but all of a sudden one day he disappeared." Natsu said.

"We promise we'll make you at home, Fairy Tail is now your home and everyone else's." Lisanna said. "Thank you." Naruto thanked them tearfully.

Mira let go of Naruto and smiled, "You know, I'm kinda hungry hehe." Naruto giggled sheepishly. Mira smiled, "Well, what do you want?" She asked.

"Do you know how to make Miso ramen with pork?" Naruto asked, "Of course! Mira's is the best!" Lisanna said, Naruto chuckled. "Than I'll take it!"

"Hey nice to meet you, I'm Gray Fullbuster." A raven-haired boy came and said, he appeared to have no clothes one but his boxers. Naruto sweat dropped, 'Where are his clothers?' He wondered.

"Nice to meet you! And by the way, where are your clothes?" Naruto greeted but quickly turned into a question. "It's a habit, he takes his clothes off all of the time." Mira said, laughing. Naruto sighed.

"Yeah! Put some clothes on icicle!" Natsu demanded, bumping foreheads with Gray, "What did you say fire eater!" Gray retorted.

"You heard what I said, put some clothes on!" Natsu replied, and their little argument quickly turned into a fight, but their fight was broken up by a red-haired wizard that seemed no older than the two boys or Naruto.

"Stop fighting boys! YOU GOT IT!" She demanded, taking their heads away and slamming them together, knocking them out.

"Y-yes mam!" The two boys replied weakly, Naruto gulped, kind of reminded him of his mother because of the beautiful red hair, and because of the similar personalities.

The girl walked over the Naruto and held a hand out asking Naruto to shake it, "Nice to meet you, I'm Erza Scarlet." She said.

Naruto stared, he couldn't get over on how much she resembled his mother, "What's wrong?" Erza asked, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

"O-oh nothing, it's just your red hair reminds me of my mother." Naruto answered, "Oh really? Interesting, but I thought your parents died, so how did you meet your mother?" Erza asked.

"Oh you see, whenever I was training on gaining control over the nine-tails, I almost lost control of it, but because my father sealed some of her chakra inside of me, she was able to get in touch with me and help me control the nine-tails' power." Naruto answered.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you meet your father?" Erza asked, "It's because, whenever I lost control over the nine-tails, I was about to release the ninth tail, but since my father also sealed some of his chakra inside of me, he was able to stop me from resurrecting the nine-tails." Naruto answered again.

"Wow, this thing called chakra, is it your energy source or something?" Erza asked, getting more interested, Naruto nodded, "Yep, it's basically our life force, so if we are completely drained, and I mean all completely drained, than the ninja dies, unless a medical ninja or any other ninja is willing to give up some of their chakra for the completely drained ninja." Naruto said.

Erza was shocked, "But..." Naruto said but paused. "If it's for my precious friends, than I'd gladly give up all of the chakra inside of me, if it means my friends will be safe." He finished, shocking Erza even more to the core.

"Naruto, you're a very kind person you know?" Erza said, touched by Naruto's words. Naruto smiled.

"If you're really as powerful as you said you were, than I want you to fight, let's have a sparring match on our training field, I want to see just how strong you are." Erza demanded.

Leaving everyone shocked, "I don't think Naruto is gonna survive this, Naruto don't! You'll get beaten badly!" Macao, a member warned.

But Naruto smirked and ignored his warnings. "Challenge accepted!" Naruto said. "WHAT!" The members exclaimed. Erza smirked.

 **Snazzycake101-Sup guys! Seems like ya'll really like this fanfiction so far so here is chapter 3!** **Chapter 4 will be out soon! So please stay tuned! Also, comment, who do you think will win in this fight?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM!**


	4. Chapter 4

"What is this place?" Naruto asked after being lead here. "It's the training ground." Erza answered. "Now, shall we get this fight started?" Erza smirked, requipping into her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"Oh no! It's Heaven's Wheel! Naruto is for sure dead!" Happy said, "Come on Erza, give the guy a chance." Gray said from the sidelines.

But Naruto smirked, reaching for his back pouch and pulling out a kunai knife, Erza had a wheel of swords surrounding her, ready to aim at Naruto.

Naruto held his kunai ready to deflect everyone of those swords with his kunai. Erza than fired all of the swords and they shot straight towards Naruto.

"Yep, Naruto is dead." Natsu said from the sideline, "It was nice knowing him." Wakaba said.

As the swords charged at Naruto, he effortlessly deflected all of the swords with just his kunai while everyone including Erza stared in shock.

"H-he deflected them all!" Erza said in awe, "That was amazing!" Natsu said. But Erza wasn't about to give up yet.

Naruto stood there with his kunai held over his head, ready for another round. And as he predicted, Erza shot another round of swords at Naruto.

However only for all of the swords to be deflected by Naruto once again, "Impressive!" Erza said, Naruto smirked. "However don't get your hopes up too soon!" She warned.

Naruto stood there unfazed however, "Come one red-head, is this all you've got!" Naruto teased, Erza smirked, "No, not at all! You haven't seen all of it!" She replied.

Repuipping into her famous Black Wing armor, "That's Black-Wing armor! Naruto is for sure dead!" Macao said.

Erza charged at Naruto slashing at him, while Naruto dodged every one of her attacks gracefully and effortlessly. "You're quite fast Naruto!" She said as she continued to slash at him.

"Man! Naruto has been avoiding her attacks like it's nothing! He certainly is a real man!" Elfman preached once again from the sidelines, watching the two combatants fight.

"Naru-chan hasn't used any of his so called jutsus he talked about yet, is he holding back? Is he that strong?" Makarov wondered. Mira shrugged.

"You know, you haven't unleashed any of your justus you talked about yet, are you holding back? You shouldn't take me lightly you know!" Erza said, she was starting to get tired from slashing, so she stopped.

"Why are you holding back! Give me all you've got!" Erza demanded, Naruto shrugged nonchalantly.

"Eh, I rather not, I don't want to badly injure you." Naruto said, Erza grunted with frustration. _'What do I have to do to get him to unleash a jutsu on me!'_ She wondered.

"Than I guess I'll have to force a jutsu out of you!" Erza said, requipping into her Lightning Empress armor. And shot a bolt of lightning from her staff, aiming it towards Naruto.

But Naruto dodged her attacks again, Erza gritted her teeth and requipped into a different armor.

"She requipped into the Japanese robe! I wonder what Erza is planning on doing in order for Naruto to unleash a jutsu." The blue furry cat wondered.

Naruto prepared his kunai, ready to fight. Erza charged at Naruto gripping two swords in her hands, and the two began a close range combat fighting style. Like a sword fight.

"Whoa! Amazing! It's like they're having a epic sword fight!" Natsu said in awe, "Yeah, that knife that Naruto uses must be strong to be able to withstand that much weight!" Gray added.

Finally Naruto with his kunai knocked both of Erza's sword out of her grip and the two swords went flying and came down stabbing the grass. Erza was shocked, someone had beaten her in sword fighting!

"Come on now red-head! If you're so desperate for me to unleash a jutsu than you'll have to be better than that!" Naruto said, while Erza stood in front of him, still in her Japanese cloth.

"Fine, if that's what you're asking for!" Erza said, requipping into her **Flame Empress armor.**

"Flame Empress armor, nice one Erza!" Natsu cheered, Erza noticed and smiled.

"I hope you're ready Naruto!" Erza said, Naruto put his kunai back into his back pouch, and motioned his fingers as if to tell her to give him her all. "Bring it on!" He said.

Erza held her fire-blazing sword and shot the hottest blazing fire at Naruto, intending on roasting him alive. "Whoa! Naruto is gonna be roast pork after this!" Happy shouted.

Finally, Erza saw Naruto make a few hand signs and chanted, **"Water style! Wild water wave jutsu!"** He shouted before shooting a powerful wave of water from his mouth, shooting it all at the blazing fire, successfully putting the fire out.

Erza stared stunned, and others stared in equal shock. "So this is a jutsu, quite impressive." Makarov said. Naruto than suddenly vanished and appeared behind Erza, startling her, and rendering her unable to react to Naruto's attack.

He gave Erza a powerful kick to the back, though not putting full or even half force into the kick so he could avoid hurting her, but enough to defeat her.

The kick sent Erza flying across the grass plain before she finally came to a halting stop, with her laying side ways.

"What strength!" Erza said amazed, everyone was shocked. "H-he defeated Erza, with just a kick to the back! Naruto is really, really strong! You might as well make him S-class master!" Macao said.

Makarov was also surprised, _'This boy must be really strong, and he was just holding back in this fight, and even if he was, he is still very powerful, he also beat Erza in a fight without breaking a sweat, no one in Fairy Tail could ever beat Erza, she is the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail after all, and yet, he beat Erza like it was child's play, he is definitely on a whole other level if he beat Erza without breaking a sweat, he is definitely S-class level, I'd say he's even on Laxus, Mystogan or even Gildarts, he is even powerful when holding back his strength, what would've happened if Naruto actually went full blown power, even though he's only been here for a day, I'm definitely making him S-class'_ Makarov thought over.

Naruto rushed over to Erza and extended a helping hand and smiled. "Are you okay? I hope you're not too hurt, here let me heal you, it's the least I can do for kicking you in the back." Naruto said.

Erza was shocked, "O-okay, t-thanks!" She said, taking Naruto's hand and helping herself up, but only sitting up, while everyone came rushing down to check out the situation.

Naruto placed his yang seal on Erza's right shoulder and began healing her, soon her body looked light as if it wasn't damaged at all, like the time with Elfman.

"Erza! Naruto!" Mira called their names, running over to them. "Did you heal Erza Naruto?" Mira asked, "Yep." He replied.

"Thank you Naruto." Erza thanked and Naruto smiled and gave her a thumbs up, Erza can't help but smile herself, but she knew that Naruto didn't put full force into that kick.

Everyone arrived, gathering the two combatants. "Naruto." Erza said, Naruto turned and looked at her, "What's up?"

Everyone listened in, curious on what she is about to say. "You didn't put full force into that kick didn't you? Hell you didn't put half force, are you really holding back?" Erza asked.

Everyone was shocked, "Naruto are you sure that wasn't full force? You sent Erza flying!" Gray asked skeptically. "Yeah, that wasn't full force, if I put full force into that kick, Erza would have broken bones and even worse." Naruto replied, shocking everyone to the core.

"And Naruto, why wouldn't you unleash any of your jutsus?" Cana, a busty alcoholic girl asked, "Because, I don't want to end up hurting her, this is suppose to be a friendly spar, if it was a fight to the death, than I would've gone full force." Naruto answered.

"Mira you remember don't you, you saw me in that mode." Naruto said, "Yes, indeed I do Naruto." Mira said. "What mode?" Erza asked.

"You guys all remember about the Nine-tails and the sage of six paths right?" Naruto asked before continuing on. Everyone nodded.

"What you saw Mira, was my nine-tails chakra mode, and what you saw when I was carrying you guys here was **sage of six paths mode.** " Naruto explained.

Leaving everyone stunned about the information, "That's so cool." Natsu said. Naruto giggled, "Naru-chan, I've made a decision based on your fight today, that I'm going to make you a S-class level member in Fairy Tail." Makarov said.

"S-class?" Naruto said in wonder, "A S-class wizard is a wizard that's very powerful, and can take on S-class quests that are upstairs, which are more dangerous compared the job request downstairs." Mira responded.

"But since you're not a wizard, you're a ninja, so that means you're a S-class ninja, so instead of a Fairy Tail wizard, you're the Fairy Tail Ninja!" Makarov declared.

"Awesome! Thanks jiji!" Naruto thanked, "I'm so proud of you Naruto." Erza smiled, Naruto grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"ALRIGHT!" Every member cheered. "From now on, Fairy Tail is now my family, and I'll do whatever it takes to protect my family, I'll put my life on the line to protect you guys, and that's a promise, and when I make a promise I never go back on my word, because that's my nindo! My ninja way!" Naruto shouted, raising a fist up in the air.

Erza smiled, _'What is this feeling I have? Am I falling for him? Huh, I guess I am, although, I have to face the truth, he is quite a hottie, I don't really mind having a crush on him, hehe.'_ She chuckled, blushing at the same time.

"So, where will I be living for now, since I'm new to this world, I don't have a place to live." Naruto said, Mira chuckled, "Have you forgotten, didn't I tell you to come live us!" She said.

"Thanks! Don't worry, it'll only be until I can buy a apartment of my own." Naruto said, "Sure, of course!" Mira replied.

 **Snazzycake101-** HAHA! Naruto won! lol, chapter five will be here soon! So please stay tuned! And also, starting from the chapter 5, I will be officially following the canon plotline for Fairy Tail! With of course a little Naruto twist, because it wouldn't be a crossover with a little twist right? Lol, see you soon!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR NARUTO IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM!


	5. Chapter 5

-Time skip: Two months has passed since Naruto joined Fairy Tail, up till now, Naruto has only been taking on solo missions, he was quickly known for his reputation as the Fairy Tail Ninja and was known by everyone in the guild for completing his missions ridiculously fast, he would take three jobs at a time and come back within less than an hour.

After living with the Strauss siblings for a while, Naruto eventually got enough money to buy his very own apartment, in fact his new home looked identical to the one back in his homeland, and the more missions Naruto went on, the more he learned about the wizard world.

Naruto usually did his missions alone, but since Natsu and Happy asked him to accompany them on a trip, Naruto decided to come along-

"Natsu! We made it to Hargeon! Get up already!" Happy said, telling a nearly hurling Natsu to get up. "What's wrong with Natsu? I've never seen him like this." Naruto wondered, he was wearing a long red coat that reached down to his knees, with black flames around the hem, also carrying a scroll with a backpack on top, and of course he still adorned his usual outfit of Orange-black jacket with matching orange pants, with the pouch that carried all of his ninja tools along with another small pouch strapped to the side of his right leg.

He decided to bring his scroll just in case he ever needed to do enter sage mode quickly.

"He'll be fine, this always happens when he travels, he has motion-sickness." Happy responded. "I'm never riding a stupid train again." Natsu said, about to hurl again.

"If our information is correct, we should find that Salamander somewhere in this town." Naruto said, standing in front of the open doors of the train. "Aye!" Happy said.

"Come on Natsu, let's go!" Happy said to Natsu who was hanging over a window, "Just give me a second would ya?" Natsu replied.

Naruto sighed, and walked over to Natsu, picked him up and slung him over his right shoulder, "Sorry to do this to ya Natsu, but we gotta get out of this train." Naruto chuckled, looking at the motion-sick Natsu hanging over Naruto's shoulder.

"Oh and try not to hurl all over my scroll, it's very important." Naruto said looking at Natsu, but got no response from the fire dragon-slayer. Naruto sighed again, "Well let's get going Happy!" He said, walking out of the train with Happy following close beside him. "Aye!"

"What! You mean to tell me that there is only one magic shop in this whole town!" A teenage blonde-hair girl with a pony tail tied to the right side of her head said in disbelief. Her name was Lucy.

"Afraid so, the people around here are more fishing folk than magic folk, I reckon most people don't even know how to use magic, I built this shop for the wizards who happen to be passing by." The owner of the shop said.

"I came all the way to this town for nothing." Lucy sighed with disappointment, "Now, now, don't say that little lady, I have all of the latest goods, let me show you a few!" The owner said cheerfully.

He took out a pink box with two circles lined up, with the top circle a slight smaller than the bottom one, "This magic is popular, all of the girls seem to like it, it allows you to change the color of your clothes anytime you want!" He said, moving his finger over to the bottom circle with glittery dust coming out of the top circle, the owner than took the dust and sprayed it all over himself, turning his yellowish shirt to a purple one.

"I already have one of those, what I really want is some powerful gate keys." Lucy said, still unsatisfied, before noticing a silver key herself, boosting her spirit.

"It's the little doggy!" Lucy cheered, "Yeah but that not's that powerful you know?" The owner informed, "Yeah, but I really, really want it, so how much?" Lucy asked, bringing the key up the cashier desk.

"That'll be 20,000 jewel." He answered, holding up to two fingers. "I'm sorry, but how much was that again?" Lucy asked skeptically again, "I said that'll be 20,000 jewel." He answered again.

Sweat dropped from Lucy, "Oh come on, how much is it really worth? Surely you can cut me a deal?" Lucy said seductively, sitting on the cashier desk, with her hand behind her head and winking afterwards.

"Ugh! I can't believe he only knocked off a thousand jewel, is that stubborn old geezer blind!? That trick usually works, so much for using my feminine beauty." Lucy grunted.

Lucy suddenly heard a bunch of screams coming from what sounds like a bunch of wild fangirls, "Are you serious! He is really here! Salamander!" One fangirl screamed, rushing over towards the screams which was a crowd of wild fangirls.

"Salamander?" Lucy wondered, she gasped. "Is he the wizard who uses fire magic you can't even buy in stores!?" She squealed, clapping her hands together in excitement. "He's in this dead end town?" Lucy wondered.

"Ugh, man, you know, Naruto, you can put me down now!" Natsu said, squirming and struggling in Naruto's iron grip. Naruto sighed.

"If you say so." Naruto said, slamming Natsu hard on the ground, he groaned as he got up on his feet, still wobbly from riding the train, and started walking, with Naruto and Happy following close behind him.

"You've gotta get over that motion-sickness." Happy said, walking beside Natsu. "Now I'm so hungry I could eat my hand." Natsu whimpered, "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry too, I'm so hungry I could five bowls of ramen." Naruto sighed, clutching his stomach in hunger.

"It's too bad we don't have any money for food." Happy said. "Hey guys, this Salamander we're looking for, it's gotta be Igneel right?" Natsu asked.

"Aye! Cause the only fire dragon I know is Igneel." Happy answered, "That's true." Natsu said.

The trio eventually saw the crowd of wild fangirls screaming and squealing, hearing one of the girls yell out Salamander got the three excited and all ran for the crowd.

"Well speak of the devil, we're in luck today guys!" Natsu shouted with joy. "Aye!" Happy replied, "Yeah!" Naruto added.

In the center of the crowd, was a blueish hair man, with a X tattoo on the upper right side of his forehead, he wore a purple cape with high collars that reached to his ears, who was blowing kisses to all of the squealing fangirls blushing and fawning over him.

Lucy stood there speechless, she was blushing fiercely. _'Why is my heart beating so fast!? What's gotten into me all of a sudden!' She wondered in her thoughts._

"You ladies are all so sweet!" The Salamander complimented, before noticing a heart throbbing Lucy and giving her a intimate gaze. Making Lucy jump in excitement. 'He looked at me!'

 _'Is it because he's a famous wizard!? Is that why my heart's throbbing out of control!?'_ She thought again, she got closer to him, _'Could it be that I'm in love!? Is he the one!?'_

"Hey Igneel it's me!" Natsu shouted, smiling, pushing through the crowds excitedly, and also breaking the charm that was cast on Lucy, who gasped at the same time.

But after noticing who the Salamander was, Natsu, Naruto and Happy looked at him with confusion. "Who the hell are you?" Naruto and Natsu asked at the same time shocking the Salamander.

"Who am I!?" He exclaimed, "I'm Salamander, surely you've heard of me before?" He answered the boys' question, but the two boys were lone gone away from the crowd.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Salamander hollered, Natsu and Naruto tried their best to ignore the Salamander, only to get beaten up by a bunch of angry fangirls.

"What's is with you girls!?" Naruto and Natsu muttered.

"Now now my lovelies, let them go, I'm sure those poor boys didn't mean anything malicious by it." The Salamander said, causing the fangirls to squeal even harder, while Lucy stood and stared in disgust.

"Here is my autograph boys, now you can brag to all of your friends." The Salamander said, scribbling Salamander on it and handing it over to Naruto and Natsu.

"No thanks." The two boys refused, much to the girls' anger. "I guess it wasn't him after all." Happy said with disappointment. "Yeah, definitely not him." The two boys replied.

"Well, I'm afraid I'm must go now, I've some business to attend to." The Salamander said, "You're leaving already!?" The girls' shouted in disbelief.

"Time for the red carpet." The Salamander said, snapping two fingers, making a red magic circle appear, purple flames bursting out of the ground and lifting him up.

The girls' stared and squealed, "I'm having a soiree on my yacht tonight, and you're all invited!" The Salamander said, before departing.

"Who the heck was that guy?" Natsu asked, Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, but that guy was a real creep, thanks for your help!" Lucy said, walking up to the trio.

The trio looked at her in confusion.

"My name is Lucy! It's nice to meet you!" Lucy introduced herself, "Aye!" Happy replied, while Natsu gobbles down every and any food he picks up and while Naruto is beside him, enjoying nice big bowls of ramen.

"Uh, Natsu, Happy and Naruto was it?" Lucy asked, "Yep! You're so nice!" Natsu mumbled through his food, "Uh, thanks, you can slow down, we're not in a hurry, and food is kind of flying all over the place." Lucy replied, a glob of food suddenly came splattering on her forehead, causing her to look with a irate face.

'There goes the money I saved from that old geezer's shop.' Lucy thought, "Evidently that Salamander guy was using magic, a charm spell to hypnotize the girls to thinking they were in love with them, charm spells have the ability to attract people to you against their own will, but they've been banned for years! Nobody even sells them anymore! He must've gone through a lot of trouble to get his hands on it, what a creep! I totally fell victim to his charm, but I snapped out of it when you guys barged in, I really can't thank you guys enough!" Lucy said.

"No problem!" Natsu said, still stuffing food into his mouth, "I know I may not look like it, but I'm a wizard too!" Lucy informed. "Oh, is that so." Naruto said curiously.

"But I haven't a joined a guild yet or anything." Lucy rambled on.

"Oh, I should probably explain, shouldn't I? Guilds are organizations where wizards gather, they can share information, find work and things like that! Unfortunately you're not considered a full-fledged wizard until you join a guild. But there are tones of them all over the world, I heard the more popular ones are harder to get into and the most popular guild I want to join is the most popular one! They're the greatest and they're always featured in sorcerer weekly, if I could actually convince them to let me join, than I'd just about die!" Lucy continued on.

"Yeah?" Natsu mumbled, "I'm sorry, I guess all this wizard talk must sound like a bunch of gibberish to you, but I'm telling you, I'm gonna join that guild that day, take awesome jobs and make tons of money!" Lucy finished.

"Oh, yeah?" Naruto said, finishing his second to last bowl of ramen before starting his last bowl. "you talk a lot." Happy said.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, you guys came here trying to look for somebody didn't you?" Lucy said, snapping into reality.

"We're looking for Igneel!" Happy replied. "We heard a rumor that a Salamander was gonna be coming through this town, so we came here to see him, turns out it was somebody else." Natsu said, taking a bite into a piece of pizza.

"Yeah, that guy didn't even look like a salamander." Naruto said, finishing his last bowl and Natsu finishing the pizza.

"Yeah no kidding, I bet that guys can't even breath fire like a real dragon." Natsu replied, "Uh, I don't get it, your friend Igneel, loos like a dragon?" Lucy asked, confused.

Naruto chuckled, "No you got it all wrong, he doesn't look like a dragon, he is one!" Natsu answered, but Lucy only got even more confused.

"Aye! Igneel is a real life fire dragon!" Happy said, shocking Lucy to the core. "Why would a fire dragon show up in the middle of town!? It's totally ridiculous!" Lucy exclaimed, leaving the trio speechless.

"Well I should get going, enjoy the rest of your lunch and maybe I'll see you around!" Lucy said walking away and waving goodbye, while also the leaving the right amount of money for the food.

"Thank you mam! Please come a-" A maid said before pausing and looking freaked out, Lucy turned to see what was going on but had the same reaction as the maid.

"Thank you for the food!" Natsu and Naruto said, bowing down on the middle of the aisle. "Thank you!" Happy added.

"Cut it out! You're embarrassing me! Look it's cool! You guys helped me out earlier, so let's just call it even!" Lucy said, holding her hands up.

"I feel bad though cause we weren't even trying to help her." Natsu said, glancing over to Naruto and Happy, while Lucy sighed.

"Aye! We owe her something." Happy said, "Oh I know! Here this is for you!" Naruto said, handing the Salamander autograph to Lucy with a playful grin on his face, but Lucy immediately rejected it, "NO WAY!"

"Oh my, looks like the Fairy Tail guild is out there causing trouble again! Demon clan wiped out with seven homes destroyed! Talking about going overboard!" Lucy said, sitting on a bench on the side of a park, laying down on her back against the seat.

"Wow! The center folds' Mirajane! She is so pretty! I wish I knew how to get in, do you have to apply or interview with them? But I'm totally gonna join Fairy Tail, they're the coolest guild ever! And I heard they just got a new member, I heard he is a ninja from another world! He is so cool, I would like to meet him one day, he is called the Fairy Tail Ninja by almost everyone! Almost everyone has seen or at least heard about him!" Lucy squealed, and giggled.

"What was that? You want to join Fairy Tail?" A familiar voice said, Lucy immediately knew it was the fake Salamander.

"Salamander!" Lucy jumped, startled by him. "I've been looking all over for you, I wanted to personally invite you to the party I'm having on my yacht tonight." He said, with gleam in his eyes.

"Your charm spell won't work on me! That magic's weakness is awareness, it doesn't work on people that know you're using it." Lucy said, pointing a finger at Salamander.

"Just as I thought, I guess you were a wizard the moment I laid eyes on you." Salamander sighed, "No matter, the invitation still stands." He added.

"Well you can forget it, I wouldn't be caught dead at a party be thrown by a creep like you." Lucy said, declining his offer, which seemed to have struck a nerve being called a creep.

"A creep like me, but why would you call me that?" He whimpered, "You're spell, using it to make yourself popular?" Lucy responded.

"Oh don't be mad my dear, it's all in good fun, I just wanted to feel like a celebrity at my own party, can you blame me?" He said in his defense.

"This just proves that even famous wizards an be big idiots." Lucy retorted.

"You wish to join the Fairy Tail guild right?" Salamander asked, getting Lucy excited, "Have you ever heard of Salamander? One of Fairy Tail's wizards?" He added.

"Well yeah! You're telling me you're him? You're that Salamander!" Lucy asked skeptically, "That's right, and if you want to join, I can probably put in a good word for you." Salamander answered.

Leaving Lucy shocked, "I would love to go to your part tonight!" She said, getting close to him, Salamander backed away politely. "Wow, that was even easier than I thought it would be." He muttered.

"So, you really think you can get in, no kidding?" Lucy asked, excitedly. "Well I don't see why not, but you can't say anything about the charm spell." Salamander said.

"I won't say a word!" Lucy replied, "Good, than I'll see you at the party tonight!" He said, before his flames carried him away again. "You got it Mr. Salamander sir!" She shouted out.

"He got me! I was pseudo-charmed! Hooray! He's gonna get me into Fairy Tail! I just gotta try to be nice to the sleazebag until than." Lucy muttered, and giggled.

"Hehe! That quite a meal wasn't it guys?" Natsu chuckled, "Yeah you got that right." Naruto replied, "Aye!" Happy chirped.

"Hey look! Do you think that boat is the guy where that Salamander guy is having his party?" Happy wondered. Natsu immediately looked like he was about to hurl.

"I'm gonna hurl." Natsu mumbled, covering his mouth. "Oh come on Natsu, it's not like we're joining or anything." Naruto assured.

"That's Salamander's yacht isn't it!" A girl squealed, "I wish I could've gotten into his party." Another added, "Who's Salamander?" One asked.

"Whoa, you've never heard of him? He's a super famous wizard, and he's in town right now!" The first girl answered, "Yeah and he's a member of Fairy Tail." The second girl added.

Catching the attention of the trio, they all got very suspicious, "Fairy Tail?" Natsu and Naruto muttered suspiciously. Natsu looked over to the sea, to where the yacht was, but immediately wanted to hurl again.

"So he's in Fairy Tail is he?" Natsu wondered, Naruto's face was now in a mid-scowl, he had a bad feeling about that Salamander.

"It's Lucy right? That's a lovely name." Salamander complimented, "Yeah, thanks." Lucy replied nonchalantly. "I'd like to toast your beauty." He offered, snapping his fingers.

Drops of wine rose up to the air, "Now, open wide Lucy, savor the taste of each drop as it enters your mouth." Salamander said, slowly moving the droplets closer to her. _'Creepy!' She thought._

 _'I'm strong, I can get through this!'_ She thought confidently, Lucy stood up and flung the droplets away so she wouldn't drink it.

"What do you think you're doing? I know what you're trying to do, you're trying to use sleep magic." Lucy deduced, Salamander chuckled.

"Very impressive my dear." He said, impressed. "Look, I don't want to give you the wrong idea, yes I really want to join the Fairy Tail guild, but I'm not gonna date you to make that happen." Lucy said.

Salamander chuckled again, "You're quite a handful aren't you?" He said, as a bunch of men came in carrying girls who have fallen victim to the sleep magic.

"What's going on here?" Lucy asked nervously, "Welcome aboard to my ship, and you'd be wise to behave yourself until we make it to Bosco, don't make me angry." Salamander warned, giving Lucy a evil smirk.

"We're going to Bosco!? You said you'd get me into Fairy Tail!" Lucy shouted in disbelief, "Forget it, I just said that so I could lure you here and make you one of our slaves." Salamander responded.

"How could you! You're gonna kidnap all of these girls!?" She shouted in disgust, while the men just laughed and chuckled evilly.

"That's our Salamander alright." One of the men boasted, "We got a big haul this time." Another added.

"Why you!" Lucy yelled, pulling our her celestial gate keys, but Salamander struck her with his purple flames before she could fight back, also knocking the keys out of her hand, with Salamander catching them in his own, he chuckled again.

"These are gate keys, so you're a celestial wizard, only the wizard who is contracted can use this magic, so these are useless to me." Salamander said, throwing the keys out of the window and out into the sea.

Lucy gritted her teeth in despair, while Salamander and his men chuckled, Lucy looked at her kidnappers with teary eyes.

"You use magic to take advantage of others, you're the worst wizard alive!" She hollered, but before Lucy could be taken away, two familiar faces came crashing through the ceiling, which turned out to be Naruto and Natsu.

Shocking everyone including Lucy, but she was relieved, "Hey I know you two!" Lucy said, giving them a wink, before the yacht started moving again, causing Natsu to nearly hurl, much to Lucy's even more shock.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Natsu mumbled, covering his mouth with his hand, once again, nearly hurling. "You are so lame!" Lucy complained, Naruto sighed.

"Hey what are you doing here Lucy?" Happy asked, flying above the hole create by Naruto and Natsu, "Oh Happy! This jerk tricked me, he said he was gonna get me into Fairy Tail! Hold up, since when do you have wings?" Lucy asked.

"That can be answered later, right now, we need to get you out of here, Happy, take Lucy and get out of here, it's okay I'll handle this!" Naruto shouted.

"Aye!" Happy replied, extending his blue tail and wrapping it gently around Lucy's waist and flying away.

"After them! We can't let them report this to the magic council!" Salamander ordered.

"Wait! What about Naruto and Natsu!?" Lucy shouted, "I can't carry three people! And beside, they'll be fine! Naruto is with him!" Happy assured, "O-okay." Lucy said hesitantly.

" **Prominence Whip!** " Salamander hollered, releasing a bunch of purple flame whips towards Lucy and Happy, "That cat's quicker than he looks!" Salamander said.

Naruto grunted, he picked up a sick Natsu, swinging him over his shoulders and jumped out of the yacht, landing on top of the water, although most people would've sunken into the water, since Naruto's a ninja, he can walk on water.

Everyone was stunned, "H-he can walk on water boss!" A man shouted in disbelief to Salamander, "W-what kind of magic is that!?" Salamander said in equal disbelief.

Natsu was also stunned, "Naruto you can walk on water? But how?" He asked, still hanging over Naruto's shoulder.

"There is no time to explain right now, we have to stop them!" Naruto snapped.

Lucy and Happy also noticed and was also amazed, "That's so cool! Naruto can walk on water! I've never seen that kind of magic before!" She said in awe.

"Yeah it's cool, but there one slight problem." Happy said, snapping Lucy into reality, "What?!" She shouted, "My transformation's up." Happy replied, his wings disappeared and they all fell into the water. Lucy dived deep into the sea, and fortunately, she noticed her celestial keys.

 _'My keys! Perfect! I can use Aquarius's power to push the boat back to shore!'_ Lucy thought, swimming up to the keys and carried them away, and returned back to the top.

Lucy chuckled, "Hehe, here we go!"

 **"Open! Gate of the Water Barrier! Aquarius!** " Lucy chanted, "A fish!" Happy cheered, "Not for you!" Lucy snapped, "That was awesome!" Happy shouted.

"That's the power of the celestial wizard! Whenever I use my gate keys, I can summon spirits from another world to help me!" Lucy explained.

"Listen Aquarius, I want you to use your power to push that ship back into the port!" Lucy commanded, but she gave Lucy an angry scowl.

"You're suppose to come from the spirit world to help me, not to give me attitude!" Lucy said, "I wouldn't make her any angrier Lucy!" Happy warned.

"Let's get something straight, the next time you even so much as think about dropping my key, you're dead." Aquarius threatened.

"Uh, it won't happen again." Lucy and Happy replied fearfully.

With that, Aquarius started collecting water inside her urn, before sending a powerful wave towards the yacht, and where the two boys are.

"Natsu! Are you okay!?" Naruto said, but he received no response from the pink-haired dragon slayer. Naruto sighed, _'I guess I'll just have to push this yacht back to port'_ Naruto resolved.

Naruto pulled back his fist, gathering chakra, and prepared to give the yacht a nice good punch, but luckily didn't have to when he noticed a giant wave of water came splashing towards the yacht, creating a loud explosion sound, carrying the yacht on its waves, along with Naruto and Natsu, also washing away Lucy and Happy.

The wave sent the yacht all the way back to the port. "What's the big deal! You didn't have to sweep me up with the ship!" Lucy shouted angrily.

"Oh that was an accident, I didn't mean to get the ship." Aquarius replied, "Wait, that means you were aiming for!?" Lucy shouted, even angrier than before.

"Don't call me for a while, I'm going on a week long vacation with my boyfriend, and he's hot." Aquarius boasted. "You don't have to rub it in!" Lucy shouted angrily again.

"I got it! If the fish lady gives you anymore trouble, than you can call me to take care of her!" Happy assured, "I don't think I can handle much more with this stupid cat!" Lucy said.

"Natsu! Naruto!" Lucy called their names in relief, while running up to them, but stopped. With the ship not moving anymore, Natsu is finally able to fight.

"So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail guild." Natsu said, "So what's it to you? Go get them men!" Salamander ordered.

"Yes sir!" The men replied, but a little hesitantly. "Let's take a closer look at your faces." Naruto said, while Natsu took off the red jacket he wore, revealing the open black vest he wore under.

"Natsu, Naruto!" Lucy shouted, "Don't worry about them, I should've probably told you this earlier, but Natsu's a wizard too! And so is Naruto." Happy assured, shocking Lucy.

The men charged towards the two boys, attempting to get a good hit, but only to be hit away with a powerful punch from Natsu and a full force kick from Naruto.

Although Naruto's Fairy Tail mark can't be seen, the red Fairy Tail guild mark on Natsu's right was shown, "My name is Natsu, and this is my buddy Naruto and we're Fairy Tail wizards, and we've never seen you before!" Natsu shouted angrily.

Naruto chuckled, "Well, technically, I'm a ninja by the way." He inquired. Natsu looked at him and chuckled himself.

"You've gotta be kidding me! So Natsu and Naruto, are Fairy Tail wizards!?" Lucy shouted in disbelief.

"That mark on his arm! This guy's the real deal Bora!" One of his men uttered in fear, "Don't call me that you fool!" Bora shouted frantically.

"I know him, that's Bora the Prominence, rumor has it he was kicked out of the Titan Nose guild because of bad behavior." Happy said.

"I don't know what you're trying to do here buddy, and I don't care whether you're a good guy bad guy or what, but we're not gonna let you dirty the Fairy Tail guild's name!" Natsu vowed.

Naruto smiled and nodded in agreement, "Are you ready to kick major ass Naruto!" Natsu smirked, bumping fists with him, "Hn, you bet." Naruto smirked back.

"And what are you gonna do about it, stop me? **Prominence typhoon**!" Bora yelled, as a typhoon of purple flames was unleashed and aimed right towards Natsu and Naruto.

"Natsu, Naruto!" Lucy shouted, but was stopped by Happy, as the fangirls ran away in fear.

"That's the way it is, the bigger the talk, the weaker the men." Bora said. "Aw, this is so gross! You sure you're a fire wizard? Cause these are the nastiest flames I ever tasted." Natsu said, devouring all of the flames Bora threw, shocking everyone except Naruto and Happy.

Who was standing beside Natsu, unscathed and smirking. "Thanks for the grub, poser." Natsu smirked, "What's going on here!? Who is this kid!?" The men shouted in fear.

"Fire magic doesn't work on Natsu" Happy explained, "I've never seen anything like that!" Lucy said in awe.

"Now I've gotta a fire in my belly that's raging to get out! You ready Naruto!" Natsu said, bumping his two fists together and preparing for his signature **fire dragon roar** , while Naruto make quick hand signs for a **fire style: fire ball jutsu.**

"Always am!" Naruto replied, as both of the boys took in a big inhale and prepared to unleash the mightiest flames towards their enemy.

 **"Fire dragon: Roar!"** Natsu shouted, shooting out out mighty flames of fire, at the same time as Naruto unleashed his jutsu. **"Fire style! Fire ball jutsu!** " He shouted, shooting out a giant ball of fire at Bora and his men. Creating a giant explosion as the two fire attacks collided.

While the men were knocked out good, Bora was still standing on top of his purple flames. "Hey Bora! I swear I've seen those guys before, first the guy with the pink-hair and the scaly scarf! The one with the red coat, that spiky-blonde hair and the headband, that scroll on his back, there's no doubt about it, it gotta be them!" The men said, finally realizing who Naruto and Natsu were.

"Salamander! And, the Fairy Tail Ninja!?" Lucy shouted in disbelief.

"I hope you guys are paying attention, this is what a Fairy Tail wizard can do, here I come!" Natsu said, leaping at them with his fists lit up with fire, while Naruto stayed behind and watched.

" **Red shower**!" Bora shouted frantically, unleashing droplets of purple flames at Natsu, but he dodged all of them effortlessly, and gave Bora a mighty punch.

Naruto arrived at Lucy's side, standing beside her and Happy, who Lucy watching the fight still in awe, and smirked.

"So he eats fire and than attacks with it? But how does he do it? Is it some kind of spell?" Lucy asked, "He has dragon lungs to allow him to breath fire, dragon scales to help him dissolve the fire, and dragon claw for attacking with fire." Happy explained.

"His kind of magic allows him to take on all the qualities of a dragon, it's an ancient spell that's rarely used anymore. This particular magic is originally used to deal with dragons." Happy added, with Lucy responded with a "Whoa."

"It's called dragon slayer magic, Igneel was the one who taught it to him." Happy finished, shocking Lucy even more.

"Hey Naruto, what about that fire breathing thing you did, how'd you do that?" Lucy asked, "Well, it's hard to explain, you see I don't use magic, instead in my world, it was called chakra, and that **fire style: fire ball jutsu** , requires chakra, like all jutsu do. So in order to preform a jutsu, you preform the correct hand signs, and build up chakra inside your lungs, while also inhaling air, and than releasing it, but preforming that jutsu, requires a considerable amount of chakra, and chakra control, so you see it's very complicated, there are also many other different types of fire style jutsus, that was just one of them, but using fire style, you have to have fire chakra, either you are born with fire chakra or you develop it over time, but I possess all chakra elements due to a special power I got from the creator of ninshu, who is called the Sage of Six paths." Naruto explained.

"Wow, that's amazing, it sounds very complicated." Lucy said in awe. "So this chakra, is it like magic for you?" She asked, "Yep, but unlike magic, when a wizard is completely drained of magic, it only renders the wizard weak and unable to fight, but when a ninja is completely drained of chakra, the ninja dies." Naruto explained.

"Even though I have only been in this world for only a week, I took on a lot of solo jobs, and I learned very quickly all about the wizard world." He added, Lucy was still very shocked.

"What's with the scroll, I heard from people, that when you take on jobs, you carry it everywhere with you." Lucy wondered.

"Well, it's basically storage, just in case I ever need to enter sage mode in emergencies, sage mode is basically where I collect nature chakra, and it's exactly as it sounds, chakra from nature, but nature chakra takes a long time to gather, and it requires me to sit still, which obviously I can't sit still during a battle, I mean it's not like my enemy is gonna wait until I enter a mode on a whole other level, so in this scroll, I keep shadow clones, which are basically solid clones of myself, they gather nature chakra for me in a different safe place that's linked to this scroll, and so that way when I need to enter **sage mode** in emergency situations, I have my scroll." Naruto explained more.

"Wow, the more you explain, the more I want to know about you." Lucy said, Naruto grinned, "That's fine, I have no problem telling you more about me, that is, when you join our guild." He smiled, causing Lucy to blush.

"Do people know about your powers?" Lucy said, "Not really, not even Natsu and Happy, because I only took on solo mission, no one in the guild ever witnessed my powers, and I rarely use jutsu because I haven't faced an enemy strong enough to need their use, so Happy, I bet this is the first time you heard this too huh?" Naruto said, looking at the furry blue cat. "Aye!" He replied.

"I still find it amazing that you're out of this world." Lucy said, and Naruto chuckled.

"But why aren't you fighting with Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Because this is a piece of cake, Natsu can handle this, he doesn't need my help." Naruto said confidently. Lucy giggled, _'Wow, I would sure like to learn more about Naruto, and his world and his power! It think I'm even starting to fall for him! He is just so hot, much hotter than that Bora creep'_ Lucy squealed, but snapped back into reality.

"Now that was a meal! Now I'm about to cook you like a smoke fish!" Natsu warned, "You're gonna do what!?" Bora shouted in fear.

 **"Fire dragon! Iron fist!"** Natsu shouted, giving Bora a final attack, sending him all the way to the clock tower.

"Don't be silly Natsu, everyone knows you smoke food with smoke!" Happy chirped, "Wow! That was amazing! But he overdid it!" Lucy cried. Naruto chuckled. "Aye!" Happy chirped again, "Oh shut it cat!" She snapped.

"The army!?" Lucy shouted, as a army of rune knights came marching in to the port, Naruto gulped in fear, while Natsu quickly took Lucy's hand, while Naruto followed behind as they flee from the army.

"Oh crap we gotta get outta here!" Natsu shouted frantically, "Wait to where!?" Lucy asked, "Just some on! You said you wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild didn't ya?" Natsu asked, surprising Lucy.

Naruto looked and chuckled from behind, "Well what are we waiting for let's go!" He shouted, smiling at the two in front, Lucy and Natsu looked at the blonde and couldn't help but smile. "Alright!" Lucy and Natsu shouted excitedly.

Hey guys it's me, as you can see I will be following the canon plotline story for Fairy Tail! Obviously tweeking it a bit since Naruto joins the fray, hehehehe,I had to rewatch the first episode so many times, cause I forgot what happened, LOL. And also, you probably noticed that I gave Naruto a few more jutsus to give him a variety, so Naruto won't be using rasengan and shadow clone jutsu and his OP modes over and over again. But please stay tuned for the next chapter, see you later till than! BYE BYE!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM!


	6. Chapter 6

-XxX-The Magic Council-XxX-

"Those idiots from Fairy Tail have gone and done it again! This time they destroyed an entire port!" A cranky high-pitched voice complained.

"What is wrong with them!?" Another lower-pitched added, "Yes, and I heard that new member of theirs, Naruto Uzumaki, was involved as well." Ultear added.

"Uzumaki? He's rarely destroyed anything on his jobs." The chairman said.

"I'm actually quite fond of those dimwits, and their lazy fair attitude." A handsome main, with blue-hair dressed in a eloquent with robe said. His name was Siegrain.

"Yes, they may behave like fools, but let's not forget, that they're also an extremely capable lot." A short old man with thick gray-eyebrows added on.

"Yes, that's true, they present quite the quandary." A low voice said, "And as for that Uzumaki, his powers and skills are still shrouded in mystery, we should keep a close eye on him." The chairman suggested.

"I think we should leave them be, after if it weren't for those fools, think how boring this world would be." Siegrain smirked.

-XxX-Fairy Tail guildhall-XxX-

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy smiled brightly, Lucy grinned in excitement, staring down the big guildhall, while boys smirked at Lucy's excitement.

"WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!" Natsu yelled, kicking the two large doors open , revealing a lively crowd of people drinking, talking and having fun.

"We're home!" Naruto and Happy said cheerfully, the crowd immediately began bustling and shouting in excitement.

Naruto looked over to his fellow blonde, who was simply overjoyed, as she couldn't stop smiling and grinning, Naruto himself couldn't help but bring himself to a smile.

"So I heard you went all out on Hargeon Natsu! Had to go starting trou-GAH!" A buck-teeth man stopped before being able to finish his sentence as Natsu gave him a angry kick, sending the man flying across the guildhall.

"Why did you do that!?" Lucy screams hiding behind a face palming Naruto and sighed.

"You lied about that Salamander! I'm gonna kick your butt!" Natsu yelled, holding out a fist, "Hey, don't blame me, I was just passing along a rumor I heard!" The buck-teethed retorted in his defense.

"It was just a rumor!?" Natsu shouted, even more infuriated, Naruto sighed, "Think about it Natsu, why would a gigantic fire-breathing lizard be walking around in Hargeon all casually." Naruto pointed out.

Natsu turned back to face Naruto frustratingly, "Seriously Naruto! Just whose side are you on!?" Natsu growled, while Naruto only looked back with a bored face, Lucy could only bring herself to gawk at the scene, while also still hiding behind Naruto, he looked behind to look at Lucy and sighed.

"Hey listen Natsu, if it's a fight you're looking for than a fight is what you're gonna get!" The buck-teethed man shouted, and as soon as those words left that man's mouth, a brawl among the guild soon came to follow.

"Oh boy." Naruto muttered, and sweat dropped and looked behind to still find a shocked but overjoyed Lucy still hiding behind him, Naruto sighed again.

"Now, now I think you need to cal-WHA-AHHH!" Happy shouted as a few members of the guild crashed into the little blue cat before the blue furball could finish his sentence. As was a perfectly peaceful guild turned into a dangerous brawl, fight to the death.

Lucy peered shyly over Naruto's left shoulder, hands rested on both of his shoulders and observed the room where the brawl happened, she still could not believe, here she was, standing inside the strongest guild in all of Fiore.

"Well Lucy, do you like what you see?" Naruto asked, looking over to his fellow blonde, still peering over his shoulders. He gave her his trademark smile, causing Lucy to blush a little.

She gasped, _'Why did I just blush!?'_ She wondered, but snapped out of it and gave Naruto a happy nod, Naruto smiled, "Good, I'm glad you do."

 _'Wow, who would've thought the Fairy Tail Ninja could be so nice and kind, I would've thought since he was a ninja, he would be cold-hearted, but it's the complete opposite'_ She thought, snapping back into reality again to return the smile to her fellow blonde.

"You know Naruto-kun, I never would've thought that I'd be standing in the Fairy Tail guildhall!" Lucy said, still in awe and Naruto chuckled.

"So Natsu finally made it back, huh!?" A raven-haired boy, wearing only black boxers huffed, Lucy saw and screamed, immediately ducking down below Naruto's shoulders.

"It's time we settle things once in for all!" He said, stomping over to the core of the brawl, Naruto watched, sweat dropping, "That my fellow blondie, is Gray Fullbuster, Fairy Tail's resident stripper." Naruto explained, still looking over nonchalantly.

"Huhuh." Lucy stuttered, a sultry female voice spoke over the chaos, "Gray, your clothes!" She yelled, "I don't have enough time for that!" Gray shouted back before continuing his way over to the brawl.

"And that lovely girl is Cana, Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker." Naruto explained once again, with Lucy again peeking over his shoulders, only to stare in shock as Cana literally takes an entire barrel of beer and began chugging it.

While Naruto only sighs as he slowly began to walk across the guildhall, making his way over to the bar, with Lucy following close behind.

"Come here and fight me Natsu!" Gray demanded, "Not until you put some clothes on!" Natsu responded, still holding down another guild member.

A tall muscular man, with white hair walks over, ready to join in on the fight, "It's already noon, and you boys are whining like spoiled babies!" He chastised. Crossing his arms over his chest.

Lucy, still holding tightly onto Naruto's shoulder, looked over to her side, "Hey Naruto-kun, who is that?" Lucy asked, Naruto stopped walking, and looked to his side, "Oh don't worry about him, his name is Elfman, a muscular man that believes that all you need to solve a problem are to strong fists." Naruto explained once more.

"That's right Naruto! I'm a real MAN! YOU WANT ME TO PROVE IT TO YA!" He shouted, holding his fist up into the air, "Wow, I can't believe he is encouraging them." Lucy said in awe, while Naruto chuckled.

However, the brute man only found himself to be punched by Natsu and Gray, sending the muscular man flying across the room.

"They knocked him out that easily!?" Lucy said in shock, Naruto smirked, turning it into a full laugh, "Hahahahaha! Yep!" Naruto giggled.

"Geez, it's so noisy around here huh?" A sleek, smooth male voice said, catching the eye of both blondes. A pair of girls sat on either side of the man, he had blue shades, with a green jacket and orange hair.

"That, is the lady-killer Loke, ranked high on the most eligible wizard bachelor's list." Naruto explained once more, before a glass bottle flew over, hitting Loke straight on the forehead, earning a surprised gasp from the two ladies.

"Are you alright!?" The girl on the left asked worryingly, while Loke had a annoyed look on his face, "Well I'm gonna go fight." He said, giving them a thumbs up, a gleam in his eyes.

"Well, he is definitely off my list." Lucy said, crossing out Loke's face with a red pen, and closing her apparent potential boyfriend list, Naruto noticed and giggled, "Hehe, you have a potential boyfriend list? That's too funny, hahaha." Naruto teased and laughed.

Lucy looked at him irately, "Just what the heck is wrong with these people? There's not one sane person in the whole place, well except for you Naruto-kun." Lucy points out.

Hearing her words, Naruto burst out into another round of laughter, "You're damn right! Hahahah!" He replied, with Lucy blushing.

"Hello Naruto-kun! And who is the fellow blonde hiding behind you?" A sweet high-pitched voice asked, startling Lucy as she finally came out of hiding before gasping at the figure standing behind the bar. "Naruto-niichan! You're back!" Another sweet voice came.

"Oh, hey Mira-chan, hey Lisanna-chan! Oh and by the way this blondie here is Lucy! She wants to join Fairy Tail!" Naruto answered, "Hey, Lu-chan, do you know who this is? This is Mirajane, this here is her sister Lisanna!" Naruto said, "Ahh! It's Mirajane! In the flesh!" She squealed, Naruto chuckled and looked behind he counter to Mira and smiled, "I guess she does!" He said while Mira chuckled. "And you're her sister! Oh! You're just as pretty as your sister!" Lucy squealed again, Lisanna chuckled, "Thanks Lu-chan!" Lisanna replied.

"So, uh, don't you think we should try to stop them or something?" Lucy said, pointing over to the brawl, "Nah, don't bother wasting you energy, this happens all of the time, most of the time we just leave them be." Naruto said, taking off his pack, and his scroll, setting them both to the side, with the scroll standing against the bar counter, not bothering to take off his red sage coat, he took a seat on the bar stool. Lisanna smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, just another normal day at Fairy Tail!" Mira added, before Elfman flew by crashing into the barmaid, Lucy screamed, "Besides, it's kind of fun don't you think?" She said weakly before fainting, her soul leaving her body.

"Ahh! Don't die Mirajane!" Lucy shouted frantically "Ah don't worry Lu-chan, Mira-neechan won't die." Lisanna chuckled, before Gray comes flying by crashing into Lucy, Natsu was standing in front triumphantly twirling Gray's underwear, "Ahh!" Lucy screamed, her hands covering her face, not wanting to see a naked man.

Naruto sighed and turned back around to face the bar, "Hey Mira? Hit me with a bowl of ramen would ya?" He said, Mira giggled, "Why of course Naruto-kun!" Mira replied, heading over to make the noodles. "Oh Naruto-niichan, always eating ramen!" Lisanna teased, "Hey! There is nothing wrong with my ramen addiction." Naruto protested in his defense, while Lisanna giggled.

"Excuse me miss, could I please borrow your underwear?" Gray asked boldly, "As if!" She replied, hitting him away with a bat, "These people can be so insensitive, a woman has her needs!" Loke came in, picking her up bridal style.

But immediately got punched by Elfman, "Real mean speak with their fists Loke!" He preached, holding his fist up again, only to be kicked away hard by Natsu, "I told you to butt out!" He shouted. "A-aye!" Happy said.

At the bar, all Naruto could do other than joining the brawl was sighing and observing the ridiculous brawl, "Here you go Naruto-kun! One big bowl of miso pork ramen!" Mira said, placing down the bowl of ramen in front of the blonde man. "Finally, thanks a lot Mira-chan!" He said, "No problem Naruto-kun!" She replied. Lisanna only stared and sighed. _'Oh Nii-chan, you gotta stop with the ramen addiction!'_ She thought.

"Ugh it's so noisy, so much for a peaceful drink to relax, that's enough guys, I suggest you knock it off." Cana warned, pulling out one of her magic cards with a green magic circle appearing, Naruto noticed while sipping his soup, "Oh boy." He muttered through his food.

"Oh yeah! Says who!" Gray snapped back, a fist slamming onto his palm, creating a white magic circle, Elfman held up his right arm, forming it into a stoned hand, and Loke activating his magic with his ring, creating another green magic circle, "You punks can be such a nuisance!" He said venomously.

Natsu lit his two fist up with fire, ready to fight, "I'm ready for ya!" He said, Lucy stared fearfully, "They always fight like this!?" Lucy said, holding up Happy and looking at Naruto, who is still sipping his ramen, "Uh huh." Happy replied, "You don't seem worried!" Lucy said with fear.

It all stopped when a black giant demonic like creature stomped on the wooden floor, "WILL YOU FOOLS STOP BICKERING LIKE CHILDREN!" It demanded, causing everyone to freeze and stop their fights, looking in surprise, while Lucy looks up at him in terror.

"He's huge!" Lucy shouted, Naruto turned and lifted up his head, still having a noodle in his mouth, before sipping it up, he waved casually and smiled, Lucy stared in shock, "Yo! How's it going jiji!" He said.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still here master!" Mira said, apologizing, "Did you say master!?" Lucy shouted, turning around to face the being and Mira. "Yep!" Lisanna replied casually.

Natsu laughed, "Man, talk about a bunch of babies, looks like I won this round you lit-GAH!" Natsu stopped as the being stomped at Natsu annoyingly, causing Lucy to jump in fear, "Well, seems we have a new recruit." It said, looking at Lucy, "Yes sir!" She jumped, standing beside Mirajane, while Naruto finished his bowl of ramen.

The being began shrinking, and shrinking, until it was reduced to a short, little old man, with a giant mustache, while Lucy stared in even more shock, as a huge demonic being, transformed into a small little old man. "Nice to meet ya!" The master greeted.

"He's tiny!" Lucy said, Naruto chuckled, "Well, believe it or not, that's the master of the great Fairy Tail guild." He replied to Lucy, she turned to Naruto and looked back at the old man.

"Seriously! This little guy is really in charge here!?" Lucy asked in shock, "Allow me to introduce the guild's master, Makarov!" Mira said.

He jumped up, heading to upstairs, but not before hitting his head hard on the ceiling and comping back down, sitting on the rail.

The guild members looked up at their master, and frowned, while Naruto still sat at the bar, looking bored and lazy.

"You've gone and done it again! Ya bunch of clods! Just take a look at how much paperwork the Magic Council sent me this time! This is the biggest pile of complaints yet! Have you lost your minds! All you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me!Ugh!" Makarov growled in frustration.

The guild members frowned, looking disappointed, Lucy stared worryingly, "However, I say to heck with the magic council." Makarov said, setting the pile of paper on fire, threw it over to Natsu, knowing Natsu would devour the fire. And Natsu did just that, while Lucy stared in awe.

"Now listen up, any power that surpasses reason still comes with reason right? Magic, or jutsu in Naruto's case, isn't some kind of miraculous power, it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of the energy from the natural world are in perfect synchronization, to preform magic or jutsu, one must have a strong mind, and the ability to focus, it should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul, is all we do is worry about following the rules, than our magic or jutsu will never progress! Don't let those blow hearts on the council scare you! Follow what you believe in, because that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!" Makarov said triumphantly, holding up the trademark Fairy Tail hand sign, with every member of the guild doing the same thing, Lucy looked over to see Naruto doing it as well, while Lucy only grinned widely, grinning from ear to ear.

"There! Now you're a official member of the Fairy Tail guild!" Mira said, after stamping the Fairy Tail mark in pink onto Lucy's top right hand.

Lucy squealed and went over to Natsu, showing off her new mark to him, "Hey Natsu! Mirajane just put the official Fairy Tail mark on my hand!" Lucy squealed excitedly, "Oh yeah? That's cool, welcome to the guild Luny." Natsu nonchalantly, accidentally calling her the wrong name, "THE NAME'S LUCY!" Lucy snapped.

From afar, Naruto, Mira and Lisanna only laughs and giggles, "Man, she is really excited isn't she?" Naruto smiled, Mira giggled, "She sure is!"

"Make you pick one with a big reward Natsu!" Happy reminded, "Whoa! 160,000 jewels just to get rid of some thieves!" Natsu said excitingly, reading the job request, "Sounds good to me!" Happy said.

"How come my dad hasn't come back yet?" A young masculine voice asked, causing Makarov to stop drinking and look at a young boy, also catching Naruto and Natsu's attention.

The two look at him worryingly, "You're starting to work my nerves Romeo, you're a wizard son, have faith in your father and wait patiently for him!" Makarov answered.

But Romeo only looked on even more worryingly, "But sir! He told me he'd be back in three days! And he's been gone for over a week now!" Romeo bursts out. Lucy looked, noticing Romeo's growing concern of his father.

"If I remember the job correctly, he took a job on mount Hakobe." Makarov said, "That's right, and it's not that far from here, so why won't anybody go look for him!?" Romeo shouted, "Listen kid, your old man is a wizard, and like every wizard in this guild, he can take care of himself!" Makarov said back, Naruto and Natsu looked on. While Mira and Lucy listened in as well.

"Now go home, have some milk and cookies and wait!" Makarov demanded, "Jerk!" Romeo shouted, punching Makarov in the face, "I hate you all!" He shouted, running out the door.

"That's gotta be tough." Lucy said sympathetically, "I know it sounds like the master doesn't care, but he really is worried." Mira said, before a huge crash was heard, Natsu grabbed for his bag and headed out, "Hey what was that for? You almost broke the board!" Nab said.

Lucy looked over to Natsu, also noticing Naruto get up as he looked to the ground, his eyes, shadowed by his bangs. Naruto got up, grabbing for his scroll and his pack and followed Natsu out the door.

Makarov sighed, "Oh great, you know how they can be, I bet they're going up to Mt. Hakobe to save Macao." Nab said.

"When will they ever grow up." The buck-teethed man wondered, "Who knows, going after Macao isn't going to do anything except hurt his pride." Nab added.

"Remember Nab, we can't choose another's path, just leave them be." Makarov said, "Why did Naruto-kun and Natsu get so upset?" Lucy asked worryingly.

"Probably because those two and Romeo have a lot in common, I think they see themselves in Romeo, just because we're members of Fairy Tail, it doesn't mean we don't have our own personal issues, we've all had our fair share of suffering and lost." Mira answered.

Romeo strolled around along the streets, sobbing, until he felt a hand ruffle his hair, he looked up to see the pink-haired dragonslayer walk past him, and felt a second hand ruffle his hair, and saw Naruto walk past, closely following Natsu from behind.

Naruto gave a reassuring thumbs up, he turned around and gave Romeo his trademark grin, Romeo smiled and cried even harder, "T-thank you, Natsu-niichan, Naruto-niichan." Romeo whispered to himself.

"Ugh, why'd you come with us?" Natsu asked weakly, "Oh, I thought maybe I could help, wow, you really do have a case of serious motion sickness. It's just another reason to feel sorry for you." Lucy said sympathetically, "What's that suppose to mean?" Natsu whimpered, "Oh nothing." Lucy answered. Naruto chuckled.

"Come on Naruto! Can that yang-seal of yours cure motion-sickness? You said it heals and cures anything!" Natsu whined, "I never tried it on motion-sickness, and to be honest I've only used the yang-seal for injuries." Naruto replied, "Oh come on Natsu! isn't that far away! We'll be there in no time!" Happy reassured.

"Well, I suppose I could try Fuinjutsu, maybe I can preform a sealing jutsu that seals away your motion-sickness, but not sure if that'll work either." Naruto said, "Why don't you just try to cure me with the yang-seal! Please just hurry!" Natsu whimpered.

Naruto sighed, "Okay." Just as he was about to reach out his right hand Lucy asked, "Hey, what's the yang-seal?" She asked, "It's a seal on Naruto's right hand, and it looks like a sun, show her Naruto!" Happy said.

"Oh, here look. Sorry Natsu, wait just a moment." Naruto said, while Natsu on gave another groan, Naruto held up his right palm, revealing the yang-seal that he got from the sage of six paths.

Lucy looked in awe, "Wow."

"This, is the yang-seal, there is also a yin-seal." Naruto said, holding up the left palm, revealing the yin-seal that he received from Sasuke, "This, is the yin-seal." Naruto said.

"Wow, and what do these do?" Lucy asked again, "Well, this yang-seal, first it has the ability to heal anything, even life-threatening injuries or even a life-threatening disease, it can cure and heal anything, and second it allows me to enter Sage of Six Paths mode." Naruto explained, while placing his yang-seal on Natsu, "Wow, what about the yin-seal on your left hand?" Lucy asked again.

"The yin-seal, allows me to activate the Rinnegan." Naruto answered, "So, is it working Natsu? How do you feel?" Naruto asked, "It's really working! I feel great, take off your palm!" Natsu shouted excitedly, immediately jumping up, and sitting up.

Naruto did as he was told and slowly took his hand away, he looked at Natsu. "Well, is it working?" He asked, Natsu nodded and smiled. "Yeah! So I guess your yang-seal can even cure motion-sickness! This is awesome! Thanks Naruto!" Natsu said.

Naruto chuckled, "Wow, do you mind telling me what the Rinnegan is?" Lucy asked, still curious about Naruto.

"It is this, the Rinnegan is the strongest dojutsu or eye technique, second being the Sharingan and third being the Byagukan." Naruto said, activating his Rinnegan.

"Wow, well than what is Sage of Six Paths mode than?" Lucy asked, "Ugh, Lucy, give him a break, stop asking so much questions!" Happy said, "SHUT IT CAT!" Lucy shouted.

Naruto laughed, "It's fine, I mean this happened too whenever I first came to Fairy Tail, so I will gladly do it again." Naruto said, Lucy smiled and leaned in to listen. So Naruto went on, explaining everything about ninja concepts, everything there is to know, and even telling her about the tailed-beasts sealed inside of him, he told her everything, just like Naruto told the guild when he first joined.

When he was finished, he left Lucy stunned. "Wow!" Was all Lucy could utter from her mouth, Naruto chuckled, as Lucy began thinking back, when Mirajane told her about Natsu and Naruto's past, Lucy was shocked, and felt sorry for the both of them.

(Flashback)

 _"Many years ago, Natsu's father left and never came back, well technically, it wasn't his real father, but the one who raised him, he was actually a dragon!" Mira began explaining the hard pasts of the two boys. While Lisanna looked down sadly._

 _"Natsu was really raised by a dragon!" Lucy shouted in disbelief, Mira nodded, "When he was a little boy, a dragon found him wondering around the forest, he took him in, and taught him all about language, culture and magic, but one day, the dragon disappeared and never returned." Mira said sadly._

 _"So, that dragon must've been Igneel!" Lucy said, "That's right, and Natsu lives for the day where he'll finally see Igneel again." Mira said._

 _"Wow, so what about Naruto-kun?" Lucy asked, "The reason why Naruto-niichan was so upset was because Naruto-niichan never had parents, never felt one's love." Lisanna said._

 _Lucy gasped, "In fact, Naruto-kun's parents were murdered on the night he was born." Mira added, shocking Lucy even more. "Naruto-niichan's parents died protecting him, and they died saving the village." Lisanna continued, "Naruto-niichan was alone as a child, no father, no mother, no sibling, no grandparent, all alone, and hated by his village, he was called a demon, he was abused, tortured, accused for something he couldn't help." Lisanna said._

 _Lucy was shocked to the very core, "Naruto-kun has something sealed inside of him, something that caused great physical and mental damage to his village, the villagers didn't see him as him, they saw him as the being that destroyed and killed their loved ones. In my opinion, I think Naruto-kun's childhood is the most painful and sorrowful." Mira said, bringing Lucy to tears._

 _"And yet, Naruto-kun never gave up, he forgave his village, he protected it, he cherished it, he gave himself a goal, he made friends he cared about, he fought side by side with them during war, but what's even more saddening was that just as he was about to achieve peace to the ninja world, the goddess like villain he fought had sent him here to Earthland, losing his home, his friends, and yet, Naruto-kun never gave up, he settled in, and moved on, made a new life, deciding to use his ninja skills to yet again achieve real peace and justice to our world. I have to say, Naruto-kun is one of a kind." Mira said, smiling sadly._

(Flashback ends)

 _'Wow, and even though he went through all of that suffering, you would think that he would be distant, serious, and cold-hearted, vengeful, but it's the complete opposite, he is so kind, thoughtful, brave, persistent, it makes me fall for him'_ Lucy thought.

She looked over to him, Naruto still had that bright warm smile, although she knew, it was a mask, a mask to cover up his pain.

They finally felt the wagon come to a stopping point, "It looks like we're there." Naruto said, "Aye!" Happy said, "Alright! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said, kicking the back doors open.

"I'm sorry, but this is as far as I can get ya." The wagon driver said, as Natsu danced around in the wagon.

The two blondes looked out into the snowy blizzard, with Naruto observing the surroundings. "Where the heck are we you two!?" Lucy shouted frantically.

"It's a fricking wasteland!" Lucy shouted.

"Why is it so cold! I know it's a snow mountain, but it's summer, there shouldn't be any blizzard anywhere!" Lucy shouted, hugging herself, attempting to keep herself warm.

"That's what ya get for wearing light clothing." Natsu said, "Oh please, you're not dressed for it, now hand over the blanket!" Lucy demanded, trying to pull the red blanket Natsu was carrying off.

Naruto sighed, "Ah, she just keeps on talking huh?" Natsu said, Naruto sighed again, and took off his red sage coat and gently wrapped it around Lucy, she gasped in surprise.

"Naruto-kun?" Lucy mumbled, looking into his blue eyes. "Here, you can wear it for now, and Natsu, just give her the blanket." Naruto said.

Natsu sighed and took the blanket and threw it to Naruto, who catches it perfectly. "Naruto-kun are you sure? I don't want you to catch a cold." Lucy asked. Naruto smiled, "It's fine, just make sure to return it to me, that sage coat is very important to me." He said.

'Wow, he is such a gentlemen!' Lucy thought, and blushed, "Okay, thanks Naruto-kun." She said, as she finally began putting the red sage coat on, it was really big on her.

It was the perfect size for Naruto since he was muscular and tall, but for Lucy, it was really big. _'Wow, this sage coat is really big'_ Lucy thought, looking at herself. _'But it's comfortable, and I can feel the warmth, and I like his ramen flavored smell'_ Lucy smiled.

"And here, if it's not enough." Naruto said, also wrapping Natsu's red blanket gently around Lucy and smiled, Lucy blushed again and smiled back. _'He is so nice!'_

"And if that's not enough..." Naruto said and paused. Naruto went over to Lucy picked her up and slung her gently onto his back and swinging her arms over his shoulders, giving her a warm, comfortable piggy back. _'This should heat her up, I mean my body is always hot, thanks to the demon fox, and I've never gotten a cold, also thanks to the demon fox.'_

 _Kurama seeing this he laughed, 'You know kit, you're pretty lucky to have me inside you, tch' He smirked, 'Oh shut up furball, before you make the others jealous, haha' Naruto responded. 'Hn' Was the fox's response._

Lucy was blushing fiercely, "There, warm enough for ya?" Naruto asked playfully and smiled, Lucy nodded happily, and sunk into Naruto's warm back, her cheek leaning against his left shoulder. Naruto chuckled and continued on, picking his scroll up and swiftly swung the strap of the scroll across his body, all the while still carrying Lucy on his back, _'Hehe, my scroll is the perfect thing for Lucy to sit on.'_ He thought. Naruto than took his pack, and set it to the side, his hand reached behind to his ninja tool pouch, behind on his waist, and he took out a scroll, he carefully crouched down, careful not to let Lucy lean over his head or let her slip.

Naruto opened the scroll, he took his pack and placed on the strange writings, preformed hand signs and yelled,"Fuinjutsu!" And the pack disappeared in a smoke, with that, Naruto closed the scroll and threw it back into his pouch.

"There! Now I don't have to worry about carrying another backpack!" Naruto smiled, Lucy returned the smile.

Natsu and Happy looked over and sighed, "Naruto is way too nice, Lucy should've brought her own blanket, and she should be walking on her own!" Natsu said, "Aye!" Happy added.

"Shut up Natsu!" Lucy snapped, peering over Naruto's shoulder, "Naruto! Put her down! She needs to walk on her own!" Natsu demanded.

"No please don't Naruto-kun! Your back is so warm and comfy!" Lucy begged, purposely sinking in more into Naruto's back. Natsu growled and turned away, "Lazy girl." He muttered, "Aye." Happy said. "HEY I HEARD THAT!" Lucy shouted. While Naruto only sheepishly smiled.

"By the way, where did the backpack go?" Lucy asked, "I sealed it inside the scroll so I don't have to carry it." Naruto answered, "By the way, what kind of crazy job would force Macao to come to a place like this!?" Lucy inquired.

"You should've asked that before you came with us, he went to slay a vulcan, it's a big monster." Natsu said, crossing his arms.

Lucy whimpered, as the four continued to walk along the mountain edge. "Macao! Where are you!"Natsu shouted, "Macao!" Happy and Naruto shouted.

A giant vulcan came flying from the sky and came crashing on top of Natsu, luckily Natsu was able to avoid being crushed, along with Happy, "It's a big vulcan!" Happy shouted frantically.

Naruto looked over and saw what happened and immediately rushed over to Natsu and Happy, "Guys are you okay!?" Naruto asked, Lucy looked around and upon seeing the giant vulcan, freaked out, "Uh, N-Naruto-kun!" Lucy trembled, pointing over to the vulcan with fright, Naruto looked over, "Man, that is a big vulcan." He said, but immediately frowned, _'I sense something familiar from him, just in case, I don't think we should fight on the mountain edge, it may be too dangerous, all we have to do is knock him out with a powerful punch, I should let Natsu do it since I don't wanna fight with someone on my back'_ Naruto thought carefully.

The vulcan saw Lucy and was enticed, "Hehehe" It chuckled, "I hope you're ready to kick butt Naruto!" Natsu said, punching his fists together.

"Hehe you bet!" Naruto replied, "Natsu, can you do something for me? I actually can't fight since I have to carry Lucy, but I know you can do it." Naruto said.

"Why don't you just put her down? I mean it's not like she is gonna die or anything." Natsu said, "Oh come on, that wouldn't be nice, I can't just leave a girl vulnerable like that." Naruto said, while Lucy smiled.

"Fine, what is it you want me to do than Naruto?" Natsu asked, Naruto smirked, "I wanna you to hit that vulcan so hard, you send it through the mountain." He said.

"Hehe, I finally get to hit something, NO PROBLEM!" Natsu smirked, lighting his fist with fire and preparing to attack the vulcan, **"Fire dragon! Iron fist!"** Natsu shouted, giving the vulcan his best powerful punch, and like how Naruto had hoped, it sent the vulcan straight through the wall, and into what looks like a ice cavern.

When they walked inside, instead of finding a unconscious vulcan, they find a familiar man, about in his thirties, with blue-hair, lying on the icy ground.

Everyone except Naruto was shocked, "Macao!" Natsu shouted, sprinting over to him, "I knew it, I knew that vulcan was him." Naruto said, walking over with Happy following beside them, with Lucy still clinging to Naruto's shoulders. "WHAT!? You mean to tell me that-that perverted monkey was your friend!?" Lucy shouted in shock. Naruto nodded.

"Wait, Naruto you knew? Oh so that's why you told me to send him through the mountain, cause if we fought him outside, we would've sent him over the edge, possibly killing Macao, you just wanted me to knock him unconscious, isn't that right Naruto?" Natsu deduced.

"Yes." Naruto replied, slowly crouching down, allowing Lucy to get off from his back while Lucy only pouted in loss. _'Aw man, but Naruto-kun's back was so warm._ '

"So, can you heal him Naruto?" Natsu asked looking up at Naruto, who slowly knelt down on his knees. "Of course." Naruto replied, reaching out his right palm, and putting it on Macao, who laid flat on his back, still knocked out cold.

"So then, why did Macao turn into that vulcan?" Lucy asked, "Vulcans survive by taking over people's bodies, they're evil body snatchers!" Happy replied, "It looks like he put up a pretty good fight before that vulcan got to him though." Happy added.

Naruto started healing Macao, every bruises, cuts, wounds were all closed and instantly healed by Naruto's yang-seal. Lucy watched in awe. _'Wow amazing! The yang-seal is healing Macao so fast! And now, it's like nothing even scratched him!_ ' Lucy thought in awe.

After Macao was healed, he slowly began to open his eyes, finding three teens and a familiar blue cat staring him down. "Natsu? Happy? And is that you Naruto?" Macao asked, a little surprise. Naruto smiled brightly, "You sure gave us a worry back there!" He said.

"Wow, most of the times you only do you jobs alone, hehe, I'm so pathetic, I defeated nineteen of those brutes, but the twentieth, that's the one that got me, I'm so angry with myself! I'm embarrassed to go home and face Romeo." Macao said.

"Don't be like that! Come on man! You beat nineteen monsters!" Natsu said, Naruto smirked. "No way! There was twenty of those monsters, and he took on the job all by himself!?" Lucy said, Naruto chuckled, "You bet!"

Natsu extended a helping hand and smiled, "Now let's go home! You're little boy as been waitin for ya!" He said, as Macao took Natsu's hand and helped himself up and smirked.

 _'They're amazing! I can't even begin to compare with them.'_ Lucy said, smiling to herself. "Why are you grinning like that? It's creepy!" Happy teased, ticking Lucy off. "I'll show you creepy! Watch your back!" She threatened irately.

Naruto laughed hard, "Alright now you bastards, isn't it time to go home?" He said, the three looked at Naruto and smiled. "Yeah lets go!" They replied.

 _'Fairy Tail wizards are a joke Romeo!_ ' A voice rang in his head, _'Yeah, everybody knows they're just a bunch of drunken cowards."_ Another rang, as Romeo thought about what those bullies had said.

Were they true? Romeo wondered, having a sad look on his face. _'I'm gonna be a knight when I grow up, not some dumb wizard!' 'Yeah they're dirty and they smell like boos!'_

Romeo began to sob, rubbing his eyes, and wiping his tears away, till a happy voice called out, making the young boy look up.

"Hey Romeo!" Natsu's voice called out. As He, Naruto, Lucy Macoa and Happy walked into sight, with Macao hanging around Natsu's shoulder, and giving his son a sheepish smile.

Romeo gasped, tears immediately coming back as he plunged right into Macao's arms. "Dad!" Romeo shouted. While the three teens looked on and smiled.

"You came back! I'm so sorry Dad!" Romeo apologized, "No, I'm sorry for making you worry." Macao said, "I can handle it, cause I'm a wizard's son!" Romeo reassured. As Natsu and Happy walking off, while Naruto and Lucy stayed behind to watch the tearful reunion.

"Next time those bullies pick on you, here is what I want you to say, "Can your old man defeat nineteen monsters all by himself? Cause mine can!" Macao said, smiling.

Romeo grinned widely, as the three teens began walking off into the sunset, Romeo turned back and yelled, "Natsu-niichan! Naruto-niichan! Happy! Thanks for your help!" Romeo said.

"No problem!" Natsu said, "Anytime Romeo!" Naruto replied, waving off to him, "Lucy! Thanks for helping them bring my daddy back to me!" Romeo shouted again.

Lucy continued walking off, but before she walked off into the sunlight, she turned around to Romeo and gave him a smile.

 _'July 4th, it was a sunny day, followed by a blizzard, but is ended up sunny again, I'll admit the people in Fairy Tail are crazy, but they're all so warmhearted, nice, and they're fun to be around! I know I'm still a newcomer, but I already know, I LOVE THIS GUILD!' Lucy thought, as the four ran for towards the guild's main front doors, where everyone stood waiting for they're fellow guild members' return._

Snazzycake101-Hi guys!As you can see, I kind of changed the plot, but I hope it's not too big of a deal! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next chapter! Chapter 7!

Don't forget to comment-follow-favorite and all of that good stuff.

Oh and I always forget to do this-DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL IN


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi! My name is Lucy, a real life wizard! I live in a beautiful city named Magnolia, it's a magnificent place filled with magic and opportunity! Go right through the center of the town, pass the lovely Kardia Cathedral, and you'll find the cities only magical guild Fairy Tail, and I live in cute little house, a real steal at seventy thousand jewel a month trust me, I love everything about it from the tub, to all the floor space, to the amazing closets! Not to mention the adorable fire place and stove! It's just darling! But, what I love most about it is... Ahh!' Lucy screamed,_ leaving her train of thoughts.

"MY BEDROOM!" Lucy screamed, seeing Natsu and Happy sitting on the couch, enjoying food and treating it like it was their own home. Lucy was quite bothered by this.

"GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE YOU JERKS!" Lucy demanded angrily, kicking the two and slamming them into the wall.

Naruto was passing by Lucy's apartment, when he heard the outburst, he got quite worried, he knew that this was Lucy's apartment, and he would always pass by it when heading over to the guild from his own apartment.

So he rushed in, opening the front door in a rush, "Lucy are you okay! I heard you yell, and I got a little worried, is everything okay here!?" Naruto asked frantically.

Lucy saw and blushed, "AH! Naruto-kun!" She yelped, covering herself up, since she was still in a towel. 'Oh no! Naruto-kun saw me in a towel!' Right now, Lucy was ten shades of red.

Naruto noticed, and wondered why Lucy was tomato red until he looked down and blushed.

Natsu and Happy groaned, "Natsu? Happy? What are you two doing here? Do you know this is Lucy's apartment?" Naruto said.

"Well we heard that Lucy had gotten a knew pad and headed over to check it out." Natsu said innocently. Naruto sighed. "What are YOU doing here Naruto?" Happy asked.

"Well, I was heading over to the guild, and I passed by Lucy's place, I heard Lucy yell, I got worried, so I came in to see if she was okay, but it turns out it was just you two, hahaha." Naruto said sheepishly. _'Oh Naruto-kun, nice as always, I wouldn't mind him staying over._ ' Lucy thought and giggled.

"Sorry for barging in Lucy, I'll be heading over to the guildhall, see ya!" Naruto said, as he began to head out of the door, when he felt delicate hands wrap around his arms and pulling him inside the house.

"No it's okay Naruto-kun, you can stay! I don't mind!" Lucy said, blushing. Natsu and Happy noticed, they leaned in and whispered quietly so Lucy and Naruto won't here.

"Man look at her, she obviously has a huge crush on Naruto." Natsu whispered, "Aye." Happy replied.

Naruto hesitated but he couldn't turn this kind of offer so he obliged and came in, letting Lucy pull him in. "Okay, thanks Lu-chan." Naruto said, smiling sheepishly again.

Lucy blushed at the nickname and the honorific. "By the way, WHY WERE YOU TWO IN MY APARTMENT!?" Lucy shouted, turning over to Natsu and Happy.

"We just came over to check out your new pad." Natsu said innocently, "Well what you call checking out, I call BARGING IN!" Lucy shouted. The two whimpered.

Naruto sighed, leaning against the wall. "And I'm pretty sure the police would call it breaking in and entering." Lucy said, Natsu sighed and went over to Lucy, giving her a sad face, "Come on, we were just trying to be friendly." Natsu said again.

"This is a serious invasion of my privacy." Lucy muttered, "Nice place you got here." Happy said, scratching his claws on the wall where Naruto was leaning against. "Let's try and keep it that way alright!" Lucy said frantically.

"Hey what's all this?" Natsu wondered, picking up a pile of papers, Lucy gasped. She went over and kicked him away, snatching the papers away from him.

"So you just kicked me in the face? Over nothin?" Natsu said, a comical bump forming on his forehead, "Yeah well maybe I will!" Lucy replied. "Now would you please just go home!" Lucy begged, "Oh but your place is way more exciting!" Natsu said, "I hate boys!" Lucy said. "Ma ma, that hurts my feelings Lu-chan, you hate me too?" Naruto said sadly.

Lucy gasped and went over to Naruto, hugging his waist, "No! No! It's not like that!" Lucy said. "Man Lucy, you're so mean." Happy said.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Lucy protested, hugging Naruto tighter as Naruto looked down and sighs.

"Look, I just moved and I'm not ready for guests, so how about you two just drink your teas, say thanks and get out, you got that?" Lucy said. "Talk about cold-hearted." Natsu muttered. "Ice cold." Happy added. "Watch it cat!" Lucy warned.

Naruto was still leaning against the wall, watching the three nonchalantly. "Hey Naruto-kun! Why don't you join us? Can I get you something?" Lucy suggested.

"I'm fine, but thanks Lu-chan." Naruto said politely. "Oh I know! Why don't you show me, Happy and Naruto all those weird little key guys that you like to collect." Natsu said, the idea getting him excited, catching Naruto's attention as well.

"For your information, they're called celestial spirits." Lucy inquired, "How many of these celestial spirits have you got contracts with?" Happy asked.

"Six so far! Not to brag or anything, but I even have different types of them, the silver keys are the ones you can find in the magic shops, I've got Horrologium the clock, Crux the southern cross, and Lyra the Harp, but the gold ones are super rare, there are twelve total, and they open the gates of the zodiac, I've got Taurus the Golden bull, Aquarius the Water Barrier and Cancer the Giant Crab." Lucy explained.

"Oh my god a crab!" Natsu said drooling, "And giant crab legs!" Happy said also drooling, Naruto face palmed, "Why do you guys always think about food!" Naruto sighed.

"Hey! Aren't you the fine one to talk! You're the one with the ramen addiction!" Natsu snapped back, "Hey! There is nothing wrong with a ramen addiction!" Naruto replied, finally getting off the wall and heading over to the trio, bumping foreheads with Natsu.

"Yeah, but I've never but anyone who is obsessed with food as these two." Lucy said, "You haven't seen Naruto yet! He can eat five bowls of ramen! He is a ramen addict!" Happy said casually.

"Shut the hell up Happy!" Naruto snapped, Happy held his paws up in defeat. "That reminds me, I need to make a contract with the key I bought in Hargeon." Lucy said.

"I don't suppose you'd be interested in seeing our a celestial wizard makes a contract with a celestial spirit!" Lucy said, Natsu and Happy gasped, "I hope it's not something bloody!" Happy whispered, "Well it sounds like a pain in the butt to me!" Natsu whispered.

"Um, I can hear you, so leave my butt out of this this." Lucy said, Naruto walked over and punched Natsu and Happy on their heads, making them shut up. "Hey what was that for Naruto!" Natsu shouted. Lucy giggled.

Naruto smiled at Lucy, "Sure! We would love to see you make a contract with a celestial spirit!" He assured.

"Okay than! Watch closely!" Lucy said, pulling out the silver key. **"I call upon thee! In the world of the celestial spirits, I beckon you to my side at once! Pass through the gate!"** Lucy commanded.

A bright light shone, **"Open! Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!"** She chanted, the sound of a doorbell ringing, as a magic circle formed and a little white creature, that looked somewhat like a snowman with a carrot like nose appeared.

Natsu and Happy looked on shocked, "Nice try!" They said, "SHUT UP! I MEANT TO DO THAT!" Lucy shouted.

The Nikora trembled nervously, Naruto was obviously enticed by it's cuteness! "It's so cute!" He said, "Huh! You think it's cute!" Natsu said shocked.

"I know right!" Lucy said, picking him up and cuddling him, "Uh, you think so?" Natsu muttered, "It doesn't take much to summon these guys, so a lot of celestial wizards actually keep them as pets!" Lucy said, while Naruto still looked at the adorable thing.

"You know, this whole pet thing doesn't sit well with me" Happy whispered, "Not with a master like Luny here." Natsu whispered, "My name, is Lucy, and I can still here you." Lucy said irately.

Naruto sighed and walked over, decking them on the heads again, "AH! Naruto! Stop doing that to us!" Natsu demanded. "Go on Lucy! Sorry about them! They can so insensitive sometime!" Naruto smiled sheepishly again, Lucy giggled again. _'Naruto-kun sure knows how to discipline them' She thought._

"Well, let's start working on our contract! Are you free Mondays?" Lucy asked, holding out a small notepad, while Naruto leaned in to observe the contract being made. The Nikora shook his head.

"Tuesdays?" Lucy tried again, this time the Nikora nodded, while Natsu and Happy stared. "Man this is boring." Natsu muttered, Naruto heard and shot Natsu a glare, causing Natsu to shut up.

"Great! Well! That just about does it!" Lucy said, as the Nikora jumped up in excitement. "That was pretty easy." Happy said, perched on Natsu's shoulder, standing by Naruto. "Yep." Natsu agreed.

"It may seem silly to you, but it's really important, you see, a celestial wizard's contract relies on the promise that's made on the wizard and the spirit, which is why I make it a point to always keep my promises. Got it?" Lucy said. "Oh yeah." Natsu replied, Naruto smiled. "You know Lucy." Naruto started, catching his fellow blonde's attention, she looked over to him.

"My nindo, my ninja way?" Naruto continued, Lucy shook her head. "My ninja way, is to never go back on my word, I always keep my promises, I'll never give up, because that's my nindo, my ninja way." Naruto said, smiling nostalgically. Lucy smiled back.

"Great! I just need to come up with a name." Lucy said, "Isn't it Nikora?" Happy asked, "No that's the species, oh I know!" Lucy said, the three looked back in confusion.

"Come here Plue!" Lucy said, holding her arms out, "Plue huh?" Natsu and Happy said unsure, "I think that's a great name Lu-chan!" Naruto said, smiling.

"I know! It's the cutest name ever! Right Plue?" Lucy said, hugging onto Plue, "Are you sure he's cool with that?" Natsu asked, "Why wouldn't he be?" Lucy inquired, "So even though a sigh says a little dog, he doesn't bark? That's kind of weird." Happy said.

"Well I don't hear you meowing over there buddy." Lucy said, "You know, now that I think about it, Naruto has whiskers like a dog or a cat too!" Happy said, flying over to Naruto and gently tugging on Naruto's whiskers.

"Oh yeah! And with that wild hair of yours, you kind of look like a fox!" Natsu said, observing Naruto's whiskers, Naruto chuckled.

 _'Funny, cause I remember still having a over sized red fox and a over sized blue jaguar sealed inside of me, hahaha.' Naruto thought, entering his mindscape, where the tailed beasts resided within him._

 _Matatabi and Kurama chuckled, 'What kit, you got a problem?" Kurama asked, Naruto held his hands up in defense, 'Hey, hey, I never meant it that way' Naruto said. Matatabi and the over tailed beasts laughed, as Naruto got out of the mindscape,_ returning to reality.

"What's he doing?" Lucy said, as Plue danced around. "Oh man! You're right about that Plue!" Natsu said, giving the little white dog a thumbs up.

"YOU CAN UNDERSTAND HIM!?" Lucy and Naruto shouted in disbelief, Natsu looked to Lucy, eyeing her good, before staring at Naruto, not knowing that he was a little too close.

Naruto backed away, pushing Natsu away from him, "Um, what is your deal?" Naruto asked, "Alright than it's settled, you three are gonna be part of the team." Natsu said, "The team!" Happy chirped.

"Your team?" Lucy said curiously, "Aye!" Happy said. "Yep, even though everybody in th guild is allied to one another, some members that along really well together, get together and form teams within the guild." Naruto explained.

"That way, one job that would be hard to get done by one person, get done by a team!" Happy said, _'Team? What do you think guys?' Naruto asked, once again, entering his mindscape._

 _"Up to you kit' Kurama said, before Naruto got out of the mindscape once again_. "Awesome! Let's do it!" Lucy said, Natsu smirked, "What do you think Naruto? I know you have been taking on solo missions only, but how about joining a team?" Natsu suggested.

Naruto gave it a careful thought, before smirking. "Sure! A team!" Naruto said, as the three teens made a unique hand shake.

"Cool! So you guys will work with us?" Natsu asked, Naruto nodded while smirking, "Yep! You have my word!" Lucy said.

"Okay team! Than let's get to work!" Natsu said, holding up a job request and showing it to Naruto and Lucy.

"I've got our first job, happening right here!" Natsu said, dangling the job request in front of the two blondes faces. "Cool! Awesome!" Naruto said, Lucy squealed. "It's all happening so fast!" She squealed, 'It's so cool! I'm actually on the same team as the famous Salamander and the famous Fairy Tail Ninja!' She thought, snatching the job request, while Natsu turned around with a playfully evil grin on his face.

"Let me see what you got there." She said, Naruto was really excited, he hadn't been on a team since team Kakashi, but it quickly went away as he read through the job request.

"So it's in Shiratsume huh? No way! 200,000 jewel just to take a book from some rich guy named Duke Everlue!?" She said, as she read on. But Naruto had a nervous look on his face, "Uh Lu-chan, Lu-chan!" Naruto said, as he tried warning his fellow blonde, but failed as Lucy was way too excited to pay attention to anything, Naruto gulped hard. _'Oh boy'_ He thought.

 _Kurama and all the other tailed beast inside of him burst into laughter! 'Oh man! Poor girl!' He teased_ , while Naruto looked on.

"Should be a piece of cake right!?" Natsu said, grinning. "Uh, please note, Everlue is a dirty old man who is currently looking for maids with blonde hair!?" Lucy read in disbelief.

Naruto sighed, and looked over to Natsu and Happy, and looked back at Lucy, who was shocked. "We know a blonde-hair girl, in fact we know a blonde-hair guy as well!" Natsu said.

"Yep! And I bet we can find her a maids uniform!" Happy said, Naruto sighed. "Poor Lucy." He said, walking her and putting a sympathetic hand on her shoulders.

"Why you sneaky little, THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Lucy shouted, before barring her face into Naruto's jacket covered chest and sobbed comically. Naruto sighed. 'I guess I can help her out with the sexy jutsu, but I don't know' Naruto thought.

"It's a good thing celestial wizards never go back on their word, cause now, you're stuck with us!" Natsu teased, "But you tricked me!" Lucy shouted, lifting her face from Naruto's chest.

"Oh lighten up will ya? Now try getting into character and address Happy here as your master." Natsu said. "NO WAY."

"Aw darn! Did somebody take that book stealing gig?" Levy, a petite like Lisanna girl with blue-hair wondered disappointingly.

"That one payed 200,000!" Levy added, "Sorry, I guess Natsu, Naruto-kun and Lucy got to it first." Mira said, Levy sighed, "I really could've used that money."

"Don't despair, it's probably for the best Levy, it's changed." Makarov said, "What do you mean?" Levy asked.

"I was just contacted by the client concerning that job." Makarov continued, "Oh did they cancel it?" Mira asked, "No, quite the opposite, in fact it's been increased, it's now two million." Makarov finished.

"Two million jewels!?" Levy shouted in shock, "They'd pay that much for some stupid book?" Droy said, "That's almost like fighting monsters kind of pay!" Jet said.

"Did they give any reason why?" Mira asked, "It sounds like this job just got interesting." Gray smirked, "Um Gray? Nice skippies!" Mira teased, Gray screamed as he realized his only clothes was boxers.

"Are you enjoying your carriage ride today master? Anything I can get for you?" Lucy asked in tune. "I could really use a barf bag right about now." Natsu groaned.

"Naruto! Yang-seal! Please!" Natsu begged, looking up at the whiskered man. Naruto looked down nonchalantly, "Hmm, nah, punishment for tricking Lucy." Naruto said, Natsu groaned in loss.

"Haha! Serves you right you bastard!" Lucy teased, "I'm the master, so I should be the one giving the orders!" Happy demanded.

"Shut up you stupid feline!" Lucy shouted, Naruto burst into laughter, Lucy looked over and smiled sheepishly, feeling another blush forming on her cheeks.

"Why are you blushing Lucy?" Happy asked mischievously. "Uh, no reason!" Lucy panicked.

"Oh Natsu." Lucy called out, catching Naruto's attention. "Yeah what's up?" Natsu groaned, "I was just wondering why you picked me to join your team." Lucy asked.

"Because, you seem like a nice person." Natsu replied weakly, Naruto smiled. _'Whoa! Did I just get a compliment from this guy?'_ Lucy thought, "But you're just so weird!" Natsu inquired.

 _'UH! The fire eater and the flying cat thinks I'M weird!?_ ' Lucy thought angrily, until Naruto put his hand on top of Lucy's shoulder again and laughed.

"Ah, don't listen to him Lu-chan, you're perfectly normal!" Naruto reassured before giggling, Lucy looked at him and smiled, while also slightly blushing. _'Why am I always blushing around him?' Lucy wondered._

"Anyway, I'm totally stoked about my first real job, I know I'm gonna rock it!" Lucy said, "Really? I thought you were upset about it." Happy thought. "Yeah, when you found out, you couldn't stop bawling into my jacket, pfthaha." Naruto chuckled, causing Lucy to blush even harder.

"Yeah I was mad at first, but if this perv likes pretty girls than I'm perfect for the job right?" Lucy said, "Oh totally Lu-chan! You're beautiful!" Naruto complimented. Lucy blushed again.

"Yeah, but all you humans kind of look alike to me." Happy said, causing Lucy to look at the blue furball irately.

"I think it's time we work out our pay sale, since I'm doing all of the work, I think we should split the reward 80, ten, ten and ten." Lucy said.

"You only want ten percent?" Happy asked, "I'M THE EIGHTY!" Lucy shouted. Naruto only simply laughed. 'Man! I don't think even I was like this back than!' Naruto thought.

"That's the last time I'm riding one of those." Natsu said, "You say that every time!" Happy replied, "You know, this would've worked out if you used your yang-seal on me Naruto!" Natsu whined. Naruto only gave the dragon slayer a wack in the back of the head, "HEY!" Natsu yelled angrily, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, ya shouldn't have tricked Lu-chan, just think of it as punishment, don't ever do it again." Naruto replied nonchalantly.

"Ugh, man I'm starving." Natsu grumbled, "Can't you just eat your own fire?" Lucy asked, "Oh yeah that's a great idea, why don't you just eat Plue or your cow while we're at it." Natsu replied.

Causing Lucy to look at Natsu in disbelief, "Why would I do something like that!?" She shouted, "It's kind of the same thing." Natsu replied.

"You know, I'm pretty hungry too, I would like some ramen." Naruto said, clutching his stomach in hunger, "Oh Naruto-kun! Always thinking about ramen!" Lucy said, wrapping her arms and hugging Naruto's muscular but not buff arms.

Naruto smiled, "So, let me get this straight, you can eat fire, but just not your own? That's kind of lame." Lucy said, as the three teens walked through town, finally coming across a restaurant.

"Whoa! Let's stop and get a bite!" Natsu said, "Nah I'm alright, but you three enjoy!" Lucy said, walking off, leaving the boys on their own. "Hey Lu-chan! You sure you'll be fine on your own!" Naruto yelled. Lucy gave a reassuring wave as she walked out of sight. Naruto sighed.

"What is it with her? We should be eating together as a team." Natsu said with his arms crossed, and Happy perched on Naruto's scroll.

"Oh well." Happy said, "Just leave her be, come on, I'm hungry! I could eat five bowls of ramen right now!" Naruto said, walking into the restaurant. "Tch, of course you could, you ramen addict." Natsu grumbled lowly.

"Be sure you save the fat and stuff for Lucy!" Natsu mumbled through his food, as Naruto was on his fourth bowl of ramen, and Happy eating rawfish.

"She looks like she likes the fat parts!" Happy said, stuffing sushi into his mouth, "Hold it right there cat, what the heck is that suppose the mean?" Lucy said, walking in on the feast in a actual maid outfit.

"Hey!' Natsu and Naruto called out, but upon looking at the buxom blonde gasped, "Lucy!" Natsu yelled, "L-Lu-chan!?" Naruto shouted.

 _'She actually did it! I would've thought she would know that Natsu and Happy were kidding, but she actually did it!' Naruto thought in surprise._

"Don't be shy boys, I know I look super cute in this uniform." Lucy said, holding a index finger to her lips. Natsu and Happy's jaws went dropped to the ground, food crumbles falling out, while Naruto sips his noodles down hard, almost choking on it.

"Have you had enough food master? Or shall I bring you some more? Your wish is my command!" Lucy said seductively.

Natsu and Happy leaned in to have their private but not really conversations. "What do we do? We were joking about the costume but she took it seriously!" Happy whispered to the two teens.

"I guess we're just gonna have to go along with it. Don't say anything okay!" Natsu whispered, "I can hear you!" Lucy said, Naruto grabbed Natsu and Happy and tucked them under his arms, smacking them on the heads.

"Hey! Naruto! Stop it! Let go!" Natsu demanded, "Sorry about that Lu-chan! We meant all of it!" Naruto said sheepishly. Lucy sighed.

"My name is Kaby Melon, pleased to meet you!" Kaby introduced, "He said Melon!" Happy said, drooling. "Oh man you have a tasty name!" Natsu added, drooling as well, only to get smacked on the head again by Naruto.

"Quit being rude guys!" Lucy said, "Sorry about that Kaby-jiji, go on please." Naruto said, smiling sheepishly.

Kaby chuckled, "Don't worry, I get that a lot." He assured. 'Why does his name sound familiar?' Lucy wondered.

"Well first thing is first, allow me to tell you about the job." Kaby said, his hands intertwined and his chin resting on it, with his elbows resting on his thighs.

"Go on!" Happy encouraged, exciting Naruto and Natsu. "It's pretty straight forward really, Duke Everlue has a book called Daybreak in his possession, I would like you to burn it for me." Kaby said.

"No prob, I'll burn the whole place down if you want!" Natsu said, lighting a finger on fire. "He likes fire!" Happy inquired, "Me and Naruto-kun aren't going to jail for arson because of the two of you." Lucy said, Naruto sighed.

"May I ask jiji, why do you want this book burned?" Naruto asked, "For 200,000 jewels, who the heck cares?" Natsu said, crossing his arms.

"The reward has been raised to 2 million." Kaby noted, causing the three teens and cat to looked shocked.

"2 MILLION!?" They all shouted, "I'm sorry, I thought you were aware the amount has changed." Kaby said.

"2 million split four ways! Wow! I can't do the math but that's a lot!" Natsu shouted, "Wait I know! I get one million, you get million, Naruto and Lucy get the rest!" Happy said.

"That sure sounds fair to me!" Natsu said, "BUT THAT LEAVES ME AND NARUTO-KUN WITH NOTHING!" Lucy shouted, Naruto chuckled.

"Why'd you raise the reward?" Lucy asked, "Well, because it means that much to me, that book must be destroyed, no matter the cost." Kaby said, Natsu's face lit on fire, causing Lucy to duck behind Naruto in fear. Naruto sighed.

"Oh yeah! I'm fired up now! Let's do this Lucy! Whiskers!" Natsu yelled, grabbing both blondes' hands and running out the door. "HEY! WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME PINKY!?" Naruto yelled as he was being dragged. Natsu giggled.

"Aye!" Happy chirped, "Hey but wait a sec!" Lucy shouted.

"Daybreak, it must be burned, it cannot be allowed to exist any longer." Kaby said, his eyes closed in sadness.

"Excuse me! I heard you had a opening for a maid position! Hello!" Lucy shouted into the fron gates. _'Get the attention of some perverted old man, burn some book, and get 2 million jewels, this'll be sweet'_ Lucy smirked, while the two boys and cat watched and observed from behind a nearby tree.

"You can do this Lu-chan!" Naruto cheered, "Don't screw up okay!" Natsu added, "Break a leg!" Happy finished.

The ground suddenly began to crack as a giant, fat pink- haired, gorilla looking maid, ejected from the ground and landed, causing Lucy to jump in fear.

"So you're a maid?" She asked, "Y-yeah!" Lucy replied fearfully, "I assume you're here, cause you saw the ad the master placed in the paper?" The gorilla assumed.

Another man, with a unique mustache ejected and came landing, "Did someone just say... Master?" He said, this... was Duke Everlue.

 _'MORE LIKE MONSTER!_ ' Lucy thought, "Let's see here."Everlue said, touching his chin with his fingers, "Well I sure hope you like what you see!" Lucy said.

Everlue gave the buxom blonde a good look _, 'He is so creepy! Stay strong Lucy!'_

"I'll pass, now scram ugly." Everlue said, much to Lucy's shock and dismay. "You heard the man, get going ugly!" The gorilla said picking Lucy up. "Sorry, but a man my standings has certain standards to uphold." Everlue said, as four other maids ejected from the ground and landed.

"That's why I hire the fairest of the fair." Everlue finished, Lucy gawked.

"Aw, you're the best master!" Maid 1 said, "I've never met such a kind hearted man." Maid 2 added, "I think you're the sweetest guy alive!" Maid 3 continued, "Why don't you run along home, ugly." Maid 4 said, only shocking Lucy further more.

Lucy sat against a tree, weeping comically, Naruto patted sympathetically on Lucy's back, comforting her. "Just couldn't do it huh?" Natsu said disappointingly. _'I'm surprised she didn't just deck him, if it was Sakura-chan, she would've pounded that bastard into next week' Naruto thought._

"I tried! But that idiot wouldn't know beauty if it bit him in the behind!" Lucy shouted, tears squirting out of her eyes.

"Ah don't listen to that bastard Lu-chan, you're absolutely beautiful!" Naruto assured, Lucy looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"WHAA! This stinks!" Lucy said, bawling into Naruto's chest once again. Naruto sighed, deciding to let her cry on his precious jacket, as she gripped his red sage coat.

"Okay, I guess we'll have to resort to old plan T!" Natsu said, slamming his hands together, "Yeah! That big fat jerk is gonna pay for this!" Lucy said, holding out a fist, Naruto smirked.

"But wait a sec, what's plan T?" Lucy asked, "Take them head on!" Happy answered, "That's not a plan!" Lucy shouted.

"So, it seems we have another group of wizards at our dorm, and these are from Fairy Tail, hmm, that familiar red coat, the scroll, headband, there is no doubt about it, it seems like the Fairy Tail Ninja has joined in as well." Everlue said evilly.

"Alright, I guess I'l just have to melt the glass." Natsu said, preparing to melt the door. But Naruto held out a arm, stopping Natsu. "What the heck Whiskers?" Natsu said, "Let me, please." Naruto said, Natsu nodded. "Okay."

Naruto reached over to his back ninja tool pouch and pulled out a senbon, "What is that Naruto-kun?" Lucy asked, looking down.

"It's a senbon, normally, you use it for medical use and acupuncture, but it's also great for picking locks." Naruto answered, "Cool!" Natsu said in awe.

"But you, this isn't really taking them by storm you know, I think we should've just busted right through the front door!" Natsu complained as Naruto slowly began picking the door.

"What did I tell you before? Naruto-kun and I aren't going to jail because of you!" Lucy said. "Yeah but I thought you were out to get revenge on this guy!" Natsu said. "Oh, I'll get my revenge, not only am I gonna bun his book, but I'm gonna use his toothbrush to clean the toilet!" Lucy said, giving Natsu and Happy and thumbs up, laughing evilly.

"That is totally gross!" Natsu said, "Totally!" Happy said. "How long are you guys gonna stand here? The door has been unlocked ages ago." Naruto said. "Oh." The three simply said.

"Whoa, was this some kid of weird store room?" Lucy wondered, strolling around the room, clinging on the Naruto, until Happy came out of nowhere, wearing a mask and screamed, "BOO!"

Lucy screamed, immediately gripping Naruto's arm tighter and threw him in front of her, hiding behind his back and panting heavily. Naruto sighed.

"Check me out!" Happy said, 'You're lookin fierce Happy!" Natsu said.

So the three teens and cat began searching every single room, hoping to either find the book or a library where the book could possibly be.

"Are we gonna have to search every room in this whole stinkin place?" Natsu asked, as the four sneaked around.

"Well yeah." Lucy replied, "I think we should take a hostage and force them to tell us where the book is." Natsu suggested, "Hmmm..." Naruto mumbled. "Aye!" Happy said.

"Kind of the whole idea here is not to be seen you dummy." Lucy said. "Gotta be stealthy, like a ninja." Lucy said, catching Naruto's attention.

Natsu and Happy looked at Lucy and smirked, "Like a real ninja!" Natsu dreamed, while slowly annoying the living daylights out of Naruto. But the three others didn't notice hoever.

"What's going on inside head of yours?" Lucy wondered, as the four ugly maids shot out of the ground. "INTRUDER ALERT VIRGO!" They said.

"Let's crush em girls!" Virgo said, "WHAA!" Happy shouted, attempting to scare off the maids, with it apparently working.

"It's a monster!" They yelped, Natsu hit the maids with a fiery fist, "NINJA POWER!" Natsu yelled, further annoying Naruto.

"Flying Virgo attack!" Virgo shouted, flying up and coming back down smashing Natsu, "Oh no!" Happy and Lucy shouted.

"Hey, you can take off that mask now." Lucy said, Natsu effortlessly pushed the gorilla off of him, a red magic circle appearing, and giving him a ninja like fiery kick, shouting like a ninja, even further annoying Naruto. Lucy and Happy haven't noticed yet though.

Natsu had his scarf wrapped around a face like ninja, forming the most ridiculous tiger hand sign Naruto has ever seen.

"We must not let ourselves be discovered, we are ninja!" Natsu said, "Ninja!" Happy added, "Ninja are suppose to be quiet guys." Lucy said.

Lucy looked over to a very irate Naruto, "Um Natsu, Happy, you better stop that, I think you are annoying the living daylights out of Naruto." Lucy warned, Natsu and Happy looked over and immediately stopped.

"Oh, oops, I guess we kind of forgot that a ninja was in the room, hehe." Natsu apologized sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Aye." Happy said.

Lucy went over and hugged Naruto's arm, "Sorry about Naruto-kun!" Lucy apologized sheepishly. Naruto sighed.

"You know, that is the worst tiger hand sign I have ever seen in my whole life as a ninja, not even the worst genin could mess that up!" Naruto whimpered.

Natsu continued to scratch the back of his head, along with Happy. Natsu still had his scarf wrapped around his face. "What is a genin?" Natsu asked.

Lucy and Happy listened in, "Its the starting level of a ninja, whenever you graduate from the ninja academy, you only get genin level, in order to level up, you take the chunin exams, and finally jonins are the highest level, excluding the Hokage, sages, and the Anbu Blackops." Naruto explained.

"What are Anbu Blackops?" Lucy asked, "Basically police that work under the Hokage, the leader of the village." Naruto explained more.

"Wow, so cool." Natsu and Lucy said in unison. "Aye!" Happy agreed, Naruto chuckled.

The teens and cat opened a door, finally finding a library where the destined book could be at.

"Wow, there are many books in this library." Natsu said, still holding a tiger sign, much to Naruto annoyance. Happy followed Natsu's action.

"Aye! There are indeed!" Happy said, "Wow! Who would've thought that Everlue is a major bookworm." Lucy said, as Naruto looked everywhere for the book.

"Well, we better start looking." Naruto said, still irritated by Natsu and Happy's bad imitation of a ninja. "Yeah! Let's start looking!" Natsu cheered, "Aye sir!" Happy chirped.

"You know Naruto-kun, you say you're a ninja, but you certainly don't look like one, or dress like one." Lucy said. Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, how come you don't have you face covered up like most traditional ninja?" Natsu added.

"Well, I don't see you wizards dressed in robes and a hat with a wand do I?" Naruto pointed out, "True." Lucy replied, as her finger went through every book, reading the spine of each books.

Lucy grunted in frustration, "How are we ever gonna find one stupid book in this place." She whined.

"Hey Whiskers!" Natsu called out, "What's up Pinky?" Naruto responded. "Do you think your Rinnegan can help us find this book?" Natsu asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know, scouting and looking would be for the Byakugan." Naruto said. Natsu grunted.

"Ooh! This one has a lot of pictures!" Natsu said, "This is about fish!" Happy said, while Naruto deadpans at Happy's love for fish.

"You really like fish don't ya Happy?" Naruto said, "And you really like ramen Naruto!" Happy replied, Naruto chuckled.

Natsu held a yellow book up to show his teammates, coincidentally or possibly not, the title read, "DAYBREAK."

"Check out this one it's sparkly!" Natsu said, while Happy jumps up and down excitedly. "Hey would you get serious and start looking for the book we need?" Lucy said. Naruto sighed before realization hit him hard.

"Wait! That IS the book we need! It says "DAYBREAK" on it!" Naruto said, Lucy gasped, realization also hitting her. "Oh yeah! It's "DAYBREAK!" Lucy shouted.

"Have we been here that long!" Happy said, "We found it!" The blondes exclaimed. "Natsu found it!" Happy said. "I did!?" Natsu said in disbelief.

"2 million jewel here we come!" Lucy squealed, "Great Natsu, now burn it!" Naruto said, "I know, I know Whiskers, you don't have to remind me." Natsu said, lighting his fists on fire.

"That was so easy!" Happy chirped, "Wait Hold on a sec, I didn't realize this book was written by Kemu Zaleon!" Lucy said, snatching the book from Natsu's hands.

"Zala-what?" Natsu and Naruto said confused, "Zaleon was a great wizard, and a amazing novelist! I'm such a big fan! I'm totally positive that I read single sentence he's ever written, but this must an unpublished novel!" Lucy squealed, hugging the book tightly.

"Yeah who cares, it all burns the same to me!" Natsu said, lighting his finger on fire, "Don't you touch it, this is a great work of literature! You better stay away from it Pyro!" Lucy warned.

Naruto sighed, "But Lu-chan, the mission was to burn the book!" Naruto whined, "Yeah, what about our mission!" Happy said.

"Just forget about the stupid mission!" Lucy demanded, "We have no choice Lu-chan!" Naruto said in frustration, "Yes, failure is not an option!" Happy said, as the Natsu and Happy walked closer, with Naruto standing behind them with his hands inside his pockets.

"Come on you guys! Let's just say we burned it! Please Naruto-kun! I'll keep it a secret I swear!" Lucy begged, "I'm not a liar, and I bet Naruto-kun and Happy aren't either." Natsu said.

Naruto nodded his head, "Aye!" Happy agreed, "Well, well what do we have here?" A dark, evil voice bellowed, as Everlue ejected from the ground again.

"So you thieves are looking to steal Daybreak from me are you?" Everlue bellowed again, "You see slow poke! This is all your fault!" Natsu blamed, "Um, sorry about that." Lucy apologized sheepishly.

Naruto sighed and turned around to face the fat man, "Don't you think it'd be way easier just to come in through the front door?" Happy inquired.

"I knew you lowlife wizards were here to take something of mine, I never would've guessed it was that stupid book." Everlue said.

Naruto scowled, "Stupid?" He and Natsu grumbled suspiciously. _'This book must be really important if the client is willing to pay so much to destroy it' Lucy thought,_ her face turning into a mid-scowl.

 _'So I don't understand, why would Everlue say that about it?' Lucy wondered_ , Naruto narrowed his eyes. Eyeing the man carefully.

"This works out great! If it's so stupid than I guess it's fine if I keep it?" Lucy said hopefully. "It's mine so get your hands off!" Everlue said.

"Greedy gut." Lucy said, "Shut your trap ugly!" Everlue shot back, hitting Lucy hard as she fell into Naruto's arms, who caught her and sighed.

"Would you hand over that book and let me get this over with?" Natsu said, "Come on Lu-chan!" Naruto said.

"No way I'm not giving it to you!" Lucy whined, Naruto sighed, "Lucy! This is our job!" Natsu shouted. "Well at least let my read it first." Lucy said, sitting down, opening the book and beginning to read it.

"READ IT NOW!?" Everyone including Everlue exclaimed in disbelief, "I've had enough! How dare you put your filthy hands on my possessions, now come forth Vanish Brothers!" Everlue commanded.

The bookshelves opened up, as two wizards stand in the door way as Natsu and Naruto looked over to them, Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"You called upon us sir?" The one on the left said, he had a bald head, with writings over his face, he also had a sword attached to his back.

"Can you really believe that these punks are from the Fairy Tail guild? Talk about a bunch of runts." The one on the right said.

"That sign means he's from the southern wolves! It's a mercenary guild!" Happy informed, Naruto narrowed his eyes even further. "So you got body guards do ya?" Natsu assumed, slamming his fists together.

"Oh wow." Lucy gasped, "Oh yo, yo, yo, the Southern Wolves are always ready for fresh game, say your prayers thieves." Everlue warned.

"Hey, try and hold them off for a while, I'm not sure but I think this book hold some kind of secret." Lucy said, "Right." Natsu and Naruto replied.

 _'A secret, it must've slipped by me somehow, it could be a treasure map or something' Everlue thought,_ "I'm going after the girl, make sure Whiskers and Pinky doesn't leave here in one piece!" Everlue commanded.

"Yes sir!" The brothers replied. "Happy! Go on and help Lucy, Naruto, you too!" Natsu said. "Are you sure you don't need me and Whiskers here?" Happy asked.

Naruto looked at Natsu, "No, thanks, but I'll be just fine." Natsu said confidently, cracking his arm. Naruto smirked, looked to Happy, Happy nodded, and they both ran off.

"Whoa, you sure talk big for a-GAH!" The brother on the right stopped before he could finish his sentence, as Naruto gave him a full force frontal kick, sending him flying towards the wall, as his back made impact, knocking him out.

"Brother!" The other brother exclaimed. "There Pinky! One down! That one's for you!" Naruto said, waving off as he and Happy ran off to help Lucy.

"Thanks Whiskers!" Natsu said, "You'll pay!" The bald-headed brother shouted, attempting to chase after Naruto and Happy, but was stopped by the pink-haired dragon-slayer, as Natsu pulled him back from the shirt.

"Where do you think you're going?" Natsu smirked, and threw the brother over to his other side, the brother grunted in pain. "Ugh, so, you're a fire wizard?" He asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Natsu asked, "We saw the fire whenever you were fighting Virgo." The brother answered.

"So than I guess you know what happens when you play with fire!" Natsu smirked again, as he lit himself on fire, "You get burned!" Natsu shouted, as he charged towards the brother, seemingly punching him with a fiery fist.

However, his punch was countered when the brother held up his pan, blocking and preventing Natsu's punch from hitting him, his back turned, facing Natsu.

"I'm sorry kid, but fighting fire wizards is something we do well." The brother proclaimed, throwing Natsu off of his pan, turning himself to face the dragon slayer. "Very well." He added.

The brother appeared right in front of Natsu, hitting him away with his pan, sending Natsu flying towards a wall, as Natsu held his arms, crossed over his chest, attempting to block the attack.

Natsu was sent through the wall, over stair rails and onto a Everlue statue. "Fairy Tail wizards may be a big time guild, but you pathetic wizards are no match for us mercenaries." The brother claimed.

Natsu smirked, "If that's your best than you're dead wrong!" Natsu rebuked, "Do you happen to know a wizard's greatness weakness is?" The brother asked.

Natsu gasped, "Are you talking about motion-sickness!?" He exclaimed, "Um, I think that may be more of a personal problem." The brother said.

"Their weakness is, their bodies!" The brother answered, jumping up high into the air, and slammed his pan into the platform Natsu was standing on, trying to hit Natsu with it, but Natsu evaded the attack.

"Since wizards have to focus so intensely on their mental abilities, they have yet to train their bodies, which makes them physically weak." The brother explained.

As both fighters landed on the floor, facing each other. "On the other hand, we focus on our physical abilities." The brother continued.

"So I have more power and speed than you." The brother finished. Natsu looked at him nonchalantly. "Oh, I am so scared, now, stop your blabbing and let's dance!" Natsu said, motioning his fingers for the brother to attack.

Lucy is using her wind reader glasses, they allow the user to read at mind boggling speeds. "That's amazing! I knew this book held some kind of secret!" Lucy said in awe.

But a crack in the wall behind her begins cracking, as Everlue came in through the wall, snatching Lucy's arms from behind, causing her to drop the book and her glasses.

"Well than, please share! Secrets don't make friends you know!" Everlue demanded, Lucy looked behind to him in disgust. "No way! A man like you doesn't deserve to know what it is! You're an enemy of literature!" Lucy shouted, as Everlue chuckled evilly.

 **"Look towards the heaven! And strike from the earth!"** The brother chanted, as he appeared in front of Natsu and smacked him with his pan, sending Natsu flying as he landed back on the ground.

 **"Look towards earth! And we strike from the heavens!"** The brother chanted again, appearing from behind the dragon slayer and delivering a powerful kick to the back, sending Natsu crashing to the ground.

"You have witnessed my power, the heaven and earth annihilation technique, it's a force that very few are able to survive!" The brother said.

Natsu got up and looked at them, still nonchalantly. "Guess I'm one of the few, sorry buddy!" Natsu apologized. "NO WAY!" The brother exclaimed in disbelief.

Natsu bumped his fists together, creating a magic circle, as he held his hand to his mouth with a small opening, "Now, I'm gonna blow you away! **Fire Dragon Roar!** " Natsu shouted, fire shooting out of his mouth and threw the whole created by his hands.

"Huh, fire magic, I've got it." The brother said confidently, as he held his pan out, deflecting the attack. "You see my frying pan absorbs your flames and doubles the attack, right back at ya!" The brother said, holding the pan out, and firing the Natsu's attack right at him.

But Natsu stood there unfazed as the attack hit him, "Goodbye kid!" The brother said, but when the blast went away, instead of seeing a fried Natsu, he sees him literally devouring the fire.

The brother screamed in fear. "NO!"

Natsu grunted, "Oh yeah! Now I got some fire in my belly!" Natsu said, bumping his fists together again, creating the magic circle.

"Let me show you something, Fire Dragon! Wing Attack!" Natsu shouted, throwing his arms over himself, along with a dense amount of fire, and causing the mansion to blow up, and was reduced to ashes.

Natsu looked back, "Uh oh, did I over do it again?"

Snazzycake101-Here it is as promised! Chapter 7 of the Rikudou Sennin of Fairy Tail! The Daybreak arc will end in the next chapter! Until next time!

Oh and I can't forget to do this... DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM!


	8. Chapter 8

"W-was I beaten? By a fire wizard?" The brother wondered in disbelief. "That'll teach ya, now than, I better go find Lucy and Whiskers, these merchant fairies are toast." Natsu said.

"We're mercenaries." The brothers groaned, as Natsu walked off, not noticing that Virgo's eyes glowed white.

"The enemy of literature? My massive collection of books and art only prove I'm culture's greatest friend!" Everlue shot back.

"But that ugly maid collection of yours shows that you know squat about beauty!" Lucy shouted, grimacing over the tight grip Everlue had her in.

"How dare you mock them, they are the very definition of beauty!" Everlue snapped, twisting Lucy's arms further more, causing her to scream in pain.

"What secret does it hold? Let me guess he buried his fortune, and there is a treasure map hidden inside!" Everlue assumed looking at the Daybreak book Lucy held in her hand, while Lucy grunted in pain.

"Tell me, or I'll snap your arm like a toothpick!" Everlue warned, further tightening his grip, but Lucy stuck her tongue out at Everlue and gave him raspberries.

"Oh yo." Everlue mumbled, twisting her arms even further, causing Lucy to fall down on to the sewer floor, her hands behind her back.

"Now is not the time to get sassy, listen, I myself commission this book's very creation, therefore, any secret it hold is my property!" Everlue shouted, as Lucy continued to grunt in pain.

Until she heard a noise, it sounded much like a punch. "SHUT IT DIRTBAG!" A familiar voice shouted angrily, giving Everlue a very, very powerful punch to the face. With a familiar blue cat also kicking Everlue in the face.

Sending Everlue flying and making him release his tight grip against Lucy. "Naruto-kun! Happy!" Lucy called out in relief.

As Happy flew, giggling, while Naruto rushed over to Lucy, extending a helping hand. "Naruto-kun!" Lucy said, taking Naruto's hand and stood.

"Sorry if I'm too late, but are you okay? I hope that bastard didn't hurt you too badly." Naruto said, Lucy blushed.

"Your timing couldn't be more perfect, and thanks, I'm fine." Lucy said, Naruto sighed in relief and smiled at her. "Good! I'm glad!" Naruto said.

"That was so cool what you and Happy did!" Lucy said in awe, but Happy's wing transformation is up, his wings vanish as Happy falls into the sewer water.

The two blondes deadpan at the blue furry cat. "What is this? A flying cat? And Whiskers?" Everlue said in disbelief.

"The name is Happy! And only Natsu and I can call Naruto whiskers!" Happy proclaimed, blowing bubbles in the dirty sewer water.

Naruto chuckled, "I wouldn't stay in there if I was you." Lucy suggested, "Yeah get out of there Happy, the sewage water is dirty." Naruto said, sounding disgusted.

"But the water feels so nice!" Happy said, sliding in the water. "That's sewer water Happy!" Lucy facepalms.

"What's going on! I thought the Vanish brothers took care of you and Pinky!" Everlue said, "Too bad, Lu-chan, kick his fat ass!" Naruto smirked.

Lucy pulled out a golden celestial key and smirked back. "You don't have to tell me! It looks like the tables have turned, but if you let me keep the book I'll think about going easy on you, although I'm tempted to give you a good smack!" Lucy threatened.

Naruto chuckled while smirking, "Go get him Lu-chan, I'm pretty sure you won't be needing my help, would you?" Naruto asked playfully.

"Nah, just sit back, relax and enjoy the show." Lucy said confidently, "Ooh, a celestial wizard, but for a reader, you seem to be a little deficient in your phrase, the tables have turned in plies that the weaker party rallies to claim victory! But there is no way you two teens and that cat could ever defeat me and my diver magic, I don't care if Whiskers over there is the Fairy Tail Ninja! Boyoyoyoyoyo!" Everlue shouted.

"Oh, so he knew my reputation, it's cool to see that my reputation has spread so far in a month, hahaha." Naruto chuckled.

"So he does that using magic, I had no idea Everlue was a wizard too!" Happy said, "Do you not smell yourself?" Lucy asked, Naruto realized where Everlue went, _'I know he is underground! I guess my training with Kakashi really paid off'_ Naruto thought. "Watch out Lu-chan, below you!" Naruto shouted, grabbing Lucy and Happy and pushing them away from the ejecting Everlue.

"Naruto-kun! Wha?" Lucy shouted, as Naruto continued to evade Everlue, who was continuously ejecting from the ground.

"Naruto-kun?" Lucy said confused. "We should be safe now." Naruto assumed, Lucy stood up with Naruto and Happy standing behind her, Naruto had his hands tucked in his pockets, observing Lucy and Everlue.

"Look, I know the whole story now, it's a horrible adventure novel about a trashy character named Duke Everlue!" Lucy shouted, still holding the book in her hands.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Seriously!?" Naruto and Happy said, "I don't know if I'd call the protagonist trashy, but yes." Everlue said, drilling into the ground once more, Naruto rushed over to Lucy's side, preparing to help her evade Everlue again.

But Lucy stopped him, holding out a arm. "It's fine Naruto-kun, I can do this." Lucy said, looking at him, Naruto nodded and Lucy turned back around to watch the holes created by Everlue.

"The story itself is crap, and to think it was written by the great Kemu Zaleon!" Everlue shouted in disbelief, ejecting from the ground below Lucy, while she evaded Everlue, who attempted to grab Lucy.

"Lu-chan!" Naruto shouted. "I'm fine Naruto!" Lucy assured, Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Happy, I've had just enough of his stupid bullcrap, if he doens't shut up soon, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to step in, cause his bullcrap is off the chart." Naruto said in annoyance.

"Aye!" Happy replied.

"I can't believe you! You forced him to write it!" Lucy said, Naruto's eyes were shadowed by his bangs, "Lu-chan, can, can I beat the living heck out of him?" He asked venomously.

Lucy was just about to answer but Everlue continued with his speech. "To tell my story is an honor!" Everlue claimed.

"So than why'd you black mail him into it?" Lucy shouted, "Blackmail!?" Naruto and Happy gasped, "What's the big deal? He just needed some extra encouragement to take the job." Everlue said, popping out from the wall.

"Oh really?" Lucy said skeptically. Naruto grunted in frustration, "Calm down Whiskers." Happy said, perched on his scroll again.

"Any fool would've had jumped at the chance to have me as their muse, but Zaleon had the audacity to say no!" Everlue said, literally swimming through the gound.

"So I gave him a form of inspiration, write the novel, or their family will be stripped of their citizenship." Everlue said, the three gasped.

"But than, none of them will be able to join the guilds and make a living! Do you really have the power to do that!?" Happy asked in shock.

The ground began to crack again, "I have the power to do anything!" Everlue claimed as he shot out of the ground again, sending the teens and the cat away.

"I got him to write it didn't I?" Everlue said, as Naruto and Lucy glared at the man. "But I didn't like his attitude, so I decided best that he'd do best from writing in a prison cell!" Everlue said.

"Why, yo, yo, yo, yo, he went on about being a brilliant novelist, and never give in to threats, but in the end I got what I want!" Everlue rambled on, as he continued ejected and going into the ground, while the three ran.

"Why you sick bastard!" Naruto shouted angrily, "I can't believe you would go that far just to boost your stupid ego! He was in solitary confinement for three years! Don't you know how hard that must've been!?" Lucy shouted.

"Three whole years?" Happy shouted, as he flew through the air, but again stopped running because Everlue shot up from the ground and landed right in front of them.

"Because it took him that long to appreciate me! Oh yo yo yo." Everlue bellowed, Naruto glared hard at Everlue, wanting to bound him so hard into next week.

 _'Ugh! It's only because of Lu-chan that I haven't nearly killed this guy, but I want to so badly!'_ Naruto thought in frustration.

"You're wrong! More like he couldn't stand to spread your lies! But he had to satisfy your vanity, he knew that if he didn't write you as a heroic champion of justice, than his family would suffer!" Lucy said. Naruto was fuming right now, the more they went on, the more angrier and disgusted he got, especially with Everlue.

Happy noticed Naruto's slowly rising anger and tried to calm Naruto down by rubbing his back. Happy had seen a mad Naruto, and knew that a mad Naruto is never a good thing.

When Naruto got mad one time, he went berserk and almost destroyed the guildhall, Happy and the others, even Makarov didn't want ever angry Naruto ever again after that, so Happy tried to soothe Naruto, which seemed to be working.

"Calm down Whiskers, we don't want that incident to happen again." Happy said calmly, Naruto looked back at the blue cat, again perched on his scroll and smiled.

"Thanks Happy, it's just that the more I listen, the more mad I get." Naruto smiled sheepishly, "Trust me, I feel the same way." Happy said, and giggled, Naruto chuckled. Luckily, Lucy didn't notice a thing, much to Naruto and Happy's relief.

"So tell me, how exactly do you know all of this?" Everlue asked, "It's all right in here in black and white." Lucy said, holding the book up.

"What? I read that book from cover to cover, and Kemu Zaleon isn't in it." Everlue said coldly, "Well yeah normally, there is no mention of him, but I know something you don't know, long before he was an author, he was a wizard." Lucy said.

"He was?" Happy and Naruto said shocked, "What did he do?" Everlue asked, "After he finished the book, he gathered his last remaining strength and cast a spell on it." Lucy said.

Naruto smirked, "What a dirty trick, he turned a book about a great man like me into hatchet job!? The nerve of that fool!" Everlue exclaimed angrily, and drilled into the ground again, and drilled over to the teens and ejected again.

Both teens evaded, "Get over yourself! It's true that he wrote about all the pain and torture that you put him through, but the chapters that focus on what you did to him are only a small part of the book." Lucy said, holding up the book again.

Naruto listened in awe. _'Wow, Lu-chan really is a bookworm if she picked up that many information from that book' He thought._

"In fact the secret has nothing to do with you!" Lucy said, "Tell us Lucy!" Happy said, drooling. "Hey, hey, don't drool on my scroll or my coat!" Naruto complained. "Sorry Whiskers!" Happy said sheepishly.

"What the devil do you mean!?" Everlue shouted, "I'm not gonna give this book back to you Duke Everlue!" Lucy said, pulling out a golden celestial key!

Naruto charged at Everlue at a very fast speed, appearing right in front of him and giving Everlue a full force kick, sending him flying as Everlue screamed in pain at Naruto's crazy strength. He came to a harsh, halting stop.

"Finally! I have been just itching to kick his fat ass! Go on Lu-chan, I think I've had just enough of his bullcrap! Beat the hell out of him!" Naruto shouted, looking at her and smirked.

"Unless it's not enough, I can give him another kick in the face if you want!" Naruto grinned. But it was enough alright, Everlue couldn't even move a muscle. Happy jumped happily on Naruto's scroll. "Wow! That was amazing, did you put full force into that kick!?" Happy shouted, Naruto nodded, "Wow!" Happy said in awe.

Lucy smirked, "You know Everlue, this book was never really yours to begin with!" Lucy shouted, **"Open! Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!"** Lucy shouted, a giant crab like humanoid appeared, he had six protruding legs coming out of his back, three on each side and two hair-cutting scissors. "Cancer!" Cancer bellowed.

Naruto smiled, "Wow, it really is a giant crab, hahaha." He said and laughed. "Oh my gosh a giant crab!" Happy danced around on Naruto's scroll again, Naruto looked behind to look at the Happy and shakes his head and smiled.

"Oh yeah! Nothing says I'm gonna kick your butt like a crab man with razor claws and top guy sunglasses! Hahahaha!" Happy squealed. Naruto couldn't help himself.

Naruto burst out into laughter, "Oh boy, that was too good Happy!" Naruto said, clutching his stomach as he laughed.

"Shut up and let me concentrate or I'll have him pinch your little lips off!" Lucy warned, Naruto giggled, as he finally stopped with his laughing seizure, he held up a hand, asking Happy to high-five, which exactly was Happy did.

"Hey Lucy, how would you like your hair done today?" Cancer asked, snipping his scissors. "Baby!" He added.

"WHAT!" Happy exclaimed. Naruto chuckled. Lucy facepalmed "I don't need styling, I need help! It's that guy! Take care of baldy over there!" Lucy commanded, pointing over to Everlue.

"Whatever you say, baby." Cancer replied, "Ah so he just makes the bad guy look cooler before he kills us, that's useful, yeah, you should send him back Lucy!" Happy suggested, standing on the edge of Naruto's scroll.

Naruto hit Happy's head, causing him to shut up. "I should send you back!" Lucy threatened. Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

Everlue could only open his eyes and squint them in pain and frustration. _'What could the secret possibly be!?' He wondered._

 _'He must've written it all over my business deals. I can't have that, if the magic council got wind of how I actually made my fortune, my goose would be cooked!' Everlue thought._

 **"Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"** Everlue shouted, "What the!?" Lucy shouted in shock, "He's using your trick Lucy!" Happy shouted, "Is he a celestial wizard too!?" Naruto wondered. 'Wow, he survived my kick, amazing, oh well, most people do, I guess I didn't put full force into that kick, cause if I did, I'm positive that Everlue would've have been knocked out good' Naruto thought.

The gorilla maiden appeared once again, "Did I hear my master summon me!?" She said, "Virgo, fetch me that book!" Everlue demanded.

"Hold up, she's a celestial spirit!?" Lucy shouted, "Maybe." Cancer replied, Naruto and Happy gasped in shock.

"Natsu!" The three shouted, "Yeah!" Natsu replied. "What is the meaning of this!?" Everlue demanded again.

"What are you doing up there?" Lucy said, "Well I saw her get up so I jumped up and all of a sudden I ended up here!" Natsu answered.

Naruto lifted a eyebrow, _'Did he pass through the celestial world?'_ Naruto wondered, "So you grabbed a hold of her inside the house!? But that means, you must've passed through the spirit gate with her! That's impossible!" Lucy shouted.

 _'Yeah, from what I learned, if a human goes through the get the human suffocates and dies.'_ Naruto thought, narrowing his eyes.

"Lucy! Whiskers! What the heck do I do now!?" Natsu asked frantically, "Let's finish what we started Pinky." Naruto said, walking up ahead Lucy and slamming his fists together.

"Right! Let's do this Whiskers!" Natsu said, leaping off the gorilla maid and landing on the ground. "Virgo! Clean up this rubbish!" Everlue commanded.

"As you wish master!" Virgo said, preparing to strike at the boys, but Naruto charged towards the gorilla maid and gave her another one of his powerful kicks, sending her flying, and causing her to grimace from Naruto's crazy strength.

"Now Pinky!" Naruto shouted, _'I'll just let Pinky here do the job, this is way too easy, no need for me to waste chakra on this, a nice powerful kick from me and a fire attack from Natsu should do.' Naruto thought._

Natsu bumped his fists together, "Now I have a fire in my belly, **Fire Dragon! Roar!** " Natsu shouted, shooting flames from his mouth.

Lucy also wanted in on the fun, "You dirty old man!" Lucy shouted, taking her whip and whipping Virgo with it and wrapping Everlue.

"Can't dig yourself out of this!" Lucy said, tightening the grip, "You make me sick!" Lucy shouted throwing Everlue into the air, releasing him from the whip, Naruto smirked, also jumping up into the air and gave another devastating kick, causing the man to scream in even more pain, sending the dirty man towards Cancer, who took his scissors and gave Everlue a nice hairdo. Happy cheered, "Awesome Whiskers!" Happy jumped, while Naruto looked at Happy and smirked.

"This bastard is not worth wasting my chakra on." Naruto said, watching as Everlue fell to the floor, "Damn right Naruto." Happy giggled. "Don't waste your chakra on this." Happy said.

"Okay baby, all done! Does this look fabulous or what?" Cancer asked, "Totally!" Naruto and Happy said, "Oh yeah! Way to go crab man!" Natsu said, standing victoriously over a defeated gorilla maid.

The building soon came collapsing, with bot blondes gaping in shock, and Natsu and Happy smirking. "I like your style, going out with a bang, you are definitely into Fairy Tail." Natsu said, his hands behind his head. With the rest watching as the mansion collapsed.

"Um, Natsu, aren't we suppose to not destroy stuff?" Naruto said, deadpanning. "I hope I don't get blamed for this!" Lucy whimpered. Happy was still standing on Naruto's scroll.

The townspeople looked over to the fallen building, simply overjoyed.

"When I read Daybreak, I couldn't believe it was by Kemu Zaleon, there's no way he would've done something that bad." Lucy said. Naruto simply chuckled.

"Yeah, so?" Natsu said, "So that's how I knew there was a spell on it." Lucy pointed out. "Wow Lu-chan, you're pretty smart!" Naruto said cheerfully. "T-thanks Naruto-kun." Lucy thanked, blushing.

They handed the book over to Kaby, and he took it. "But I requested this book be destroyed, why are you handing it back to me completely unscathed?" Kaby asked.

Naruto and Happy looked at him worryingly. "If you really want it burned, than I rather you do it yourself." Lucy said. The boys looked at each other worryingly and looked back at Kaby.

"I will most certainly destroy this trash, I never wanted to see it again!" Kaby said venomously. "I completely understand why you would want to burn this book Kaby, you wanna protect your father's legacy, because you're actually Zaleon's son aren't you?" Lucy deduced.

The boys gasped in surprise, "Yes that's true." Kaby said, "Have you read it yourself?" Lucy asked, "No I, I could never bring myself to do it, my father told me it was garbage." Kaby said.

"But why would burn something so precious left to you by your father?" Naruto asked, frowning. "You were just gonna burn it!?" Natsu asked. Naruto looked.

"I was." Kaby answered, much to Naruto and Natsu's dismay, Natsu went over and grabbed Kaby by his collar, "Without even bothering to see what was inside!? It was the last book your dad wrote right? Some of us would've killed for that memory!" Natsu shouted.

Naruto went over and put a hand on Natsu's shoulder, his eyes closed, and his head looking down, with the other hand tucked in a pocket and Happy still perched on Naruto's scroll.

Natsu turned around to look at his whiskered friend, "That's enough Natsu." Naruto said calmly, "But Whiskers!?" Natsu shouted in protest, "Yeah, let Kaby explain himself." Lucy said. Natsu sighed, and released Kaby, Naruto's hand, taking itself off of Natsu's shoulder.

"Please, that book cause my family great heartache and shame, it was thirty-one years ago." Kaby said.

(Flashback)

 _The door opened with Kemu Zaleon entering, "Father!?" A younger Kaby shouted._

 _"We haven't heard anything from you in three years! Where have you been all this time!" Kaby asked, as Kemu dug through a treasure chest._

 _"Somewhere I'll not return, it's all over now!" Kemu said, tying a rope to his right arm, "No father!" Kaby begged, "I'll never right again!" Kemu declared, as he lifted a kitchen knife, as he was about to cut his right arm off._

(Flashback ends)

Natsu and Lucy screamed in horror, while Naruto cringes and "Whoa." Was Happy's only word.

(Flashback)

 _"You should've listened to me! I told you you would regret ever working for that Duke Everlue, but you went ahead and did it anyway! Why!?" Kaby demanded, watching his father as his father lay on a hospital bed._

 _"Because is was good money." Kemu answered weakly, "Who cares! Look where it got you!" Kaby shouted. Kemu sighed and smiled in relief. "I'm so glad I finished that rubbish." Kemu said._

 _"What the hell are you smiling about!? Do you think it's funny to leave your family for three years to write a novel you're not even proud of!" Kaby shouted, as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth._

 _"Son, I thought about you the entire time I was gone." Kemu said, still smiling, "Than you should've just written something for him quickly and come back to us! Instead you abandoned your bride and your family right along with it! You're a sad excuse for a writer! Selling yourself to the highest bitter, and you're not much of a father either!" Kaby said, walking out, while his father still had a smile on his face._

(Flashback ends)

"Not long after that, my father passed away, however, the anger and betrayal I felt towards him lived on, but as the year passed by me, that anger slowly turned into remorse, and now, it;s too late for me to ask for his forgiveness, so I decided to make amends by the destroying the work that had caused him so much unhappiness, this is the only way I can preserve his legacy." Kaby said, as he lit up a lighter and prepared to burn the book. "I'm sure this is what he would want." Kaby said. "No yo-" Lucy was about to protest, but stopped.

Naruto walked over and stopped Kaby by grabbing his wrist and gave Kaby a sympathetic look, shocking everyone. "What are you doing? I have to burn this book!" Kaby shouted, trying to release his wrist from Naruto's iron grip.

"Please Kaby listen to me." Naruto begged, giving him a sad smile, Kaby stopped stuggling and listened. "You don't have to make amends, you don't have to ask for forgiveness Kaby-jiji." Naruto said and smiled.

"Naruto-kun?" Lucy said confused. "But why would you say that!?" Kaby asked, "Because you have already been forgiven, you're wrong, this isn't your father would've wanted." Naruto said. Natsu and Lucy and Happy looked on as the fire on the match vanished.

"Kaby, Naruto-kun is right! Look!" Lucy said, as Naruto released his iron grip from Kaby's wrist. The book began glowing purple as a magic circle appeared and the title floated up.

"A spell has been cast on this book! It's the work of the wizard Kemu Zaleon! Or should I say Zekua Melon." Lucy said, the title began forming, until the title says "Deay Kaby."

"Dear Kaby." Kaby read out aloud. "That's right, this book was a letter to you, disguised behind a spell rearranged all of the words, so no one else could read it." Lucy explained, as the letters and sentences and words began circling the book.

"Wow!" Natsu said in awe, "Amazing!" Naruto said in equal awe, "Pretty!" Happy said, smiling, along with the others boys.

"He didn't stop writing because he was ashamed, he stopped because he had finished his masterpiece! A novel that contained everything that he wanted to say to his beloved son, and when you read it the way he intended, it's easily the best work ever!" Lucy said. Naruto smiled nostalgically, almost bringing him to tears, this reminded him of Jiraiya's own books, the first novel the sannin of wrote, "The Tale of The Gutsy Ninja."

 _'I thought about you the entire time I was gone'_ Kaby's father's words echoed through his mind. As Kaby stood and stared in awe.

The book had finished transforming and dropped itself onto Kaby's hands, "And now that the spell has been broken you can read it yourself!" Lucy said, as the boys smiled at Kaby.

Kaby hugged the book like it was a baby, "Thank you father, I swear that I won't let any harm come to this book." Kaby thanked.

Natsu and Naruto turned around, hands both behind the back of their heads, "Well I guess we won't be collecting the reward." Natsu said, "Yeah, it just wouldn't be right." Naruto said. "Aye!" Happy chirped.

Lucy turned around the face the boys, looking in shock. "Huh!?" Lucy yelped, "We were suppose to destroy it Lu-chan!" Naruto giggled, "Yeah we didn't finish the job." Natsu turned around, smiling at Lucy.

"Even so, let me do something!" Kaby begged, "Yeah it's not our fault he decided not to burn the book after we got the book back to him!" Lucy pointed out.

"Lucy, don't be so greedy, you're ruining what was a touching moment!" Happy said sadly, "I NEED THE CASH!" Lucy shouted, and Happy turned around.

"Thanks for offering but we don't want it!" Natsu said, as he continued walking out the door, "Um, yes we do!" Lucy protested.

"I need to pay rent!" Lucy shouted. "I think it's time we all go home, that means you too Mr. Melon!" Natsu said, turning around to give one more smile before walking out the door.

"Go back home." Naruto said. Lucy and Kaby was surprised.

"Unbelievable! Who in their right minds would turn down 2 million jewel!?" Lucy cried, looking down depressed, "It wouldn't have looked good if we had taken the money, you gotta think about Fairy Tail's reputation!" Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy agreed, "We made him happy right? We got the job done and now we're walking home!? And than to find out they're not even wealthy? They were just renting that house so everybody would think they were rich. It's not like it matters, we would've taken the job anyway." Lucy said. "I don't know about you." Happy said, still perched on Naruto's scroll.

"Of course I would! Ugh, Naruto-kun say something!" Lucy shoutd, looking over to the whiskered man. Naruto chuckled, "Don't worry Lu-chan, I can take care of your rent, 70,000 jewel isn't that much for me." Naruto smiled.

Lucy smiled with ecstasy, and ran over to Naruto, clinging tightly onto his arm while Natsu and Happy looked over in shock.

"Really Naruto-kun! You mean it! No kidding?" Lucy asked with gleam in her eyes. "Seriously! You are way too nice Whiskers!" Natsu said, looking in disbelief.

"You bet!" Naruto smiled, "Eeek! You're so nice Naruto-kun!" Lucy said, smudging her face onto the surface of the jacket Naruto wore. Naruto smiled and shook his head.

Natsu turned around to look straight forward. "Too nice for you." Natsu grumbled, "Aye!" Happy said. "HEY I HEARD THAT!" Lucy shouted, while Naruto laughed.

"By the way, the house, how'd you two know it wasn't really theirs?" Lucy asked, leaning on Naruto's shoulder. "Hm? Oh that was easy, cause it smelled like some other house, seemed pretty obvious, and Whiskers here has amazing sensory skills, so he sensed that this was someone else's house." Natsu said, munching on a fish on a stick. "Aye." Happy said, also munching on fish.

"Sure to you two animals maybe, and I can't believe you knew too Naruto-kun! I didn't know you had sensory powers!" Lucy said in awe, as she slowly lifted her head up to look at her fellow blonde.

Naruto smiled his trademark smile, "Yeah, over the years of my ninja training, I eventually developed sensory powers, and it got more powerful whenever I received power from the sage of six paths." Naruto explained.

"Wow, not me, I was still lost in the clouds from reading that book!" Lucy said, smiling. Natsu stopped eating and smirked mischievously, while realization also hit Naruto, who also smirked.

Natsu noticed Naruto and smirked at him. "Oh, me and Whiskers here got you figured out." Natsu said. "All those paper I found in your place?" Natsu mumbled, digging back into his fish, Lucy jumped.

"You're writing a novel aren't you?" Natsu said, grinning mischievously, "Wow, Lu-chan, no wonder why you're such a bookworm!" Naruto teased, looking and smirking at a red tomato Lucy. "Wow! Lucy is so red!" Happy chirped.

"Promise you won't tell anybody about that okay?" Lucy said, cupping her face in total embarrassment.

"Why not Lu-chan?" Naruto said in loss, "Yeah Lucy." Happy said, "Cause I'm a horrible writer and if anybody read my stuff I'd die embarrassment!" Lucy said, covering her face up with her hands and shaking her head side to side violently, the boys sweat dropped while Happy literally fell over.

"Don't worry, no one is gonna read it!" Natsu assured, "Yeah that doesn't make me feel any better." Lucy said, Naruto chuckled.

"I don't know about this guys, are you sure we are going the right way?" Lucy asked nervously as she was piggybacking Naruto, her arms hanging over his shoulders, her chin resting on his right shoulder and her behind resting perfectly on his scroll.

Naruto chuckled, "Happy said this is the way home, so this is the way we're going." Natsu answered. "Have some faith, I'm a cat, I have great sense of smell! My nose will lead us home!" Happy said confidently.

"It's dogs that have great nose, what about Naruto-kun? I thought he was some kind of fox? Aren't foxes like dogs? Shouldn't Naruto lead the way? And what does smell have to do with direction?" Lucy asked.

Naruto chuckled again, "For your information, a fox is sealed inside of Naruto, a demon fox, his name is Kurama, didn't Naruto tell you all of this before? Weren't you even paying attention?" Happy said.

"Oh yeah, forgot, sorry." Lucy said sheepishly, Natsu and Happy sighed while Naruto giggled sheepishly.

"Why don't you do your own waling for a while? Whiskers, stop being so nice to her! Just put her down and let her walk on her own!" Natsu said.

"I'm tired!" Lucy groaned exhaustively. "Well all of us are tired." Natsu said. "It's all good, really." Naruto smiled.

Natsu groaned. "You're too nice Whiskers." Natsu said, "Aye!" Happy chirped.

A sudden rustle in the bushed catches the attention of all three teens, Natsu immediately jumped for the bush, "Who's there!" Natsu shouted.

And as soon as Natsu landed, a fight soon began. Naruto sighed, 'It's probably Gray' He thought.

"Do you always have to fight?" Lucy cried worriedly, peeking over Naruto's shoulder. "You can take him Natsu!" Happy cheered.

'Oh boy.' Naruto deadpanned, he looked up to see Natsu and Gray jump into the air, glaring comically at each other, before landing back on the ground.

"It's Gray!" Happy said, "And of course, he has nothing on expect for boxers." Naruto said nonchalantly. "What is he doing in his underwear!?" Lucy questioned.

"Trying to find a bathroom." Gray answered, "Than why would you strip down before you found one?" Naruto asked, giving the rivals a blank stare.

"Yeah, and who the heck ever heard of a bathroom in the middle of the forest!?" Natsu shouted, "I wanted some privacy, I didn't expect a idiot to barge in!" Gray shot back.

Lucy who finally got off of Naruto's back sweat dropped, "They're so childish!" Lucy said, "She says to the cat!" Happy said.

"So you were on your way back from a job?" Lucy asked, "Yeah there is shortcut in through these woods that will get you back to town in no time." Gray said.

"See! I told you so!" Happy said, Naruto chuckled. "Yeah well if your nose is so sharp than how come you didn't know gray was right in front of us? Smart guy, and Naruto-kun, didn't you sense Gray?" Lucy said.

"Yeah I sensed him, but I just didn't want say it." Naruto replied carelessly. "Yeah, and there are just some things you shouldn't smell." Happy said, Naruto laughed, "What'd you say?" Gray snapped irately.

"I agree, so go on home and we'll smell ya later." Natsu said, "Fine I will, and if you don't want trouble, you should too." Gray warned.

Naruto widened his eyes, _'Huh, is Erza-chan coming home?'_ He wondered. "Why do you say that?" Lucy asked.

"Cause Erza is due back anytime now." Gray said, immediately Natsu's face paled, but Naruto remained calm, in fact, he was smiling. "The Erza!?" Lucy said.

"Yep! She is the most powerful woman in all of Fairy Tail!" Happy said, munching on a fish, "I can't wait to meet her!" Lucy squealed, while and Gray and Natsu didn't seem too excited about this news.

"But I've never seen any picture of her in sorcerer weekly, what is she like?" Lucy asked curiously. "Scary." Natsu and Gray mumbled.

Lucy went pale, clinging on to Naruto who was unfazed by this news, "Wild animal." Gray said, "A vile beast." Natsu continued, "More like a full on monster!" Happy finished.

Lucy started to question on whether she wanted to meet Erza, "She is not that big you guys." Happy said, chewing through his fish. Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, for real." Naruto said though a laugh.

"Well, she's big enough for me." Natsu said, "One thing we can all agree on is that she is definitely that scary, well, maybe a little scarier." Gray said, his hands crossed across his chest.

"Tch, you guys are just overthinking it." Naruto said, "No Whiskers, she is THAT scary!" Natsu said, "What!? I guarantee you that Erza can destroy three mountains in one kick." Gray said.

"You don't need to exaggerate it like that, it's more like two." Happy said, _'Well, I can destroy an entire nation with my bijuu bomb.'_ Naruto thought.

"You guys, even if she is able to kick down a single mountain, that's still scary! And how come Naruto isn't scared!" Lucy said in disbelieve, looking over to a unfazed Naruto, sitting on the ground with his hands behind the back of his head.

"That's because Naruto isn't scared of Erza." Happy said, "Really?" Lucy said, still clinging onto Naruto. "Naruto is actually more scarier than Erza, well, only when you anger him." Happy said.

Lucy looked at Naruto in awe. _'Naruto-kun? Is scarier than Erza?'_ Lucy wondered, "But like I said, we should get back, even though she is not as scary as Whiskers here, she is still one scary-ass woman." Gray said.

"Crap! Let's get going!" Natsu trembled, but before the four teens could react, a loud explosion was created by a green creature, leaving Natsu, Lucy and Gray buried by the dust while Naruto stood on top of the dust with his chakra.

"What now!?" Gray said with irritation, "Wait a minute, where the hell is Happy?" Naruto wondered before seeing the blue cat tied to a stick hovering over a camp fire about to be cooked.

"Happy!" Both Natsu and Naruto shouted, "Help me!" Happy whimpered, Happy's kidnappers chuckled evilly, "We're finally gonna get some real protein!" A twin said excitedly. "No berries for us tonight." The other twin said, both of them drooling.

"MEAT!" A big chicken in overalls cooed. "Our future holds a feast." A guy with greenish hair said holding a what looks like a crystal ball, looking into it.

Happy trembled with fear, he didn't want be eaten. "Aw, look at him shaking!" A twin teased. "Relax, you're gonna be in our bellies soon enough so there is nothing to be scared." A demonic like creature assured a still shaking Happy.

"Actually, I'm not shaking because I'm scared, I gotta use the bathroom really bad!"Happy said through trembles. "I can't hold it much longer, and I bet ya it's gonna me taste weird!" Happy added.

"Who cares, now cook him!" The demon ordered, "MEAT!" The chicken cooed, as his magic staff lit on fire, ready to light the campfire that is suppose to cook Happy.

"Hey I'm serious! It's gonna make me take funny, I just know it will!" Happy said.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Natsu's voice shouted, as Naruto stood beside him with his arms crossed across his chest.

The four teens stood on the edge of a cliff, looking down at Happy and at his kidnappers. "Happy!" Lucy shouted.

"Thank goodness! Now I'm not gonna taste weird!" Happy said relieved. "Quiet down." The demon said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "That's our friend you're trying to roast buddy! Sorry, but you guys are just gonna have to make other plans for dinner." Natsu said, cracking his knuckles.

"You're all wizards aren't you! What guild are you with!?" Gray demanded. "I'm not tellin!" The demon smirked. "Get em!" He ordered.

Naruto smirked, "Alright Whiskers, Gray, let's do this!" Natsu said, "You don't even have to tell me, I already know Pinky." Naruto replied, gripping his fists tightly and smirked.

"And don't go telling me what to do!" Gray said irately, as the three all began to swiftly and effortlessly dodge every one of Happy's kidnappers.

"Sand bomb! Go!" The demon shouted after he slammed his fists down as a magic circle appeared. A large sand ball formed, as Natsu flies towards it, unable to avoid it, causing him to be seemingly trapped.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted worryingly. Naruto and Gray looked over, "He is fine!" Gray assured, "Yeah you just go and help Happy!" Naruto said.

"Right!" Lucy said, running over to free Happy. The twins charged at Gray, holding knives in their hand, and Gray engaged them in a fight.

Gray gave one twin two powerful kicks and delivered another two the other, effortlessly defeating them.

"Help! Lucy's gonna eat me!" Happy whimpered, as Lucy worked on Happy's ropes. "Shut up cat!" Lucy shouted, and Happy did just that upon seeing the big chicken approach them.

Lucy screamed, Naruto looked over. "Lu-chan!" He shouted. "Please don't kill me mister chicken!" She yelled frantically, as the chicken prepared to swing its staff on the Happy and Lucy.

But was stopped whenever its attacked was interfered by Naruto and Gray, as they both gave the chicken a devastating kick.

"Thanks Naruto-kun!" Lucy smiled, looking back at the blonde shinobi, while still continuing to run. "No problem Lu-chan." Naruto smiled back.

"Next!" Gray shouted. The guy with the crystal ball was next, "I see someone special, but the stars point to great trouble." He said. Gray and Naruto both sweat dropped.

"You telling my fortune!?" Gray yelled, kicking the guy away, while Naruto laughed. "Hahahaha! That's funny!" Naruto said through laughs, Gray just looked at Naruto with a "really!?" face.

"He is not using magic, and Naruto ins't using any jutsu or chakra!" Lucy said in awe. "A-and put some clothes on!" Lucy shouted.

"Crap!" Gray panicked, making Naruto laugh even more. "Where did these brats come from anyways!?" The demon creature wondered before his big ball of sand began erupting and eventually exploded, revealing a fully unscathed Natsu.

"You jerk! My mouth is full of sand and it's all because of you!" Natsu said, his fists clashing onto each other, creating a red magic circle. "Here goes! **Fire dragon iron fist!** " Natsu shouted, lighting his fists on fire and charging at the demon creature.

Natsu gave him a good punch, whilst knocking the others out at the same time, creating a large explosion.

Naruto let out a sigh, "And he overdoes it again." He mumbled, Lucy noticed and giggled, latching herself onto to his arm. "Yeah, don't you think you may have overdone it a little?" Gray said.

"So what if I did, I got the job done!" Natsu snapped, "Grow up already! You're an embarrassment to the guild!" Gray chastised, striking a nerve in Natsu.

"What!?" Natsu replied, and soon began another one of their silly brawls as Naruto looks on and deadpans. _'They're even worse than me and Sasuke'_ He thought.

 _'Tch, whatever kit, to me, it just seems like it's the same' Kurama bumbled, 'Oh shut up you stupid fox' Naruto shot. Kurama snorted_ as Naruto returned to reality.

"Lulla-" The creature mumbled, "Huh? What's lulla?" Lucy asked, catching Naruto's attention, and he listened in. "Lullaby!" He mumbled louder.

"Lullaby?" Naruto wondered, "Lullaby?" Natsu and Gray said more seriously, suddenly stopping their little argument.

A shadow creeped up, striking the team, "Incoming!" Happy shouted, The demon looked with a horrified face.

All of a sudden, the tree that held Happy's kidnappers captive sunk further down into the ground, "What was that?" Lucy asked nervously, tightening her grip on Naruto's hand, "WHO was that!?" Natsu corrected.

"Well whoever it was, they're fast." Gray pointed out, "Yeah." Naruto agreed. "I can't even sense their presence anymore, what about you Naruto? You still feel anything?" Gray asked.

Naruto nodded, "But is is very faint, I can barely sense it." Naruto said, frightening Lucy even more, and causing her to tighten her grip even more around Naruto's hand.

"But, what could this mean?" Natsu wondered, "Lullaby." Lucy mumbled quietly.

-XxX Magnolia XxX-

A woman walked through the streets of Magnolia, taking large heavy footsteps, her armor rattled from her body.

A heavily armored woman, with beautiful scarlet hair, high boots and a blue skirt walked though the streets, carrying a large claw of he monster she had slayed on her mission.

Whispers and talks and awed stared were everywhere, she was heading back to her home, Fairy Tail.

Snazzycake101-It's me again!I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please stay tuned for chapter 9! The Lullaby arc begins!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM!


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Mira! Can we get three beers over here please?" A voice among the guild members shouted, "Be right with you!" Mira responded.

"So Mira. when are we gonna go on a date Mira?" Wakaba asked, smoking his cigarette. "Ugh, would you leave her alone?" Laki said irately.

"Wakaba, there is one small problem." Mira said, creating a magic circle and transforming into a mid-aged lady.

"You already have a wife." The lady said in Mira's voice, "I hate it when you do that! It's so creepy!" Wakaba complained.

"I wish I could drink in peace for once." Cana said, sipping down her cup of beer. "Well you didn't drink all day." Macao inquired.

"I guess we should try finding another job." Natsu grumbled, "Aye! We're running out of food money!" Happy said, chewing down a fish.

"What do you think Whiskers? Think you're up for another job?" Natsu asked, "Sure, I guess, Pinky." Naruto said, his chin resting on his hand, while his elbow rested on the table.

"You know guys, if we had taken that 2 million jewel we'd be sittin pretty." Lucy said, "And I can't let myself forget that rent's due next week." Lucy reminded herself.

"I guess I have better find work too." Lucy said.

"Hmmm?" Lucy mumbled, as she looked at the job request board, trying to find a good job. "Finding a magic bracelet, breaking a spell on a cursed cane, reading a love story, hunting a volcano demon!? Jeez, I had no idea wizarding jobs were so vary." Lucy said.

"Well Lu-chan, did you find a job that you want to do?" Naruto asked, slowly walking up to her, careful not to startle, and wrapping his arm around her thin frame.

Lucy looked up and blushed, "U-uh, um, no!" She stuttered, Naruto chuckled, taking his arm away from her. _'No it's okay, you can keep it there!'_ Lucy pouted in her thoughts, she felt so safe in his arms.

"Well, let me know if you find one you interested in taking on, the master is away at conference so I'm covering for him." Mira said.

Naruto went back to Natsu and Happy, already knowing all about the guildmasters, but still listened in with Natus and Happy as Mira began explaining.

"One for guildmasters, every once in a while they get together to talk about the sate of things, it's like the magic council but not." Mira said, thinking carefully, a finger on her chin.

She turned to Reedus, "Excuse me Reedus? Can I borrow a light pen?" Mira asked, "Whee!" he responded, taking out the light pen.

"The council, Era, is the most powerful organization in the magical world, it's only one step below the government, it has ten members and it is their job to uphold all magical rules and regulation, and if a wizard breaks magical law, they would be tried by the magic council, than there are the different guild master leagues, which are local groups who work together, than the individual masters, it's their job to pass on the decrees of the magic council, they also communicate with other masters on a regular basis, I guess you could say that they're the glue that holds all of us together! Which is a pretty stressful job!" Mira finished explaining.

"Wow I never realized that all the different magical guilds were interconnected like that!" Lucy said in awe. Naruto chuckled.

"It's important that we cooperate with one another, other wise their system would fall apart." Mira said. A fire lit up as a scary-faced Natsu added,"And than the guys in black would show up." Natsu said,causing Lucy to become frightened.

"Hahaha! That was almost too easy!" Natsu said, "You trying to scare me to death!?" Lucy said.

Naruto sighed and went over to bob Natsu in the head. "Ow!" Natsu shouted.

"Stop scaring her like that." Naruto scolded as Natsu gave him the "whatever" face as Naruto sighed again before looking over to Lucy and Mira.

"It's more like dark guilds Lu-chan." Naruto cleared up, Lucy gasped. "Dark guilds?" Lucy said in fear.

"Yep, dark guilds actually do exist, they've chosen not to join any of the leagues, they're the bad apples and most of them are involved in magical crime!" Mira informed.

"Whoa." Lucy said in awe. "Don't worry Lu-chan, if we ever do run into a dark guild, than I will protect this place no matter what, I swear it on my ninja way." Naruto said, giving Lucy a assuring thumbs up.

Natsu nodded, "Now, would you just go and pick us a job!" Natsu smiled, "You have got to be kidding me, what makes you think I wanna do that?" Lucy said.

Naruto smiled, "Well it's obvious Lu-chan!" He said, Lucy looked confused. "We are a team aren't we?" Natsu said, his hands behind his head.

"Yeah and we picked the job last time!" Happy inquired, "It's your turn to pick, so get to it!" Happy demanded.

Lucy looked away stubbornly, "Just forget it cat, as far as I'm concerned, our team has been disbanded, and besides you guys didn't want me, you just needed me last time because I'm a blonde!" Lucy said.

"Don't be silly Lu-chan, they only picked you because you were such a great person!" Naruto said, Lucy blushed. "Yeah, and you're really nice!" Natsu added.

"Hey Lucy! I wouldn't stay with those losers if I were you! And Whiskers you too! Someone as awesome as you don't need to be hanging out with a loser like fire-breath there!" Gray said.

"In plus, you'll get plenty of offers from other teams!" Gray said, not noticing that his clothes were gone until Cana spoke up. "Your clothes Gray." Cana said in a sultry voice.

Gray jumped, Naruto laughed. "Jerk!" Natsu called out. Gray gave Natsu sting-ray eyes, "Oh boy, and another fight starts." Naruto deadpanned. Lucy giggled. _'Naruto-kun is so funny!'_

"Did you just call me a jerk dragon boy!" Gray said, bumping foreheads with Natsu, vains bursting out of his head. "And what if I did, what are you gonna do about it!" Natsu snapped back. Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Mira-chan, ramen please!" Naruto said, walking over to the bar seat, taking off his scroll and setting it down. "Coming right up Naruto-kun!" Mira said. "Lisanna! Ramen for Naruto-kun!" Mira shouted, walking into the kitchen as Naruto sat down on the bar stool.

 _'Tch, ramen, ramen, ramen, don't you ever get tired of it nii-chan?'_ Lisanna giggled, as she began preparing the ramen.

"You mouth-breather!" Gray threw out, "At least I'm not a coward!" Natsu threw back. "You spineless wimp!" Gray shot.

"Looks like they're at it again." Happy said, smiling sheepishly. Naruto scoffed, "Just leave them be, it was bound to happen, don't waste your energy over THAT." Naruto said, still waiting for his ramen.

Finally, Lisanna came out holding a bowl that had Naruto's favorite food, she went over to the bar and placed it in front of Naruto.

"Here you go Naruto-niichan! Enjoy!" Lisanna said, walking around the bar and sitting down beside him. Naruto smiled widely, "Thanks Lisanna-chan!" She smiled back.

"Why don't you join the team of love Lucy? Later tonight? Just the two of us?" Loke said seductively, holding her in his arms.

"Say what?" Lucy said, _'Man, this guy is a creep.'_ She thought. "You're just so stunningly gorgeous, I have to keep my shades on when I look at you! Or I'll be blinded by your dazzling beauty!" Loke finished.

"Girls really fall for this?" Lucy asked, as Lucy's celestial keys shined, Loke noticed, immediately jumped away from Lucy.

"You're not a celestial wizard are you!?" Loke shouted, backing away slowly. "Huh?" Lucy said confusingly.

"Yeah she's got cows and crabs and stuff!" Happy mumbled while chewing his fish. Loke screamed, "Curse you! Why must you toy with me! I'm sorry but you and I can't be together my dear!" Loke apologized while running away.

Lucy looked in disbelief, "What got into him all of a sudden?" Lucy asked, "Loke has a bad history with celestial spirits." Lisanna answered.

"Yeah, rumor has it he dated one, it didn't end up very well!" Mira added, Naruto chuckled, as he slurped down his ramen. "Well I'm not suprised he-" Lucy was cut off as Natsu came in crashing into Lucy to the ground. "WHOA!" Natsu shouted.

"Oh that looked painful." Mira said, Naruto laughed, "Hahah! Are you okay Lu-chan?" Naruto said through laughs. _'Oh Natsu-kun.'_ Lisanna sighed.

"Would the two of you just knock it off already!?" Lucy said grumpily, still sat on by Natsu, "Natsu started it, I'm just following through." Gray said, holding his fist up in the air triumphantly.

"Where are your clothes?" Cana asked, startling Gray as began jumping again. Natsu finally got up from Lucy, allowing her to get up, walking over to Naruto and Lisanna.

"But you were the one who was provoking me! You dirty slime ball!" Natsu insulted, glaring comically at Gray. Naruto deadpanned at their childishness.

"Oh yeah? What exactly did I do to provoke you? You fire clown." Gray shot back, returning the glare. "You pervy flasher!" Natsu shot, "Pink-haired punk!" Gray shot back again.

"Lame insults guys." Lucy said, "Ah don't bother." Naruto said, finishing up his ramen. "Yeah, they start to run out. Everyone also started to laugh at their silly little argument, Lucy couldn't help but laugh herself, as well as Naruto.

But it was cut short when Loke stormed back into the guildhall, opening the front doors frantically, "We've got bad news!" Loke shouted.

 _'Ah! That must be Erza-chan!'_ Naruto thought happily. But everyone seemed terrified, "It's Erza! She's on her way here!" Loke warned, and everyone started to freak out.

Even Natsu and Gray stopped their little fight, both faces looking frightened, "Wow just mention Erza and the whole place freaks out." Lucy said.

"Well she is the strongest female wizard we've got in Fairy Tail! More than a but intimidating." Mira said, Naruto scoffed, "Oh come on, you guys are just overreacting!" He said.

"Naruto-kun? You're not afraid of Erza at all?" Lucy asked, "No, Naruto-kun is actually scarier than Erza, well only when he's mad." Mira said.

Naruto nodded, "Wow." Lucy said in awe.

Loud footsteps could heard throughout the guildhall, "That's gotta be her." Laki said nervously, "That sounds like her footsteps!" Wakaba said.

"Jeez from these reactions, you'd think she's some kind of demon or something. I'm so scared!" Lucy said, "Erza-chan isn't that scary once you get to know her." Naruto said.

Finally, Erza walked in, carrying a massive claw, possibly taken from a monster she had slain. Lucy stared, as she stood closely to Naruto, clinging onto his arms again.

Erza carefully set the claw down, "I have returned, where is master Makarov?" She asked, "Wow she's pretty!" Lucy said. "Oh hey Erza-chan! Welcome back!" Naruto smiled.

 _'Wow, Naruto-kun's reaction is totally different from everybody else, he is totally calm and casual while everybody is scared of her.' Lucy thought._

Erza blushed slightly, thankfully no one noticed, not even Naruto. "Hi Naruto-kun, now, where is the master?" She asked again.

"The master is at a conference right now." Mira answered, Naruto nodded. "I see." Erza said. "So um, what's that humongous thing you got there?" Max asked.

Erza looked over, "It's the horn of a monster that I defeated, the locals were so thankful, they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir, do you have a problem with it?" Erza asked.

"N-NO! NOT AT ALL!" He replied frantically. "I heard she's heard about what happened at mount Hakobe!" Cana informed as sweating Macao. "You think so? Oh man I'm a goner." Macao mumbled.

"She's not like anything I imagined." Lucy said, Naruto chuckled. Erza looked over to her fellow guild members. "Now listen up!" Erza demanded, immediately catching everyone's attention, but Naruto still remained unfazed.

"While I was on the road I heard a few things. Word is Fairy Tail has been causing nothing but trouble as of late, master Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do! Cana! You need to start controlling your drinking!" Erza ordered, causing Cana to stop in the middle of her chucking.

"Vegeter! Please take the dancing outside! Wakaba get rid of that filthy habit! Nab! I suspected I would find you doddling in front of the request board, just PICK A JOB! Macao!" Erza called out but stopped as Macao began tensing up.

Erza just gave him a blank stare, "Please just say something!" Macao said, Erza sighed "I don't know where to even begin with you! You caused so much trouble I've almost given up." Erza sighed.

"She's really tearing into everyone." Lucy mumbled quietly, "It's like she's taking over!" Lucy said, Naruto chuckled. "That's Erza-chan for ya!" Naruto said. "Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Even if she is kind of bossy, she's still saner than everyone else here, I don't understand why everyone is so afraid of her." Lucy wondered, "Yeah, me too." Naruto agreed.

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asked, "Aye!" Happy replied. "Over there Erza-chan." Naruto said, pointing over to the two.

The two just stood there pretending to be best friends. "Oh hey there Erza! We're just hanging out like good friends tend to do!" Gray said. "Aye!" Natsu said.

"Why is Natsu talking like Happy?" Lucy said frantically. Naruto sighed. "That's great, I'm quiet pleased to see the two of you getting along so well, however it's only nature for even the best of friends to lock horns no and than." Erza said.

"I don't know if we're the best of friends." Gray denied. "Aye." Natsu only said. "What's gotten into Natsu!?" Lucy asked.

"He is scared, a few years ago he challenged Erza to a fight." Naruto answered. "Yep! And boy did he get it." Lisanna added. "Yep, Erza beat him up pretty bad." Mira said.

"That was a stupid thing to do." Lucy blurted, "After that she found Gray walking around naked so she decided to beat him up too!" Macao added.

"And let's not forget she beat up Loke for trying to hit on her. He totally deserved it though." Cana said. "Yeah, can't say I blame her." Lucy agreed.

Naruto chuckled. "Natsu, Gray, I need you to do me a favor, and Naruto-kun, you too." Erza said. Catching the three boys' attention.

"While traveling, I overheard something that has me worried, normally I would consult with the master before acting, but he is not here and this an up most urgency, the two of you are the strongest wizards here and Naruto-kun, you are a powerful ninja, your powers still shroud in mystery, I could really use you guys' help." Erza said.

Everyone was shocked, the three boys looked at each other, "Did that just happen?" Laki said in disbelief.

"We'll meet up at the train station tomorrow morning." Erza said. "Right!" Naruto said, 'Me and Natsu?' Gray thought, 'On the same team?' Natsu thought.

"Erza, Natsu, Gray, and adding Naruto-kun, them working together? I never saw that one coming, this could be, the most powerful team Fairy Tail has ever seen!" Mira said, as the four teens stood.

"UARRGG! I hate it! Teaming up with you was the worst idea ever! I have no absolute problem with Whiskers, but not you!" Natsu shouted angrily, glaring comically at Gray.

"Yeah tell me about it, Erza made a huge mistake asking you to come along, she should've just asked me and Whiskers to come and not you!" Gray shouted back.

"Fine than why don't you just take care of it yourself! I don't wanna go anyway!" Natsu shouted, "Sounds good to me! Than I'll get to watch her beat you senseless, oh and add Whiskers too!" Gray shouted back again.

While Lucy and Happy sat on a bench from a far, deadpanning at their silly fight. _'Oh where are you Naruto-kun! Don't leave me here alone with thee morons!' Lucy thought._

"Let's just sit here and pretend like we don't know them." Lucy suggested, "What made you decide to come with us!" Happy asked.

"Mira asked me to tag along." Lucy answered.

(Flashback)

 _"Naruto-kun can surely keep Natsu and Gray behaving, but those two are gonna beat each other's throat whenever Erza and Naruto-kun aren't looking, so want you to be there to stop them! Okay!" Mira said._

 _"Who me!?" Lucy shouted._

(Flashback ends)

"You aren't doing a very good job." Happy mumbled through his fish. "They're hopeless." Lucy replied.

"Sorry I'm late, have you been waiting long?" Erza's voice said, "No not really." Lucy replied, she looked over to where Erza's voice came from, and immediately, her jaw dropped to the floor.

There was Erza, standing in front of a pile of luggage. "Whoa! Look at that luggage!" Happy said. "All of those belong to you!?" Lucy shouted.

"It's time to go buddy!" Gray said, as he and Natsu danced happily. "Aye!" Natsu replied. "Listen one Happy's enough!" Lucy shouted, but than noticed that she didn't see her other fellow blonde anywhere. _'Where the heck is Naruto-kun? He better have not left me here with these morons!' Lucy pouted._

"Good, it really makes me happy to see you getting along, and what is your name? I believe I saw you at the guild yesterday, I guess Naruto-kun's not the only blondie in Fairy Tail now." erza joked.

"My name is Lucy and I just joined Fairy Tail, Mira and Naruto wanted me to come along so we could learn a few things, I hope that's okay with you." Lucy said.

"The more the merrier." Erza replied, _'Speaking of blondie, where the hell is Naruto-kun?' Erza wondered._

"I'm Erza, wait, you're the girl I heard about! I was told you defeated mercenary gorilla using your pinky finger!" Erza said, "HUH!?" Lucy said, "It would be great to have a wizard like you on board, thanks for your help!" Erza thanked, looking back to check at Natsu and Gray.

"Oh no, it's my pleasure!" Lucy said nervously, "Hey Erza I'll come with you, but only on one condition." Natsu said, "Shut up!" Gray said. "Oh? Than let's hear it." Erza said.

"I want a rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail! And, I also want to fight Whiskers too!" Natsu said, holding his fist up. Lucy gasped in shock.

"What's wrong with you? You got some kind of death wish?" Gray shouted, "I'm a lot stronger than I was last time, this time will be way different, cause I'm gonna beat the both of you!" Natsu said confidently.

Erza smirked, "Yes, I can tell you've improved, as to whether or not you can beat Naruto-kun or me, I suppose we'll have to see, I accept your challenge, and I'm sure Naruto-kun would too." Erza said.

"Oh yeah! I'm fired up!" Natsu said excitedly. "Yeah, speaking of which, where the hell is Whiskers? He is very late, I would've thought someone like him would be the first one here." Gray said.

"Yeah." The rest replied. "So Erza." Lucy said, "Yes Lucy?" Erza replied. "Is it true, that Naruto-kun can be scarier than you?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, and even I admit that on power, skill, and intelligence wise, Naruto-kun is on a whole different level compared to me." Erza said.

Lucy gasped, "Really!? How do you know that!?" Lucy asked. "Well, whenever he first came to Fairy Tail, Erza challenged him to a fight, and he fought Erza like a piece of cake, not even breaking a sweat, not using the jutsus he talked about." Gray said.

"And guess how he beat Erza." Happy said. "How?" Lucy asked. "With one single, kick, and it wasn't even a full force, or even half force." Natsu said.

"And still, he sent me flying, he is that powerful even when holding back, it is only because Naruto-kun is so kind, that he chose not to put full force into that kick, he knew that this was just a friendly spar, so he knew that there was no need to go full power." Erza said.

"If he had put full force into that kick, I don't know what it would've gotten me into." Erza said.

"And yes, he can be much scarier than me, that's only if you anger him to that point, which is really rare, but there had been one incident where someone not from our guild had made Naruto-kun so mad, he went berserk and almost destroyed the entire guildhall." Erza explained.

"Wow, but Naruto-kun is so nice." Lucy said. "He is, even when he gets mad, he gives you a lot of chances, and instead of dealing conflicts immaturely, he deals with it and doesn't complain." Gray said.

"Wow." Was all Lucy said, "After that incident, no one, not even Makarov wanted to anger Naruto to that point, Naruto-kun." Happy said.

A sudden smoke appeared, and when it disappeared, Naruto dressed in his normal black-orange jacket and pants, with his precious sage coat, a scroll on his back with his pack, his ninja pouches, one on the back of his behind and one strapped to his right leg.

"Sorry guys! You see, I ran into a poor little old lady who needed help carrying her bags, so, I helped her and-" Naruto was cut off as Natsu went up to him. Lucy and Erza laughed.

"Oh shut up, what a lame excuse! We stood here waiting forever for you!" Natsu said, Naruto laughed sheepishly. "Well, we had better get going, there is no time to waste! Let's get on the bus, and by the way thanks for waiting for me!" Naruto, and began walking towards the train.

But he was stopped by Natsu, who put his hand on his right shoulder, Naruto turned his head over to look at Natsu from behind. "Yo Pinky? What's your deal?" Naruto asked.

"When we get back, I want you and Erza to fight me!" Natsu said, "Uuum..." Naruto remained silent, he looked over to Erza. "Did Erza-chan approve of this?" Naruto asked.

Erza nodded and gave him a "just say yes" face and smiled. Naruto sighed, and smirked. "Alright, challenge, accepted." Naruto said. "Oh yeah! NOW I'M FIRED UP!" Natsu shouted.

Natsu was just on the seat, ready to hurl. "I swear you're totally pathetic Natsu, one minute you're picking a fight, the next you're like this." Gray said, looking out the window.

"It's gotta be tough on him to get to place to place." Lucy said. "Ugh, Whiskers! Yang seal! Please!" Natsu begged weakly.

Naruto sighed, "Alright." As he got up from beside Erza and headed over. He knelt down and placed his right hand on Natsu. After a while, Naruto took the hand off, and immediately, Natsu came back to life.

"Oh, I didn't know the yang seal could cure motion-sickness!" Erza and Gray said surprised. "Yep! When we were on our mission to save Macao, we took a wagon, Naruto-kun tagged along, Natsu, of course was motion sick, so Natsu suggested that Naruto-kun try his yang seal on motion sickness and it worked!" Lucy said happily.

"I see." Erza said impressed, _'As always, you're amazing, you're full of surprises, aren't you?' Erza thought_ and smiled, gazing over at Naruto.

"Well, do you feel better?" Naruto asked, Natsu jumped up excitedly, "Oh yeah! Thanks Whiskers!" Natsu thanked and sat back down. And Naruto sat back down in his seat in the middle.

"Erza, I think it's time you start filling us in, I mean, what kind of mission are we going on here?" Gray asked, demanding for an explanation.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah Erza-chan, go ahead and tell us what we're dealing with." Naruto said. "Of course, I have reason to believe that the dark guild Eisenwald is planning something big, I'm not sure what it is, but it has something to do with the magical item named Lullaby." Erza began explaining.

The name Lullaby caught Naruto, Lucy, Gray and Happy's attention especially Lucy, "Lullaby?" Gray, Happy and Naruto said at the same time.

"Wait, that thing from before?" Lucy wondered, Erza narrowed her brows.

-XxX-Eisenwald-XxX-

"I heard Kageyama finally got back to us." A member spoke, "Yeah, he said he actually found it." Another spoke. The one in front carrying the scythe stopped.

"The moment of truth has arrived gentlemen, this means we're one step closer to achieving our goal, the guildmasters will be too busy holding that conference, they won't even realize what's hit them." He said.

"I see, so you've run into the Eisenwald guild before." Erza assumed, "Well I'm not positive it's Eisenwald." Gray said.

"Yeah, but they did mention Lullaby." Naruto finished. "It's sounds like they were members that dropped out of the guild and gone into hiding, perhaps they wanted no part of what's coming." Erza assumed.

"So this thing is so bad it even scares dark wizards?" Gray said, "I'm only hypothesizing, but whoever you saw dragging off Happy's kidnappers that day must've been from Eisenwald, it's obvious that they didn't want their plans getting out." Erza said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Hearing that, I'm curious about what their plans are." He said, "Totally." Natsu replied.

"What do you think they're gonna try?" Lucy asked, "Let me start from the beginning, just the other day I was heading home after completing a job. I stopped at a pub at Onibas that I knew was a gathering spot for local wizards." Erza began explaining.

(Flashback)

 _"Come on! Hurry it up bartender!" A man shouted impatiently. "Hey, relax a little." Another man said, but more calmly, meanwhile Erza sat on the bar stool, secretly listening in as she slightly turned her head over to peak at the men gathered around a table._

 _"Oh yeah? How am I suppose to do that?" The guy replied, "We finally managed to find where lullaby is but we can't do anything? Because of some seal?" He shouted._

 _"Keep it down man!" Man 3 said. "Don't sweat it you guys, let me handle this one, you just head back to the guild alright?" The man with a high-spiked pony-tail said._

 _"You sure Kage?" Man 3 asked, "Are you fine on your own?" The first guy asked concerned. Kage stood up, his face wearing a assuring smile. "You don't have to worry about me, just tell Erigor that I'll be coming back with lullaby in three days." Kage said confidently._

(Flashback ends)

"Lullaby?" Lucy said, "Isn't that a song you sing kids to sleep?" Naruto asked, "Yes, and the fact that it had been sealed away means that is must be very powerful magic." Erza said.

"You sure the guys you saw at the pub were with Eisenwald?" Gray asked, "Yes, I can't believe I was such a fool that day, I didn't recognize his name. Erigor, the ace of Eisenwald, he only accepts assassination requests, which is the reason why he's earned the name Erigor the Reaper." Erza said.

Lucy was scared, as she clung to Naruto, "He kills for money!?" She said in disbelief. "The council outlawed assassination requests, Eisenwald decided that money was more important than the council's rules, as a result they were kicked out if their wizard league six years ago, but that didn't stop them, they've disobeyed orders and remained active to this day." Erza said.

Lucy was for sure scared, as she sweated gallons, "Okay, I should be heading back home now." Lucy said, "Lucy is slimy all of a sudden." Happy said. "It's sweat!" Lucy replied, clinging tighter to Naruto.

"How could I have been so careless, if only I had recognized Erigor's name that day I could've pulverized them, I could've forced them to reveal their scheme to me." Erza said in disappointment in herself.

"She's scary." Lucy said, "That's Erza for ya." Natsu replied. "So if i got this, Eisenwald is planning to do something with this lullaby and you wanna stop them, because after what you overheard you're sure that it's gonna be something bad." Gray said.

"That's correct, and I'm not foolish to believe that I'm able to take down a magical guild all by myself, that's why I asked, you, Natsu and Naruto-kun for help, we're storming the Eisenwald guild." Erza said.

"It's about time, it's been a long time since I got a good fight, I hope these guys are good." Naruto said, cracking his knuckles, Gray smirked, "Sounds like fun to me." He said.

"Oh yeah, I"M FIRED UP!" Natsu said. All the while, Lucy is sweating more gallons. "Aye!" Happy said. "I shouldn't have come along." Lucy whimpered, clutching onto Naruto's arm.

"Ew now you're super slimy!" Happy whined, "I told you it's sweat!" Lucy said.

The teens stopped to get a snack, but immediately continued on. "If you don't mind, what kind of magic do you practice Erza?" Lucy asked.

"That's a good question." Erza said, Naruto chuckled. "Erza's magic is really pretty, she makes her enemies bleed, a lot!" Happy said happily.

"I don't know if I would call that pretty." Lucy said, deadpanning. "Personally, I think Gray's magic is much more beautiful than mine." Erza said, taking a bite out of her strawberry cake.

"Oh like this." Gray said, holding a palm out and than placing his fist on top, creating a magic circle, Gray lifted his fist up, revealing a iced up Fairy Tail symbol.

Naruto watched in awe, _'Gray's magic never ceases to amaze me.'_ Naruto thought. Lucy clapped her hands together. "I use ice magic." Gray said.

"Uh, now I understand why you and Natsu don't get along, he's fire and your ice! Talk about not mixing well." Lucy said.

"Hm, I never thought about that." Naruto said, Natsu scoffed. "Me either." Erza agreed, "Nah, just his guts." Gray said.

"You think the Eisenwald guys are still gonna be in this town?" Gray asked, "I have no idea, that's what we're to find out." Lucy said, as they walked through the train station.

"Hold on, Where is Natsu and Whiskers?" Happy said, Lucy gasped.

"Oh boy, I guess the yang-seal wore off on him." Naruto said, as Natsu laid weak over the seats while Naruto hovered above.

"There they go." Happy said, waving comically, Lucy was shocked to the core, so shocked she even dropped her luggage.

"I was so busy talking I forgot about them! I am such a fool, Natsu hates all forms of transportation, this is all my fault, I need one of you to come and hit me for all of my pennants!" Erza said.

"That's a little much." Lucy deadpanned, "And plus, Whiskers is with him." Gray said. "Yeah, can't he just easily cure him with his yang-seal?" Lucy wondered.

"True, but we still have to find a way to get them back." Erza said. The rest nodded.

"Ugh." Natsu groaned, while Naruto sat beside him, attempting to soothe him. "Well looky here, Fairy Tail wizards." Kage mumbled.

He approached them, "How is the guild treating you these days? Is it worth sticking around?" Kage said. "What?" The boys said with confusion.

But Kage would take none of it, he prepared to stomp Natsu in the face, but his foot was caught by Naruto's hand. Naruto was shocked when he saw Kage's face.

 _'Hey guys, he looks just like Shikamaru!' Naruto said. 'Yeah.' The tailed beast replied to him._

Kage grunted in frustration, "Don't act all high and mighty just cause you're in a legal guild mister Fairy! You guys just blindly follow the magic council, but you know what you look like to us? Harmless little flies!" Kage said, angering both Naruto and Natsu.

Naruto threw Kage across the room, he stood up from his seat, glaring at him. He clapped his hands together to shake the dirt off.

Naruto stood in a ready fighting position, while Natsu lit his fists up, standing beside Naruto, ready to fight with him.

"Ooh, guess I hit a nerve." Kage taunted, "You!" Natsu began but couldn't finish his sentence due to his motion-sickness. Naruto looked over and grunted.

"What kind of magic is that? Let me show you how it's done!" Kage said, a magic circle appearing beneath his feet, shadows charging towards Natsu.

Naruto noticed, and quickly went over to push Natsu out of the way. "Watch out Natsu!" He shouted, getting back up on his feet.

"Thanks buddy." Natsu said, "Hn, you're fast, you're the first to have ever dodged my shadows." Kage said impressed.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. _'Even uses shadows like Shikamaru'_ He thought, "But that magic!" Natsu said, Kage merely chuckled menacingly at the boys.

The train finally came to a stop, all three men went sliding across the floor. A weird creepy skull like flute with three eyes on the skull flew about of Kage's pocket.

Erza stood holding a lever stick that has the ability to stop a train in motion. "What do you think you're doing lady? You can't pull the emergency lever without permission!" An angry employee shouted. All while Gray and Lucy deadpanned.

"It's for our comrades, please understand." Erza said, trying to reason with him. "Are you kidding with me?" He snapped.

From afar Lucy stood amazed, "Now, I would like for you to take the luggage to the hotel." Erza demanded, "Do I look like a bell hob?" The employee asked irately.

"I'm starting to realize that all of the Fairy Tail wizards are a little insane, maybe even including Naruto-kun as well." Lucy said.

Gray stood behind her, all of a sudden without his tops on. "But not all of us." Gray protested. "Oh yeah are your clothes!" Lucy shouted.

"The train stopped." Naruto said. "Oh yeah! Finally!" Natus jumped lively. "Wait, what is that?" Natsu wondered, catching Naruto's attention, as they both finally saw the flute.

"You saw it!" Kage said, Natsu slammed his fists together, "That's enough out of you! It's payback time!" Natsu shouted. He charged at Kage and threw a iron fist at him, however it was countered by Kage's shadows.

While Kage was distracted by Natsu, Naruto took the chance and went over to the flute, picking it up and observing it, using his rinnegan to memorize as much as he could.

Natsu and Kage's whole fight caused a great commotion, Kage was defeated. "Lucky shot." He said. Natsu walked up triumphantly, holding his fist up.

"Hmm, little fly huh?" Natsu said. !Attention all passengers! Our emergency stop, was a false alarm, we'll be departing again shortly! The train attendant announced over the train's speakers.

"Oh crap! We gotta go Whiskers!" Natsu said, "Right!" Naruto said, deactivating his rinnegan and began making a run for it.

"Hold it right there! I'm not gonna let you get away that easily! You're messing with Eisenwald now!" Kage said, revealing his identity as a Eisenwald member.

 _'Eisenwald! I knew there was something fishy about him!'_ Naruto thought. "Eisenwald?" Naruto said. "Oh so you're with Eisenwald huh! I show you what happens when people knock Fairy Tail! How about we take this outside!" Natsu said.

But the train began in motion once again. "Oh shit! We gotta get outta here!" Naruto cursed, grabbing Natsu and without even thinking jumped out of the window as soon as he heard a magical vehicle.

Erza and the rest of the team was racing to get their friends back. "Natsu! Naruto-kun!" Lucy shouted. The two boys noticed their fellow teammates, Naruto threw Natsu at Gray, letting him crash perfectly into Gray and causing them to crash to the ground.

All the while Naruto landed perfectly on the ground and Erza coming to a halting stop. "Natsu, Naruto-kun, are you guys alright!" Erza asked worryingly.

"Aye!" Natsu replied weakly, "Yeah!" Naruto said.

"That hurt you idiot! And Whiskers! Why the hell did you throw Natsu at me!?" Gray shouted angrily. Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"Shut up you icy freak! How come you guys left us on the train!" Natsu shouted back. "I'm just glad you guys were badly injured, I apologize Natsu, Naruto-kun." Erza said apologetically, pulling in Natsu for a hard hug.

"I'm shakin up pretty bad, me and Whisker got attacked by a weirdo on the train." Natsu said, "Are you serious!" Lucy said in shock. "I think it's the dude that dragged away the guys who were gonna eat Happy, he said he was in Eisenwald." Natsu said.

Erza raised a brow, immediately, she slapped hardly on Natsu. "You fool! That is actually who were chasing after on this mission, why did you let him get away! And Naruto-kun, you were with him!" Erza said.

"Sorry, while Natsu was holding the guy off, I was using my rinnegan to analyze this weird looking flute, but than the train began to move again, and I knew that Natsu was going to suffer from motion sickness, so I took and him and escaped from the window." Naruto explained.

"I see, so he was on the same train we were on, let's find him." Erza said, sitting back down on the driver seat of the vehicle.

"But was this guy like?" Gray asked. "He didn't look like somebody from a dark guild, but he did have this strange flute thing, Whiskers was looking it over with his rinnegan while I distracted the Eisenwald dude." Natsu said.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, it looked like a skull, except it had three eyes." He added, "A three eyes skull?" Lucy said. "That's creepy." Gray said.

"Lu-chan?" Naruto asked, Lucy froze up, realization hitting her hard. "Is there something wrong Lucy?" Happy asked.

"It's just that, I've heard about that flute before, lullaby, the cursed song! It's death magic!" Lucy said. Naruto widened his eyes. 'Death magic!?'

"What?" Naruto and Erza said in disbelief, "A cursed song? Like an incantation?" Gray asked. "I've only read about them in books before, but there are deadly spells out there forbidden to be used by wizards." Lucy explained.

"That's right, there are cursed black magic spells that will kill the person they're used on." Erza said. "Man, not even the forbidden jutsus I know are that bad, although, there are plenty of deadly forbidden jutsu out there." Naruto said.

"Well if I'm right, Lullaby is even worse!" Lucy said.

"AHHH!" A group of people screamed terrifyingly as a train station employee suddenly drops dead, "This train belongs to Eisenwald now!" Erigor commanded.

"Get everything off the train, luggage, conductor, everything. If anyone tries to defy us kill them all!" Erigor demanded.

"Well look who's here." Kage said, hopping of the train steps. Erigor looked behind to look at Kage. "Kageyama, I heard you were coming back aboard this train, there is quite a but of wreckage, care to explain what happened?" Erigor.

"Come on, aren't you interested to see what I brought back with me? I finally managed to break the seal!." Kage said triumphantly, holding the lullaby flute in his hand.

"Excellent." Erigor said, "Oh yeah."

"This is it men! The forbidden lullaby! Originally it was a tool for casting simply death curses, useful, but limited. That is until the great black wizard Zeref transformed it into a demon flute. Now its song will kill hundreds, thousands at once, lulling them all into endless sleep, and it's all mine!" Erigor said evilly.

"Hey slow down Erza! You're using up too much power driving this thing!" Gray shouted. Inside, Natsu was sick once again as Naruto soothed him.

"I have no choice but to press onward, we're running out of time. If Erigor gets his hand on this death magic, trust me, lives will be lost." Erza said.

Naruto scowled. _'Curse them! What is it they hope to accomplish! This is madness!' Both Naruto and Erza thought._

Erigor chuckled, "And so it begins! Lets move forward men!" He commanded. 

Hi hi! There you go! Chapter 9! Hope you enjoyed! Please stay tuned for chapter 10! 

Please favorite! Comment! Share! Follow! 

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm jealous Maki, your wizards are full of life and they're such cutie pies, oh and including the ninja." Bob said, master of the Blue Pegasus guild, oh and, he's a man.

"I heard you have a girl that gave a big shot quite the spanking." Bob added. "Oh, you must be talking about Lucy, she is our newest recruit, and she's got a body that want quick!" Makarov replied.

"OOh! So naughty!" Bob fluttered. "I wouldn't be joking around if I were you Makarov." A man in shades wearing a witch's hat said. His name is Goldmine, he is the master of the Quatro Cerberus guild.

"Your wizards may be spirited, but they go overboard sometimes, even the Fairy Tail Ninja goes overboard sometimes, and he is almost always the sane one, you know, some of the counsel members are worried that the Fairy Tail guild is gonna destroy an entire city one of these days. Can't say that I blame them." Goldmine said.

"Ah let those nut jobs worry, why do I even care, they're just jealous my wizards are hot." Makarov said in his and his guild's defence.

"Oh Maki, you shouldn't talk about your wizards that way, you're such a scoundrel." Bob fluttered again.

"Master Makarov! Master Makarov! I have a letter from miss Mirajane sir!" A little blue bird chirped in a high voice, carrying a letter in its beak.

"Oh thanks a lot." Makarov said, still sober from all of the alcohol. "No problem!" The bird chirped, flying away.

Makarov circled his fingers around the seal creating a magic circle, and than creating a hologram of Mira.

"Hi Master! I'm glad you made it to the conference safe and sound!" Mira's hologram said. "See, this honey is our poster girl Mirajane, grab some eye candy boys!" Makarov bragged.

All of the men immediately got excited, starting whispering, oohing and ahhing and even blowing whistles.

"Ooh la la!" Bob said, "That's Mirajane, I haven't seen her in a while, she sure has matured." Goldmine said impressed.

"Oh Master you're not gonna believe what happened! It may the greatest thing in Fairy Tail! Erza, Natsu, Gray AND Naruto-kun have all teamed up together! An amazing combination huh! In fact I think they may have formed the strongest team Fairy Tail's ever seen! Sorry to bother you, but I just had to send you the exciting news! See you soon master!" Mira said before cutting off.

All the while leaving a sweating and nervous ass Makarov. "Not. Those. Four!" Makarov stuttered. Leaving the others confused.

"What's wrong Maki?" Bob asked. "I guess the counsel has a good reason to be worried, right?" Goldmine said. Makarov fell over.

 _'I can't believe this is happening, those four really could destroy an entire city! The conference ends today so I can be back by tomorrow afternoon, oh please! Let nothing happen!' Makarov thought nervously._

"Some guy with a scythe and a bunch of others took over the train!" Man 1 said. "I think I know who they are, they're the dark guild punks who had been hanging around town the past few weeks!" Man 2 said with disgust.

"I can understand why they would wanna hijack cars and boats, but why'd they hijack a train?" Lucy wondered, "It doesn't seem like a good choice for getaways because it can only follow the tracks it's on." Happy pointed. "Yes that's true, but they are quite fast." Naruto said. Erza nodded in agreement.

Natsu, of course was carsick. "Than I guess it's up to us to figure out where those Eisenwald guys are going in such a big hurry and why." Gray said, again not knowing that he is naked.

Naruto definitely noticed along with Lucy. "YOU'RE NAKED GRAY!" Lucy shouted, her eyeballs just about ready to pop out of her skull.

"Am I?" Gray asked looking down, while Naruto facepalms and Lucy deadpans.

"The military's been called to action, so it should only be a matter of time before someone catches them." Lucy assumed.

Naruto sighed, "I hope so Lu-chan." He said. "I hope that's the case Lucy." Erza said, driving off.

Erigor angrily swung his scythe at Kage, who fell to the ground and looked up at Erigor fearfully. "Let me get this straight, you allowed two Fairy Tail flies see the lullaby flute, one even taking a detailed scan through at it. And you let him get away? Tell me, who was this fly that looked more closely at the lullaby flute." Erigor demanded.

"Well, from his overly familiar features, with the spiky blonde hair, the whiskers, the red coat, the headband, I'm pretty sure it was the famous Fairy Tail Ninja." Kage answered.

Further angering Erigor. "IT WAS THE FAIRY TAIL NINJA!? AND YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!?" He shouted furiously.

"Well it's not like he knew anything about our plans sir, and even if he did, there is no away his stupid guild would be able to stop us right?" Kage assumed.

Erigor remained angry however, slamming his scythe into the floor of the train, "We can't afford to take any chances, fortunately we have a strategy in place." Erigor assured.

Kage smirked, "Right, that thing with Oshibana station." He said, Erigor smirked back. "We can't have flies buzzing where we don't want them, it will be up to you men to swat them away." Erigor ordered. "Yes sir!" His men replied.

"Stop Erza, you're going way to fast! You're gonna overload the s-e plug!" Gray shouted, he sat on the roof, looking down at the scarlet.

"Yes, please Erza-chan, slow down, you'll deplete your magic energy." Naruto agreed. "There is no telling how many innocent people could die if lullaby's song is played, I can't slow, we have to stop Eisenwald before it's too late." Erza replied.

"But it's just like Whiskers said, you're gonna use up your magic power before we even start fighting!" Gray shouted. Erza smirked, "Well than I guess I'll just have to rely on hand-to-hand combat, besides I've got you, Natsu and even Naruto-kun for back up." Erza said, back Naruto and Gray looked on concerned.

"I still feel like there was something important I was suppose to tell you Lucy." Happy said, looking over to a sick Natsu, Naruto looked over, curious about what this important thing was.

"Oh really? What is it?" Lucy asked concerned. "I don't remember, it was just something important I was suppose to tell you, um, your..." Happy thought.

"I'm totally sick, W-Whiskers, yang seal!" Natsu groaned, Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Right." Naruto said, leaning down to put his seal on Natsu, took it off after a while, and already Natsu was jumping.

"I got it!" Happy said, "REALLY!" Lucy shouted in frustration. "Um, so than, if it wasn't Lucy totally sick than what the heck was it? Something weird like that, Lucy's weird? Hungry? Fishy? I like fish! Wait, wait, weird." Happy said. Naruto looked at him confused.

"Why are you saying I'm weird!?" Lucy wondered, deadpanning. "What's that up ahead!?" Erza wondered.

Oshibana station

"Everyone stand back! The station is closed due to a train derailment!" One of the workers announced. "What seriously?" Man 1 said nervously.

"Well I heard the station's been taken over by a group of thugs!" Man 2 said. "We ask that you please stand back!" The worker said, trying to calm the crowd down.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" Erza demanded, "Why would I tell you lady?" He refused, causing Erza to get a little irritated, as she quickly responds by head bumping the man in the forehead and preceded to ask the other worker.

But she got no answer from him as well, causing her to head bump again, all while Natsu, Lucy and Naruto stared blankly.

"Seems like her questioning methods are a little counterproductive." Lucy deadpanned, Naruto chuckled. "Erza's got her own way of getting things done." Gray said, again, not noticing that he was naked again.

"WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES!?" Lucy shouted, Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and sighed, "Don't bother Lu-chan." Naruto said, while Natsu scoffed.

"The Eisenwald guild's inside, let's go!" Erza said, after finally getting the workers to spill the information. "Right!" The boys replied, but Lucy was still a little nervous. But Naruto wrapped his arm around Lucy's petite shoulders and smiled, Lucy immediately blushed ten shades of red.

"Don't worry Lu-chan, I will protect all of you." Naruto assured. Lucy smiled, 'Naruto, you're such a sweet talker.' Lucy thought.

"A small army stormed in earlier but they've yet to return, I'm guessing they've been caught in battle with the Eisenwald forces." Erza said, as the team ran through the station, as Lucy whimpered in fear again. Naruto and Natsu both narrowed their eyes.

At the staircase, they arrived to the horrifying scene of possibly dead and unconscious soldiers lying on the ground looking defeated as Lucy gasped in even more terror and shock. The boys all scowled.

"They've been completely wiped out!" Happy said in shock, "No surprise." Naruto said, "Yeah." Natsu and Gray agreed. "Right, they were up against an entire magic guild, a small army like this wouldn't stand a chance against wizards as powerful as the Eisenwald guild." Erza said, as they stopped running and began slowly walking cautiously.

When they finally found the Eisenwald guild, Erigor simply chuckled menacingly. "Welcome, step into our parlor, Fairy Tail flies!" Erigor teased.

Naruto gritted his teeth, as the guild members began chuckling evilly. Lucy was scared, as she clutched onto Naruto's arm. "There is so many of them!" She said nervously.

"You fiend! I take it you're Erigor?" Erza assumed, Erigor chuckled. Kage immediately noticed Naruto and Natsu and recognized them from their earlier encounter.

"Hey you guys! It's your fault I got in trouble! Get up!" Kage demanded, Naruto and Natsu widened their eyes. "You!" Naruto said, "Wait, I know that voice!" Natsu said.

"We're not threatened by any of you! Tell me what you're planning to do with lullaby!" Erza demanded. "Oh you haven't heard yet." Erigor said, chuckling again, and flying up, carrying his scythe.

"What do all train stations have?" Erigor asked, "He flew!" Lucy said in shock. "It's wind magic!" Happy said. Naruto narrowed his eyes even further.

 _'Hm, interesting, wind magic, I wonder what would happen if it went up against my wind chakra.' Naruto wondered._

Erigor landed on a metal pole, "You plan to broadcast the lullaby song!?" Erza shouted fearfully, the boys widened their eyes.

Erigor chuckled, "Thousands of people have come to this station to get a glimpse of the action, who knows, if I raise the volume enough, I may be able to extinguish the whole city with my melody of death." Erigor said.

Naruto's scowl now slowly began turning into a angry glare upon hearing those news. "What reason do you have to commit such a crime against the innocent people of this town!?" Erza asked. Natsu growled.

"This is a cleansing of all the fools out there who fail to appreciate the rights they hold so dear, who remain ignorant to the ones who had their rights stripped away, they've committed a sin of turning a blind eye into the world of justice , therefore, the reaper has come to punish them!" Erigor said.

"But killing them isn't help you get your rights back, it's only gonna make it worse! That's whole reason you were kicked out of the wizard league in the first place!" Lucy disagreed.

"At this point we've given up on trying to regain our rights, we want power! Than we will be able to wash away the sins in the past and take control what happens in the future!" Erigor said.

Which only furthered angered the team, "You guys are all completely insane!" Lucy shouted. "We are in the age of darkness, by the time it gets here, you flies will be long gone!" Kage said, sending his shadows towards Lucy.

Naruto who was standing right beside Lucy immediately pushed her out of the way while Natsu blocks the attack. Naruto and Lucy both fell to the floor, with Lucy laying flat on her stomach on top of Naruto.

They both groaned, "Lu-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked, Lucy noticed she was literally on top of Naruto and blushed ten shades of red. She immediately jumped by to her feet embarrassed. "Y-yeah! Thanks a lot, Naruto-kun, Natsu." Lucy stuttered.

'Oh god!' Lucy thought. "You two again?" Kage said irately. Natsu went over to Naruto, who was still groaning, laying on the floor. He went over and extended a helping hand to Naruto, who took it, and hoisted himself up.

"Eisenwald dude! I knew I recognized that voice!" Natsu said, smirking with kill intent at the members. "You okay Whiskers?" Natsu asked, "Yeah." Naruto replied.

"Natsu! Naruto-kun!" Lucy shouted their names. "Looks like we're having a party, don't you think, Whiskers?" Natsu asked, smirking.

Naruto smirked back, "Oh totally Pinky." Naruto replied, "No you guys, these are the guys we have to fight!" Lucy said.

"Like he said Lu-chan, it's a party!" Naruto said, Natsu chuckled, "Exactly." Natsu smirked.

 _'The Fairy Tail flies flew right into my trap, everything is going as planned, but I will not rest until they have heard lullaby's melody of death, than we'll finally have revenge on those who wronged us.'_ Erigor chuckled ever so quietly.

"This is the strongest team Fairy Tail has to offer! You better be ready!" Lucy warned. As the rest of the team stared back at Eisenwald.

"I leave them to you, show them the terror of the dark guild Eisenwald!" Erigor demanded, disappearing in a flash. Shocking both Lucy and Happy.

 _'Wow, looks similar to when I teleport during a Flying thunder god.'_ Naruto thought. "Natsu and Gray go! I need you to stop him!" Erza ordered.

Natsu and Gray were silent, "If the two of you work together not even Erigor the reaper can defeat you, I'm leaving him in your hands." Erza said confidently. Naruto smiled and nodded.

But Natsu and Gray immediately went to head bumping each other, "WHAT DID I SAY!" Erza shouted, "Aye!" The two replied and went off.

"They ran off!" Eisenwald member 1 said, "They're going after Erigor!" Member 2 said, "I got it!" A man dressed similar to an Egyptian said, shooting rubber black like things at the top of a balcony, swinging towards it and landing on top of the rails.

"I the great Rayule will take them down!" He said, "I'm going too! That pink-haired dimwit's gonna pay!" Kage said, Naruto growled, and started to follow the two Eisenwald.

But Erza chased after him, putting her hand on his shoulder, Naruto stopped and turned his head around to look at Erza. His face obviously showing stress and anger.

"Stop Naruto-kun! We'll catch up with them after we finish off the rest of the men here okay? I promise!" Erza said, Naruto sighed and nodded his head reluctantly.

"Wait, two girls and one guy against an entire magical guild!?" Lucy asked nervously, "My mom always told me not to hit girls, but I'm gonna make an exception, and plus, Whiskers over there isn't a girl!" One member said.

"Sorry ladies, you're not gonna be as cute when we're done with ya!" Another member assumed, chuckling.

"But without my stunning beauty I'll be totally helpless!" Lucy said, daydreaming. "This is not the time to be daydreaming Lucy!" Happy shouted, trying to snap her back into reality.

Naruto and Erza prepared for battle, "Let's do this, come on Naruto-kun. You said you wanted a good fight, well I've got one for ya!" Erza said, holding out her arm, as a magic circle appeared and a sword was in her hands.

"Don't worry, I'll make this short." Naruto said, smirking, taking out multiple three-pronged knives, and preparing to throw them all over the place.

"That magic sword! It came out of thin air! And Naruto is pulling these weird shaped knives!" Lucy observed, she gasped quietly. 'Am I seriously gonna witness the great Erza and the great Fairy Tail Ninja in action all at once!?' Lucy thought excitingly.

"If you insult the Fairy Tail guild again in my presence, I swear none of you will live to see tomorrow!" Erza threatened.

Naruto stood in a stance, ready to throw every one of his knives. But the Eisenwald members were unfazed and continued to charge at the two legendary warriors.

Naruto smirked, "You guys are in for a good one." He said, as the members closed in on the team, Erza effortlessly swung her sword and thwarted the attack and every member.

And continued to thrash her sword with precise at the other members. "I'll show you!" A member shouted, blasting a bright yellow beam at Erza and Naruto. But however Erza and Naruto easily evaded the blast, with Erza jumping high into the air and requiping her sword into a spear.

And continued to thrash until she decided to requip into twin swords. "It turned into twin swords!" A member with green hair, a little chubby like said in amazement.

"I've never seen anybody be able to requip as fast as this chick." Another amazed member said. "What's requip?" Lucy wondered.

"Magic weaponry isn't that much different from your celestial spirits." Naruto said, still looking for all of the perfect spots to mark.

"That's right! The user can summon weapons they keep stored in another dimension, and when they switch between weapons, it's called requip!" Happy said.

"Wow, that's incredible!" Lucy said in awe. "You haven't seen nothing yet, Erza is just getting warmed up and now we're also finally getting to see Whiskers in action as well!" Happy said.

"Erza!?" the green haired member shouted, recognizing that name.

All while Naruto finally began to take aim after he found all of the perfect spots, and finally, he threw them. All of the knives went everywhere, and immediately Naruto disappeared in a flash. Shocking everyone.

Naruto suddenly appeared in a different area, seemingly in the place of one of the knives he threw and began taking down every Eisenwald member he came in contact with, taking all of his taijustsu knowledge and putting them to use.

Lucy, Happy and the members were shocked at the incredible speed and strength Naruto had. "H-he is amazing! Happy, have you seen Naruto do anything like this?" Lucy asked.

"Nope, this is a first, not even Erza has seen him do something like this. He never used this during their spar, so you're lucky you're the first one to see Naruto doing something like this." Happy said. Lucy was shocked.

Lucy looked back, _'He is amazing, that speed, that strength, it's out of the question!_ ' Lucy thought in awe. Naruto saw many other members coming towards him, and so he took out a regular knife and threw it to his right side, hitting one member in the face perfectly, whilst also knocking the other members behind him and sending them to the ground.

Naruto took care of the other members down with much ease. "What are those knives? They look like knives, but they are so weird!" Lucy wondered.

"Those are called kunai knives, they are very strong. When Whiskers and Erza sparred, he used one of those to fight Erza. But the ones he threw, I have never seen those types before, they seem to work differently than the normal kunais." Happy assumed.

"Than it's time for me to kick butt too!" Lucy said, reaching for her keys. "Why do you have to go steal the spotlight from them!?" Happy said in disappointment.

 **"Open! Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!"** Lucy chanted, and immediately Cancer, the giant crab appeared before her.

"You need me to fight these dudes baby?" Cancer asked, "Yeah take them out with style!" Lucy said, all of the remaining members charged at him.

"Oh baby!" Cancer chimed, jumping towards the members and using his scissors to chop at the members, cutting anything it comes in tact with.

"Like your new style baby?" Cancer asked, "That was impressive!" Erza complimented, Naruto saw and landed on the ground. Giving her a thumbs up, "Good job Lu-chan!" He added, walking over to the girls.

"Thanks, but it was no big deal!" Lucy said, "Alright! I totally scored points with her AND Naruto-kun!" Lucy cheered.

"That's what you were going for!?" Happy said in shock, Naruto laughed. "However, this crab spirit of yours, the way he calls you baby, I find it rather insulting." Erza said, Naruto sighed. "Ah come on Erza-chan, give her a break." Naruto said.

Lucy immediately regressed, "Points unscored." She said, "Whoa, ba-mam." Cancer said.

"Naruto-kun, there's still so many, I thought we took care of most of them, annoying, but let's wipe them out shall we Naruto-kun?" Erza said, a magic circle appearing below her feet, Naruto smirked. "Totally." He said.

And immediately again, Naruto disappeared, and reappeared behind the members, swiftly taking down another huge chunk of the Eisenwald members down with his improved taijutsu, knocking all of the out for good, leaving the rest for Erza.

"Hey Erza-chan! Think you can take care of these guys!?" Naruto asked, Erza smirked. "Of course. Like I said, I'll wipe them out." Erza assured.

Erza began transforming, as the men of the Eisenwald guild gawked, "Whoa!" They all said in a perverted awe, as Naruto also stared in awe.

 _'You never cease to amaze me, Erza-chan.'_ Naruto smiled, blushing ever so slightly. Kurama chuckled, _'Somebody has a crush.' He teased, Naruto immediately entered his mindscape, glaring comically at the tailed beasts, while they laughed at their jinchurriki_ , as Naruto came back to reality.

"Most magic swordsmen only have the ability to swap their weapons, but Erza is able to swap her armor for wizarding armor that enhances her abilities, it's a talent that only she possesses, that's what makes her magic special, a technique called, ' **The Knight**!'" Happy said.

As Erza's transformation finally stopped, Erza was now in a heavily armor with wings sprouting from her back, holding two swords in both of her hands.

Naruto smiled, "Oh wow!" Lucy shouted, "Now, dance my swords!" Erza shouted, "I knew it! It has to be them!" the green hair guy said, realization striking him too late.

" **Circle of swords**!" Erza shouted, sending of the swords that encircled her at all of the members, effectively taking them down.

"Whoa! She took the most of them down with a single swipe! Naruto was also amazing! I have never seen anyone with speed and strength like that before! All of the powers and skills are beyond imagination!" Lucy said in awe. "Aye!" Happy said.

"Alright, you're dealing with me now!" One member shouted, charging towards the three teens. "Don't do it BR! Do you have any idea who that woman and who that man is!?" A green haired guy asked.

Naruto noticed and saw, he jumped towards Erza and her attacker from the side, getting there, and giving Erza's attacker a nice full-force punch to the face before Erza even had the time to lift her swords.

Knocking her attacker out for good, "That woman is queen of the fairies! Titania Erza! And that man! The whiskers, the red coat, the familiar features, I didn't really think it was actually him, but it is! That man is the legendary Fairy Tail ninja!" The chubby member said.

All while Erza requipped back into her default armor and Naruto going around and picking up his kunai. "Oh man! I think I'm in love, with both Naruto-kun and Erza-san!" Lucy squealed.

"Forget this! I'm outta here!" the chubby guy said frantically, running away fearfully, not wanting to face two legendary warriors.

"I would imagine he's gonna look for Erigor, you should go look for him." Erza suggested, "Who me!?" Lucy said nervously, Erza began to look irritated, "Just do it! Naruto-kun, please follow her!" Erza said.

"Whatever you say! I don't wanna make you angry!" Lucy said frantically, as she, Naruto and Happy began their search.

Erza sighed, and fell down to her knees, almost depleted of her magic energy. "Gray was right I overdid it on the magic mobile, please boys, please don't fail me." Erza begged.

"I can't believe she's making us work together! What was she thinking!?" Gray wondered, "Obviously she wasn't thinking, everybody knows that fire and ice don't mix! She should've just sent Whiskers down, he could probably take down Erigor with not problem!" Natsu added.

"Why does she always have to be so freaking bossy!?" Gray wondered, "She should ask us to instead of ordering us around!" Natsu said.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! I CAN HANDLE ERIGOR ALL BY MYSELF! ARE YOU COPYING ME!?" The both shouted childishly, but immediately stopped when they saw two split ways.

"Which way do we go?" Natsu asked, "I guess we'll just have to split up." Gray said. The two faced their way, backs turned towards each other.

"Natsu, we're up against an evil freak who is getting ready to unleash a deadly spell, if you find him, give him a thrashing!" Gray said, turning over to fave the pink-haired dragon slayer, giving him a thumbs up and actually smiling at him.

"You don't have to worry about that! I've got a bone to pick with that guys for messing with Fairy Tail, I'm gonna burn him to a crisp!" Natsu assured, smiling back.

But they immediately turned away from each other, "Don't die on me." Gray whispered quietly. "Huh?" Natsu said confusingly. "Nothing, later loser!" Gray said, running off.

Natsu looked back and ran off himself. Gray saw a speaker and realization hit him hard. "So that's it, Erigor is gonna play the lullaby through the speaker system." Gray said to himself.

-XxX-Broadcast studio-XxX-

Gray kicked down the door and walked inside, only to find no one in the room. "There is nobody here!" Gray said in shock. "Maybe I was wrong about him broadcasting through the system's PA." Gray said, not noticing Rayule hanging on the ceiling over his head.

Rayule chuckled, attacking him with his black strings, with Gray swiftly evading the attack. Gray landed on the ground, facing his attacker.

"That was a pretty good guess pal, but our plan isn't as obvious as you might think." Rayule said, smirking evilly. "So tell me what the plan is and you won't get hurt." Gray demanded, smirking back.

The civilians of the town looked up to see Erza approaching the balcony of the train station, they all looked very concerned.

"If you value your lives, than you will leave this place at once, this station has been taken by evil wizards! They are planning to cast a deadly spell over the loud speakers that would kill everyone here! I beg you run as far as you can!" Erza announced.

All of them immediately upon hearing such terrible news, fled the station, all of them fearing for their lives. "Hey lady, why would you make everyone panic like that?" One angry employee asked.

"I would rather that than watch all of these people die, in fact you gentlemen need to evacuate as well, now that I've cleared the train station, I wonder what Erigor's next move will be." Erza wondered, turning back to look at the station, before gasping in shock.

Erza's eye's widened, seeing a giant whirlwind or whatever it is, encircling the entire train station, "It's some kind of wind barrier!" Erza shouted in shock.

At the same time Erigor reappeared, floating just behind her and chuckling evilly.

Rayule swung his black strips at Gray again, who again, evaded the attacks effortlessly. "There is no escape! From my attacks!" Rayule shouted.

Gray got up, holding his palm out and placing his other hand in fist on top of the palm, preparing to unleash his magic. Creating a icy aura around with a magic circle.

"Ice make shield!" Gray chanted, and immediately, a icy shield was summoned, protruding from the ground. "This punk uses ice magic!?" Rayule said in disbelief.

"Ice make knuckle!" Gray shouted, this time, a bunch of icy fists was summoned, pounding Rayu and sending him through the walls as Rayule screamed in pain.

Gray stood over him over the wall he knocked. "This is your last chance to tell me what your planning, you're not going to cast the lullaby song over the PA system?" Gray asked.

Rayule chuckled, "Erigor's barrier should be activated by now." He said, "Erigor's what!?" Gray demanded. "He's created a wind barrier that will keep you insects from escaping!" Rayule answered.

"I've always wanted the opportunity to fight the Queen of the Fairies and the Fairy Tail Ninja, but unfortunately, I don't have time to play with you right now." Erigor said, holding his palm up and sending Erza behind the wind barrier.

"Erigor!" Erza shouted, running over, attempting to get out of the barrier, but only got repelled. "It's useless! There is no way you'll be able to break through my magic sealing barrier, you see it's one way only, you try to escape the wind will tear you apart!" Erigor explained.

"What is the meaning of this you scoundrel!" Erza asked angrily, "We've wasted enough time in you Fairy Tail flies, now if you'll excuse me." Erigor said, flying away.

"Come back here! Curse you Erigor! I will find a way to stop you! So he wasn't targeting the station at all, just what is he planning?" Erza wondered, clutching her arm in pain.

Gray slammed Rayule into the wall angrily, "Why don't I get straight to the point here buddy! Tell me what the plan is or else!" Gray demanded.

"We knew you pests would cause problems, so he lured you here and trapped you, the only reason we took over this station is to block traffic to the final stop, we didn't want any trains to get into Clover station." Rayule began.

"Yeah? Why?" Gray asked, "Cause that's where it's going down, Clover's just beyond the giant canyon and this train line is the only way in and out of town, unless you're able to fly like Erigor." Rayule answered.

"So the lullaby's in Clover?" Gray said, "You know what else is there right now? Think hard and you'll get it." Rayule said, slowly weaving his strings. Gray noticed, but too late, his strings struck him and sent him flying. "GOTCHA!" Rayule shouted.

 _'Clover! That's where the conference is being held! So this was their plan all along! They're targeting the guild masters!' Gray finally realized._

Rayule cackled, "You finally figured it out huh? Well it's too late to stop us now!" He shouted, striking Gray with his strings again, sending him flying while Gray held his hand to block the attack.

"You Eidenwald thugs must be pretty brave taken on such a powerful group of wizards!" Gray said, "Those ignorant old folks won't even know what hit em once lullaby's song starts playing! There is now way Erigor's plan will fail!" Rayule said confidently, his strings finally captured Gray, he struggled as Rayule's strings wrapped around Gray's body.

"You and your little Fairy friends are stuck in the station and there is nothing you can do about it, soon we'll have our revenge on everyone who try to keep us down! When we're done, they'll be completely wiped out!" Rayule assured.

Gray gritted his teeth, trying to struggle his way out, but to no avail. Until he started activating his ice magic, slowly freezing up the strings that captured him, Gray shot his arms out, free of the black strings.

"That's not gonna happen!" Gray said, his icy making it's way to Rayule and freezing his legs. "Now get this straight, when you mess with the guild masters, than you mess with all of us! They may be old folks, but they're the closing thing we have to parents!" Gray said in fiery, grabbing Rayule's face.

"JUST COME OUT AND FIGHT ALREADY!" Natsu demanded, still running through the halls, not knowing that Kage himself was right behind him following him in a shadow.

Kage chuckled evilly, "Looks like it's time for me to strike." He said.

"We will stop you!" Erza promised.

"Now where'd that fat one run off too!?" Lucy wondered, as she, Naruto and Happy ran through the halls, looking for their enemy. "You better find him or Erza's going to strangle you!" Happy warned, Lucy cried in fear.

But something was bothering Naruto for quite a while now, ever since the team and Eisenwald met. Naruto scowled, Lucy noticed and looked over to her fellow blonde with concern.

"Naruto-kun? What's wrong?" She asked, Naruto snapped back into reality and looked at his fellow blonde. "Oh, it's just something's just been bothering me a bit." Naruto said, and stopped in a halt.

Lucy and Happy also stopped, looking behind them to look at their whiskered friend. They waled back to Naruto and stood beside him as Naruto stood thinking hard.

 _'Remember Naruto, always look underneath, the underneath.'_ Kakashi's words ran inside Naruto's head. "Look underneath, the underneath." Naruto mumbled his old sensei's words.

"What? Naruto-kun?" Lucy said in confusion. "What do you mean look underneath the underneath Whiskers?" Happy asked.

"My old sensei back in the Elemental nations, he had this saying, always look underneath the underneath, and ever since we met up with Erigor, it's been bothering me for a while, and my senses tell me that Erigor may not be targeting the station after all." Naruto deducted.

"Why would you think that Naruto-kun?" Lucy asked, "Yeah Whiskers?" Happy asked, Naruto shook his head. 'Maybe I'm reading in on too much' He thought.

"N-nevermind, I'm probably wrong, let's just keep searching, it's just a theory." Naruto said, running off. But Lucy and Happy looked at each other than at their whiskered friend worryingly, thinking about what he had just said.

"Look underneath the underneath, maybe Whiskers is right." Happy said, "We'll just have to keep searching and find out, come on Happy, let's catch up to him." Lucy said. "Aye." Happy replied, both of them running to catch up to Naruto and continuing their search for their friend.

"When I get my hands on them, I show them Fairy Tail can be much terrifying than any dark guild!" Gray said, walking away triumphantly, leaving a frozen Rayule.

While Natsu continued running, determined to find his opponent, when only, his opponent has been behind him all along...

Hey guys! It's finally here! So, so sorry to make you wait! But I hope the wait was worth it! Hope you enjoy chapter 10! Stay tuned for the next chapter! I will be working on chapter 11 real soon!

Oh can't forget to do this... DISCLAIMER: ATTENTION, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR NARUTO IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM!

LIKE, FOLLOW, COMMENT, DO ALL THAT SHIT


	11. Chapter 11

"Just forget it lady, there's no one doing Erigor's barrier, you and your buddies are stuck." Byard said weakly. Erza looked at him and sighed.

"Erza!" Gray shouted from out of the blue, Erza looked up into the balcony. "What are you doing here I thought you were with Natsu!" Erza asked.

"We decided to split up! Never mind that now! Listen I just found out Eisenwald's real target is Clover! The next town up! Erigor is heading towards the conference as we speak, he's planning to use the lullaby to kill the guild masters!" Gray noted.

Erza immediately shot glared a horrifying death glare at her captive, scaring the life out of him, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" She demanded as her captive trembled in fear.

"There's a problem, the station is surrounded by a wind barrier." Erza said more calmly this time. "Yeah I know, I saw it earlier, if you try to break through that thing it'll tear you apart." Gray said.

"I've already tried that." Erza said, clutching her arm in pain, Gray finally noticed and got worried. "Whoa is your arm okay!?" Gray asked with concern.

"That's not important, what is, is getting out of here, we must stop Erigor before he reaches the guild masters conference, wait a minute, I remember them talking about somebody named Kage back at the pub, we have to find that man Gray, he was the one who broke lullaby's seal!" Erza said, realizing that Kage could probably dispel the wind barrier.

"A dispeller huh? A seal breaking wizard, he can take down the wind barrier." Gray said, "That's what I'm hoping, now let's start searching." Erza said, "Wait." Gray said.

"What is it Gray?" Erza asked, "Whiskers also uses seals, he calls it fuinjutsu, maybe he can dispel it too, since he also uses seals, I mean, he carries around a scroll with sealings on it." Gray suggested.

"Well, I don't know, Naruto-kun is a ninja, not a wizard after all, the seals he uses may differ from the seals we wizards use, so let's go and find Kage just in case, but if he refuses, than we can try asking Naruto-kun to try breaking the wind barrier, now let's go!" Erza said, "Right!" Gray finally said.

"Karacka, how long are you gonna hide back there?" Erza's captive wondered, as a magic circle appeared on the wall and the chubby green-haired man appeared, his name, is Karacka.

"I'm sorry I was scared." Karacka said nervously, "Find Kage before they do! Go now!" He said, "No, please don't make me, you know I'm no good in a fight!" Karacka whined.

"Calm down, it's a simple job, even you can handle this." He assured. Karacka only stared back.

Lucy groaned, "This is useless! I can't find him anywhere, what do you say we just head back to where Erza is." Lucy suggested. Naruto chuckled.

"You got balls Lu-chan." Naruto teased, while Happy screamed in terror. "Whoa, what's with the reactions!" Lucy wondered.

"Erza gave you an order to go after the fat man, so you, you have to do what she says Lucy! Ignoring an order from Erza is never a good idea, she's gonna be super angry with you, and when Erza is angry, not even Whiskers can save you! And I have to watch her punish you!" Happy said in terror.

Lucy shrieked, immediately clinging tightly on to Naruto's arm, "What kind of punishment are we talking about here!? Hey I was just kidding, I would never give up on a missions like that!" Lucy assured, cuddling Naruto's arm terrified.

"I guess the thought of Erza's punishment must have scared some sense into ya huh Lu-chan?" Naruto chuckled, "Aye." Happy said. "Oh just shut up you guys." Lucy said.

Elsewhere, explosions were everywhere, mostly caused by the one and only Natsu Dragneel. "ERIGOR! COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" He shouted furiously, punching everything there is to punch.

Kage watched in amazement, "Geez, hasn't he heard of a door?" he deadpanned, "Where is he." Natsu mumbled angrily.

 _'Now that Erigor made it out safely this kid doesn't pose much of a threat! I could just let him go, but what would be the fun in that?'_ Kage thought evilly. As he finally rose up from the ground.

Natsu felt the presence and turned around to face his opponent. As he turned, Kage took the opportunity to smack Natsu into the wall with his shadows.

"There! I've wanted to do that for a while now, had enough Fairy Tail insect? Now, where is the other one?" Kage wondered.

Natsu struggled out of the pile of rubble and stood up, only the thing is, there is a poster around his head. "NOT YOU AGAIN!" Natsu shouted.

Kage chuckled, "Wow, you look like a idiot, where is your other blonde friend? I wonder is he is an idiot as well." he said.

Natsu scowled, "Shut it doggy, don't you dare call Whiskers an idiot, he could take you down so easily!" Natsu said in defense of himself and his whiskered friend.

"Get it right, it's Kage! The name is Kage!" Kage corrected Natsu angrily, "Well same thing." Natsu mumbled. "Anyway, I think I've got you all figured out this time! You eat flames to increase your power, that big trick shouldn't be that hard to stamp out." Kage taunted.

Natsu growled comically, "NOW I REALLY WANNA TEACH YOU A LESSON BUT I DON'T HAVE TIME!" Natsu shouted angrily, his whole head bursting into flames, burning the poster off.

"Tell me where Erigor is!" Natsu demanded, Kage smirked. "You think I'm just gonna tell you that? If you really want to know, than you're going to have to beat it out of me!" Kage said.

"Knuckle shadow!" Kage shot his shadows at Natsu, who blocks it holding his hands out in front of him like a cross shape. "So, I get to knock you around and get the info I want? That's killing two birds with one stone! I'm getting all fired up!" Natsu smirked.

Happy, Naruto and Lucy noticed crumbling rubble coming down from the ceiling, "Why is the building shaking like that?" Lucy asked, but Naruto smirked, knowing full well, that would be none other than his pink-haired friend.

Kage continued shooting shadows at Natsu, who evades each one with ease while Kage stared in frustration. 'Alright Fairy' Kage thought.

"Snake shadow! You can't run this time! They'll tear you to pieces!" Kage shouted arrogantly. Natsu smirked, looking unfazed.

Natsu slammed his fists together, "I've got this." He said confidently, "Fire dragon! Wing attack!" Natsu shouted, swinging his fiery arms at Kage's snake shadows, burning them to a crisp, while Kage stared in shock.

"Impossible, he was able to defeat them in one shot! So much power! I didn't think so much power existed." Kage said in awe.

Natsu lit up his fist, "You ready to talk? Cause I've got a fireball with your name on it!" Natsu smirked. Kage could only stare in horror.

"No! You're a monster!" Kage shouted, as Natsu threw the fireball right at Kage, causing a great commotion, all of his teammates heard it.

"Was that him?" Gray asked, "Yes." Erza said. "Natsu!" Naruto and Lucy said in unison.

"Man, if you can't even defeat me, than forget about beating Whiskers! And look at what you made me do! I was trying not to mess up the whole place this time! Anyway I feel better, sorry I had to take you down Darama." Natsu apologized.

"I told you it's Kageyama!" Kage corrected again. "Whatever just tell me where Erigor is or you're gonna get toasted." Natsu said.

Kage chuckled, "He's long gone you idiot, he's not even in this station anymore!" Kage said. "What!?" Natsu shouted in disbelief.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted, Natsu stopped in his tracks. "Do not harm him! We need him alive!" Erza shouted, "Wait ta go you fire freak!" Gray said.

Natsu was confused, Erza took out a sword and leaped towards Natsu, causing him to tremble. "I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm sorry!" Natsu apologized, only to realize Erza's target was not him.

"You will dispel the wind barrier, and you will do so without complaint!" Erza demanded, as Kage trembled in equal fear.

"Just do it man! This chick's a real monster!" Natsu said, "Shut up Natsu!" Gray shouted. "Understood!" Erza ordered. "Fine, I'll dispel it!" Kage said.

But his eyes widened as a hand shot through his body, Kage groaned in pain. "Why! Karacka!" Kage asked, and fell limp to the ground. _'It's a simple job, even you can handle this'_ The voice of his words ran through Karacka's head, as he shook in fear.

"Kage!" Erza shouted, Natsu stared in shock. "No! He was our only way out of here!" Gray said. "Kage don't you dare die on us! Where is Naruto-kun! We need him to heal Kage! He is the only who can heal such a wound!" Erza said.

"Please, don't die on us, we need your help do you hear me!" Erza begged. "I think we're losing him Erza! Dammit, Whiskers have better get here fast!" Gray said.

"You're the only one of us that's able to dispel the wind barrier! Just hang on! Natsu, Gray, can you contact the others somehow? We need Naruto-kun to get here asap!" Erza said.

Natsu clenched his fists in anger, "How could you do this to one of your friends!" Natsu asked angrily. Karacka looked fearfully at Natsu.

"He's a member of your guild! He trusted you and you tried to kill him!" Natsu shouted, Karacks trembled, disappearing back into the wall, as the his teammates looked on.

"How could you!" Natsu shouted, not bothering that Karacka was in the wall. Natsu punched had into the wall, so hard that he was able to knock Karacka out for good.

"Is that how you dark guild members treat each other!?" Natsu asked. "Please Kage, just stay with us!" Erza begged. "He's unconscious, it's just no use. Without Whiskers here, he will die! Whiskers is the only capable of healing him!" Gray said.

"We can't let him die, he's our only way out of here!" Erza said, "But, there is no he can use magic in his condition, we should just wait till Whiskers get here!" Gray said.

"If I force him too he will!" Erza said, knocking on Kage's body angrily, "Um, bad timing huh?" Lucy said, "Aye." Happy said.

Naruto noticed and rushed over to Erza's side. "Erza-chan stop! I am here!" Naruto shouted, Erza stopped and looked up at Naruto. "Naruto-kun! You're finally here!" Erza said in relief.

"I'm so close to Clover and the guild masters, I can taste it, and what's more, the magic energy I used to create the wind barrier is almost fully recharged. Now it's time, you fools not only took away our work, but you robbed us of our rights, and now I'm going to make you pay! The reaper's cleansing!" Erigor shouted as he continued on to Clover.

"What? Erigor wants to use lullaby on the guild masters!" Lucy shouted in shock, "We have to stop them!" Natsu said. "That's easier said than done! Erigor cut off our only means to reach Clover and is headed over there by air." Erza said.

"I'm pretty sure we can catch up to him on the magic mobile, but, we can't figure out how to do anything until we figure out how to get on the other side of the barrier." Gray said. "How are we gonna do that!?" Lucy asked.

Naruto scowled. _'Could I use fuinjutsu on this?'_ Naruto wondered, Natsu charged at the barrier with a lit up fist and struck the barrier, but it wouldn't budge, instead it sent Natsu flying.

"Natsu!" Naruto shouted, running over to him and extending a helping hand, which Natsu took. "See, that's what happens if you try to bust through." Gray said, as Lucy shook. _'That's it, I'm going to try fuinjutsu on it, since I still don't fully trust that Kage guy yet.'_ Naruto thought.

"Kage wake up! You are our only hope! Naruto-kun, will you heal him? Erza asked, Naruto scowled. He looked down. "I've got to try to save Makarov!" Natsu shouted, preparing to strike at the barrier again, but Naruto's stern voice stopped him as Natsu turned to look at his whiskered friend, along with Erza, Lucy and Gray.

"Well?" Erza said, Naruto shook his head, "No, I'm not going to heal him." Naruto said but paused, his teammates gasped. "But why Whiskers!?" Natsu asked.

 _'Is he going to try his fuinjutsu?'_ Erza wondered, _'Why won't he heal Kage? Does he not fully trust him yet?'_ Erza wondered again.

"Naruto-kun, why won't you heal him? He is our only way out." Lucy begged, Naruto smiled. "What are you smiling about?" Natsu asked irately.

"That's not true, I'm not healing him because I still don't trust him yet, what if I healed him back to full health, and instead of breaking us out, he betrays us and starts attacking us?" Naruto said.

"That's true." Lucy said, "Than, what are you going to do, fuinjutsu?" Gray asked, "Yes." Naruto said. _'I knew it! I was correct on both of my theories!'_ Erza thought.

"Fuinjutsu?" Natsu and Lucy both said curiously. "Yes, I'm going to try to seal this into one of my scrolls." Naruto said. He closed his eyes and turned around to face his teammates.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at his team. "Please, guys, trust me." Naruto pleaded, Erza smiled and nodded. Naruto smiled and walked to the barrier.

"Wait, will it use up a considerable amount of chakra?" Happy asked, "Well, even if it does, than so be it, if it means my friends will be safe, than so be it, I'll just put my faith into my teammates and have faith that you guys will be able to stop Erigor." Naruto said.

Lucy smiled, _'Naruto-kun, you're amazing!'_ She thought. Naruto took in a deep breath, his hand reached over to his back ninja pouch and took out a fair sized scroll, one that would be enough to seal this barrier, opened it up and placed it on the ground.

Naruto preformed a few hand signs, he held his last hand sign, which was a tiger hand sign. Naruto stood with his eyes closed, his hand still in a tiger shape, he stood collecting his chakra and concentrating it to a certain point.

 _'This will hurt, but I'll just have to endure it._ ' Naruto thought, and finally released his hand and placed it on the wind barrier, and began marking the whole barrier with the fuinjutsu markings. Naruto groaned in pain, as his hands began to bleed due to placing his hand on the barrier too long.

Erza looked in concern, while the rest of the teammates were awed. "So, that's fuinjutsu." Lucy said. "Yep." Happy said.

Naruto grimaced from the pain, he kept his hand there until the whole barrier was marked. When he took his hand off, his whole arm was bleeding.

Lucy gasped, her hand covering his mouth. "Naruto-kun! Your arm!" Lucy shouted, starting to run to him, but was stopped by Happy, Natsu and Gray.

"It's best not to disturb him while he is doing a sealing jutsu." Gray said, "Don't worry Lucy, Whiskers won't let something like that hold him down!" Natsu assured, Lucy nodded reluctantly.

Naruto than formed the tiger hand sign again, _'Hey kit, you okay? Don't overexert yourself!'_ Kurama said. _'Yeah'_ Naruto replied in his mind.

 _'Alright, I think it's ready to be sealed.'_ Naruto thought, breathing hard. "Fuin!" Naruto shouted. Everything began to shrink, the wind barrier stopped twisting and begun to fade away, as it slowly began to seal into the scroll.

"Come on!" Naruto shouted, as he was so close to sealing the wind barrier. "Come on Whiskers!" Natsu shouted, encouraging him even more.

And finally, it was done. The wind barrier was sealed into the scroll. Naruto released his tiger sign, he knelt down on to the floor and closed the seal, throwing it back into his ninja pouch.

The team ran over to Naruto. "Naruto-kun!" Lucy and Erza shouted. "Whiskers!" The boys shouted. "Are you okay? Your arm doesn't look so good." Gray said.

"Nevermind me, I heal quickly." Naruto said, slowly standing up with Erza standing behind, making sure he doesn't fall.

"Now, let's bust out of here!" Naruto said, "Right!" The team replied.

"But wait, where is Natsu? Happy is not here either!" Gray asked, The team gasped. "It's no use, you'll never be able to catch up to Erigor, you can't stop us, we've won!" Kage mumbled triumphantly.

Naruto scowled, "We'll see about that, I'm gonna go after Natsu, you guys catch up!" He said, "Wait are you sure Naruto-kun? I think that sealing jutsu took a lot out of you." Erza said with concern.

"It's okay Erza-chan, I'll be fine." Naruto assured and disappeared in a flash. Erza sighed, _'Please Naruto-kun, don't die on me, you too Natsu'_ Erza begged.

"I see the town up ahead, just a little bit farther and I'll have revenge!" Erigor said arrogantly, Natsu roared angrily. "We've got you now! Didn't know this cat could fly at mach speed did ya!" Natsu shouted, as Happy carried Natsu in his little paws, flying at mach speed.

Natsu jumped off of Happy and gave Erigor an angry kick, and landing on the track. Natsu caught Happy in his arms, who was exhausted from flying at such high speeds.

"You okay?" Natsu asked, "Yeah but, I'm so tired." Happy said weakly. "Don't worry buddy, I think I can handle it from here." Natsu assured.

"You again!" Erigor shouted, Natsu's smile quickly turned into a scowl as he looked at Erigor with an unhappy face.

"You're one of those pesky Fairy Tail flies, what are you doing here?" Erigor demanded, Natsu lit up his fists, "I'm not letting you get past me, you dressing wearing windbag!" Natsu shouted.

"So tell me, why are you taking me with you?" Kage asked, "Because you obviously need a doctor! And since everyone left town you'll have to see one in Clover, unless Naruto-kun is willing to heal you." Lucy said.

"Try and show some gratitude." Lucy said, "I don't understand, why are you helping me? We're enemies, that's the only reason why the Fairy Tail Ninja won't heal me." Kage said.

Lucy narrowed her brows, "Oh wait I get it, you're taking me hostage so you can try to make a deal with Erigor, well you can forget it, he could careless about me or any of his men." Kage said.

Lucy deadpanned, "Lighten up dude." She said, "If you wanna die we can make that happen." Gray said, Kage perked up. "Chill Gray." Lucy said.

"There's a whole lot more to this world than life and death you know, you should try to look for the positive, you and your Eisenwald pals." Gray said.

The car tilted, causing the three fall and Lucy to come crashing into Kage with her butt into his face. "What happened?" Gray shouted. "It's okay, everything is fine now." Erza said.

"I'm so sorry." Lucy apologized. "Could your butt be any bigger?" Kage said, causing Lucy to get irritated, "Sexual harassment! Kill him Gray, he said I had a big butt!" Lucy shouted, while Gray looked over, deadpanning.

"Jeez, so much for trying to have a serious moment." Gray said.

 _'My vision is getting blurry, I must've used more magic energy than I thought, Natsu, Naruto-kun, you have to stop Erigor! It's all up to you now, don't let me down!'_ Erza begged.

"I'm gonna burn you and your stupid flute to a crisp!" Natsu said, "So you were able to break out of my wind barrier, you little flies can be such a nuisance, get out of my way kid, or else." Erigor threatened, creating a magic circle and sending a bunch of dust, rubble and fire at Natsu.

"Is that all you got!" Natsu shouted, evading the attack by leaping into the air and coming back down, lashing at Erigor with his fiery fists.

 _'Impossible! He uses his flames to jump and to strike! I underestimated his power, this might be a challenge.'_ Erigor thought.

"What are you doing you coward, come down here and fight me like a man!" Natsu demanded, "Don't get too cocky fly!" Erigor shouted.

"Storm bringer!" Erigor shouted, sending a tornado at Natsu, this time he wasn't able to evade it, causing him to be caught in the tornado, it tossed Natsu around in it like a rag doll. Natsu screamed in pain.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted, attempting to cast his wings, but failed. "It's no use! I don't have enough magic energy!" Happy said weakly, laying on the tracks. Natsu fell into the abyss. "Hehe, let's see your fire power get you out of this!" Erigor said. "Natsu!" Happy shouted.

Naruto saw just in time, increasing his speed even more and running and rushing past Happy and Erigor and running down the side of the track, increasing his speed even more. _'Please, let me get there in time!'_ Naruto thought.

Happy saw, and so did Erigor. "The Fairy Tail Ninja!" Erigor shouted in anger. Naruto finally got to Natsu, he leaped away from the tracks and headed towards Natsu, catching him in his arms.

Very quickly as they fell, Naruto reached for his ninja pouch, pulling a regular kunai knife and a string, quickly tying the string on to the handle of the kunai and throwing it at the tracks, with the kunai heading towards the tracks.

 _'Come on! Make it!'_ Naruto narrowed his eyes as they fell more and more into the abyss. "Whiskers!" Happy shouted. Naruto finally felt a halt, and when he did, he knew the kunai has struck the tracks.

"Whiskers! You saved me!" Natsu said in relief. "We're not out of the woods yet." Naruto shouted, as he held on to Natsu's body, letting him dangle from his arm.

Naruto used his other arm to slowly hoist him and Natsu up. It took a while, but he was finally on the side of the tracks again. He took the kunai out and put it back into his pouch.

"Alright Natsu, hold on tight." Naruto said, Natsu nodded. Naruto began running up the sides of the tracks and finally made it to the top.

"Whiskers! Natsu!" Happy shouted happily as Erigor stared in shock. "That was a close one, you saved me again Whiskers, thanks." Natsu thanked, Naruto smirked. "No problem." Naruto replied.

"You must be pretty cold up there half naked, want me to warm you up!" Natsu said, as Naruto chuckled. Natsu looked over to Naruto and chuckled himself.

"Your flames are powerless against me!" Erigor assumed, "Oh yeah? We'll see about that. Fire dragon! Roar!" Natsu shouted, shooting out fire from his mouth and at Erigor.

"Stone wall!" Erigor shouted, creating a magic circle, and negating Natsu's attack. _'I can't believe this kid, there is now rhyme or reason to his attacks, is this what all Fairy Tail wizards are like? Wait a minute, where did the Fairy Tail Ninja go?'_ Erigor wondered, noticing that Naruto wasn't standing beside Natsu anymore.

Natsu turned his head over and noticed and smirked, knowing what Naruto was going for. _'Hehe, nice one Whiskers, a surprise attack!'_ Natsu chuckled.

Naruto was suddenly behind Erigor, who noticed and looked behind too late. As Naruto prepared a full force punch, stretching his arm back and throwing his fist at Erigor at a fast speed, knocking Erigor into Natsu, who prepared a fiery punch of his own and sent Erigor flying.

Naruto landed right beside Natsu once again. "I'll admit both of your powers are remarkable, it certainly is a honor to be able to fight the Fairy Tail Ninja, but I'm afraid you're still now match for me, enough of this cat and mouse chase, it's time to get serious." Erigor demanded.

The two boys both smirked at him, "We're ready when you are!" Natsu said. "Storm mail!" Erigor shouted, sending another powerful gust of wind at the two teens.

"Here I come." Erigor said, surrounding himself in a miniature wind barrier. Natsu charged at him while Naruto stayed behind him. Natsu attempted to punch at the wind barrier but was sent back.

"What's the matter, can't handle the breeze?" Erigor taunted. "Coward! You just had to go and wrap yourself in a wind barrier!" Natsu said, slamming his fist together once more.

"This will tear through it! Fire dragon! Iron fist!" Natsu shouted. But the wind barrier like the one before wouldn't budge.

Naruto and Natsu widened their eyes, "What the?" Natsu said in confusion. _'So it's just like the one from before.'_ Naruto narrowed his eyes.

Erigor chuckled evilly, "I don't understand, why did my fire go out?" Natsu wondered, his face in shock, _'Yeah, from what I learned, wind is weak against fire, in fact it makes it even stronger, that's what I was taught, so than, why has Natsu's flames not worked?_ ' Naruto wondered.

"Just as I suspected, you're completely helpless without your flames, looks like I have the upper hand." Erigor said, "No way!" Natsu said, as he was sent back even further by the wind.

 _'Is it because, it's not enough fire?_ ' Naruto wondered again, "My storm mail attack go outwardly, so is you get too close, it will smother your flames, leaving you powerless against me." Erigor said. Naruto narrowed his eyes even further. _'Should I try combining my fire jutsu with Natsu's flame dragon roar?'_ Naruto wondered yet again.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu replied, "Fire can never defeat wind!" Erigor shouted.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, and smirked mentally. _'I disagree'_ Naruto thought...

Hey guys! Haha, left you on another cliffhanger! Don't you worry though, I will be working on chapter 12 real soon, so stay tuned!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!


	12. Chapter 12

"Natsu! Whiskers!" Happy shouted with worry, "Now do you understand, little fly? Your fire can never defeat wind!" Erigor said evilly.

"This is intense, it's like standing inside a typhoon!" Natsu said, "Yeah." Naruto agreed, "It's time to blow your flame out for good!" Erigor shouted.

Natsu and Naruto gritted their teeth, holding their hands out trying to block the wind. "Now Storm shreds!" Erigor shouted, sending a bunch of wind like shards at the two boys.

Naruto and Natsu both evaded the attacks each time it came at them. Naruto landed back down, while Natsu charged at Erigor again.

Erigor chuckled, as Natsu struggled to break through the winds. "I have to break through!" Natsu shouted, but was sent back down hard, slamming in the tracks.

"Natsu! Are you alright?" Naruto asked, "Yeah, but I can't get close enough to even punch this guy, now what?" Natsu said in despair.

"Feeling a little frustrated? Don't be too hard on yourself you never had a chance against me! But don't worry, I'm gonna put an end to this now, my soaring phoenix magic rips everything apart. Emera Baram!" Erigor shouted again.

"That's a dangerous spell Natsu, Whiskers, whatever you do, don't let it touch you okay!?" Happy warned. But Naruto didn't care.

Naruto held out his hand with his other hand holding his wrist, and a blue shaped ball formed. Natsu noticed and was curious. "What are you doing Whiskers?"Natsu asked.

"I'm going to cancel his spell!" Naruto said, "What?" Natsu asked, "Nevermind, just focus! Don't get sidetracked!" Naruto snapped, "Right!" Natsu said, returning his focus to Erigor, who was just about ready to attack.

"Whiskers! Anytime now!" Natsu shouted, Naruto having finally finished his rasengan, charged at Erigor at a quick speed and leaped into the air while Erigor was getting ready unleash his attack.

"Be careful Whiskers, that's a dangerous spell!" Happy warned, Naruto heard what Happy said and continued towards Erigor, he finally reached him and just as Erigor was unleashing the Emera Baram Naruto unleashed his rasengan just in time.

"Oh no you don't! RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted, slamming into the Emera Baram, causing the two attacks to collide, sending Naruto back down to the track. Naruto laid there, groaning in pain.

"No way, you actually canceled the Emera Baram with yours, but how?" Erigor asked in shock, "Nice one buddy, are you okay?" Natsu asked, walking over and extending a helping arm to his whiskered friend.

Naruto took Natsu's hand and hoisted himself up. Naruto chuckled, "Because I know, two of the same element natures cancel each other out, I knew that the Emera Baram was a wind style spell and my rasengan was a wind style jutsu, and so I knew that those two attacks would cancel each other out." Naruto explained.

Erigor grunted in frustration, "Alright, good job Whiskers!" Natsu said joyfully. "Now Natsu, I have a plan on finishing Erigor." Naruto said, still panting hard.

Natsu noticed and got worried. "You okay Naruto? Why don't you let me handle this, you've done enough, first you fought entire guild, you sealed an entire wind barrier, you saved me from falling and you just used a strong attack." Natsu said with concern.

Naruto chuckled, "Don't underestimate, the Leaf Village's number one Knuckle-headed ninja Natsu." Naruto smirked. Natsu was shocked, and smirked back.

Erigor scoffed, "Whatever it is your planning, it won't work." Erigor said cockily and smirked. "Now Natsu, come in a little closer." Naruto said. Natsu did as he was told and approached Naruto, leaning down beside his ear.

"Now, from what I was taught, wind is no match for fire, in fact, wind makes fire even stronger." Naruto whispered into Natsu's ear. Natsu nodded.

"Now, probably the reason why your flames didn't work on Erigor was maybe it wasn't enough fire power to break the wind barrier around Erigor, so for enough fire power, we're going to combine our attacks, you use your fire dragon roar and I use my fire style fire ball jutsu." Naruto suggested.

"Oh that's genius Whiskers! Yeah let's try that!" Natsu said, and the two boys stood up straight again, facing their opponent.

"Now Natsu, let's show him when you mess with fire, you get burned to a crisp!" Naruto said, "Right!" Natsu shouted.

Naruto formed the hand signs for a fire style: great fireball jutsu and Natsu prepared for a fire dragon roar. "Fire Dragon! Roar!"

"Fire style! Great fireball jutsu!" Naruto and Natsu both shouted simultaneously, with Natsu shooting fire out of his mouth and at Erigor, while Naruto unleashed his jutsu, shooting out a gigantic fireball from his mouth, adding even more fire power to Natsu's fire dragon roar, the fire attacks conjoined and conjugated, until it turned into one giant fire attack.

Erigor stared in shock, _'Oh no! A fire attack that huge could actually break this wind barrier!'_ Erigor thought worryingly. He tried moving away from the path of the fire attack, attempting to avoid the giant fireball.

But it was too late, the fireball reached Erigor, touching the wind barrier, slowly making cracks in it, and eventually, breaking the wind barrier and reaching Erigor, burning him good.

Natsu, Naruto and Happy watched in joy. "Alright!" Natsu cheered, latching on to Naruto and shaking him happily, "You guys actually did it! I'm so proud of you guys!" Happy smiled.

"Wow! That was probably the biggest fire ball I have ever made in my life!" Natsu said, "And I can't believe I was able to pull of such an advanced jutsu." Naruto said in disbelief.

"I guess you guys are just that awesome!" Happy said, finally able to fly. "I guess we are!" Natsu said, his hands tucked behind his head and grinning.

Not noticing the lullaby flute glowing and dimming.

"Natsu! Naruto-kun!" Lucy shouted, "Hey! You guys just missed me and Whiskers roasting the crap out of Erigor!" Natsu said, Naruto chuckled. "Aye!" Happy chirped.

"I'm proud of you guys." Erza said, as she was helped down by Lucy. "Are you going to be okay Erza?" Lucy asked. "Yes, don't worry about me." Erza smiled as Kage gawked in shock.

 _'No way! Erigor never loses!'_ Kage thought in disbelief, he noticed the lullaby flute lying on the track. "I can't believe Whiskers had to help you, you probably had a hard time!" Gray teased.

Naruto smiled and sighed. "I never said that! We took care of him didn't I?" Natsu said in his defense. Naruto chuckled. "I was worried for a while." Happy said.

"Whatever, you look pretty stupid wearing a scarf half-naked." Gray insulted, Natsu got irritated, "Like you have room to talk, hey Lucy give me your clothes!" Natsu demanded.

"IN YOUR DREAMS, WHY DON'T YOU ASK NARUTO-KUN!" Lucy shouted in embarrassemt, as Naruto bursts into laughter and Erza chuckles.

"Hey Whiskers, give me your clothes!" Natsu, turning over to Naruto. _'Ooh, Naruto-kun shirtless, eek! I bet he's got awesome abs and pecs!'_ Lucy squealed in her mind.

"I'll pass." Naruto said, Natsu slumped. "Whatever." Natsu mumbled, while Naruto and the others laughed at Natsu.

"Anyway well done Natsu, Naruto-kun, thanks you two, the guild masters will be safe now." Erza complimented. Lucy nodded and smiled.

The boys nodded back. "While we're here, I think we should make sure to stop by the guild master's conference to tell them about happened and ask them how we should properly dispose of the lullaby flute." Erza suggested.

"That's a great idea Erza-chan!" Naruto said happily, "Might as well since we're so close to Clover." Happy said.

The lullaby flute glowed it again, Kage smirked evilly, driving the magic mobile off. "Kage!" Erza shouted.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Gray shouted, "The lullaby flute is mine, shouldn't have let your guard down flies!" Kage shouted evilly, laughing maniacally, driving off to Clover.

Naruto's happy mood quickly turned into an angry mood. Lucy, Happy, Gray and Natsu gawked in shock, Erza looked on in equal shock.

"THAT JERK!" Natsu shouted, "WHAT A SCUMBAG!" Naruto added, "This is how he pays us back for saving his life?" Lucy said in disbelief. "AFTER HIM!" Erza ordered.

"We have received report that Eisenwald is plotting to murder the guild masters in the conference at Clover, I won't let that happen on my watch! We have to stop them! Let's show those wizards the might of the Fiore army!" The captain of the army commanded.

"YES SIR!" All of the soldiers replied.

 _'Yeah this'll work, surely they'll be able to hear the lullaby song from here, finally, the time has come!'_ Kage thought triumphantly.

Random kissing noises could be heard from a old man as Kage became startled. "There's some hot little numbers in this week's issue, wow, young wizarding ladies are so much more powerful now than they were back in my day, and sexier too! Ah! I don't have time for this, I need to catch up to those fools before they destroy an entire town!" Makarov said.

He turned around and his jaws dropped to the floor, "It's not what it looks like, I was just doing some research on female wizards, it was innocent!" Makarov said, and continued to babble on.

"I don't care what you're doing." Kage deadpanned. Makarov stopped his babbling and noticed that Kage was heavily wrapped in bandages.

"Hmm, you've been badly hurt my boy, you shouldn't be wondering around the woods in your condition." Makarov said. "Yes sir you're right." Kage said.

Makarov sighed in relief turning around. "Hold on, that's Makarov! The master of the Fairy Tail guild, why do I keep running into these flies?' Kage wondered, realizing the man he was talking is the guild master of the guild members he just fought.

Makarov began to walk away until Kage spoke up. "Excuse me." Kage said, Makarov turned his head over to look at Kage. "I don't suppose you'd care to hear a song? They wouldn't let me play my flute while I was in the hospital, it'd mean a lot to play for someone again." Kage said.

"That's one creepy little flute you got there." Makarov said, "I know, but it has a beautiful sound." Kage said. "Hmm, well I should be going, but I guess one song couldn't hurt." Makarov said.

"Oh thank you." Kage thanked, _'We win'_

"Be sure to listen carefully okay sir?" Kage noted, "Yeah, yeah." Makarov replied nonchalantly. Kage than brought the flute closer to his mouth, preparing to play it.

 _'This is it'_ Kage thought, _'Who'd wanna join a legal guild anyway, they suck!'_ Rayule's words ran through Kage's head, _'Those Fairy Tail guys are too weak to be talking big talk'_ Byard's words ran inside, _'The lullaby song will be our revenge against those who stripped us of our rights and forced us to live in the darkness'_ Erigor's voice sung.

 _'Killing innocent people isn't gonna help you get your rights back!'_ Lucy's words also being reminisced. Kage paused, unable to choose. _'You should look for the positive, you and your buddies'_ Gray's voice echoed. _'Kage, we really need your help right now!'_ Erza's voice shouted through his head.

 _'He's a member of your guild, he trusted you and you tried to kill him!'_ Natsu's voice said, _'If it's for my friends, than so be it, I'll just put my faith in my teammates and believe that they'll take care of Eisenwald'_ Naruto's voice also ringing through his head.

Kage remembered all of those words, possibly having second thoughts.

"There he is!" Gray said, "Gramps!" Natsu shouted, "Master!" Erza shouted, "Jiji!" Naruto shouted, "Shhh" Bob shushed, appearing out of nowhere and startling Natsu, Lucy and Gray.

 _'Hold on, isn't that, the master of the Blue Pegasus guild? Gosh that man always freak me out'_ Naruto deadpanned.

"It was just about to get to the good part! My my, aren't you boys yummy, you're just so adorable!" Bob charmed, as Natsu and Gray held each other with fear, attempting to hide behind their whiskered friend. Naruto simply just stood there, trying not the cringe.

"Who the heck is that guy!" Lucy shouted, "Master Bob." Erza called out, catching the attention of Bob, who looked over to the girls while the boys scrammed, including Naruto.

"Oh Erza, you have really filled out." Bob said, Lucy hid behind Erza. "You're telling me that weirdo is the master of the Blue Pegasus guild? Man even Naruto-kun is scared of him." Lucy said nervously.

"Well, I can't wait all night young man." Makarov said, Kage finally brought the flute up closer, finally preparing to play the flute.

"Oh no!" Erza shouted, the team noticed, "Oh shit! Jiji!" Naruto cursed, Bob held the boys under his arm, as the three struggled.

"Can you guys keep it down? We're just about to get to the good part." Goldmine said, appearing out of nowhere like Bob.

"He's with Quatro Ceberus!" Lucy realized, "That's their master, Goldmine." Erza explained. While Bob continued to restrain the boys.

Makarov got more and more impatient, "Well." He said a little more irately, but Kage struggled to play, it looks like he is having second thoughts.

 _'I can do this! I just have to play one song! And that will change everything'_ Kage thought. Makarov looked at Kage and sighed.

"Nothing is going to change." Makarov said, Kage widened his eyes. "You can not change the fact that those who are weak will forever remain weak, now maybe it's just me, but I don't think that's a bad thing, I mean we humans are weak creatures by nature, our insecurities are the reason the guilds even exist, and they're why we have friends. When we're surrounded by allies, it's easier to stay positive about the future, think of it this way, if we're clumsy than we may stumble and bump into things, but as long as we have faith in our future, we continue marching forward, our inner strength emerges on its own, but we have to choose that path and pledge to live our lives to the fullest, don't let that silly flute get in the way." Makarov gave out one of the most touching speeches.

So touching, it caused Kage to drop the flute. While the team smiled with joy, Naruto was even nearly brought to tears, hearing those words certainly brought back memories of the ninja world.

Kage dropped to his knees, "I surrender." he said. "Master!" Erza shouted in relief, "Way ta go jiji!" Naruto added as they ran over to their guild master.

"You stopped him!" Natsu yelled happily, "Way to go gramps!" Gray added. "Wha? How did you kids end up in Clover?" Makarov asked in surprise.

"Master Makarov!" Erza said in relief, cuddling the little old man a little too hard, "Your words touched me so deeply that I was almost moved to tears!" Erza said.

Naruto smiled, "Well it looks like we got here in time to see Gramps talk his way out of another one." Gray said. "Totally!" Naruto agreed. _'I just wish I could've talked my way out with Sasuke.'_ Naruto thought sadly.

"Naru-chan, if your still thinking about how you could've stopped your friend Sasuke from taking the dark path, than don't. It's just like I said, you can't choose one's path." Makarov said.

Naruto nodded and smiled, "I know that." Naruto assured.

But the happy reunion was short lived whenever the lullaby flute began to laugh evilly. "I've grown tired of you cowardly wizards." It said angrily.

Shocking the entire team, "Something came out!" Happy said alertly. A giant purple magic circle formed in the sky.

"What is that!?" The Fiore army wondered in fear.

"I can no longer hold back! I shall come forth, to devour you souls!" Lullaby shouted menacingly, a being from the magic circle emerged.

It retained it's three eerie purple eyes, it looked like a giant tree stick, it stared hungrily at the team. "I shall feast, upon your pitiful souls!" Lullaby roared.

"It's huge!" Lucy stated fearfully, "Way to state the obvious!" Happy replied, "What is that thing!? Erigor never said anything about a monster!" Kage shouted.

"We're in a pickle." Bob said, "It must be a demon from the book of Zeref." Goldmine assumed. All of the townspeople scrambled for their lives.

"Why did the flute turn into a monster!?" Lucy asked, clutching terrifyingly on to Naruto's arm. _'Zeref? I've read about that guy before! Isn't he a powerful dark wizard?'_ Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"That's what Lullaby's true form looks like in the flesh, it's forbidden black magic, living magic, Zeref's specialty." Goldmine explained.

"Living magic?" Erza said curiously, "Who's Zeref? Isn't he some ancient wizard?" Gray said, "It's the most evil wizard the world has ever known, he was very powerful in his day, but in my wildest dreams I never thought his dark legacy would pop back up again." Bob said.

"Now than, which of these delectable souls shall I dine on first? Ooh, how about the blondie with the whiskers? He looks tasty!" Lullaby said.

Naruto chuckled, "Delectable huh? Do you think souls are really that tasty?" Natsu asked, Naruto deadpanned. _'This guy is just over the top'_ Naruto stared at Natsu.

"How should I know what they taste like?" Gray snapped. "Always thinking about eating!" Lucy deadpanned also.

"Natsu and Gray, get everyone to a safe place." Erza ordered. "Quit barking orders!" Natsu complained. "Yeah you're not the boss of us." Gray added.

"Just do it!" Erza ordered again, "Aye aye!" Natsu and Gray skedaddled, Naruto sighed. "Another bad Happy impression?" Lucy deadpanned again.

"No giant demon is gonna scare off the Fiore army! Charge!" The captain commanded. "YES SIR!" His men replied.

Lullaby looked over to the army, "You doubt my power!? I'll prove it to you!" Lullaby shouted angrily, opening its mouth and shooting a beam across the land, causing a huge explosion.

"Captain? Are we scared yet?" One soldier asked frantically. "NOW MEN, RETREAT!" The captain commanded.

"I have no need for pathetic humans, I prefer the taste of a wizards soul and I will consume all of yours!" Lullaby said.

"Oh yeah! I'd like to see you try, bring it on big guy!" Natsu shouted, "Can those four defeat lullaby on their own?" Lucy asked worryingly.

"You should help them!" Happy suggested, "Normally I would, but none of my celestial wizards are unavailable right now so I'd probably just slow them down." Lucy admitted.

"Good excuse." Happy teased, "DON'T JUDGE ME CAT!" Lucy shouted irately.

Lullaby roared loudly, booming out everyone's eardrums. "It's hurting my ears!" Lucy shouted, covering up her ears, attempting to block out the unpleasant sound.

"It's preparing attack." Goldmine said calmly, seemingly not affected by the sound whatsoever.

"Ready!?" Erza asked, taking out her swords, "Oh yeah!" The boys replied, all four of them charged at Lullaby at the same time.

Naruto smirked, "This is gonna be good." He said, "You ready to kick butt Whiskers?" Natsu smirked, "You bet, I've been waiting to kick some butt!" Naruto smirked back.

All four of them leaped at the demon, "Requip! Knight!" Erza shouted, requipping into her Heaven Wheels armor. She took her swords and sliced at the demon, causing it to scream in pain.

"Ice make lance!" Gray shouted, sending icy lances and piercing Lullaby's body, as it screamed in pain once again.

"My turn! Fire dragon! Iron fist!" Natsu shouted, leaping up and punching it square in the face. "Your turn Whiskers!" Natsu shouted.

Naruto smirked, he leaped up into the air, preparing and gathering up chakra in his fists for a powerful chakra punch. Naruto's fist turned blue, signifying that the chakra is ready.

Naruto threw a full force chakra punch at Lullaby's face, sending it flying. "That guy! he sent him flying with just one simple punch!" A awed villager said, as the team continued to strike down the demon.

Lullaby swung it's fists at the four warriors, which all four evaded perfectly, with Erza slicing it once again and Gray shot another ice lance at the demon.

"I'm not finished with you! Fire dragon! Wing Attack!" He shouted, swinging his fiery arms at Lullaby. Naruto appeared from the back, swinging his leg over and delivering a roundhouse kick to the back of Lullaby's head.

All while Kage, Lucy and Happy watched in awe. "That's incredible! Their combination attacks are to powerful! And the Fairy Tail Ninja is amazing! Such strength!" Kage awed.

"And their in sync!" Lucy added. "Aye!" Happy chirped.

Lullaby got angrier and angrier with each combo attack from the four teens. It prepared for another devastating roar, forming another giant purple magic circle in the sky once again.

"This can't be good!" Lucy said nervously, "Get ready for the song!" Happy warned, as the demon began roaring stunningly loud.

"Look! All the plants are dying!" Lucy shouted in terror, "Lullaby is sucking the life is sucking the life out of them!" Happy said, as the two watched the plants die one by one.

"Just one note and your souls will be mine!" Lullaby said. The roar devastated the ears of anyone close to hear it, Lucy, Happy and Kage covered their ears in a desperate attempt to stop the sound from damaging their ears.

But all of a sudden, the horrible sound that would be played suddenly stopped. "What happened!?" Lucy shouted nervously, "Nothing happened!" Happy replied, they both gawked.

"I don't understand, why didn't I play the melody of death!?" Lullaby wondered in shock, "It must be because of all of those attacks!" Kage assumed.

"They punched so many holes in that thing it messed its sound!" Lucy deadpanned, "All of that build up for this? Talk about going out with a wimper." Lucy said.

"Yeah, it was pretty lame to begin with." Happy inquired. "You dare mock me!?" Lullaby shouted angrily, kicking furiously.

All of the villagers fled for their lives as Lullaby continued to lash and kick. Lullaby turned to the rest of the people and prepared to attack with a fiery attack.

Gray immediately stepped in front, preparing for another ice mage spell. "Ice make! Shield!" He shouted, creating a giant icy shield that completely countered Lullaby's attack.

"Oh wow!" A amazed villager said, "That boy's maker magic is so powerful!" Another added. "What's maker magic?" Lucy asked.

"It's user can get magic energy a tendril form, however, there is another type of magic that can destroy." Happy explained, Lucy was shocked.

"I will kill you all!" Lullaby shouted, looking over to see Natsu sucking in all of the fire that was used, Naruto took this opportunity to strike again.

Naruto Leaped over to its side and using taijutsu and began striking it down with the improved taijutsu he got from Rock Lee and Might Guy.

Naruto landed one more punch on the side of its face before delivering another powerful spinning kick to the side of its head, sending Lullaby flying once again.

Naruto landed beside Natsu, who has finished his fire feast, "Now I've got a fire in my belly." Natsu smirked, "You're not human, you're a monster!" Lullaby shouted, throwing a angry punch at the two boys.

Natsu and Naruto both evaded the punch with much ease. "Oh shut up!" Naruto shouted, preforming hand signs as Natsu ran up on it's huge arm, "Oh like you can talk!" Natsu retaliated.

"Don't climb at me!" Lullaby demanded, as Erza came in flying on her armor. "Requip!" Erza shouted, requipping into her blackwing armor.

The perverted men watching the fight immediately became infatuated, "Her armor is lovely!" A villager said. "It's called blackwing armor and it amplifies the power of her attack!" A villager explained.

"Ice make saucer!" Gray chanted, literally sending a icy saucer at Lullaby, cutting through Lullaby's body as it shouts in pain.

Erza than comes flying in slitting its throat, "Natsu! Naruto-kun!" Erza shouted, "Now!" Gray added. "We've got this! The flames of my right hand, and the flames of my left! Put the two together And this is what you get! Whiskers I'm waiting for that fireball jutsu!" Natsu shouted, his two fiery hands clashing into each other to form a massive fireball.

Naruto breathed in all of the air he could, his lungs pumping up, preparing for the ultimate fireball jutsu. "Fire style! Great Fireball Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, finally releasing his breath, breathing out as a giant fireball shot of his mouth and added on to Natsu's already massive fire ball to the create an even greater fireball.

"Oh yeah that's what I'm talking about Whiskers!" Natsu shouted, "Fire dragon! Brilliant flames!" Natsu shouted, finally throwing the massive fire at Lullaby, burning it down to a crisp.

"Well done." Makarov complimented. "You're amazing!" Bob admired, "You kids make defeating Zeref's demon look easy!" Goldmine said.

Lucy cheered with joy, "I can't believe how strong they are! Wow! Are all of the Fairy Tail wizards as powerful as these four?" Kage wondered with amazement, as the four warriors stood together triumphantly.

"There's no doubt it! This is the strongest team!" Lucy said, "Aye!" Happy chirped in agreement. "We're an awesome guild aren't we?" Makarov bragged.

"Great work out there guys!" Lucy said with joy, "Thanks, but it wasn't a big deal!" Natsu said, Naruto chuckled, "Yeah Piece of cake!" Gray said. "You know guys, I was kind of hoping it would be more of a challenge." Naruto said with disappointment. Erza chuckled.

"They may be a bunch of fools, but they're stronger than I am, especially the Fairy Tail Ninja, it certainly was a treat to get to watch the famous Fairy Tail Ninja fight." Kage smiled.

"Young man, we've gotta get you to a doctor." Bob said, picking poor Kage and cuddling him, who was terrified. "I can feel your stubble!" Kage trembled.

"Can't exactly say what just happened, but it's obvious we owe a big round of thanks to the Fairy Tail guild." Goldmine said.

"We do?" a villager said nervously, "Even so I must say." Another one said. Erza gasped as she looked at Clover. Naruto turned around and fell over.

"They went overboard!" The whole town said. Makarov trembled in shock, "The whole town has been destroyed!" Lucy said nervously, holding on to Naruto's arm, clutching on to his red sage coat. Naruto sighed.

"Aye! There is also a couple mountain tops missing!" Happy noted, Makarov's soul just left his body. "Master!" Lucy shouted. "Something came out!" Happy chirped. "Naw, I didn't know that Happy." Naruto deadpanned.

Natsu giggled, "We really made a mess with the place huh?" Natsu said. All of the villagers shouted irately.

Erza chased around Makarov's soul. "Please forgive us Master!" Erza pleaded, Naruto sighed and smiled. _'Well, at least we got the job done'_ He thought.

"I guess kids do take after their parents." Goldmine chuckled. "It reminds me of us when we were young wizards." Bob admired.

"Back in ancient times?" Kage smiled, "You know when I was younger I looked just like you when I was younger Kage." Bob noted.

Kage gawked, "We had so much fun back in the old days, we we're mischievous kids so the council was always angry with us for one reason or another, you see that stud in that suit? That's me!" Bob said.

"You gotta be kidding!" Kage shouted in shock, "I wasn't lying when I said I looked just like you!" Bob giggled. "I not bald or fat!" Kage defended.

"So what do you think? Now that you seen what it's like to be part of a magical guild." Goldmine asked Kage. "It's much more fun than a dark guild." Bob said, as Kage's soul began to slowly leave his body.

"Something came out of him." Goldmine said. Naruto saw the lullaby flute and walked over to it and narrowed his eyes. _'I should probably seal this too'_ Naruto thought. Erza saw and knew what Naruto was thinking.

"You're thinking of sealing this into one of your scrolls right?" Erza asked, as Naruto crouched down. "Yeah, it's best too, than we'll give the scroll to the magic council for safe keeping, it's better if I seal it because no wizard alive can preform fuinjutsu." Naruto said.

"That's a good idea Naru-chan." Makarov said. With that Naruto nodded and took out a scroll, opened it and place it on the ground.

All the while the villagers and Natsu were duking it out verbally. Lucy and Gray noticed and walked over to Naruto. "Are you planning to seal that too Whiskers?" Gray asked.

Naruto nodded, finishing marking the flute. Naruto preformed a few hand signs and prepared to seal the lullaby flute away for good. "Fuin!" Naruto chanted, and with that the lullaby flute disappeared in a smoke.

When the smoke faded away, the flute was gone and sealed for good. "Alright, it's sealed, for good, no one will be able to break the seal, I'm the only capable of breaking the seal because n wizard alive is capable of preforming fuinjutsu." Naruto assured and closed the scroll.

"Good idea Naruto-kun." Lucy and Erza said. Naruto threw the scroll back into his ninja pouch. "Now for Clover, we... RUN FOR IT!" Naruto smirked and began running.

The team burst into laughter and began running after Naruto, catching up to him. "Good idea Whiskers! Never knew you would come up with such an idea!" Natsu chuckled.

"Hey remember what I said, never underestimate the Leaf village's number one hyper-active, knuckle-headed ninja!" Naruto smirked.

The whole team laughed as they ran for it...

Minecraftgirl98- phew! That was a long chapter! Well, hope you enjoyed! Please stay tuned for the next chapter! Chapter 13! A new arc begins!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND FAIRY TAIL IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM!


	13. Chapter 13

-XxX-Era-XxX-

"The Eisenwald guild may have been defeated, but that is only one small victory in a much large battle." A deep voice bellowed.

"The number of Dark guilds has been growing at quite an alarming rate." A more higher pitched voice alerted.

"We have to create a plan to eliminate them all." A chairman said. "But how would we do that?" Yajima asked. "However it's done, we cannot allow Zeref's magic to fall into the wrong hands again, and we were lucky the Fairy Tail Ninja was kind enough to seal it away for us." The head chairman said, holding the scroll with the sealed lullaby in a enclosed glass case.

"I don't understand how Eisenwald was able to obtain a tool of forbidden magic in the first place." Yajima said.

"I hate to say it, but the blame may extend all the way to the highest levels." The chairman that looked like a cat said.

"Whatever the case, although they're usually just a thorn in our side it seemed Fairy Tail proved to be quite useful." Siegrain said.

"They took down an entire guild with a handful of wizards, that is quite a feat." Ultear added. "You may not want to accept it but that's the reality of the situation, in the end, the attack on the guild masters was prevented, lives were spared and none of us had to give up our hard earned positions on the council to save face." Siegrain inquired.

"You fool, are you insinuating that the council is somehow the blame?" A chairman with shades asked angrily. "Enough of this nonsense! Fairy Tail's good deeds are overshadowed by their reckless destruction!" The head chairman said.

Siegrain smirked, "Than why don't we take the opportunity to discuss the matter with them?" Siegrain suggested.

' _Eisenwald's failed attempt to attack the guild masters with lullaby ended up being big news, it made all of the papers! It seemed like everybody was talking about it, before joining Fairy Tail I never would've imagined I would be part of such a big event, it feels awesome! But I'm not gonna let it go to my head, it still makes my heart skip a beat when I think about everything we went through. I heard the authorities caught most of the Eisenwald members who were involved, they even got a hold of Kageyama so, that's reassuring at least, the scary thing is, they still haven't been able to track down Erigor, I'm worried he might show up at Fairy Tail looking for revenge! But I'll be okay because I'm with the guild's strongest team! Erza, Gray, Natsu and Naruto-kun have my back no matter what, not to mention Happy! Fairy Tail is awesome and my fellow members are really great people, so don't worry mom I'm doing fine. P.S Please don't tell dad about any of this okay?'_ Lucy sighed, after finishing writing her letter.

'Maybe I'll do a little shopping later today, saving the world from evil is cool and all but sometimes it's nice to just relax at home!' Lucy thought happily.

"Man 70,000 jewel a month is derp cheap for a place like this! You totally scored Lucy!" Gray said, sitting on her couch with only boxers, startling Lucy.

"INTRUDER ALERT!" Lucy shouted, kicking Gray angrily in the chest. "NO STRIPPING IN MY HOUSE BUDDY!" Lucy shouted angrily.

"Hey give me a minute to explain would ya? I was naked when I got here." Gray said turning around. "Get out." Lucy demanded.

"So you forgot about today huh? I figured you wouldn't remember so I came by to remind you." Gray said. "About what?" Lucy asked more calmly this time.

"Well, let me try and jog your memory." Gray said, turning back to look at Lucy. "Remember when Natsu challenged Erza AND Whiskers at the train station?" Gray said.

"Fight! Fight!" The villagers cheered, "They're about to fight their re-match." Gray said.

Lucy gasped as she made her way into the crowd surrounding the combatants. Where Natsu, Naruto and Erza stood, facing each other, ready to fight.

"No way! They're really going through with it!?" Lucy shouted in shock. Mira and Lisanna looked at her and smiled. "Oh hey Lucy!" The sisters greeted.

"Well if those three value their manhood than they better go through with it!" Elfman preached, "Erza's not a man." Mira inquired.

"But you gotta admit she's manly." Macao smiled. "Aren't you worried this fight could tear our strongest team apart?" Lucy said worryingly.

"What are you talking about, our strongest team?" Gray asked in confusion, looking at the battlefield. Which was just outside of the guildhall.

"You Natsu, Erza and Naruto-kun you dummy! You're the four strongest wizards in the guild! Not including Naruto-kun since he is a ninja." Lucy said.

"We are? Yeah right, what idiot fed you that line?" Gray denied, Mira smiled before sulking in a corner. Lisanna patted Mira's back and shot Gray a glare. "There, there nee-chan." She soothed. "Oh you're not an idiot Mira!" Gray said apologetically. "Smooth move Gray." Lucy said sarcastically.

"I'll hand it to Natsu and Gray, they're stuff little dudes, but neither of them are close enough to being the strongest, there are guys in Fairy Tail who are stronger than both of them combined, like this guy." Elfman smirked.

"But, calling her the strongest woman is a pretty safe bet." Levy said, "As in for the guys it's a tough call but I'd put my money on Laxus, Mystogan and even Naruto because he is much more powerful than Erza seeing how he defeated her in a sparring match with a single light kick." Jet said. "That's true, Naruto-niichan did do that, everyone was surprised." Lisanna said.

Mira comically wiped away some tears, "All I meant was that the four were well together and that they have the best team chemistry in all of Fairy Tail." Mira whimpered.

"Okay, this is coming from the same person who sent me on a mission to keep Natsu and Gray from killing each when Erza or Naruto-kun isn't around?" Lucy said. "Yeah Mira, you were even worried." Lisanna added.

"Gotta say I'm pretty physicked to see how this fight turns out." Elfman said excitedly. "Oh yeah? I'm sure Whiskers and Erza will end up mopping the floor with him." Gray said.

"It's been a while since we squared off like this hasn't it Natsu, Naruto-kun?" Erza said, Naruto nodded in agreement and smiled.

"I was just a little kid back than, today is gonna be different, cause I'm taking the both of you down Erza." Natsu said with confidence.

"Well we're not going to go easy on you, in fact I have the perfect armor for this occasion and Naruto-kun also possesses fire nature, so this will be a pretty fair fight." Erza said, beginning to requip.

Erza requipped into her flame empress armor. "That's flame empress armor, good choice against fire magic." Macao said.

"So now Natsu's flames will only half effective." Laki said, "Come on Erza, at least give the kid a fighting chance!" Wakaba said.

"Hmmm, put me down for Erza and Whiskers for the first round!" Happy said to Cana with a basket for bets on who will win.

"You're betting against your own best friend!?" Lucy said in disbelief, "Why are you guys picking sides? I don't want any of them to lose!" Lucy whined.

"Get into the spirit Lucy." Gray said. "Yeah no one cares who you bet on!" Lisanna smiled.

"Wow Flame empress armor and fire chakra nature huh? Good news for me, that means I can turn up to the heat as high as I want to." Natsu said excitedly.

"Round one start!" Makarov said.

Natsu immediately charged at his opponents, both of them dodging and avoiding him, Naruto pulled out a kunai knife and got ready to fight when Erza swung her fire sword at Natsu, who easily dodged it.

The three threw attacks on each other, dodging one after another. Natsu shot fire out of his mouth, aiming it at Naruto and Erza.

Naruto quickly formed hand signs and shot water out of his mouth to put out Natsu's fire. "Water style! Water wave jutsu!" Naruto shouted while Erza evaded the fire attack.

Natsu than continued to shoot fire out his mouth while the audience cheered, needing to back once in a while as Naruto and Erza kept dodging and evading Natsu's flames.

"Whoa." Lucy said in awe. "See it's a good fight huh?" Elfman said. "This fight sucks." Gray said disappointingly.

As the three were about to charge at each other, the awesome fight was short lived and stopped by a loud clap.

Causing the three to stop midway in their clash. Naruto, Erza and Natsu looked over to see what is going on.

"This fight is over! May I have your attention please! I have come on behalf of the magic council!" A messenger frog announced.

 _'Magic council?'_ Naruto narrowed his eyes. "No way!" Levy said in shock. "Seriously!?" Jet added, "Why would the council send her here?" Droy wondered.

"Am I the only who noticed, SHE IS A FROG!" Lucy shouted.

"As a result of the Eisenwald incident, two members of your guild have been charged with eleven accounts of property damage. Erza Scarlet and Naruto Uzumaki! You two are under arrest!" She announced. Shocking everyone, including Naruto and Erza.

"Huh? What!? You're putting them under a what!?" Natsu said in confusion.

Everyone in the guild sat, everyone all unhappy and disappointed. "This isn't fair you guys let me out of here already!" Natsu shouted from inside a glass.

"Natsu, try to calm down!" Mira said, "Let me out! Pretty please!" Natsu begged, he was turned in a miniature sized lizard and kept in a little cup.

"You'll go on a rampage!" Mira said, "I'll be good I swear! Now please just turn me back the way I was before!" Natsu demanded. Mira leaned down and looked at Natsu. Lisanna stood behind Mira, having a sad face on.

"Yeah but Natsu-kun, the second we turn you back, you run off to save Erza-san and Naruto-niichan!" Lisanna said, Mira nodded.

"Give me a break I couldn't care less what happens to her!" Natsu protested. "Even if you wanted to help them it's not like we can face off with the council." Gray said.

"But can't they just realize that Erza and Whiskers did what they had to do to save the guild masters from the bad guys and their evil death flute!?" Natsu snapped.

"If the magic council says you're guilty than you're guilty end of story, they don't care what we have to say." Gray replied.

"I just don't get it, we've destroyed plenty of stuff in the past and they didn't make a big deal about it." Elfman said.

"I know, it doesn't make any sense." Laki agreed, "It's like, there is some other reason for this." Lucy said, her head resting on the table, turned to the side. Natsu clenched his fists in frustration.

Erza and Naruto walked down the halls of the Fiore branch of the magic council, escorted by a toad. They stopped whenever they saw Siegrain standing, leaning on a pillar with his arms crossed across his chest, waiting for the two.

Siegrain looked up at Naruto and Erza and smirked. Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Erza widened her eyes. "Siegrain!" Erza said in shock.

The toad bowed down. "It's been quite a while, Erza. Oh and, it certainly is a pleasure to meet the famous Fairy Tail Ninja." Seigrain greeted. Naruto scoffed, _'This guy doesn't suit well with me'_ Naruto scowled, seeing how Erza reacted to Siegrain.

Erza tensed up, "Please relax, I'm only here in spirit, sending this projection from Era, in fact all of the wrinkled faces of that court room are projections as well, we didn't think it was necessary to be here for such a trivial matter." Siegrain.

Naruto widened his eyes, "A trivial matter?" He said with confusion, Erza narrowed her eyes. "I see, so you're the one who is behind this farce? You make me sick!" Erza said with disgust.

Naruto looked at her and back at Siegrain, who walked over and past the two. "Lets be civil here, I've always been a stanch defender of Fairy Tail, but the elder are worried who to blame for Clover's destruction will fall into their laps, and the only way to avoid that is to place the blame on someone else entirely. You two are their scapegoat." Siegrain explained.

Naruto gritted his teeth angrily. "Enough!" Erza demanded, turning over to face him, "Alright buddy, I think you've said enough." Naruto warned, turning his head over to look at the man, giving him a unhappy scowl.

"Just a friendly warning, in fact it's matter altogether I wish to discuss with you." Siegrain said, putting his hand on Erza's chin and his other hand on Naruto's shoulder, and leaned in closer to Erza's ear.

"Don't let a word slip about you know what, for you, me and for your ninja friend." Siegrain warned. Naruto shook off Siegrain's hand off, backing away.

"I must join my colleagues on the council, I see you two shortly on the other side." He said before fading away. "Wow, you know some very important people!" The toad croaked.

"Erza-chan, who was that?" Naruto asked, "Don't get yourself involved with him Naruto-kun, he's evil." Erza warned. Naruto sighed.

"I worked very hard to get here Erza, do not stand in my way." Siegrain said to himself.

"This courtroom will now come to order!" a toad announced while Naruto and Erza stood on the trial stand.

"Before us are defendants Erza Scarlet and Naruto Uzumaki, please take the stand Ms. Scarlet and Mr. Uzumkai." The toad said.

"This is wrong! We should be there to testify!" Lucy said angrily, standing up. "But Lucy." Nab sighed. "We are not going to court." Makarov stated.

Lucy ran over to Makarov, "Why not master? We all know Naruto-kun and Erza are innocent! We can't just sit here and let them lock those two away!" Lucy protested.

"Even if we left at this very second there is no way we would make it there in time." Makarov pointed out. "But!" Lucy began but stopped.

"Let me out! It's hard to breath in here! Just let me out!" Natsu demanded. "You sure you want out?" Makarov asked. Natsu became silent and scratched his chin.

Lucy, Gray and Elfman looked at him curiously. "What's the matter, it seems you lost the fire in your belly." Makarov said, remaining silent for a while. Before shooting as Natsu, freeing him.

And instead of Natsu, it was only Macao. "It's Macao!" Levy shouted. Everyone gawked in shock, "THAT WAS YOU!" Elfman, Lucy and Laki shouted in shock.

Macao got up and smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry guys, but I owed Natsu and Naruto a favor, I turned myself into a Salamander so that everybody would think I was him." Macao said.

(Flashback)

 _"Look everyone! My dad caught Natsu-niichan trying to sneak away!" Romeo said, holding a transformed Macao in his hand while Natsu hid behind a tree bush._

 _'Here is you chance! I got ya covered now run!' Romeo thought._

(Flashback ends)

"Do you know where he went?" Lucy asked, "Uh.." Macao stuttered, Gray over with a irate face to Macao. "He went after Erza and Whiskers didn't he?" Gray guessed.

Macao sighed and nodded, "Yeah, afraid so." Macao said, "You gotta be kidding me! That idiot will probably try to fight the whole council!" Elfman shouted.

"Would everyone just calm down? We have no choice but to wait and see what happens." Makarov resolved.

"Erza Scarlet and Naruto Uzumaki, you stand before the council to answer to the charge standing from the incident involving the dark guild Eisenwald, these charged include damage to Oshibana station, the destruction of the train rails and the complete destruction of the Clover meeting hall, there are eleven property damage charges against you, according to eyewitness reports, the perpetrates are described a heavily armored female wizard and a blonde man with whiskers wearing a long read coat, carrying a scroll and wearing a headband." The judge said, before a loud explosion just behind Naruto and Erza happened, startling both teens, as they both widened their eyes.

"I'm the great armored lady and ninja you old timers have been looking for! If you got a problem with the way me and my guild do things and fight me!" Natsu wearing a read long wig with a headband with a distorted symbol on it and a bucket as "armor" shouted.

Naruto deadpanned while Erza stared blankly. "I am the all powerful Erza and ninja!" Natsu continued on as he continued on shooting out fire from his mouth as the council members stared horrified, all while Siegrain watched in amusement.

"Do you think the stuff I destroyed is more important than a guild master's life? Well?" Natsu said before stopping his ridiculous rampage.

The judge sighed while Naruto and Erza deadpanned and fell over at Natsu. "Take them away." The judge ordered. Naruto bowed down. "Our deepest apologizes." Naruto said.

"I am truly sorry for this your honor!" Erza apologized. "What are you going Whiskers, Erza, don't apologize to these council jerks! Oops, I am Erza!" Natsu shouted.

Naruto looked at Natsu with a blank stare, "Oh boy." Was all the words he could muster up, "Words can't express how angry I am with you! That trial was just a formality!" Erza said. "Seriously!?" Natsu shouted in disbelief.

Naruto deadpanned, "Yes, it's a glorified spektical." Naruto answered and sighed. "The council is using me and Naruto-kun to remind everyone that if you break the law you'll be punished, it helps them maintain order in the magical world!" Erza continued, Naruto nodded.

"Wait a minute! So this is all for show!?" Natsu asked, Naruto nodded, Natsu sighed. "They would've just found us guilty than sent us home, with just a slap on the wrist! BUT THANKS TO YOU, NARUTO-KUN AND I ARE STUCK IN A JAIL CELL!" Erza shouted angrily, while Natsu trembled in fear.

"I can't believe you." Naruto and Erza said, "I'm sorry." Natsu apologized. Naruto put his hand on Natsu's shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "It's okay." Naruto assured, Natsu smiled.

"You meant well." Erza added, taking Natsu and giving him her traditional hard hugs, pulling Naruto in with him, both boys groaned in pain.

"That hurt Erza-chan!" Naruto said, "Yeah!" Natsu agreed.

"I see, a Fairy Tail wizard came to their aid, Natsu Dragneel." Siegrain mumbled quietly.

"Who would've thought fresh air could smell so sweet! I'm gonna breath it in all day! The sweet smell of freedom!" Natsu shouted happily, not knowing that he was also spitting out fire while Naruto chuckled. "Shut up." Jet said irately.

"Put a sock in it man!" Droy added. "Isn't he precious when he gets all excited." Mira smiled. "I can't believe that stupid arrest for trial were just for show, all that worrying for nothing!" Lucy said disappointingly.

Naruto saw and walked over to her, patting her on the back. "Lighten up Lu-chan!" Naruto chuckled, startling her as she stood up straight looking at him, while also slightly blushing.

"So they weren't a sacrificial lamb, but a scapegoat!" Gray realized, "You must be one heck of a ice wizard cause even your jokes leave me cold!" Elfman trembled. "Tch." Naruto scoffed.

 _'Hey Naruto, you be careful around that Siegrain guy, we don't sense good things from him'_ Matatabi warned Naruto. _'I know, thanks'_ he thanked. _'Just looking out for ya kit'_ Kurama said. Naruto gave his fox friend an assuring thumbs up before returning back into reality.

"Hey Natsu! You gonna finish going to man to man with Erza and Naruto!?" Elfman asked, stopping Natsu in his tracks.

Naruto sighed, "Uh oh." Lucy mumbled. "Oh yeah I forgot about that! So what do you say, wanna pick up where we left off?" Natsu asked Naruto and Erza.

"I'll pass." Naruto said, "Oh cheapskate!" Natsu said disappointingly, "I'll pass too, I'm not in the mood right now, and I don't think Naruto-kun is in the mood as well." Erza said.

But Natsu lit up both of his fists in fire and charged at Erza, "I'm not letting you off the hook that easy!" Natsu shouted playfully. Naruto sighed.

"I swear." Erza mumbled irately, standing up and giving Natsu a hard punch in the stomach, Natsu fell over to the ground. Lucy, Gray and Elfman all gawked while Naruto facepalms.

"How's that, are you satisfied, I don't think you'll want to challenge Naruto-kun after that either." Erza said. "And he's out!" Happy chirped.

Naruto, Gray, Lucy and Elfman all burst out into laughter, "Wait ta go champ!" Gray teased, "I warned ya Pinky." Naruto chuckled. "Guess we know who the real man is!" Elfman added.

Makarov grunted, "Sir, is something wrong?" Mira asked, "I'm fine, just sleepy." He replied. "He's coming." Makarov said. Mira began to feel sleepy, falling over and falling asleep.

Naruto noticed and immediately knew what was happening, 'Hmm, could it be Mystogan?' Naruto wondered, as the others began to feel drowsy. "Not again!" Gray said weakly.

"So sleepy!" Laki said, soon everyone except for Naruto and Makarov was fast asleep. A man, wearing a cloak, covered up in a mask and wearing a cap walked in. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Mystogan!" Makarov and Naruto said in unison. Mystogan strolled over to the job request board and ripped off a job request. He than walked over to Makarov and showed it to him.

"I'll shall return." Mystogan's deep voice bellowed, "No wait, lift your sleeping spell before you leave." Makarov said.

Naruto watched as Mystogan walked across the guildhall, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1" He said before walking off. And immediately everybody woke up from their slumber.

"Ah man, was Mystogan here?" Jet asked, Naruto nodded, "Yeah." He said, "What a jerk." Droy said. "Does he have to put us to sleep every-time he comes here?" Levy wondered.

"Who's Mystogan?" Lucy asked, "For one he's a contender for Fairy Tail's strongest wizard." Elfman said. "Really?" Lucy asked in shock.

"Yeah." Gray and Naruto said at the same time. "And for some reason he doesn't want anyone to see what he looks like, so whenever he comes here to take a job he casts a sleeping spell." Gray said.

"That's kind of creepy." Lucy noted, "Whiskers and master Makarov is the only one in here who's ever gotten a good a at good look at his face." Gray said.

"That's not true! I've seen him before!" A voice came. "Laxus!" Elfman called out, "Talk about rare!" Jet said, "You're never here!" Wakaba added.

"And here is another contender, Laxus and Mystogan are on par with Whiskers." Gray said, Naruto scowled at Laxus, he did not like this guy.

"Really? This guy is as powerful as Naruto-kun?" Lucy mumbled, "Mystogan is just a little shy! You should all respect his privacy!" Laxus said.

Natsu woke up, having heard that familiar voice. "Alright Laxus you and me right now!" Natsu demanded, "Getting your butt kicked once today wasn't enough?" Gray asked.

"Yeah pal, if you can't even win against the redhead or Whiskers? Why bother with me?" Laxus said, Naruto gritted his teeth in utter anger. "What are you trying to say!?" Erza demanded.

"No need to get all worked up Erza! Whiskers!" Gray said with fear. "I'm saying I'm the guild's strongest wizard! Not even Whiskers can beat me!" Laxus said arrogantly.

"Hey! We can anytime, any place you worthless scumbag!" Naruto shouted angrily. Happy soothed Naruto, not wanting Naruto to get angry. _'Wow, Naruto-kun really is about to get angry right here'_ Lucy thought nervously.

"Come down here and prove it!" Natsu demanded, "You come to me little man!" Laxus snapped, "With pleasure!" Natsu shouted and leaped up to the second floor.

Makarov extended his hand and crushed Natsu, slamming him down to the floor. "You're not allowed on the second floor Natsu, at least not yet." Makarov told.

Naruto sighed, finally having calmed down, "Think you made him grumpy!" Laxus teased, "Shut up!" Natsu shouted. "That's enough out of you Laxus." Makarov ordered.

"The most powerful one in the guild isn't some chick, or some hooded weirdo or a blonde whiskered ninja, you want to know what the strongest wizard looks like? You're looking right at him!" Laxus said arrogantly. Natsu, Naruto, Gray and Erza all scowled at the other blonde man in this guild.

"Hey Mirajane, let me ask you something, what was the master talking about earlier, ehy can't we go up to the second floor?" Lucy asked. "That area is reserved for advanced members of the guild, the jobs that are requested up there on the board make the ones down here look like child's play in comparison, they're called s-class quests." Mirajane explained.

"S-class?" Lucy said, "They're jobs so dangerous that one wrong move could be your last, but with that risk, comes a higher reward, master Makarov hand picks the wizards he thinks are capable of handling these jobs, there are only six people who are s-class, that includes Laxus, Mystogan, Erza and Naruto-kun, except, he is an s-class ninja, since, he isn't a wizard. I wouldn't worry about it if I were you Lucy, in my opinion there is no money worth wrisking your life over." Mira said.

"Yeah no kidding, by the way, has Naruto-kun taken a s-class job yet?" Lucy asked again, "Yes, many in fact, in fact, Naruto-kun has probably done the most s-class jobs here than anyone else because back in the ninja world, Naruto-kun was sent on many more s-class jobs here, so Naruto-kun is way more experienced with s-class jobs, and those s-class jobs were much more dangerous than the ones here." Mira answered.

"Wow." Was all Lucy could say.

 _'Wow, Mystogan and Laxus, AND Naruto-kun! That is so cool! I can't believe how many many famous wizards are in Fairy Tail! And I can't believe Naruto-kun is s-class! And I think I'm starting to get how everybody is ranked withing the guild, gotta stat working my way to the top!_ ' Lucy thought in awe.

Lucy arrived at her front door, grabbing the doorknob and turning it. She walked in her house, only to find Natsu and Happy working out on her bed, shirtless.

Lucy screamed, startled. She kicked them off. "YOU GUYS STINK! Why don't you jerks work at your own house!" Lucy asked angrily.

"Now Lucy if we want to work together like a team, we gotta train like one!" Natsu said, giving her a pink dumbbell. "We thought you'd like the pink dumbbell" Happy said.

"I don't care what color it is I'm NOT lifting weights with you!" Lucy refused. "We gotta kick it up a notch if we wanna beat Laxus, Erza AND Whiskers." Natsu said, doing push-ups on her floor with Happy.

"Aye sir!" Happy chirped along, "I'll just want a little piece and quiet now get out!" Lucy demanded, "Don't worry we'll train quietly Lucy!" Natsu whispered, speeding up the pace on his push-ups.

"Why does this kind of stuff always happen to me!?" Lucy whined, Natsu stopped his push-ups.

"I've made a decision." Natsu announced, Lucy looked at him. Natsu smirked, "Our team is ready for the big time, s-class!" Natsu said.

"Yeah! Check it out!" Happy said, holding up the s-class job they stole. "How did you get that? I thought we weren't allowed to go on the second floor! Did you trick Naruto-kun or bribe him with ramen!?" Lucy asked.

"Well I just climbed the stairs, and took it!" Happy said casually, "You little cat burglar!" Lucy shouted, Happy giggled.

"Since this is our first s-class quest, we decided to go with the smallest reward we found on the board, but 7 million is still a lot of jewel!" Natsu said, finally putting his vest back on.

"We're not ready for it! If the master knew we had this job request he'd be furious!" Lucy shouted nervously.

"Yeah but I think he'll actually end up being proud of us if we actually pull it off!" Natsu said. Lucy sighed. "You know, this may be the thumbest thing you've ever done Natsu, if you wanna rise up the ranks you should try following the guild's rules!" Lucy chastised.

"Geez we're never gonna make s-class with that kind of attitude, how do you think Whiskers made s-class, he straight out be Erza in a match, who is also a s-class wizard." Natsu said.

"Well, you can handle this on your own, I'm staying right here." Lucy said, "But the job is saving a tropical island!" Happy said. "Really?" Lucy asked.

"It's the cursed island of Galuna!" Happy and Natsu teased, "No way, definitely not going now." Lucy assured. "I'll give you half the fish I catch Lucy!" Happy bribed.

"Fine, we're out of here." Natsu said. "Aye." Happy said. "That's the best idea you had all day." Lucy said. "Hold on! For crying out loud would you use the door!?" Lucy sighed.

She noticed the job request and freaked out. "OH NO THEY LEFT THE JOB REQUEST HERE! NOW EVERYBODY IS GONNA THINK I'M THE ONE WHO STOLE IT! WHAT DO I DO!" Lucy screamed frantically.

She stopped and picked up the paper. "Is this for real? On top of the giant reward you also get a gate key!? Hmm." Lucy said. She chuckled.

"HEY WAIT UP YOU GUYS! I'VE DECIDED TO COME ALONG!" Lucy shouted for Natsu and Happy.

"Master! I don't know what's happened, but one of the s-class quests is missing!" Mira came down the stairs telling Makarov frantically.

Makarov took another sip of his drink before spitting it out with shock...

Minecraftgirl98- Wow! Two chapters in a day! That's a rare one isn't it? Haha, ch. 14 will be up soon, hope you enjoyed ch. 13! Stay tuned!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM!


	14. Chapter 14

"Say what? One of the jobs from the second floor is missing?" Wakaba said in disbelief. "But jobs up there are s-class quests, anyone know who took off with it?" Macao asked.

"Well it's either someone really strong or really stupid" Laki said, "Was it Naruto-niichan? We all know he takes a lot of s-class quests!" Lisanna inquired, "Even so, Naruto-kun would've alerted everyone in the guild before even setting off with an s-class quest." Mira replied. "I know, a little blue cat flew up here and ripped it off the board." Laxus said, sitting on the second floor.

"It was Happy!?" Mira said in shock, "He must've stolen it for Natsu and Lucy!" Wakaba assumed. "That's crazy what are they thinking!?" Droy wondered.

"They've got some nerve taking on an s-class quest." Alzack said. "I don't know if I'd call it nerve, but it's definitely thumb." Bisca inquired.

"That's a serious breach of the rules, hey Gramps! Stunt like that will get you kicked out of the guild am I right? Not like it matters, it's not like those three losers are gonna make it back on a s-class quests." Laxus said nonchalantly.

"Laxus! If you knew why didn't you stop them?" Mira asked angrily, scowling at him. "Oh lighten up, all I saw was a little blue cat flying off with a piece of paper in its mouth trying to act all sneaky, I had no idea it was Happy, besides Natsu's not cleared for s-class, I never dream he'd break the rules." Laxus replied nonchalantly again.

But all Mira gave him was an angry glare, "Huh, you haven't given me that look in a while." Laxus said unfazed by Mira.

"This isn't good, well which job was it?" Makarov asked, "For lifting the curse on, Galuna Island." Mira answered. "WHAT!?" Makarov spatted in shock.

"Galuna Island!?" Macao and Wakaba shouted in shock at the same time, "Are the insane!?" Laki said rhetorically. "They're even thumber than we thought!" Alzack and Bisca added.

"Laxus go and fetch them at once!" Makarov demanded, "Yeah right, I got better things to do gramps, and besides everybody in Fairy Tail is suppose to be able to take care of themselves, right?" Laxus said.

"I don't care how you feel about Natsu, the fact is, you're the only one strong enough to bring them back by force." Makarov assumed. "To be honest, I think this job if more suited for Whiskers." Laxus smirked.

He grunted in frustration, "Fine than what about Erza? Where is she? She definitely can bring them back by force, I mean Natsu is scared to death by Erza!" Makarov said confidently. Mira and Lisanna shook their heads. "Erza is on her own mission right now." Mira replied.

Makarov was getting restless, "Fine than, how about Naru-chan? Where is he? Send Naru-chan to fetch them." Makarov said.

"I'm sorry master, but Naruto-kun is also occupied with a job, I don't think Erza or Naruto-kun will be back in the next few days." Mira said sadly.

"Dammit! Naru-chan and Erza are the only ones here other than Laxus strong enough to bring them back by force!" Makarov shouted with frustration.

Gray immediately stood up, catching Makarov's attention. "Sorry master, but I'm afraid I gotta disagree with you." He said.

"Wow! this brings back memories! It seems like only yesterday when we met for the first time! Only if Naruto-kun were here." Lucy said nostalgically.

"It was yesterday, you don't have to get all mushy." Natsu replied. "Yeah you sound like an old lady." Happy teased before Lucy responded with an irate face.

"Well let's go and find a boat that'll take us to Galuna!" Lucy smiled, walking towards the harbor while Natsu gawks.

"Are you crazy!? Forget the boat, why can't we all just swim for it!?" Natsu asked, Lucy sighed. "And you think I'm the one who's crazy?" Lucy sighed.

"Galuna Island? No way! Not for a million jewel!" A boatman refused. "Around here it's bad luck to even mention that name." The other added.

"Sorry kids but I don't think anyone will be willing to take you." Another boatman refused. "That island is cursed so unless you got a death wish I'd stay for away." Other boatman added.

"Don't know why you'd wanna go there, but no sailor with his sauce is gonna take you, not even pirates go near that place." One boatman noted. "Are you serious!?" Lucy asked in fear.

Natsu chuckled, "Well it looks like we're gonna be swimming after all!" Natsu smiled, "Sure does! Man it'd be even more awesome if we could walk on water like Whiskers!" Happy added.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu replied, "We're not swimming Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

"I found you!" Gray's voice creeped up, putting his hands on both Natsu and Lucy's shoulders, startling all three of them, as they jumped back and gawked at Gray.

"It's Gray!" Lucy said, "What are you doing here?" Natsu asked, "Gramps found out about your scheme and sent me here to bring you back." Gray answered.

"Why!? We're not in danger yet!" Natsu shouted. "If you come back now you might avoid being kicked out of the guild. Maybe." Gray said. "Kicked out!?" Lucy trembled.

"I don't care! I'm going on this s-class quest!" Natsu replied stubbornly. "Man you're way out of your league here, you're not like Whiskers who's had plenty of s-class experience, so unless you're like him who can come back from an s-class scratchless than come back home! And when Erza OR Whiskers find out about this, the both of them are going to be so angry!" Gray warned.

"Uh oh!" Lucy, Natsu and Happy trembled, "Please Gray you've gotta save me! I told them this was a bad idea but they forced me to come along!" Happy begged.

"YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR!" Lucy shouted irately. "I've gotta prove my power to Erza, and Whiskers! So like it or not, I'm doin this!" Natsu claimed.

"Master ordered me to bring you home, I'll drag you back if I have to! Don't make me hurt you buddy!" Gray threatened, conjuring up ice in his hand.

Natsu retaliated why lighting up his own hands with fire, "I'd like to see you try!" Natsu shot back. "Huh, wizards? Excuse me, but are you wizards? Have you come to lift the curse on the island?" The boatman asked.

"Yeah!" Natsu answered, "Well, maybe." Lucy said unsure. "Not gonna happen!" Gray said firmly.

"Get in." the Boatman said, "What!?" Lucy shouted in disbelief, "Seriously!?" Natsu said excitedly. "No way!" Gray demanded.

Nstsu chuckled mischievously, and kicked away Gray, knocking him unconscious. "There we go! We're ready when you are sir!" Natsu said confidently.

"You sure we should bring him with us?" Lucy asked nervously. "We can't let him go back and tell the guild! Cause the next person they'll send is Erza or even Whiskers!" Natsu trembled in fear along with Lucy.

Natsu hung over the boat, ready to hurl. "Okay, now I'm starting to get scared." Lucy whimpered. "Well look on the bright side, at least you're not tied up! This is your fault too buddy, why'd you decide to let us on?" Gray asked angrily.

"The name is Bobo, and if you must know, I used to be a citizen of Galuna Island, but I had to flee, I just couldn't take it anymore. I should warn you, tragedy befalls anyone who steps foot on the island. There is no avoiding it, that is, you're able to lift the curse." Bobo began explaining.

Taking off the cloak he wore and revealing a demonic arm, Lucy gasped in terror. "This vile demon's curse." Bobo said in disgust. "Whoa your arm! What happened to it!?" Gray asked.

"Is that, the curse?" Lucy asked nervously. Bobo only stared silently at the teens. "We're almost there, that's Galuna island." Bobo spoke again.

The whole team looked over across the water to see an island, with the mountain top glowing. Which Lucy noticed as she gasped. "Why is the mountain top glowing like that?" Lucy asked.

"What the? Where did he go!?" Lucy shouted, unable to see Bobo's body anymore. "Did he fall out?" Gray asked. "It's like he disappeared into thin air!" Happy added, as Natsu got worse and worse.

"What's that sound?" Lucy asked, having heard a low rumbling noise. Gray turned around and immediately widened his eyes. "Uh, Lucy!" Gray trembled.

Lucy turned around to see a large tsunami ready to swallow them in its water whole. Lucy screamed in fear. "Now don't panic just hold on!" Gray tried calming the team down, as the boat began swirling on the tsunami, battling a losing battle with the tsunami.

"Happy, can you grab on to the boat and fly!?" Lucy shouted, "I'm not strong enough!" Happy shouted back. Everyone was thrown off the boat and sucked into the whirlpool.

Lucy groaned, slowly opening her eyes. "Where am I? What a mess." She mumbled weakly, walking over to the rest of the team.

"Looks like we made it you guys!" Natsu shouted happily. "We're lucky it brought us to shore." Lucy said. "Well I don't know if I would call it lucky." Gray added.

"I can't help but wonder what happened to the guy that brought us here, right after he told us about the curse he vanished." Lucy said suspiciously.

"Forget about that stuff and let's go exploring!" Natsu said with joy. "Aye!" Happy agreed. "We've been here for 30 seconds and you guys have already forgotten about the mission?" Lucy deadpanned.

"Apparently there's only one village on the entire island, the village chief is the one who put in the request. So I guess we need to go and try and find him." Lucy assumed.

"Not so fast!" Gray said, slowly standing himself up. "Give it up Gray! You can't take us back to the guild now that the boat's been destroyed, unless you can walk on water like Whiskers." Natsu said.

"You're right, I'm coming with you, there's no way I'm letting the two of you clowns make s-class before I do, and if you were kicked out it would be pretty boring, gramps will be mad, but if we pull this off, he won't be mad at us for long." Gray smiled.

Natsu and Lucy smirked, "Let's go!" Gray smirked back. "Yeah!" the rest of the team replied.

"Well, we found the village, now what?" Gray wondered, "Check out that gate, when they say keep out, they mean it." Natsu noted.

"Anyone home! We came here to help you!" Lucy shouted over the gate. "Let's bust in!" Natsu suggested. "No way!" Lucy shouted.

"Who goes there!" the gatekeepers demanded. "We're wizards from Fairy Tail responding to your request!" Lucy replied. "Why weren't we notified when you accepted the job!?" The gatekeeper asked.

"Uh, well." Lucy began, "Sorry but it was just a mix up with the paper work!" Gray finished. "Than let me see your emblems, right now!" the gatekeeper demanded.

So that's exactly what they did. Natsu revealed his on his right shoulder, Happy took off his green bag to reveal his mark on his back, Lucy held up her right hand, and Gray lifted up his shirt to reveal his mark.

The gatekeepers gasped, "They're here! They're really here!" They said in joy, opening up the gates. "It's like we're walking in the monster's cave." Happy said.

"Are you trying to freak me out!?" Lucy whispered irately.

"I'm Moka the village chief, on behalf of the village I welcome you, and there is something you need to see. Now my people!" Moka said.

All of the villagers took off their cloak and revealed their transformed, demonic limbs, while Lucy stared in horror. "It's just like what happened to the boat guy!" Gray said.

"Yeah." Lucy replied, "Oh wow your sideburns!" Natsu spat out. "Not that, I was trying to show you what happened to my arm, everyone on this island has suffered disfigurement because of this curse! Not even the animals have been spared." Moka said in terror.

"Excuse me for asking, but what makes you think it's a curse sir? It could be some kind of infectious disease." Gray noted.

"We've consulted dozens of doctors young man, but they all agree no such disease exist! You see, thou symptoms began around the same time the moon fell under an evil spell." Moka replied.

"What kind of spell?" Lucy asked nervously. "Since ancient times, this island has absorbed the light of the moon, causing it to glow beautifully as the moon itself, however several years ago, the moon's color began to change and en eerie purple glow was cast on the island." Moka explained.

Natsu narrowed his eyes, "So the moon turned purple?" Natsu said, Happy gasped as the the purple moon began showing itself.

"It's coming from behind the clouds!" Happy said fearfully, as the clouds slowly moved away, revealing the moon, and surely enough, it was purple.

Lucy gasped, "Oh wow, it really is purple!" Lucy said in shock. "Man that's creepy looking." Gray added. "It's the curse! Stand back! The change is about to begin!" Moka warned.

And suddenly the whole village screamed in pain and agony as the purple moon shined on them. "Whoa! What the!?" Lucy shouted.

The whole village's bodies was changing into demonic forms. "They're changing!" Gray shouted. "Yeah I see that." Lucy replied with fright.

"Why is this happening to them!?" Natsu wondered.

"I'm sorry if our appearances frighten you." Moka apologized, now turned completely into a demon. "It's okay, I'm just confused." Gray said.

"You poor people." Lucy said sympathetically. "Oh man, you guys look so cool!" Natsu shouted excitedly, changing the mood drastically. _'Oh man, I wish Naruto-kun was here to punch him!'_ Lucy thought.

"HUH!?" Everyone said in confusion, Lucy and Gray gawked. "It's awesome! You got horns and stuff! I'm so jealous!" Natsu said.

"He thinks we look cool?" A villager said in disbelief. "No one's ever said that to us before." A female villager said.

"Natsu! You're being insensitive, they don't wanna look like this!" Lucy told him, "Seriously?" Natsu replied with surprise. Lucy sighed.

"Oh my bad! Than I guess we should help them out!" Natsu suggested. "That is why we're here." Happy replied. "Get a clue man." Gray sighed.

"Anyway as you've witnessed, whenever the purple moon shows its face to the sky, everyone in the village takes on a horrific demon form, if it isn't a curse, than what else could it possibly be? We'll return to normal in the morning and when the sun has risen, however there are some poor souls who can longer switch back to their human forms or they have lost their minds." Moka explained. As the villagers sobbed.

"How sad." Lucy said sadly. "The fate for them, these unfortunate souls in the grip of madness, we've no choice but to put them to death." Moka said as the teens gasped.

"But they might change back to normal someday." Natsu protested. "If we wait for that to happen the monsters will surely kill us all, we tried capturing them but they always broke free, it's no use, once it takes over there is no way to save them, I should know, I was forced to kill my very own son." Moka broke down into tears, looking at a picture of his son, which was Bobo.

The team gasped, seeing the picture, "That's the guy from the boat! But we just saw him yes-" Lucy was stopped by Gray shushing her. "Now I understand how he disappeared on us like that, he's dead, but his soul can't rest in peace." Gray realized that the Bobo that saw was the spirit of Bobo.

Lucy widened her eyes in shock, _'A ghost!?'_ she thought in shock. "Please lift the evil curse on our island, if this goes on much longer we may fall victim to it, we'll die!" Moka begged.

"We're not gonna let that happen! We can fix this I promise you!" Natsu promised. "There is only one this wretched curse can be lifted, the moon! The moon must be wiped from the sky!" Moka claimed.

The team gasped in shock.

"I never knew the moon could be so creepy." Happy said nervously. "Hurry up and close the window, you heard what the chief said! We gotta stay out of the moonlight! You may not care, but I don't wanna risk turning into a freaky looking monster!" Lucy said.

"I'm not so sure about this job guys." Natsu said, "Do these people really think we can destroy the moon?" Gray wondered.

"I wonder how many punches it'll take, you think I can handle it?" Natsu asked, "Are you kidding me! Don't be stupid man." Gray said.

"Natsu, there is not a single wizard alive who can do that, excluding Naruto-kun." Lucy assumed. "But that's the job we were hired to do, we can't take a job than back out, cause that would make Fairy Tail look bad! If Whiskers were here, he'd probably agree with me." Natsu said.

"But what they're asking can't be done, besides Whiskers isn't here right now even if he could destroy the moon, so stop bringing him into the matter! And how do you think you're going to get to the moon anyway?" Gray asked.

"With Happy of course!" Natsu said. "Huh, I don't think so." Happy replied, "Okay so we can't destroy the moon, but if we do some investigating, we might be able to find a different way to lift the curse from the island." Lucy suggested.

Gray threw his shirt at Lucy, taking off his pants and socks, basically, he looked ready to sleep. "You guys can do whatever you want, but after the long day, I need some shut eye." Gray said.

"Please don't take off anymore." Lucy begged, not wanting to see a naked Gray. _'Although, wouldn't mind if it was Naruto-kun! Hehehehe'_ Lucy chuckled in her thoughts.

"Okay! Our investigation starts tomorrow! I'm hitting the sac!" Natsu said, plopping himself onto the bed, laying on his belly, "Me too!" Happy said, plopping down beside Natsu.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Gray said, laying down. Lucy smiled, "Kay than, I'm pretty sleepy too, goodnight." Lucy said, rubbing her eyes.

-XxX-Few hours into the night-XxX-

"So loud! How am I suppose to sleep when the beast and the perv keep snoring!?" Lucy said, woken up by the teen boys' loud snores.

"It's so early!" Gray yawned, "Yep, I'm never up at this time." Natsu agreed. "You two kept me up all night and I'm not complaining so stop whining and let's go!" Lucy said, while the boys slumped over, bags under their eyes. "Aye." Was all they replied.

"Open! Gate of the Clock Constellation! Horrologium!" Lucy chanted, as a human sized old fashion clock appeared, it appeared to have a have on it.

"The time is 7:48." Horrologium said.

"You really think we'll really be able to find another way to lift the curse?" Natsu asked, "Well we don't have much of a choice, the village may think the moon is cursed but everyone else likes it and destroying it might really mess things up." Gray pointed.

"You're right! If the moon is gone the tides might get all crazy and at night it would be pitch black!" Natsu agreed. "The salmon could go extinct and they're my favorite fish!" Happy added.

"Would you guys keep it down? We don't know what's lurking out here so we shouldn't draw any attention." Horrologium said on behalf of Lucy.

"You should walk on your own, I think Whiskers has been too nice to you, now you don't even know how to walk, because he always piggybacks you!" Natsu chastised.

"He's right, you just summon your spirit because Whiskers isn't here to piggyback you? Or because your lazy? Man Natsu is right, Whiskers has been way too nice, he should've just let you walk on your own, you're just lucky Whiskers is so nice." Gray agreed.

"Listen, this curse is freaking me out, we have no idea what we're up against and I'm scared! She says nervously." Horrologium said.

"Are you kidding this is awesome! I can't believe Whiskers actually gets to go on s-class, they rule! I can't wait to become s-class so I can drag Whiskers along on a s-class job!" Natsu said with joy.

"Yeah I bet I could probably freeze that stupid curse." Gray said nonchalantly, Lucy sweatdropped. "You guys are idiots!" Lucy said. "Aye!" Happy agreed.

A sudden loud stomping noise was heard. Natsu and Gray stopped their walking and turned around to see where it was coming from. But it didn't take them too long.

The boys both gawked at the sight. A giant rat stared right into their faces. "Whoa!" Natsu trembled, "It's huge!" Gray added.

"What are you waiting for beat it up you guys!" Lucy shouted, the rat roared. "Ice make shield!" Gray chanted, summoning an icy shield from the ground.

But the rat released its gas, "What's wrong? Did you seriously just sneak inside here?" Lucy asked irately, noticing that Happy was in Horrologium with her.

"Aye!" Happy said, Horrologium quickly disappeared from the gas, leaving Lucy and Happy out in the open. "Stinky!" Lucy and Happy said, covering up their nose, attempting to block out the unpleasant smell.

The rat laughed smugly, "It's a rat!" Lucy shouted in fear, "Come on Natsu, get up man!" Gray shouted at the pink-haired dragon-slayer. "The smell knocked him out." Happy replied.

The rat smirked, "Let's go!" Natsu shouted as the team got up and began fleeing from the rat, who began chasing after them.

Releasing it's horrific gas again, "Ice make floor!" Gray shouted, creating an icy ground and causing the rat to slip and fall.

"You should've done that in the first place!" Natsu said, "Shut up Natsu!" Gray said irately. Lucy looked around, observing her surroundings, noticing a temple in the forest.

She pointed at it and alerted the boys. "Look! There's some kind of building over there! We should go hide while we have the chance!" Lucy said, looking over to find the boys still beating at the giant rat.

"We should kick its but while we have the chance!" Natsu and Gray shouted in the time while Lucy sweat dropped, "Give me a break." She sighed.

"This place is massive!" Lucy said in awe. "Yeah and it's falling apart." Natsu added. "I wonder how old it is." Gray wondered.

Natsu looked over, noticing weird ornaments hanging on the walls. "What are those?" Natsu asked, "They're moons, it makes sense, Galuna Island used to be called the Island of the moons." Gray pointed out.

"A moon island, a moon curse and moon symbols? You really gotta wonder what all of it means." Lucy said. "Man this place is a wreck. This floor doesn't even look safe to walk on." Natsu said, stomping on the floor, testing it out.

"Well don't go stomping on it!" Lucy warned, but it was too late. The floor eventually cracked, and all four of them fell through the ground. "Natsu you idiot! Look what you did! We're not like Whiskers who can walk on walls!" Gray shouted as they fell, and landed on the ground.

Natsu breathed out hard, having been berried inside a bunch of rocks. "Hey, is everybody okay!?" Natsu asked frantically.

"I'd be better if you hadn't knocked out the floor!" Lucy said angrily. "Here's a thought, maybe if you think before you act you might cause do much destruction!" Gray scolded.

"So can you fly us outta here Happy?" Lucy asked. "No, sorry, I only wished we could walk on walls like Whiskers can." Happy said disappointingly.

"We're underneath the temple." Gray said, "Wow! It's a secret cave! This is so cool!" Natsu said, running down a narrow hall. "Would you quit running around like a crazy person!?" Gray shouted angrily.

Natsu ran and stopped, gasping and looking at something. "Natsu?" Lucy said worryingly. "What, somethin wrong?" Gray said, catching up with the others.

"Hey guys? What's that?" Natsu asked, looking up at something. Gray walked over to Natsu and widened his eyes. With Lucy having the same reaction.

Gray twitched his eyes in fear, "That's impossible!" Gray said fearfully, as the team peered at a demonic creature entrapped in a big huge block of ice.

All of them gaped in shock. "It's Deliora! But how? How could this happen? Why is it here? What the hell is it doing on Galuna Island!?" Gray demanded furiously.

"You've seen this thing before?" Natsu asked, running over to him with Lucy. "There, there's no way!" Gray said, still in shock and disbelief. "Gray please, try to calm down." Lucy begged.

Gray slowly looked back up at the demon again, finally calmed down a bit. "Now, can you tell us about it?" Lucy asked. "It's Deliora, the demon of destruction." Gray finally answered.

"Demon of construction?" Natsu said, "De-struction!" Happy corrected. "But why is it here? It doesn't make any sense!" Gray shouted again.

Footsteps were heard, "The voices seem to come from down here." A boy with frizzly blue hair with a man dressed like a dog walked down.

The team hid behind rocks, observing the two strangers. "I hate being awake during the day, so Toby, when you got exposed to the moon drip, you got those pointy ears." The blue-haired boy teased.

"I already told you, they're for fashion you jerk!" Toby shouted by irately. "Lighten up I was just teasing you about it." The blue-haired man said. "Well you don't have to be so mean about it." Toby replied.

"The moon drip, could that be the name of the curse?" Lucy mumbled ever so quietly.

"Yuka, Toby, something terrible has happened." A pink-haired girl with pig-tails walked in. "What now Sherry?" Yuka asked.

"It's Angelica, she's been attacked and I'm sad." Sherry said sadly. "You're moping around cause somebody beat up your stupid pet rat!?" Toby shouted.

"She's not a rat, she's a brave hunter prowling the jungle to protect us, she is love!" Sherry said.

"I don't know who these people are, but talk about a bunch of weirdos! Especially the chick with the pet rat!" Lucy whispered. "Judging the scent I picked off, they're not from the island." Natsu whispered.

"And they don't look like they have the demon curse." Happy whispered.

"Intruders you say?" Yuka said, "And it's almost time to be collecting moonlight again, oh this is so sad, this news would displease the cold emperor. We should get rid of them before he finds out, yes, we must find them before the moon's first light." Sherry said.

Yuka smirked, "Agreed." He said, "Since they've seen Deliora we can't allow them to live, we'll give them the gift eternal rest, we'll give them, love." Sherry said again.

"You're talking about death right?" Toby asked, before the three of them heard a rubble sound, catching their attention as they turned around the see.

"What was that?" Sherry asked, "Over there!" Yuka said and the three ran off.

"Nice job cat." Lucy said, "Aye!" Happy replied. "Come on, we should've grabbed them and beat some answers out of them." Natsu complained.

"Not yet, we've gotta do some investigating." Lucy said. Natsu crossed his arms across his chest and scowled. "Man, this job keeps getting more and more complicated." Natsu said.

"Yeah, like who is this cold emperor guy?" Happy asked. "Deliora, I still don't understand what anyone would want with it, and how the hell were they even able to find it?" Gray wondered.

"Was it hidden somewhere?" Lucy asked, "It was sealed away, inside a glacier on the nourthen continent, a decade ago, this immortal demon ravaged Izvan, countless people lost their lives, the woman who taught me how to use my magic, my master Ur, sacrificed everything to seal it away, I don't know if it has anything to with the curse on the island, but I do know that it doesn't belong here, this cold emperor, we have to find out who it is, if they tarnish my master's legacy, they're gonna regret the day they were born!" Gray said furiously.

Minecraftgirl98-Hey guys! So as you can see, a new arc is about to start, so enjoy! I'm gonna have a lot of fun writing it! I hope you guys enjoy it too! A little warning though, I know there wasn't a lot of Naruto in this so bear with me! But please stay tuned for ch. 15!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OF FAIRY TAIL IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM!


	15. Chapter 15

"Deliora." Gray said, "You sure this is the demon your master sealed away?" Natsu asked. "There's no doubt about it." Gray confirmed.

"I wonder why it was transported all the way from the northern continent to Galuna Island." Happy wondered. "You don't think this demon could have something to do with the island's curse do you?" Lucy asked.

"It may be enclosed in ice but that thing is still alive!" Gray warned. "Sweet! Give me a go at it, I ain't afraid of no stupid demon!" Natsu said confidently.

"You know, brute force isn't the only way to solve the problem Natsu." Lucy sighed, "A little fire ought to do the trick!" Natsu said, striking a nerve in Gray as he widened his eyes and punched Natsu out of pure anger and fear, his eyes shadowed by his bangs.

Natsu groaned, "Gray just punched Natsu!" Happy shouted, "Well this wouldn't be the first time he's done that." Lucy said not surprised.

"What's the deal! What'd you hit me for Gray!?" Natsu asked and but stopped when he realized Gray was being dead serious.

"I don't want you and your flames anywhere near it! If that ice melts and Deliora is revived, there is no way we'd be able to stop it, hell, I don't even think Whiskers can." Gray said.

"Come on, do you really think a huge chunk of ice would be that easy to melt!?" Natsu pointed out. Gray sighed, "No." Gray said.

"Hey are you okay?" Lucy asked Gray worryingly, walking up behind him and placing her hand On Gray. "I'm the one that got hit for no good reason, watch your temper man!" Natsu shouted with irritation.

"Please, you're one to talk." Happy noted. "Many years ago my master Ur, cast a spell called "ice shell" on this demon, enclosing it in a form of ice that can't be melted, it's so strong that even the most powerful flame spells have no effect on it. If they knew the ice couldn't be melted, than why did they bring it here?" Gray wondered.

"Well maybe they didn't know, they might've brought it to try to melt it somehow." Lucy said. "Why would they do that!?" Gray shouted angrily again, slightly frightening Lucy a bit.

"Um, I have no idea." Lucy said nervously. Gray sighed, "I just don't get it, who would bring Deliora here and more importantly why!?" Gray wondered again.

"We need answers, let's go find those guys." Natsu said. "Yeah, okay." Lucy agreed. "No! We're gonna stay here and wait." Gray demanded.

"Wait for what?" Happy asked. "For the moon to come out." Gray answered, "The moon!? But it's in the middle of the afternoon! Forget that! If I have to hang out here all day I'll die of boredom!" Natsu said, not knowing he was being ignored.

"Wait, why does the moon matter?" Lucy asked nervously. "I have a feeling that the curse on the island and Deliora are somehow connected, and I heard those guys we saw say something about collecting moonlight." Gray replied.

"I heard that too, I guess waiting till nightfall is the only way we're going to find out what's going on." Lucy sighed. "I'm not waitin! We got work to do!" Natsu demanded, but immediately fell asleep on the ground.

"Well that was fast." Lucy deadpanned, "Aye." Happy agreed.

"Must be nice, he doesn't have to worry about anything but eating, fighting and sleeping." Lucy said, sitting down on a rock with hew elbow resting on her thigh and her chin resting on her hand. "Aye, that's Natsu for ya." Happy said.

"I gotta admit, I'm a little bit jealous." Lucy said, looking over to Gray, who was sitting close to Deliora all alone. _'Ur'_ Gray thought.

(Flashback)

 _A young Gray panted hard, "Are you gonna be able to keep up Gray? I warned you, training with me can be tough." Ur said._

 _"Yeah, but I'll do whatever it takes." The young boy proclaimed._

(Flashback ends)

Lucy groaned, "I know I agreed to wait but this is so boring! I wish Naruto-kun was here." Lucy whimpered. "Aye." Happy said.

"Oh I know! Open! Gate of the Heart Constellation, Lyra!" Lucy chanted, a female celestial wizard appeared, she had a little harp behind her.

"Oh wow, I haven't seen you in forever Lucy!" Lyra said joyfully. "Oh hey Lyra!" Lucy greeted. "Say, how come you never call me anymore! It's not fair, I would love to help you out! But you ignore me meanie!" Lyra said.

"Meanie huh? You were the one who told me you were available three days a month." Lucy replied, "Are you sure about that?" Lyra asked.

All while Happy deadpanned. "Great, another weirdo." He sighed.

"So what would you like to hear me sing? Any requests?" Lyra asked, "Nope, whatever you want." Lucy answered. "Do you know any songs about fish?" Happy asked.

"Okay, I think I've got a song you're gonna love Lucy!" Lyra said, "Lyra has the most beautiful singing voice." Lucy stated.

"Well Mira is a singer too you know, and she sings songs about fish for me." Happy replied with sass.

With that Lyra began strumming her harp, strumming one of the most beautiful sounds in history. Happy relaxed and enjoyed the pleasant music.

Gray reminisced his past with his master, remembering all of the training sessions with Ur, his failures, and eventually was brought to tears.

Lucy, Lyra and Happy gasped. "Gray? What's wrong." Lucy asked worryingly. "Nothing, I'm fine." Gray said. "You seem upset." Happy said.

"Well, one of Lyra's talent is singing songs that relate to what our audience is feeling." Lucy stated, "Did her song make you cry?" Happy asked.

"I wasn't crying." Gray denied, he eyes still shadowed by his bangs. "Maybe you should sing something a little more upbeat!" Lucy suggested.

"You should've just said that in the first place!" Lyra said, "I think we should skip the song, we need to stay quiet, we don't wanna be found out." Gray said.

Lucy and Happy slept along with Natsu for a while, until raddling above began, waking Lucy from her slumber, "What's that weird noise?" Lucy wondered.

"Is it night yet!?" Natsu asked, waking up from his slumber as well. A purple magic circle appeared on the ceiling just above Deliora, casting an eerie purple light on Deliora.

"It's a beam of light!" Lucy said, "Shining down from the ceiling!" Natsu added, "But why is it purple? It must be moonlight!" Gray assumed.

"What's goin on? I'm getting scared Gray!" Happy said fearfully, as the four looked up at the beam of light. "It's shining on Deliora!" Gray noticed.

"I don't think that's a coincidence!" Natsu said, "Let's go! We have to find out where the light's coming from!" Gray said. "Aye!" Happy agreed, and so the four ran back to the surface.

When they reached the surface, they saw the same thing with the purple magic circle and the eerie purple light.

"Why would someone cast a magic circle inside this old temple?" Gray wondered, "Let's find out!" Natsu said, as the four began running again.

When they had finally reached the rooftop, they found a group of people wearing dark clothing, surrounding the purple light, chanting out spells.

The four sneaked up and hid behind a rock, peering over to observe. "What are they doing?" Natsu asked. "The moon!" Gray said.

"It looks like those robed freaks are chanting some spell to collect the moonlight." Natsu said, "And shine it on Deliora! But what for!?" Lucy wondered.

"It's a spell called the moon drip." Lyra answered, startling Lucy. "What are you still doing here?" Lucy asked. "I see, that's what they're trying to do." Lyra said.

"Okay than fill us in!" Lucy said, "They're using the moon drip spell to melt the ice surrounding that demon underground so they can resurrect it." Lyra explained. "What!?" Natsu said in shock.

"They can't! The ice used in an ice shell can't be melted!" Gray replied, "I hate to say it, but that's not entirely true, while the ice shell is strong, it can be melted using moon drip, focused moon energy can break any magical spell." Lyra said.

Happy only stared in horror, "Oh no!" He said, "Idiots! They never witnessed the wrath of Deliora!" Gray said furiously. "I think what the islanders think is a curse against them may actually be side effects of the moon drip, concentrated moon energy can contaminate your body, I'm afraid those poor islanders have been exposed to way too much of it." Lyra said.

"I'll make them pay!" Natsu vowed, Lucy stretched out her elbow, knocking out Natsu as he fell over to the ground. "Hold it! Someone is coming this way." Lucy warned.

As a figure approached the four, however luckily still not noticing them. He wore heavy armor with a helmet that had two horns sticking out from the sides.

The heavily armored man walked over with Yuka, Toby and Sherry following close behind. "What a waste, I lost so much precious sleep over nothing, we searched all day for the intruders but never found a trace of them." Yuka said disappointingly.

"Maybe there wasn't!" Toby said, "I'm afraid I have some sad news Cold Emperor, we thought we had intruders during the day, but it seems they away somehow, I cannot speak of love in this situation." Sherry said. "Intruders?" The Cold Emperor said.

Gray gasped, "So that guy's their leader." Natsu said, "He's trying to act all high and mighty, wearing that stupid looking mask." Lucy said with disgust.

"I don't know, I think it looks kind of cool!" Happy said.

"Has Deliora been awakened yet?" The Cold Emperor asked, "It should be later tonight or tomorrow, sir." Sherry answered.

"Which one girl!?" Toby shouted. "The time has almost come, if you see those intruders again kill them, I don't want anyone getting in my way." The Cold Emperor said, while Gray widened his eyes in shock.

"They must've been villagers, they're the only other people on this island." Sherry said, "Than destroy the village." The Cold Emperor added. "Yes sir!" Sherry said, "Understood." Yuka added.

"What!?" Natsu said in anger, "But the villagers didn't have anything to do with this!" Lucy said. "Yeah, we gotta stop em!" Natsu agreed.

"It's a shame there has to be bloodshed." The Cold Emperor said.

"That voice! No! It can't be!" Gray said, still in shock. Natsu jumped on top of the rock, revealing his other teammates as well.

"I've had enough of this sneaking around business! It's not the villagers, we're the intruders you're after!" Natsu shouted, shooting flames from his mouth.

Natsu chuckled, "Jeez, I guess there's no turning back now huh?" Lucy sighed, getting up and preparing for battle. "I wanna help out too! Want me to sing?" Lyra asked happily.

Lucy sighed, "No, I want you to go back." Lucy said, "Aww, you're no fun!" Lyra said disappointingly. Lucy turned around and Lyra immediately disappeared.

"I know that mark! They're from Fairy Tail!" Sherry said, noticing the mark on Natsu's shoulder. "Interesting, those villagers must've gone to a magical guild for help." Yuka said.

"Don't worry about them, go eradicate the village." The Cold Emperor ordered. Lucy and Natsu gasped, "But why?" Natsu asked.

"Anyone who stands in my way whether deliberately or not, is my enemy." The Cold Emperor claimed. "Say what!?" Natsu shouted, beginning to charge at the Cold Emperor with Gray catching up and running past Natsu.

"Why you! Stop this crazy ceremony right now!" Gray demanded, summoning icy shards from the ground, getting bigger and bigger as they approached Yuka, Sherry and Toby, who evaded the attack.

The Cold Emperor came back down, mimicking the same move, as the two icy attacks collided, building up and finally canceling each other out.

Lucy gasped in shock, "He's an ice wizard too!?" Happy shouted, Gray glared at the Cold Emperor, who seemed unfazed by Gray.

"Lyon!" Gray said, Natsu widened his eyes. "Lyon?" Lucy said with surprise. "How could you? Do you have any idea what you're doing!?" Gray asked furiously.

"Oh Gray, it's been quite a while hasn't it." Lyon said, Lucy and Happy gasped in even more shock. "Why would you revive Deliora!?" Gray demanded.

"To think that you are the wizards that were called to this island to help those poor villagers, did you come knowing you would find me? Or is this just mere coincidence? Not that it makes any difference to me." Lyon said.

"An acquaintance of yours Cold Emperor?" Yuka asked, "Do as you were ordered, I can handle the intruders on my own." Lyon ordered, and immediately all three of them vanished.

"Hey come back here!" Natsu demanded, charging after the three, "No Natsu don't go near him!" Gray tried warning, but it was too late, Lyon conjured up ice and ice began building up on Natsu's body, eventually forming an ice ball around him.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted with worry, "Happy, get Lucy outta here!" Gray shouted, "Aye!" Happy said, taking off into the air, carrying off Lucy.

"Wait!" Lucy shouted, as the two ice wizards began their match once again.

Gray shot another round of icy shards at Lyon, who deflected it with a ice shield, "What no! I can't move!" Natsu said.

"Hold on! We can't just leave Natsu like that!" Lucy shouted, as Happy carried Lucy. "He was hit by a type of ice magic that instantly freezes the air, if we had stuck there longer we would've have been frozen too!" Happy said.

"Who cares we have to save him!" Lucy said, "But who's gonna save the village if all of us had been turned to ice!?" Happy teared up, "Oh I'm sorry Happy, it must've been hard for you to leave him behind." Lucy apologized.

Happy sniffed, "Now I really wish Whiskers is here." Happy whimpered, "Don't you worry! I'm sure he'll be fine! Ice is no match for his Salamander right? I bet Naruto-kun would've said the same thing if he was here!" Lucy assured. "Aye!" Happy replied.

"You distracted me long enough for the girl and the cat to escape, chivalrous but ultimately pointless, there's no way those two and stop my minions." Lyon assumed.

"Don't underestimate the power of Fairy Tail wizards! Including Whiskers even though he is a ninja!" Natsu said in defense of Lucy and his friends.

Gray looked over at him and kicked Natsu over, sending him flying, "What's the big idea Gray!?" Natsu shouted as he rolled off.

"I see you're as reckless as ever, was he not one of you allies?" Lyon asked, "You and I know know you could blow up that ice and him with it!" Gray said angrily.

"So you chose to send him safely outside my magic, that was a very clever move." Lyon said, :I don't understand why you're trying to pull this superior act with me Lyon! You're not! We're not Ur's students anymore!" Gray shouted, getting angrier each second.

"I'm well aware of that, painfully aware, our beloved teacher is no longer of this world." Lyon said sadly, taking off the mask. "Her final act was sealing that monster away, are you really so careless that you would try to destroy our master's legacy!?" Gray shouted again.

"Don't delude yourself, we both know that you're the one that killed Ur." Lyon said, finally revealing his face, which was white-spiky hair. Gray widened his eyes in shock.

"And yet, you don't seem to feel any guilt, how cruel." Lyon said with disgust.

Natsu struggled as his face was face planted into the ground, unable to move due to the ice ball around his body. Finally, Natsu freed himself by shooting himself off with fire and landing on his feet, chuckling triumphantly.

"Gray you punk! You're gonna pay for this!" Natsu yelled into the distance, he attempted to melt the ice with his fire, but to no avail. "My fire power isn't making a dent in this ice! Man what's the deal!? I gotta get back to the village, I'll just have to run, oh man, this is harder than I thought is would be!" Natsu said, as he made an effort to run fast, but he only ran the pace of a turtle.

On the seas, a pirate ship sailed through the water, on the ship, were a bunch of exhausted crew members lying on the deck groaning.

The captain stood over the wheel, watching over the seas. "Uh, why do you wanna go to Galuna Island? It's scary!" He said fearfully, turning back to look at someone.

Naruto sighed, "I would do as she says dude, you don't wanna make her mad." Naruto warned, "But!" The captain began. "Just shut up and steer!" Erza demanded, and immediately the captain turned back to the sea.

"If you drop us off somewhere, you can have the boat! Please I'm begging you two, I've heard that island is cursed, anyone who steps foot will turn into a demon!" The Captain said.

"Um, seeing the mood she's in, I don't really think Erza-chan really cares, and neither do I." Naruto chuckled. "I will take that chance." Erza said sternly.

"But, why do you have to go there!?" The captain asked, Naruto sighed. "To bring back some rule breakers." Naruto answered.

"Yes, when rules are broken the guilty must be punished! And that is all I can tell you." Erza said. "She's so cool!" One crew members said, "And blondie over there with the whiskers is looking quite hot there." A female crew member added, swooning over Naruto.

Naruto smirked, "And she's hot too!" A male crew member added, "We don't like rule breakers either!" Another added. "We'll help you catch them if you want!" And another added.

"Sure!" Naruto smiled, "Great, now let's hurry." Erza said, "Alright!" Everyone cheered including the captain as they made their way to the island.

"Enough with the games Gray, you're the one who murdered Ur so just admit it. I'm surprised you have the guts to even speak her name!" Lyon shouted angrily, sending another attack at Gray, causing him to shout in pain.

"Lyon!" Gray groaned, slowly getting back up again. "What's wrong? Don't tell me the guilt is finally getting to you, I'm warning you, don't try to interfere! Whether you like it or not, I'm resurrecting Deliora." Lyon said.

Gray glared at Lyon, "I won't let you!" He vowed, Lyon dropped his mask, finally preparing for a battle. "It's just like old times, but I've grown much stronger since than. Ice make eagles!" Lyon shouted, sending a bunch of icy eagles as Gray.

"Ice make shield!" Gray shouted, summoning a icy shield to block away Lyon's eagles, however the eagles only just maneuvered their way on the top, still managing to hit Gray as he screamed in pain.

"While your specialty is creating inanimate objects static ice make magic, mine is creating living creatures, active ice make magic, did you forget my ice has the ability to move?" Lyon asked, as Gray evaded the other round of eagles.

"Ice make hammer!" Gray shouted while still in the air, sending an icy hammer at Lyon, "Ice make ape!" Lyon shouted, countering the hammer with the ape.

Gray landed on the ground, "How pathetic, you still use two hands to cast your ice making spells?" Lyon said. "Yeah, cause that's what Ur taught us! Single hand casting is incomplete and unbalanced." Gray replied.

"Well I am the exception to that rule, I surpasses Ur's skill level a long time ago." Lyon bragged, "Shut your mouth!" Gray spitted.

"Regardless, ever since we were children, you've never been able to land a single hit on me." Lyon teased. Gray grunted in frustration. "I'm a lot stronger than I used to be! Ice make geyser!" Gray shouted.

A huge icy geyser came up from the ground and successfully hitting Lyon, seemingly defeating him. And Causing the ground to shake as the moon drip spell casters screamed and fled for safety.

But the geyser was stopped and Lyon walked out completely unscathed, "Nothing has changed, I was always the superior student and I'm still stronger than you! I was able to master single handed ice make magic, while you still have to rely on two hands, it's just like the old days, we may have chosen different paths, but we're frozen in time, our rankings as wizards never change." Lyon said, as Gray scowled as Lyon.

Lyon held up his hand, ice forming on his hand and very suddenly a icy dragon ejected from the ground and sent Gray flying. "That's why I'm resurrecting Deliora, to prove that I am more than Ur's star pupil, as a child I've only dreamt of one thing, the day I would be able to surpass Ur's ability as a wizard, but you ruined it for me Gray, after she died I thought my life long dream of surpassing her had been dashed, until I realized, there is one way, if I can defeat Deliora, a demon so strong that even Ur couldn't vanquish it, than I will have surpassed her power, my dream will finally become a reality. " Lyon said, Gray got up after he crashed into the ground.

"Listen to me, that thing destroyed everything we cared about! And you wanna bring it back just to prove how strong you are! That's insane! Please! You can't do this!" Gray shouted with despair.

But Lyon only shot another chunk of ice at Gray, sending him into the air as he shouted in pain. "Please you can't do this! Really?" Lyon shouted angrily, sending more ice eagles at Gray.

Gray landed hard on to the ground, grunting. "Funny you say that, those were the exact words we said to you that fateful day, surely you haven't forgotten? It's because you challenged Deliora, that Ur lost her life!" Lyon shouted, summoning a fist as it ejected from the ground, sending Gray flying once again as he screeched in agony.

"I can't stand you speaking her name in my presence! Begone!" Lyon shouted, sending another ice dragon at Gray, "This is the end Gray." Lyon said, as the ice dragon gave Gray another thrashing as Gray screamed in utter pain.

All while Happy and Lucy made their way to the village, along with Natsu...

Minecraftgirl98-Hey guys! Here is ch. 15! Enjoy! Please stay tuned for ch 16! I hoped you enjoyed, sorry it took a little longer to upload, had school today! But ch 16 is coming soon! Stay tuned!


	16. Chapter 16

Gray laid there on the ground with his stomach laying flat, defeated by his childhood friend now turned enemy.

(Flashback)

 _"What's the matter? Don't tell me you're giving up that easily, get up Gray, get up Gray!" Ur ordered._

(Flashback ends)

"Get up Gray! Man you look rough, he beat the snot outta ya huh? If only Whiskers were here to patch you up." Natsu said.

"Natsu, what are you doing here?" Gray asked weakly, "I didn't know how to get back to the village, so I climbed back up to look for it, come on, let's go." Natsu said, grabbing Gray gently by his shirt, lifting him up.

"Wait, I can walk, where's Lyon?" Gray grumbled, "Don't know, by the time I made it back, everybody had vanished." Natsu said, as Gray slowly got up but immediately began falling back down. But he was held up by Natsu.

Natsu took Gray and swung him lightly over his shoulders, which really was a big ball of ice. "Now hold on, we have to hurry and get back to the village before they do." Natsu said, as Gray widened his eye.

(Flashback)

 _"No way! Deliora is out of your league Gray! It'll kill you! Don't go!" Ur warned._

 _"I am going on this s-class quest" Natsu said, "Natsu, you're way out of your league here just come home!" Gray replied._

(Flashback ends)

Gray gritted his teeth, "Hey." He called out weakly, "Yeah?" Natsu replied. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't believe in you, I'm no better." Gray apologized, tears streaming down his face.

Natsu stopped walking, "Quit feeling sorry for yourself cause you lost a fight! You're a member of Fairy Tail, and we don't give up when time's are tough, so just put it behind you and keep moving forward!" Natsu said while Gray listened with shock.

Natsu began running again, "Oh great, now it's even harder to run." He grunted, hoping over to each leg in order to move.

"Listen up! The people who caused the curse that transformed you are planning an attack on the village!" Lucy warned.

"They're gonna come down here to fight us?" One villager asked, "Yeah, but I've gotta plan, we'll capture them and lock them up until they tell us how to changer you back." Lucy said.

All of the villagers began whispering and talking among each nervously, "Only thing is, I'm pretty sure those three are wizards! They're gonna be hard to catch!" Happy noted.

"You're right, and you're the only one we got right now, well good luck." Lucy said bluntly, "Last time I checked, you're a wizard too!" Happy replied nervously.

Lucy gasped and clasped her hands together excitedly, "I just had a brilliant idea!" She squealed, "Nothing good can come of this!" Happy whimpered.

"What are you doing out here?" Moka asked, walking over to Lucy. "Chief!" The whole village called out. "We don't have much time sir, the enemy is gonna attack any second now!" Lucy warned.

"Enemy?" Moka said confused, "The one's responsible for the curse that transformed your people! They've been hiding in the old temple in the jungle!" Lucy informed.

"I don't care who's in the temple! Why haven't you destroyed the moon!?" Moka asked, "Well, you see, it wasn't the moon that did this to you exactly but now we know who did!" Lucy replied.

"You lie! Do what I asked of you!" Moka demanded, "Chief please, you have to calm down." One villager said, restraining Moka as he struggled. "Come on let's go." Another said, as the two villagers dragged Moka away.

Lucy sweat dropped, "He doesn't mean any of that, he's just upset, he's been like this since Bobo died." A villager explained.

"Poor man, I know how to trap the enemy." Lucy said confidently, "We'll be happy to help if you need us." He replied. Lucy smirked.

"I'm the greatest celestial wizard Fairy Tail's got, so why don't you just leave it to me, you don't have to worry, it'll be a piece of cake." Lucy assured, 'Eeek! I've always wanted to say that! Now if only Naruto-kun was here to hear to me say those words!' Lucy squealed in her mind.

"Somebody's starting to get cocky." Happy mumbled. "Open! Gate of the maiden! Virgo!" Lucy shouted, and a pink here maid appeared and bowed. All of the villagers stared in amazement.

"She's cute!" A male villager said. "She's not that cute." Lucy said. "Oh yeah! That's the key from Everlue I gave you after the Eisenwald incident!" Happy said. Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Princess, I have completed the task." Virgo said, "Good work Virgo! My plan is gonna work perfectly!" Lucy said confidently.

"I'm not so sure." Virgo disagreed, "What did you just say!?" Lucy replied irately. "Hey Lucy." Happy called out. "Yeah what is it?" Lucy replied.

"I really hate to break it to you but I think you might be...stupid." Happy said insensitively. "Wow, thanks a lot for the encouragement." Lucy thanked sarcastically.

"I just don't think anybody's gonna fall for your trap because it's the oldest trick in the book!" Happy replied. Lucy smirked.

"Now don't be silly, a pitfall trap will get them every time." Lucy said, "But, you tell what it is by looking at it!" Happy deadpanned.

"It doesn't matter because there is only one way to get into the village, so the enemy is gonna have to go over it if they want in." Lucy responded.

"Well I still think that there's no way they're gonna fall for it." Happy deadpanned again, "Um, me either." A female villager agreed.

"I'm sorry but I agree with them." Another said, "Yes, I have to concur." Virgo added along. "Not you too! Go ahead and doubt me you'll see." Lucy said.

"Ms Lucy! It looks like there's somebody headed this way!" The gatekeeper shouted, Lucy gasped. "That's gotta be them! Open the gate!" Lucy commanded.

"Right!" The villager replied, and the gate immediately began to rise up. "Now come to mama!" Lucy mumbled.

But as it turned out, it was only just Natsu carrying an injured Gray. "Hey guys! Are you okay!?" Natsu shouted.

Lucy screamed in shock, "Natsu!" Happy and two other villagers shouted. "Stay right there don't come any closer!" Lucy shouted, shaking her hands frantically and her head.

"What?" Natsu said confused, continuing to run. "Natsu! Stop please!" Lucy begged, and Natsu finally came to a stopping halt just in front of Lucy's trap.

Lucy sighed in relief. "What's with the grass?" Natsu asked, noticing Lucy's trap but not knowing it was the trap.

So he stepped on to it, with Lucy screaming frantically. And soon Natsu fell down into the pit, while Lucy and other villagers stared in shock.

"He actually fell for it." One villager deadpanned, "Yeah I'm sorry we ever doubted you." Another apologized. "It's ruined." Lucy said, comically disappointed.

"Very funny, but we don't have time to play practical jokes on each other." Natsu said irately. "Don't talk to me it was Lucy's dumb idea." Happy replied.

"I should've known!" Natsu said. "It wasn't a joke it was a trap!" Lucy shook her head in protest. "I'm glad you're okay, I was worried about you." Happy said relieved, peering down at the bottom at Natsu along with Lucy and the other villagers.

"Yeah I'm fine, but the Gray's down for the count." Natsu said. "The guy in the mask beat him up that badly?" Lucy asked.

Natsu gasped when he finally realized that he is free of the ice. "Hey the ice is gone! Whoa! It must've cracked when I fell!" Natsu said surprised.

"See? Told you the pitfall would work!" Lucy said sheepishly. "Excuse me princess, but I think the spell broke when he left the caster's range of magic." Virgo corrected.

"I'm free!" Natsu shouted joyfully.

Gray was laid down gently on the ground, "Gray, if only Naruto-kun was here. I bet this kind of injury is nothing for him to heal." Lucy said sadly.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I thought. But how come Lyon's lackeys haven't made it here?" Natsu asked. "You know that's a good question, they left the village before you, but you got here first, I wonder what's taking them so long." Lucy wondered.

"Yeah, and with Gray and that giant ice cube, I was pretty slow." Natsu added. Lucy smirked, holding up a fist. "Alright guys! Hurry up and cover up that hole!" Lucy commanded.

Natsu stared blankly, "They're not gonna fall for that." He said.

"Huh? Over there!" A villager shouted, pointing up at the sky as the team looked up.

In the sky, Angelica flew through the air, spinning its tail.

"It's a giant flying rat!" One villager alerted. "And it's carrying a bucket!" Another added. "What!? But now my pitfall trap is totally pointless!" Lucy shouted with frustration.

"I didn't realize the double poison jelly took so long to prepare." Sherry said surprised as she, Toby and Yuka stood on top of Angelica.

"We timed it perfectly, those wizards were able to make it back to the village." Yuka said. "We cannot rest until the demon Deliora revived for the Cold Emperor, anyone who dares to stand in our way must die." Sherry added.

The bucket Angelica carried titled over, pouring a fair sized green droplet over the village. Lucy widened her eyes and stood and held her hands out, as if trying to catch the droplet as it headed towards her.

"Jelly?" Lucy wondered.

"Watch out!" Natsu shouted as he immediately pushed Lucy away from the droplet having after sensing that it was a harmful substance.

Lucy whimpered in fear. "That smell! I knew that stuff was deadly." Natsu said, looking back at the hole the droplet had made.

"That big flying rat has a bucket full of it!" A villager shouted fearfully, "No! They're gonna dump it right on us!" Another fearfully added.

"Idiots." Yuka said in disgust as Natsu glared up at him. "Who would've thought the moon drip could turn these people into beasts." Yuka pitied.

"They look like, the demon children of Deliora!" Sherry added as Toby growled, all while Natsu continued to glare at the three.

"Angelica, you do the honors." Sherry said. Angelica squealed, pouring the whole bucket of poison on top of the village.

"How are we gonna protect ourselves from massive jelly!?" Lucy shouted frantically, comic tears streaming down her face.

"I want everybody to get in the center of the village!" Natsu shouted, running. Lucy gasped as she looked over to the pink-haied dragon-slayer.

"Ready to fly Happy!?" Natsu asked, "Aye sir!" Happy replied, spreading out his wings and flying. Natsu finally leaped into the air as Happy quickly caught him and carried him with his paws and carried him on top of the jelly.

All while all of the villagers rushed over to the center of the village just as Natsu told them. "I'm not going! I'm not leaving Bobo's grave!" Moka refused, clutching on to his son's tombstone.

"But chief! That jelly's gonna get ya!" A villagers shouted.

"Flames of my right hand! Flames of my left hand! You put them together! You get... Fire Dragon! Brilliant Flames!" Natsu shouted, as his two lit up hands collided and turned into one giant fire ball and threw it into the center of the jelly.

As soon as the fire hit the center, it blew up and spread apart. "He dispersed it!" Yuka said in shock, "That boy's a fire wizard!?" Sherry shouted in shock.

The rest of the remaining jelly came flying down on and seemingly also hitting Moka. "Oh no chief!" A villager shouted.

But Moka was saved by Virgo as he held him under her arms. "You wish to punish him for disobeying you?" Virgo asked. "Virgo!" Lucy shouted joyfully.

When the remaining jelly fell on to the village, the village was completely gone. "The village has been completely dissolved. This is terrible." One villager complained.

"Is anybody hurt?" Another asked.

"Bobo's grave is still standing!" Moka said in shock, as he saw his son's tombstone still standing but was immediately kicked over by Yuka as the other two approached the villagers.

Moka gasped and widened his eyes while Natsu's eyes were shadowed by his bangs. "The Cold Emperor ordered us to eradicate the village and its people, we were trying to show mercy by making your deaths quick and painless, but since that didn't work we'll have to resort to bloodshed." Sherry said as Natsu glared at the enemy and Lucy scowled.

"Fifty villagers, two wizards, shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes." Yuka assumed.

"You ready?" Natsu asked, "Yeah." Lucy replied. "Count again cause there's three wizards!" Happy added. Gray finally slowly began to open his eyes.

"How dare they, such disrespect, THEY KICKED OVER BOBO's GRAVE!" Moka shouted in anger as he was needed to be restrained again.

"Hurry and take him somewhere safe!" a villager ordered.

"Let me help you." Gray said, getting back up on his feet. "Gray! You came too!" Lucy said. "Not gonna happen, we don't need your help." Natsu said, his eyes shadowed by his bangs.

"Natsu, don't do this to me-Ah!" Gray shouted as Natsu punched him hard in the gut as he groaned in pain. "Just lay down and rest." Natsu said, "Someday I'll-" Gray paused collapsing as Natsu caught Gray in his arms.

"But why." Lucy asked, "He's giving Gray some tough love, Natsu knows he's in no condition to fight so he had to stop him, I mean, it's what Whiskers would've done too." Happy answered.

"That means, deep down they really do care." Lucy mumbled quietly.

"Can you look after him for us?" Lucy asked, "No problem Ms. Lucy, all right, let's go." the villager replied as the others retreated.

"We're not leaving, until every person in this village is dead, Angelica?" Sherry said, Angelica screeched and leaped into the air and began flying towards the wizards.

Natsu ducked down while Lucy was nowhere to be found. "We're not gonna let you get away with this! Aah! Oh no! I got excited and grabbed on!" Lucy shouted frantically as she held on to Angelica's huge claws.

"Yep she's stupid." Happy implied, "More like insane!" Natsu added.

"Leave the villagers alone! They didn't do anything to deserve this!" Lucy shouted, beginning to knock on the claw.

Sherry looked over, "What does she think she's doing!" Sherry cried.

"Are you ticklish?" Lucy asked, now attempting to tickle the giant rat. "Try all you want it's not going to work." Sherry said arrogantly.

And surely enough, Angelic began laughing her head off. "Angelica?" Sherry called out as the giant rat's tail stopped spinning and Angelica stopped in midair laughing from Lucy's tickles.

"Angelica you have to fight it! Keep spinning your tail!" Sherry shouted, but to no avail as Angelica began falling to the ground.

"We're going down!" Sherry shouted frantically, "I did it!" Lucy shouted before screaming in fear. "Why did I do this!?" Lucy shouted as the three crashed down on to the ground as Natsu watched and sweat dropped. _'Thank god Whiskers wasn't here'_ Natsu thought.

"Oh great, he's gonna be ticked." Yuka mumbled, "I don't have any ticks!" Toby shouted irately. "I wasn't talking about you." Yuka replied.

"Do you think she made it? That big rat might've crushed her!" Natsu wondered, Happy sighed. "If so she's probably a goner, I'll go and check on her." Happy said, spreading out his wings and flying over. "Thanks, be careful." Natsu said.

Natsu turned back around to face the other two. "I'll stay here, and deal with them." Natsu said, leaping far and knocking Toby out hard and sent him flying across the land.

Natsu looked under to look at Yuka, who looked over to Toby and Natsu.

Natsu shot fire, aiming it at Yuka, seemingly burning Yuka to crisps. But Natsu's fire was blocked and shielded away by a blue shield like thing.

"A wizard who can breathe fire? I see, don't tell me you're the Salamander from Fairy Tail I've heard so much about." Yuka said, but Natsu only stared right back at him.

Toby groaned and than got back up effortlessly and unscathed, "I'm good!" Toby shouted.

"You know we used to be members of a famous guild ourselves, so you shouldn't blow us off, in fact Iron Rock Jura used to belong into the same guild, surely you've heard of Lamia Scale." Yuka smirked while Toby nodded in agreement.

But Natsu didn't really seem to care so he shot his flames at Yuka, slightly startling him as he fumbled to make his shield.

"Hey cut it out, listen when I'm talking to you!" Yuka shouted irately, "Why, you think I care what guild you're from or who the other members are? Hell we also have the famous Titania Erza and the Fairy Tail Ninja, and plus we came here to help the villagers and you're the one who put them in danger, which makes you Fairy Tail's enemy, and that gives me more than enough reason to fight you!" Natsu retaliated angrily, glaring at Yuka.

"Tch, hey Toby, just stay back, you don't need to get involved I've got this." Yuka said confidently. Toby replied with with a nod.

Yuka than stuck his hand out, "Wave!" Yuka shouted, sending a blue wave like structure similar to the shield he made earlier, and sent it at Natsu.

"I'm gonna tear that thing apart!" Natsu shouted, lighting up his fist and prepared to counter the attack with one of his fire moves but was too late when Yuka's wave had already reached him and hit him, causing Natsu to jump in order to evade the attack.

"Oops, guess you weren't ready for that." Yuka smirked, but Natsu responded by opening his mouth widely and shooting another round of his flames at Yuka, who again deflected it with his wave.

"The pulsing energy that's coming from my hand defuses all types of magic, which means, none of your spells will work against me." Yuka assumed.

"So that's why my fire power couldn't block his barrier, I get it." Natsu said quietly, and narrowed his eyes. 'That makes me wonder what would happen if Whiskers were to use his ninjutsu on this guy' Natsu wondered.

"I specialize in anti-wizard magic while I was with the Lamia Scale guild, and I'm sure you can understand why, no matter how strong they might be all wizards are powerless against me, even YOU!" Yuka shouted, shooting another wave at Natsu, who evaded the attack once again.

"Oh yeah?" Natsu shouted, charging at Yuka. "Wave!" Yuka shouted again, forming his barrier just as Natsu's punch landed just outside of the barrier.

"Like I told you, your magic is useless against my wave." Yuka reminded, Natsu smirked. "That doesn't mean I'm gonna let you off the hook! I'll just have to crush you without it!" Natsu said and swung his for another punch at the barrier and surprisingly, Natsu's fists broke through, shocking Yuka as he widened his eyes.

But Natsu soon began to scream in pain, as his hand waved inside of the barrier. "You put your hand inside a vortex of magic energy, not a smart move." Yuka said, but was shocked even more when Natsu stuck his body inside the vortex, startling Yuka and also shocking Toby.

"He's pushing his whole body inside the wave!" Toby shouted in disbelief, gawking. "Your magic is no match for my brute strength! So what are you gonna do now!" Natsu smirked and laughed hysterically.

"He's crazy Yuka! Watch out!" Toby warned, Yuka smirked, "You broke through my wave but you're stuck Salamander, your flames aren't gonna work now that you're inside." Yuka said triumphantly

"But I can still use them outside! And you just gave me a great idea! Fire Dragon!" Natsu shouted, "He's using his flames as a booster to increase the power of his punch!" Yuka shouted nervously. "Flame Elbow!" Natsu finished, as he finally finished off Yuka with a powerful blow to the face, sending Yuka flying.

Yuka finally came stop and he laid there, shocked. "That's one down!" Natsu smiled, "Man, you're awesome!" Toby complimented.

"You're about to see just how awesome first hand!" Natsu replied, "I'm not scared, cause I'm even stronger than Yuka is Check out my mega-jellyfish paralyzing claws, bet you'll never guess what these babies can do!" Toby smirked, while his fingers grew longer and greener.

"Paralyze you?" Natsu took a guess, "Whoa! How did you know that!? Hey? You got esp or something?" Toby asked in disbelief.

"No, you're just, real dumb." Natsu replied nonchalantly, Toby immediately charged at Natsu and slashed at him, swinging his hands. Natsu only dodged Toby with ease.

"Nobody talks to me like that!" Toby shouted angrily. "Watch it!" Natsu replied, "With just one swipe from my claws, you'll be frozen waiting to die!" Toby said confidently, slashing and lashing Natsu continuously who was evaded the attacks without any effort at all.

"Hey man hold on a sec! You got a little something right here." Natsu said, his hand pointing at his upper left corner in his forehead.

Toby stopped and went to mimic Natsu's actions, touching his forehead, and as a result was electrocuted and paralyzed, screaming in pain and collapsing onto the ground paralyzed.

"Well that was easy. Those guys were a joke, here we go." Natsu said, walking over to Bobo's grave, which got knocked and picked it up and stood it up back on the ground.

"We're gonna find a way to change your people back to normal Bobo, I know we will. And I promise you, I will avenge your death." Natsu promised.

"Excuse me Cold Emperor, I'm sorry to interrupt but I was wondering why you chose to spare that wizard's life Gray." A man wearing a mask with green hair and a red demon face in the front said curiously.

"No reason other than I don't feel the need to shed anymore blood." Lyon replied, "You say that but ordering you minions to kill those villagers tells a different story, it would appear you have a soft spot for your former rival." The masked man said again.

Lyon scoffed quietly, "Nonsense, I simply don't desire to get anymore blood on my hands, but if he gets in my way again, I won't hesitate to kill him." Lyon said.

The masked man smirked, "That's good, I'm glad." he replied.

Lucy groaned, holding onto her head in pain, lying on the ground on her side. She got up slightly with her hand supporting her weight.

"Wait, where's that weird chick?" Lucy wondered.

All while Sherry was sobbing sadly and furiously, "Do you have any idea what you've done? It's horrible, because of you the Cold Emperor will no longer be able to trust me! He won't love me anymore!" Sherry cried furiously.

"Love?" Lucy mumbled curiously. Sherry rubbed her squinted, teared up eyes. "And look what you did to Angelica! I'll make you pay!" Sherry shouted angrily.

"Bring it on! Let's see what you got!" Lucy tempted unfazed. Sherry created a magic circle, screaming and shouting in utter anger.

Lucy stumbled before a large shadow appeared. She turned to take a look, only to find a motionless tree alive with a literal face on it. "Ah! That tree is alive!" Lucy shouted in shock.

Sherry continued to shout in anger, as the live tree attacked Lucy in response, Lucy evaded the attack and pulled out a celestial key.

"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy shouted, and immediately a giant cow carrying a giant ax on his back appeared.

"I'm not a perv, I'm just a big fan of pretty ladies! Moo!" Taurus mooed, and charged at the live tree, using his large ax to cut and slash at the tree.

"So, she's a celestial wizard!" Sherry mumbled.

"Nice Taurus!" Lucy complimented, "Whoo! Why don't you reward me with a smooooooch!" Taurus mooed again.

"What kind of celestial wizard forces her wizard to say things like that!? You disgust me!" Sherry said in utter disgust.

"I didn't force him to say it! I hate when he's pervy!" Lucy shot back as Taurus simply just mooed.

Sherry smirked, "Well, you're kind don't like my magic and you're about to find out why." Sherry mumbled.

Lucy pointed at Sherry, aiming at her for Taurus to attack. "Taurus go!" Lucy commanded. "Mooo!" Taurus mooed, charging at Sherry. But all of a sudden in a middle of his charge, Taurus stopped.

Lucy gasped in confusion as Sherry chuckled evilly. Very suddenly, Taurus charged at Lucy and swung his ax at Lucy, startling Lucy violently as she screamed in fear, dodging the attack just in time.

"What are you doing!? Stop it!" Lucy shouted, as Taurus continued to spin his ax and slam his ax right back down at Lucy, who again evaded the attack frantically.

"What's gotten into you!?" Lucy shouted as Taurus let out another loud moo. Lucy gasped in fear, with Taurus slamming his fists down at Lucy, who again dodged again, while her arms were restrained by Taurus as she laid, pinned down by her own celestial spirit.

"Ms Lucy, I can't control my mooovements!" Taurus finally spoke. Lucy gasped in shock.

"Marionette Attack Magic, you like? It allows me to any living thing, well except for humans that is, it works well on your spirit friend." Sherry explained as he twirled and wiggled her fingers.

Lucy gritted her teeth in frustration, "Please, let me go." Lucy begged, "I wish that I could Ms Lucy! I can't help it! She's controlling my every mooooove!" Taurus replied.

"Close! Gate of the Golden Bull!" Lucy shouted, attempting to send Taurus back to the spirit world, but it didn't seem to work. Lucy grunted in frustration.

"I thought celestial gates couldn't be closed unless both parties consent to it." Sherry reminded.

"Close the gate! Taurus please!" Lucy pleaded.

"Beg all you want, but it won't make a difference." Sherry said. "Taurus!" Lucy shouted again. "Oh I know! How about a round of Russian Roulette Punches? Close your eyes and punch until you get a hit!" Sherry ordered.

Reluctantly, Taurus squinted his eyes closed, and began threw a random punch as Lucy gasped and immediately bobbed her head over to the other side to avoid the punch.

"Let's see how long you can continue to dodge." Sherry taunted.

Taurus screamed in pain, he himself didn't want this either. But his hand stretched back and punched again at the general direction at Lucy, who again dodged it.

"Taurus stop!" Lucy begged again, "I want to but!" Taurus stopped, he put his two hands together and slammed both of them down as Lucy screamed frantically and moved her whole body this time to avoid the attack.

All while Sherry continued to control and taunt. "Aren't all Fairy Tail wizards as pathetic as you!? This is just sad!" Sherry taunted.

"Taurus! Remember the contract you made with me! Snap out of it!" Lucy shouted.

 _"So your name is Lucy? Boy you have a really nice body! Ooh! Look at you!" Taurus squealed. "I never would've imagined that the Zodiac's Golden Bull would be such a pervert! I don't know if I wanna go through with this." Lucy said doubtfully._

 _"Moo!" Taurus mooed, causing Lucy to jump with fright, "There is no need for you to worry pretty lady! If you make a contract with me, I'll do everything I can to protect yoou and your hot body!" Taurus assured._

 _"Promise?" Lucy said. "I swear!" Taurus mooed excitedly._

Taurus finally began snapping, his eyes began to slowly revert back to normal, "You promised me you would always protect me!" Lucy shouted.

Taurus mooed even louder, clutching his head in pain. "Hey! What do you think you're doing just finish her off already!" Sherry demanded.

Taurus once again began bringing up his arm in preparation to finish off his own celestial wizard. "You heard what she said! We can send you back but we gotta work together! You gotta fight it Taurus!" Lucy shouted again.

Taurus's arm came down, seemingly about to really finish Lucy off, but his fast stopped right just in front of Lucy's face, as she stared up in shock.

"Moo." Taurus gave a final move, before finally disappearing and returning to the spirit world. Lucy held up her hands. "It worked!" Lucy said in joyful relief.

"She beat it! My Marionette Attack Magic failed me! But how could this happen?" Sherry said in utter shock.

"Oh wow! I've gotten stronger! Watch out! Cause dealing with a full fledged member of Fairy Tail now!" Lucy smirked, pulling out her belt whip. Preparing to finish this battle off...

Minecraftgirl98- Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! But here is ch. 16. I know there wasn't any Naruto in this chapter again, but do not worry! Naruto will come back along with Erza in the next chapter ch.17! So stay tuned! I will have lots of fun writing it!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM!


	17. Chapter 17

"You were able to close the gate, even though I was in control." Sherry said, still a little in shock. "I'l guess that means I'm stronger than you." Lucy replied, stretching out her whip and preparing to finish this battle.

"Well I don't know if I would take it that far, remember my power allow me to take control over any celestial spirit that you might call for." Sherry smirked.

"Don't be so sure, I've got a few powerful spirits up my sleeve! Open! Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!" Lucy shouted, summoning Plue the Nikora.

"Isn't he the cutest little thing? Oh I'm in love!" Sherry squealed, "Would you quit talking about love all the time? It's getting pretty old." Lucy said irately.

"Well someone's bitter, Marionette Attack! Now you're my puppet!" Sherry shouted, attacking Plue with her puppet magic.

Plue's eyes than became glowing purple, similar to when Taurus was being controlled, "Plue? What, not you too!" Lucy said, as Plue came charging at her, ready to pummel her to the ground.

But as it turns out, Plue's attack were harmless, Sherry sweat dropped, while Lucy stood there totally unfazed.

Lucy smirked, "You're kidding me!" Sherry shouted in shock and disbelief. "I knew you'd fall for that!" Lucy smirked, and began swinging her whip and lashed it out at Sherry, who dodged the attack.

"You deliberately summoned a weak spirit!" Sherry said in realization, "That's right, I knew that is I called forth little Plue here, it would make your spell totally pointless!" Lucy explained, lashing at Sherry once again, in which Sherry dodged.

"Jeez, I release you from command." Sherry commanded.

And immediately, Plue stopped his little attacks and began bowing apologetically, Lucy giggled. "Oh I you didn't mean it, now go back okay?" Lucy soothed and Plue immediately disappeared.

"Marionette Attack: Rock doll!" Sherry shouted, holding her hands up as rocks began levitating all around her.

Lucy only smirked, "We're gonna keep going round and round aren't we? I use my spirit to destroy that, you take control of it, than I close the gate-" Lucy immediately paused when she saw that she was standing in front of a giant rock monster.

Lucy screamed frantically, "It's like we're playing cat and mouse, I love that game! Let's what you can do little mouse, you think you can, beat my rock doll?" Sherry asked.

"Now I'm in trouble, I don't think I have a spirit strong enough to destroy that thing!" Lucy shouted fearfully.

The rock monster than roared, slamming its rocky fists down at Lucy, in which she dodged frantically.

And immediately began fleeing from the monster as it came down for another attack that Lucy dodged again. "Not good! Not so very good!" Lucy shouted, _'Oh man, I wish Naruto-kun was here!'_ Lucy whimpered. _'This kind of attack would be no sweat for him!'_ She thought.

"Don't let her get away rock doll! Let's teach that foolish girl a little lesson!" Sherry commanded, "Who are you calling little girl! We're like the same age, I might even be a little older!" Lucy retaliated.

"It's not a good idea to keep babbling that like, unless you want us to catch you!" Sherry taunted, and smirked.

Lucy was scared, she frantically pulled her chain of celestial keys. "Uuh, which celestial spirit could help...?" Lucy wondered in fret as she continued to look at her keys, trying to figure out which one could help her, all while running from the rock monster and Sherry.

"You better hurry! If you don't start moving faster we're gonna catch up with you!" Sherry said mischievously, as the rock monster came down in another attack at Lucy, who again frantically dodged the attack.

Lucy kept running until they reached a cliff, she looked back and screamed her lungs out when she saw that the rock monster was about to stomp on her and squish her and turn her into pancake.

"I command you to crush her flat!" Sherry commanded as the rock monster slammed his feet down on top of Lucy, who got out of that space just in time, landing just on the edge of the cliff, but the edge began cracking, startling Lucy.

"Hold on! Isn't this a, A CLIFF!?" Lucy shouted, as she froze and the cliff eventually broke off of mountainside and Lucy came plummeting down onto the beach shore.

Lucy laid there, dazed. "Finish her rock doll!" Sherry ordered, and her rock doll immediately jumped off. Lucy came back to life and screamed frantically.

Lucy immediately began running for her life as the rock doll came smashing down, but Lucy got away just in time. Sherry chuckled evilly.

"There's no where to run blondie!" Sherry shouted. Lucy stopped in front of the sea just on the shore and gasped when realization hit her hard. "The sea! I could summon Aquarius from here!" Lucy finally realized, gazing out into the sea.

Lucy looked back and saw Sherry and her rock doll making their way towards her, "It looks like the cat's finally gonna catch the mouse!" Sherry cackled, Lucy stared with frustration, unable to decide whether or not if she should summon Aquarius.

"Not while the fox is here!" Naruto shouted smirking, and ever so suddenly appearing in front of Sherry and her rock doll and delivered a powerful spinning kick to the rock monster's face, knocking it over as it struck the cliff behind them hard. Lucy stared in utter shock.

Sherry toppled over the rock doll's head and fell over as her monster came crashing down violently onto the ground, successfully destroying the rock doll. Sherry groaned in pain.

Naruto landed back down on the ground, looked at Lucy and smiled warmly. Lucy couldn't help but smile herself. But she knew, if Naruto was here, than that means, Erza probably is here too, but she was still relieved.

"Naruto-kun you saved me!" Lucy smiled in joy relief, Naruto walked over to Lucy. "Hey Lu-chan, sorry I'm late, are you okay? I hope that crazy chick didn't do to much!" Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah I'm fine, wait, if you're here than that means Erza is here too!" Lucy said nervously. Naruto sighed, "Oh Lu-chan, why did you go with Natsu and Happy? More importantly why didn't you try to stop them?" Naruto asked disappointingly, his smile now a frown.

"I tried! But, I saw celestial key on there so I got kind of excited, I'm sorry Naruto-kun." Lucy apologized, Naruto chuckled. "It's okay, but next time, you stick with jobs downstairs, okay?" Naruto said. Lucy nodded.

"Plus, the one you should be worrying about isn't even me, it's Erza-chan." Naruto warned, before chuckling. Lucy widened her eyes nervously, and slumped over comically.

All while Sherry was looking at Naruto, trying to figure out who he is and why he looks so familiar. 'The spiky-blonde hair, the whiskers, the long red coat, and the headband! Don't tell me he's the!" Sherry narrowed her eyes, she slowly got back up onto her feet.

The blondes noticed and turned to face their enemy. "I still can't believe I lost!" Sherry said in disbelief, Lucy smirked, "Oh yeah! Well you just did, in fact you lost to the famous Fairy Tail Ninja!" Lucy smirked, while Naruto chuckled.

Sherry widened, "No wonder why you seemed so familiar!" Sherry groaned, falling back down onto the ground, collapsing due to exhaustion.

Naruto grinned, "Who would've thought people here would know me too." He said, Lucy giggled.

"Although the burning light in my heart has been extinguished far too soon, my love fore you, my love for you is genuine Cold Emperor." Sherry said dramatically.

Naruto scoffed, "You're not gonna die so turn down the drama okay?" Lucy replied. 'Wait, who the hell is the Cold Emperor?' Naruto wondered.

"Angelica! Avenge your fallen master!" Sherry commanded ever so weakly. But never the less, Angelica immediately came leaping down to kill the two blondes.

"But I thought that rat was one of her puppets!" Lucy shouted, turning around to see the giant rat about to come crashing down onto Lucy and Naruto.

Naruto immediately rushed to Lucy's side, grabbing onto her and pushing her and himself away from Angelica, just in time as Erza came in, slashing the giant rat with her sword, stopping Angelica in her tracks, as Erza landed perfectly on the sand. While Angelica laid beside Sherry, both in which are finally defeated.

The two groaned as Lucy noticed Erza standing in front of her and Naruto, backs facing each other and holding a sword, along with an unhappy face.

Naruto groaned as he slowly got up along with Lucy. Erza turned around to look at her two fellow blondes. "Hey just in time Erza-chan." Naruto smiled.

"Hey Erza!" Lucy greeted joyfully, but Erza immediately gave Lucy an angry death glare, sending shivers down Lucy's spine.

'Oop, did I just forget that she is mad at us for breaking guild rules and taking an s-class request without permission.' Lucy whimpered.

Naruto sighed, "Oh boy." He sweat dropped. "Lucy, I assume you know why Naruto-kun and I are here, you do don't you?" Erza said ever so sternly.

"To take us back? Promise you won't hurt me?" Lucy said nervously, clutching onto Naruto's arm, who only sighed.

From afar, the masked man chuckled, _'Interesting, the famous Fairy Tail Ninja joins the fray'_ he chuckled evilly.

"Hey Lucy! I've been looking all over for you! I'm glad you're okay! I was wo-" Happy stopped and trembled in utter fear when he saw Lucy trembling just as much, clutching onto Naruto's arm frantically, and in front of them was Erza.

Happy immediately zoomed back, rushing and flying over back to Natsu, flying as fast as he possibly could. But Happy soon found himself hanging upside down, with Erza holding onto his tail. Happy was scared to death.

"Now where's Natsu." Erza demanded, Lucy gripped onto Naruto's even tighter. "Listen, I'm sorry we came here without permission, but some really awful things have been happening on this island! There's this guy and his minions are trying to revive a frozen demon! And the island's villagers are suffering because of the magic spell they're using, they've turn into monsters! We just thought, that if we worked together than we might be able to help them." Lucy explained.

Naruto sighed, "What do you think Erza? What should we do." Naruto asked, "None of that is my concern, or Naruto-kun's." Erza replied sternly again.

Naruto looked at Lucy sympathetically. "Please Erza let us finish the job! We can't leave things this way!" Lucy begged, but Erza didn't care, she picked up her sword and pointed it at Lucy, the sword just beneath her chin.

Lucy gasped, clutching onto Naruto's arm even tighter than ever. "I don't think you understand, the three of you have betrayed master Makarov, you'll be lucky if you walk away with your lives." Erza replied angrily.

 _'Okay now I'm scared'_ Lucy trembled. Naruto noticed Lucy's fret and sighed, _'Come on Erza-chan, you don't have to be so harsh.'_ Naruto thought.

Gray slowly opened his eyes, he laid there on the bed for a while before sitting up, he looked around, taking in his surroundings. "Where am I?" Gray wondered.

Gray got up and walked out of the tent he was in and into the village. "Oh thank goodness I'm glad you're awake!" A girl with navy short hair just reaching down to her chin said in relief.

"What is this place?" Gray asked, "It's a storage area that's not too far from the village, everything was destroyed in the attack last night so we decided to come here for shelter." She answered.

"The whole village!? That's horrible!" Gray said, before finally remembering Lyon's orders.

'I can't believe it, they actually went and did it' Gray thought in dismay, before clutching his chest in pain, grimacing.

"You know, it was a miracle that Natsu and Lucy were here, thanks to their bravery, everyone was able to make it out alive." The girl added.

"So are they still around here somewhere?" Gray asked, "Yes, they actually wanted me to show you to their tent once you've finally woken up." The girl replied.

"Which tent?" Gray asked in confusion, the girl pointed to her left. "They're waiting for you right in that big one in there." She answered, pointing to a fairly large tent.

Gray walked over to it and stood there at the entrance, before finally entering.

In there however, was only Erza and Naruto with the tied up Lucy and Happy. With Erza sitting down on the barrel, her legs crossed. And Naruto standing, leaning against the other barrels, beside Erza, his arms crossed across his chest. Lucy and Happy were trembling and crying comically.

"You made us wait, not smart." Erza said venomously, "Erza! Whiskers! Why are they tied up?" Gray asked in shock.

"Lucy's got us up to speed with everything that's happened, I thought you were sent here to stop Natsu and these two fools, needless to say I'm disappointed." Erza said sternly.

Naruto looked down and sighed, "Where is he anyway?" Gray asked. "Funny, we were just about to ask you the same question." Naruto said, still disappointed.

"That's something we'd all like to know." Erza added, still with a very stern voice. "The last time I saw him was when he was fighting against the Cold Emperor's lackeys, but when we went back to where the village was there wasn't any sign of him, wherever he is I hope he's okay. Anyways since we couldn't find him, Erza demanded we take her to you but I had no idea where you ended up." Lucy explained.

"So I did some scouting in the air, and from up there I could the villagers have moved to the storage area." Happy finished.

"Okay, we're going to search for Natsu, and than we're going back to the guild." Erza said firmly. "But we can't leave the island just yet! If Lucy filled you in than you know exactly what the villagers are going through right now." Gray replied.

"And what would be your point?" Erza asked, but Gray only stared at Erza in shock.

Natsu yawned, while walking over to the temple. "Man, I finally come up with a perfect plan, and than I go and oversleep." Natsu scolded himself, stepping into the doorway of the temple.

"Alright than, let's do this!" Natsu smirked.

"Naruto-kun and I came here solely to apprehend these fools for breaking the rules of the guild, I'm not interested in anything other than that." Erza said firmly while Naruto thought carefully.

"Rules!? Have you even seen what's happened to these people on the island!?" Gray asked, a little more angrily this time. "I have." Erza answered, unfazed by Gray.

"And you're still just gonna turn your back on them!?" Gray asked angrily, "Their request is posted on the boards of every guildhall, the villagers are better off to be served by wizards who are cleared for s-class, you're not qualified." Erza answered unfazed again.

"How can you be so heartless!?" Gray insulted, Erza turned her head over to glare at Gray. "What did you day?" Erza asked venomously. "That's no way to talk to Erza Gray!" Happy shouted frantically. "You suck up." Lucy mumbled.

"Have you chosen to defy guild's rules as well? You'll face the same punishment." Erza said, holding up a sword to his chin.

Naruto walked over to Gray and stood in front of him grabbing the sword and pulling it closer to his heart., shocking everybody including Erza.

Erza narrowed her eyes at Naruto, "Naruto-kun, what do you think you're doing? Step aside." Erza demanded irately. Naruto closed his eyes and looked down, while Gray was too shocked.

"Now Erza-chan, I think that's going way too far." Naruto said ever so calmly. "Trust me Naruto-kun I know what I'm doing, I am only punishing the rule breakers here." Erza said.

"Whiskers." Gray muttered in shock. Naruto turned around to give him a smile, his kind baby blue eyes looking into Gray.

"Erza-chan, my old sensei used to have this saying, a saying that I would forever remember. In the ninja world, the ninja who break the rules are considered scum, but, people who would even abandon their friends are considered far worse than scum." Naruto began, shocking Erza.

"Now, I think that, we should allow them to complete this job, after all, starting a job and not completing it would make Fairy Tail look bad wouldn't it?" Naruto pointed out, as Erza finally withdrew her sword away from Naruto.

"Whiskers, thank you." Gray said, as he stepped to the side and walked past Naruto and Erza. "But Gray, don't think you're out of the woods yet, you and the others are still gonna be punished for breaking the rules, got it?" Naruto said. "Right." Gray said.

"Listen Erza, I'm seeing through to this, and you can't stop me." Gray looked back at Erza and continued walking out of the tent.

"You're too nice Naruto-kun." Erza looked down, Naruto chuckled. All while Lucy and Happy were also astonished by Naruto's reactions.

'Naruto-kun, you're amazing!' Lucy smiled. However Erza turned over to glare at Happy and Lucy, who in which trembled in fear once again.

"Please don't get mad at us, we don't have any control over Gray!" Lucy shouted frantically, "He's not feeling like himself cause he a fight to his old friend!" Happy added.

But the two found themselves free of the ropes binding them. Lucy and Happy gasped in shock, while Naruto smiled.

"These events are intolerable, we'll deal with the immediate problems for now." Erza said, "Thank you!" Lucy and Happy thanked in joy, while Naruto simply chuckled.

"This doesn't change anything, you heard what Naruto-kun said, you're still gonna get punished." Erza said ever so sternly. "Yes mam." Happy and Lucy replied nervously. Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"How pathetic, you're the only one left still standing Toby?" Lyon asked, and sat down. "Those Fairy Tail wizards, they're quite impressive." Lyon said with amazement.

"Hey can we keep this whole shocking myself a secret?" Toby asked.

"This unfortunate turn of events could put the resurrection of Deliora in jeopardy." The masked man appeared and said.

"Zalty, you're stealthy as ever." Lyon complimented. "If all goes well the demon should awaken as some point tonight, but we have to keep an eye on those wizards, if they were to interrupt the moon drip ceremony than Deliora will forever remain in ice, Salamander, Titania and the Fairy Tail Ninja are quite powerful, they could easily foil our plans, especially the Fairy Tail Ninja with his all powerful eye." Zalty explained.

"As always, you seem remarkably well informed, no mind, I can't say I'm worried, those fools may be strong, but they're no match for me, not even the Fairy Tail Ninja." Lyon said confidently, creating an icy aura around the palm of his hand.

"I was hopping you'd say that, so it's very reassuring, but still, allow me the honor of joining you in battle for old time sake" Zalty suggested.

"Hold up, I didn't know you were a wizard too!" Toby said in shock. "Yes, it's been a while since I've used it, but I dabble in a particular form of lost magic." Zalty said.

"Sure, we could use another wizard." Lyon said.

The ceiling than began to shake, with rubble crumbling down from the ceiling. "It's an earthquake!" Toby assumed. "I don't think so." Lyon said, as the whole temple began shaking and shaking.

"It's all coming down!" Toby shouted. Soon, Natsu came punching and crushing through the walls, and continued to crush and blow more, eventually even causing the whole temple to sink down on one side.

Natsu even shot a whole through the ground. "What is the meaning of this!?" Lyon demanded angrily. "We're in trouble!" Toby said nervously.

"I should've known Salamander would make the first move, it appears we have a visitor sir." Zalty said, as Lyon walking over to the whole created by Natsu, they peered over and looked down at the sole center where Natsu stood.

Natsu chuckled, "You know I usually end up breaking stuff by accident! It's kind of funny how hard it is when I'm trying to do it on purpose!" Natsu chuckled.

Lyon glared at the pink-haired dragon slayer, "What are you doing here!?" He demanded. "I'm knocking this place over, than you won't be able to shine moonlight on that demon you got underground." Natsu answered, glaring back at Lyon.

"Insolent fool, just who do you think you are!? You dare challenge me!?" Lyon shouted angrily. "Okay, can someone explain this to me, cause I'm lost." Toby said.

"Evidently this boy is the reason the temple is now tilted, I assume he destroyed the support pillars on one side, doing so causes the temple to shift in that direction, this in turn will prevent any moonlight from shining on Deliora, it's an ingenious plan, I'm surprised that he was the one that came up with it." Zalty explained.

"So you gonna fight me or what!?" Natsu shouted, shooting flames from his feet, and standing on it as a platform.

"Flames shoot from his feet?" Lyon said in surprise. "When we fought this guy, he was able to shoot fire from all over his body!" Toby replied.

Natsu than used that fire below his feet as a booster and charged up at Lyon, crashing his head into Lyon's torso, as Zalty and Toby stared in shock.

But as it turned out, it was only ice. "What the? He's fake?" Natsu said in confusion, looking down and over to Lyon.

"Ice Make Eagle!" Lyon shouted, sending his icy eagles. "You can't dodge them in mid air!" Lyon smirked.

But Natsu instead shot fire from his mouth, and the fire sent him to the ground, allowing him to avoid the eagles.

Natsu immediately got up and shot fire from his feet, aiming it at Lyon who dodged it easily. "What kind of ridiculous magic is this!?" Lyon asked in fiery.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu shouted, while standing himself up on his feet, only to fall, plummeting down again.

"Very fortunate Cold Emperor, luck is on your side" Zalty smirked, "Can we keep the whole Toby got burnt a secret too?" Toby asked, his body all burned to a crisp.

"What did you do?" Lyon demanded, "Whatever do you mean?" Zalty asked, "Don't play dumb with me, your magic must've caused a whole on the floor!" Lyon snapped.

Zatly chuckled, "Don't you ever have the watchful eye? Please allow me to explain my actions sir, you're the only one strong enough to defeat Deliora so it's imperative that you remain safe until its resurrection." Zalty explained.

"Are you suggesting that I could fall victim to such measly magic?" Lyon asked angrily, creating an icy aura around him, slowly freezing up the room.

"Leave me, I can take care of this myself, once I finally defeat the demon everyone will worship my name, Cold Emperor Lyon, I've worked too hard to let a brat like him tarnish it." Lyon demanded emotionless. Natsu held himself up on the hole and glared up at him.

"As you wish." Zalty smirked. Natsu narrowed his eyes. "So you wanna try to defeat Deliora?" Natsu said in a scowl.

"Are you kidding me? He's seriously wants to fight that demon!?" Lucy said in shock as the team ran for the temple.

"The thing looks half dead already, so let me get this straight, you're going through all this trouble to melt that ice just so you can fight it? That's pretty messed up if you ask me." Natsu said in disgust.

"I must rise up Ur's legacy, I will not rest until I fulfill my dream!" Lyon answered, sending ice eagles at Natsu once again, all while Natsu was dodging every one of them.

"Why go this far? Can't you just challenge her and be done with it?" Natsu asked while he evaded the attacks.

"Well I would if I could, but Ur has been dead for years!" Lyon replied. Natsu gasped.

 _"The woman who taught me how to use my magic, my master Ur, sacrificed everything to seal it away."_ Gray's words reminisced through Natsu's head.

"I didn't realize she died when she sealed it." Natsu said in surprise. "Yes but she'd still be alive if it wasn't for Gray." Lyon shouted angrily, as an ice eagle formed just behind Natsu, who turned around too late as the ice eagle struck him.

The ice eagle however was successfully blocked when Natsu held up his slightly bruised arms. "Look, I don't know what happened to you in the past, but I do know what you're doing in the present, and it's hurting a lot of innocent people, and since you don't seem to realize that yourself, I'll have to knock some sense into ya!" Natsu said, firing up his fists, preparing to battle.

"Even back when we were kids, Lyon's dreamed of surpassing Ur's magic ability, but since she's gone and he can't challenge her directly, he's decided that it's up to him to kill Deliora, cause it's the one thing she couldn't do." Gray explained as the team listened on.

Naruto sighed sadly, "Well yeah, that would be the only way to challenge someone who's dead." Lucy stated.

"Aye." Happy agreed. "Listen, there's somethin, somethin that I never got to tell him, I kept it secret, Ur made me promise to never let him know, but I have to. Ur may not be with us, but she's still alive." Gray said, shocking everyone to their very core...

Snazzycake101-Hey guys! What's up! Sorry for another late update, busy with homework, but here it is! And yes! Naruto has finally made an appearance! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please stay tuned for ch.18! I will have a lot of fun writing it!

A few shoutouts to some awesome peeps! redlox2(Yeah my man! Or woman lol) and azuresoulreaper(Who just started my crossover!) more shoutouts to come later in the future chapters!

Thank you all who have been supporting me and my story! It means so much to mo, in fact just thinking about you guys makes me more confident and makes me wanna keep on writing this story! Yesterday I got a hate comment on fanfic saying how horrible it was, I got kind of bummed, but than I thought about you awesome motherfuckers and I was like, fuck that motherfucker, hahhaha lol, just wanted to put this out! Thank you so much! Just thinking about this makes me tear up! Thanks for so many positive comments! When I saw that this story had so many views I flipped out cause I never knew how successful this crossover is! So thank you all of my followers! And please stay tuned for ch.18! :) ;)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM!

SEE YA LATER YA AWESOME PEEPS!


	18. Chapter 18

"The truth is, Ur's still alive." Gray said to the shocked team. "Still alive?" Naruto said in confusion. "What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"It's been ten years, Deliora attacked my home town." Gray said, remembering what had happened. "I've never seen such destruction, the whole place was wiped out less than a day." Gray told in a sad manor.

 _Ur and Lyon walked through the totaled place, "I've heard of Deliora's destructive power, but I never expected this." She said in disbelief._

 _From afar, a young, weak Gray lay flat on his stomach, crushed by a giant rock boulder. Ur noticed. "Lyon! Get over here we've got a survivor!" Ur shouted to a young Lyon._

 _Lyon turned around and gasped, "Hey are you alright!?" Lyon shouted. Gray groaned, he slowly opened his eyes._

"Ur and Lyon found me, they pulled me from the rubble." Gray continued.

 _"Deliora, you're gonna pay for this, I'll stop you, I swear it." Gray said vengefully, tears trickling down his face as he laid the flowers on a grave. Ur looked at him sympathetically._

"That vow, is how it all began." Gray said.

 _Gray panted hard, "Are you gonna be able to keep up, Gray? I warned you, training with me can be tough." Ur said, turning around to give Gray a smile._

 _"Yeah, but I'll do whatever it takes, I have to become stronger than Deliora! Cause someday I'm gonna beat him!" Gray vowed. "Yeah right." Lyon scoffed._

 _"Okay, let's get started." Ur said, "Fine, ready when you are." Gray confidently said, before gasping when he saw his teacher strip right down to her bra and underwear._

 _"Whoa! What are you doing!?" Gray asked nervously, "The first step is to strip." Ur answered calmly. Gray's face was flushed red._

 _"Are you kidding me? You're crazy if you think I'm stripping in the snow! Back me up Lyon!" Gray shouted irately, looking over to Lyon. But only to find him naked to the boxers as well._

 _"Now you're naked too!?" Gray shouted comically, "Just hurry up and do it kid, come one, you wanna learn magic right?" Lyon smirked._

 _"I can't believe you're making me do this, it better not be some kind of joke!" Gray finally conceded reluctantly. Ur smiled._

 _"Atta boy Gray, if you wanna control the cold than you'll have to become one with it, you'll get used to it soon." Ur said confidently. Gray stood there without his clothes, trembling and shivering from the cold, Lyon stood there, seemingly unaffected by the cold, but he was shivering just as much as Gray._

 _"I already have." Lyon quivered, "You're shivering just as much as I am." Gray replied irately. "Let's go boys." Ur said, beginning to run. "I thought you were going to teach me magic!" Gray shouted. "Just run! I don't wanna do this beginner stuff either." Lyon shot back as the two young boys began following Ur._

 _"I practice maker magic, out of all the magical arts, I feel this one gives you the most creative freedom." Ur said._

 _Lyon held out on hand and summoned an ice gorilla, startling Gray. In response to this, Ur decked Lyon on the head._

 _"In fact, every wizard who practices maker magic has their own unique style, if you train hard, than someday, you'll create a style all your own." Ur's voice, voiced over._

 _"Who's the dark hair boy? Did you pick up another student?" A lady at a market asked. "Yeah, his name's Gray, he's a rebel and doesn't wanna do what he's told." Ur answered with a chuckle._

 _"And the other one's Lyon right? I bet when those two grow up they're gonna be quite the lookers." The lady said, winking. She held onto a bag full of food, ready to take home and eat, while Ur was sitting at the bar, munching on an apple._

 _"You think so?" Ur asked nonchalantly. "Yeah, would you mind saving one of them for me?" She asked with a smile. Ur scoffed playfully, "If you want those little headaches, you're welcome to them." Ur chuckled._

 _"You know, you're not gonna have much luck with men in town if they think you have kids." The lady teased. Ur placed the right amount of money on the bar as the lady handed the bag full of food to Ur. "I don't need romantic advice." Ur finally replied._

 _"You're not getting any younger Ur, and you deserve to be happy, promise you'll give it a little thought?" The lady asked. Ur turned her head around to look at the lady._

 _"Yeah sure." Ur answered._

 _"Tell me something, how long do you think it's gonna take us to become stronger than Ur?" Lyon asked with upbeat. "How the heck should I know." Gray replied carelessly._

 _"She's the best wizards around, but my dream is to someday be better than she is." Lyon smiled. "Can't stop running your mouth can ya? Do you really think I care about that?" Gray said irately._

 _"Why are you always so grumpy?" Lyon asked. "Cause you're all master this and master that, it's bugging me." Gray replied._

 _"She told me she decided to teach you cause, she sees some kind of darkness inside of you." Lyon said happily. "Well she's probably right." Gray said monotonously._

 _"Well, she wants to help you get rid of it." Lyon spoke, "I'll do that on my own, just watch" Gray vowed, clenching his fists. Lyon sighed._

 _"Right now, all I care about is getting revenge on Deliora, and once I've learned enough magic, I'm so outta here, bye bye ice witch." Gray said, but was surprised by Ur when she punishes him by decking him on the head._

 _"Keep talking that way about me and you're dead meat kid." Ur said ticked off. Lyon burst out into laughter. "I'm sorry." Gray apologized._

 _"So when are you gonna start teaching us some powerful magic." Gray asked as the three walked through the streets._

 _"I already have." Ur responded, "I'm not talking about that maker magic stuff, as far as I can tell that junk is completely useless." Gray inquired._

 _Ur stopped walking, looking over to Gray. Gray noticed and focused his eyes somewhere other than Ur. "Look me in the eyes." Ur demanded and there was a long pause._

 _"Gray!" Ur said, Gray finally made eye contact with Ur. "I told you, maker magic gives you creative freedom, once you're able to create your own style, you can make it as powerful as you want." Ur spoke._

 _Gray scoffed, "You keep telling me that over and over again." He looked away, not knowing that he had just taken all of his top off._

 _"Gray we're in public, put your clothes back on!" Ur shouted frantically. Gray staggered, "Now I have this weird habit cause of you!" Gray shouted angrily comically, with the comical white eyes._

 _Ur immediately knocked Gray into the sky irately. "Don't you blame it on me!" Ur shouted. All of the townspeople laughed at the scene along with Lyon._

 _Ur's face was flushed, "Let's get out of here." Ur said in embarrassment, "O-okay." Gray replied weakly._

 _"Well that was embarrassing." Ur muttered, "And hilarious!" Lyon added. "Shut up brown-noser." Gray responded with annoyance._

 _"You shut up streaker!" Lyon shot back._

 _"Have you heard of any news about Deliora's whereabouts?" A man wearing a hat and shades asked. "Yeah, I heard it made its way to the northern Continent, it's somewhere around Brago." Another man answered._

 _Gray stopped his walking and listened in on the conversation. "I hope they don't end up suffering the same fate as Isvan." Man 1 said nervously._

 _Gray dropped his bag and stood in the snow. "What's wrong?" Ur asked worryingly, as the Lyon and her looked over to Gray._

 _"That's where it is, in Brago." Gray muttered ever so quietly._

 _"No way! Deliora is out of your league Gray! It'll kill you, don't go!" Ur begged desperately, watching Gray's back as he tread through the blizzard._

 _"Beg all you want, it's not gonna change my mind, don't you understand? That demon took my mom and dad away from me! I have to get revenge!" Gray shouted._

 _"Leave and you're no longer my student." Ur threatened, "Fine! I'm better without you!" Gray said, walking away. "Don't go Gray." Lyon muttered sadly._

 _"And if that thing kills me it'll be your fault! You should've taught me real magic!" Gray added before he walked out of sight._

 _Ur sighed, "Great" She mumbled sarcastically._

Lucy titled her head in confusion, "Hey guys, is it just me or does that temple look a little titled." Lucy pointed out, the team looked at the temple.

"What happened to it?" Happy asked. Naruto smirked and chuckled. Lucy looked over to Naruto, arching an eyebrow. "Naruto-kun?" She said. Erza too looked over to the blonde shinobi.

"Well, it's pretty obvious. Natsu was the one who did." Naruto smirked. Lucy, Happy gasped. "I kind of guessed it was Natsu." Gray agreed. "Same." Erza added.

"I don't know how he managed to pull it off, but he's the only one who would do something that crazy, it's a pretty great idea if he did it on purpose, since the temple is titled like that, the moonlight won't hit Deliora." Gray said.

'Ingenious!' Naruto smirked. Lucy got so used to looking at the temple like that, she had to use her hands to position her head back to normal. Naruto noticed and chuckled

"You mean his habit of destroying stuff was useful this time?" Lucy said in disbelief. Naruto burst out into laughter.

"My head's stuck! Looking sideways at the crooked temple hurt my neck! WHAA!" Happy shrieked in pain, his neck accidentally cracked to the other side, causing Lucy to jump and Naruto to cringe.

Suddenly, Naruto and Erza's attention was brought over to the fores, both sensing another presence in the trees. A pack of slicing little weapons flew at the team at high speeds.

On instinct, Naruto immediately rushed over and leaped in from of Lucy, Erza and Happy, quickly taking out a kunai and effortlessly deflecting every one of those weapons.

"Naruto-kun! Watch out there's more!" Erza warned, Naruto eyed the second round of attack and deflected those as well. Naruto and Erza narrowed their eyes.

"Who's there!?" Erza shouted angrily.

"We've tracked you down Fairy Tail!" A member of the robed people that is responsible for the moon drip spell said triumphantly.

"We won't allow you to interfere!" Another one added.

"Not these guys!" Gray said in annoyance. "Are they Lyon's minions?" Naruto asked, "Probably." Erza replied.

"They're all around us!" Lucy shouted frantically. "Aye!" Happy replied, his head still crooked like the temple.

"I can handle this myself." Erza said confidently, activating a magic circle.

"Are you sure?" Gray asked. Erza gripped her sword and faced the enemy. "I'll take care of them, you go and settle things with Lyon." Erza said sternly.

"We'll fight with her! You just go and do what you gotta do!" Lucy smirked, pulling out her whip. "Aye!" Happy said.

"Although, if you don't mind Gray, I'm sending Naruto-kun with you as well." Erza added, "Sure." Gray said nodding.

"Are you sure you two girls can handle things here?" Naruto asked, Erza smirked and chuckled, turned her head and looked over to Naruto. "Don't underestimate me." Erza replied.

"Come on Whiskers, Erza and Lucy will be fine, let's go now." Gray assured. With that Naruto turned away from Erza and Lucy and faced the temple.

"Be careful Erza-chan, Lu-chan." Naruto said, looking back one more time, both girls nodded. With that the two boys took off and headed off towards the temple.

"I gotta tell Lyon that Ur's still alive, the only person who can stop them...is me." Gray said as he and Naruto continued running. "So, you lost your master as well huh." Naruto said sadly.

Gray looked over to Naruto. "I too lost my masters, Jiraiya-sensei, the third Hokage, and now, I even lost Kakashi-sensei and even Iruka-sensei." Naruto said sadly.

Gray was shocked to hear this, "Having lost so many of my beloved masters and my beloved people, I understand your pain." Naruto said, smiling sadly at Gray.

"But, we're going to avenge your master, no matter what." Naruto vowed. "Thanks Whiskers." Gray said gratefully. _'Now that I think about it, could Whiskers defeat Deliora? It would be a challenge even for him, or am I wrong? Could Whiskers just defeat Deliora without breaking a sweat, like he defeated Erza in that sparring match?'_ Gray wondered.

All while Natsu and Lyon continued their battle.

 _Deliora roared fiercely, looking down at Ur, who stood in the front of the demon, clothes tattered. "Ice make! Rose Garden!" Ur shouted, sending cluttered ice roses at Deliora, enclosing it as it roared angrily._

 _Ur fell down onto her knees, Deliora broke through the ice. The townspeople stared in fear, horror and shock._

 _"I can't keep this up, I'm using too much magic energy." Ur groaned, looking over to Gray and Lyon, laying unconscious on the ground._

 _Gray grumbled, slowly hoisting his head up and opening his eye. He gasped in horror and looked over to the demon, ravaging and roaring._

 _Gray's eyes twitched violently as he trembled in utter fear. He was comforted when Ur approached the fearful boy and embraced him._

 _"It's okay, everything's gonna be fine." Ur assured, releasing Gray from her grip. "You're here! Ur, but why?" Gray asked, tearing up and looking up at his master as she got up onto her feet._

 _"I want you to grab Lyon and get out of here, I can't concentrate on fighting if I have to protect you." Ur said calmly._

 _"Oh no!" Gray panicked. "He's fine, just out cold." Ur assured again before turning back to Deliora, glaring at it._

 _"Deliora! It's too strong." Gray said with guilt. "Get going." Ur said, beginning to approach the demon. "Wait, why did you come after me? I thought I wasn't your student anymore!" Gray shouted._

 _Ur stopped walking, "A friend said something to me that made me think, she told me I deserved to be happy, which shocked me because I never thought of myself as unhappy, she just doesn't understand, I have two adorable little students, that I spend each day with and watch them grow into men, what more could I want?" Ur said, turning back to eye Gray with only kindness in her eyes._

 _Gray widened his eyes. "I don't think there's anything in the world that could make me happier." Ur continued. Gray gasped, noticed Ur's now turned ice leg. "Ur your leg!" Gray alerted._

 _"Oh you noticed, I lost the real one but this will do for now, my maker magic came in handy." Ur smiled, and at this point, Gray was sobbing and weeping._

 _"I vowed I free you from the darkness within you, and if that means I have to fight this demon, than so be it, now get out of here and let me do this." Ur said desperately._

 _"No! I'm not leaving you! It's my fault that all of this happened." Gray refused. "No one's at fault, this is just something we have to go through in order to be happy again." Ur replied, walking over to Deliora._

 _"Wait Ur!" Lyon said weakly, suddenly coming back to life and letting go from Gray's shoulder. "I thought you were unconscious, I need you and Gray to-" Ur was cut off from her sentence when Lyon interrupted._

 _"You're gonna defeat it right? You're talking like you're, not gonna make it!" Lyon said doubtfully. "Let her go!" Gray shouted. "Shut up!" Lyon snapped._

 _"You can beat that thing no problem! You're the strongest wizard alive, that demon's no match for you!" Lyon assumed._

 _Ur turned her back towards her student. "Lyon, how many times have I told you, there's always someone better." Ur said._

 _"But that can't be true." Lyon denied. "In the western countries, there are lots of wizards who are a lot powerful than me." Ur replied._

 _Lyon's eyes twitched, "No that's not true, you're the strongest! If you aren't, than why have I been training with you all this time?" Lyon asked nervously._

 _"One day you'll surpass me, and when that day comes I hope you'll move on to a loftier goal." Ur said with hope._

 _"I studied with you because I thought you were the best! If you let that monster defeat you, you'll prove me wrong! Ur! Don't betray me!" Lyon cried hurtfully. "Lyon." Ur called as Lyon ran towards Deliora._

 _"If you're not gonna give it your all than I'll have to do it myself!" Lyon shouted. Ur gasped._

 _Lyon held his two arms out and it formed a cross shape. "Lyon that stance! Where'd you learn that!?" Ur asked in shock._

 _"Where you ask? Since you didn't want to teach us powerful magic yourself, I went to the store house read all the magic books! You hid spells like the Ice shell from me because you were scared! That's why isn't it!?" Lyon shouted again._

 _"Did you even bother to read that book all the way through!? Do you know what happens to the spell caster!?" Ur asked. "Will he be okay?" Gray asked nervously._

 _"I asked you a question, answer me Lyon!" Ur demanded. Lyon smirked, a large explosion happened, catching Deliora's attention._

 _"Please you can't do this!" Gray begged. "It noticed us!" Ur said in shock._

 _"I know magic's too weak to kill Deliora, in that case I'll use this ice spell to seal him inside ice for eternity!" Lyon said, but his spell casting was interrupted when Ur Lyon himself in a ice case._

 _"Sorry but I'm not gonna let you do that!" Ur said sternly. "But Ur, why's it bad?" Gray asked. "When that spell's used, the caster's body becomes ice shell itself, he's right though, that's the only way Deliora can be stopped, I never imagined Lyon would come up with the same idea I had." Ur said in disbelief, creating an icy aura around her._

 _"Hey wait! Where are you going!?" Gray shouted. "I must've taught him well." Ur chuckled. "UR!" Gray shouted nervously. "Stay back." Ur warned, she stuck her hands out and formed a X shape with her arms._

 _Four magic circles were activated, one on top of Deliora's head, one in front of him, and two more on both sides. "I won't ever let you hurt my students again! This is the end of a line you monster! Absolute Freeze! Iced shell!" Ur shouted._

 _And immediately, Deliora began to disappear along with Ur._

 _"Ur no!" Gray shouted frantically. Ur's face began cracking. "Please! Don't do it!" Gray pleaded desperately._

 _"It's a sacrifice I have to make in order to save the two of you, my body will become the ice that will the demon Deliora for eternity. Gray, promise me this one thing, please, tell Lyon I died, if he found I have been turned to ice, he'd probably waste his entire life trying to undo the spell and that would make my sacrifice meaningless." Ur told._

 _"Stop!" Gray shouted. "I want Lyon to see the world and live a full life and Gray, I want the same from you." Ur said with hope._

 _"I'm begging you! Please don't do this! I promise I'll do whatever you tell me to from now on!" Gray pleaded._

 _"There's nothing to be sad about, I'll live on, please don't cry, I may not be with you but I will protect you from Deliora, be strong, make me proud!" Ur said as she eventually disappeared while Gray looked on in shock._

 _"UR!" Gray shouted. "I freed you from the darkness Gray, I've sealed it away forever." Ur said.  
_

 _What was left was the demon Deliora encased in a shell of ice._

"Suddenly, I felt all the anger and sadness within me just disappear, at that moment I swore that I would always be strong for her, I'd become the best wizard I could to make her proud of me, but Lyon was different." Gray told. Naruto looked down and smiled.

 _'I can tell, that this master, must've been very strong and wise, like Pervy Sage, Kakashi-sensei, dad, and the third hokage.'_ Naruto thought.

 _Lyon groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, "Ow, what'd she do to me?" Lyon wondered. When he fully opened his eyes, he saw that the demon Deliora was encased inside a ice shell._

 _Gray was beside, he had his head down, buried on his knees._

 _"That's Deliora! How did it happen? Did Ur cast the spell? Did she? Where is she now? Tell me!" Lyon demanded, looking at Gray, who began to weep again._

 _"She, she's dead." Gray said bluntly through his sobs. Lyon widened his eyes in shock. "Wha, no...NO!" Lyon shouted in disbelief, running over Gray, pinning him down and grabbing by the collar of his shirt._

 _"How will I surpass her now!? She's dead! And so is my dream cause of you!" Lyon blamed, angry tears streaming down his face._

 _Gray sniffed, "I-I'm sorry." Gray apologized. "That's not good enough! It won't bring her back! You killed my dream! If you hadn't challenged Deliora, this wouldn't have happened!" Lyon said angrily as Gray continued to weep._

 _"It's your fault she's dead, you killed master Ur." Lyon said, looking at Gray with remorse and pure anger and hate._

"This could go on forever, so do yourself a favor and give up." Natsu said bluntly. "I would never give you that satisfaction." Lyon replied.

"Than you're asking for it." Natsu smirked, lighting up his fists. "Oh am I now?" Lyon replied unfazed, an icy aura forming around him.

The icy wall formed by Lyon suddenly began cracking. "What the?" Natsu said in confusion.

When the wall broke, Naruto and Gray stood in the entrance. "Oh it's Gray! Whiskers! Wait if you're here, is-" Natsu was cut off. "That's not important right now." Naruto said.

Lyon narrowed his eyes. _'Is that, who I think it is?'_ he wondered suspiciously, eyeing at Naruto.

 _'There's no doubt about it, it's him. The Fairy Tail Ninja.'_ Lyon thought.

"Let me deal with him, it's time we settle things once and for all." Gray said, walking past Naruto and between Natsu and Lyon, while Naruto remained at the entrance.

"No way man you already lost to him once." Natsu disapproved. Gray stepped in front of Natsu, "And it's not gonna happen again, I'm ready to end this now." Gray said.

"You seem awfully confident." Lyon inquired. "You were right Lyon, I'm the one who is the blame for our master's death, but you're no better, you threaten my comrades, brought harm to the villagers and now you're trying to destroy what Ur gave her life to create, it's time we accept our punishment together." Gray said firmly.

Lyon gasped when he saw Gray stood in the same stance Ur did when Gray challenged Ur. "That stance! Not the Iced Shell!" Lyon said in shock.

Naruto widened his eyes, 'I can't believe he's actually gonna do it.' Naruto thought in shock. "No Gray, don't do it." Naruto said, furrowing his brows.

"Iced Shell?" Natsu repeated in confusion, before remembering that Gray had told him that Ur had cast a spell called Iced shell on Deliora, remembering that Gray said that Ur sacrificed everything to seal it away forever.

Natsu also recalled that time when Lyon said that Ur has been dead for many years. Natsu gasped, realization hitting him hard.

"Are you insane!? You wouldn't dare!" Lyon said angrily. Naruto gritted his teeth, _'Come on Gray what are you thinking!_ ' Naruto thought in frustration.

"If you wanna than change the villagers back to their humans forms, and than leave this island and never return!" Gray demanded, a magic circle activating below him.

"If you'll agree to that I'll stop, otherwise this is the end." Gray said in a serious tone. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Is that so? Well I don't believe a word of it, you're bluffing." Lyon refused to believe. Gray continued to create the same aura that Ur created when she preformed the Iced Shell herself.

"No I'm not." Gray responded. "You'll die!" Lyon shouted, holding out his hand to send an attack at Gray in attempt to stop him, but the aura surrounding Gray sent Lyon flying back.

"Don't do it!" Natsu shouted desperately. "All these years I've lied to myself, I didn't want to admit that Ur died because of me, but she did , and it's time I took responsibility. So I will here and now, I'm not afraid to die if that's what it takes." Gray vowed.

"Stop this now!" Lyon demanded. "What's it gonna be Lyon, are we gonna die, or are we gonna live? It's up to you!" Gray cried. "You wouldn't! You're not brave enough to die, you're nothing but a coward!" Lyon assumed.

"Just watch me." Gray said. "Don't do it!" Natsu shouted again. _'Natsu, Erza, Whiskers, all my friends in Fairy Tail, the rest is up to you, I don't wanna leave you, but my time is up._ ' Gray thought.

Naruto closed his eyes and made his final decision. Naruto vanished from the entrance and reappeared right in between and right in the center of the two combatants, shocking Gray and Lyon.

"What are you doing Whiskers! Get out of the way! You'll get hurt!" Gray shouted. But Naruto shot Gray a very serious expression, stopping Gray in his tracks, as he noticed that Naruto's kind blue eyes, has now turned into the legendary Rinnegan. Natsu stared in equal shock.

Naruto stood in between Lyon and Gray, withstanding the powerful aura Gray is creating, and held out both of his arms, either one facing both ice wizards.

"Shinra Tensei!" Naruto shouted...

Snazzycake101- Yo guys! Here is ch. 18! Sorry for another cliffhanger, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I almost teared up too, Ur's death was so sad. And BTW Shinra Tensei means Almighty Push, if you didn't know what that means. Please stay tuned for ch. 19! I will have another blast writing that!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL IN ANYWAY SHAPE IR FORM!


	19. Chapter 19

"You wouldn't! You're not brave enough to give your life!" Lyon smirked. "Just watch me!" Gray said. "Don't do it!" Natsu shouted frantically.

 _'Natsu, Erza, Whiskers, all my friends in Fairy Tail, the rest is up to you, I don't wanna leave you, but my time is up.'_ Gray thought sadly. Naruto sighed, _'I guess I have no choice.'_ He thought reluctantly. Naruto suddenly vanished from the entrance where he was standing and he reappeared right in between the two ice wizards, shocking Lyon, Gray and Natsu.

"Whiskers!" Natsu shouted. "What are you doing Whiskers!? Get out of the way! It'll hurt you!" Gray warned, furrowing his brows.

Naruto however shot Gray a very serious and stern face. Even though Naruto was also caught in the energy blast Gray created, Naruto stood perfectly still and withstood the powerful aura.

Naruto's eyes transformed, now turning into the legendary Rinnegan. Gray gasped, _'That, that's Whisker's Rinnegan!_ ' He thought nervously.

Naruto held up both of his arms, either one facing both ice wizards. _'Just what is the Fairy Tail Ninja about to do?'_ Lyon wondered suspiciously.

"Shinra Tensei!" Naruto shouted, sending a powerful shock wave, stopping Gray's casting and sending the ice wizards flying in opposite directions from each other.

Natsu stared in amazement. Gray and Lyon groaned, as they both slowly got up again. Natsu smirked, "Great job Whiskers!" Natsu said joyfully.

Lyon slowly got up, _'What did he just do? That was quite a powerful move.'_ Lyon thought in amazement.

"Whiskers! Why did you that!?" Gray demanded angrily, looking over to his whiskered friend. Naruto looked at Gray sadly, deactivating his rinnegan.

"I'm sorry, but I won't allow you to do that." Naruto said sternly, his face turning serious. Gray gritted his teeth. "Whiskers is right, you can't just bust in and steal the scene with a bunch of fancy talk! Get to the back of the line pal!" Natsu said irately.

"Back of what line!?" Gray asked, "I was here first, it's my fight." Natsu said mischievously. "What? When I got here the first words out of my mouth were leave him to me!" Gray responded back in annoyance.

"Yeah? And like I said, no way man!" Natsu replied. "Why you!" Gray spitted irately. "What, you want some?" Natsu smirked. Naruto sighed.

Gray grabbed Natsu's scarf, "I don't care who said what, I got a score to settle with him do you understand!? And I'm ready to die if that's what I gotta do." Gray shouted in pure anger, his eyes showing hate.

Natsu grabbed Gray's wrist and gripped it hard. "Yeah? And how is dying gonna settle it? Huh? Cause it sounds like you're running away to me, you know there is a reason Whiskers decided to stop your fight." Natsu replied, his face glaring at Gray.

Gray gasped and widened his eyes in shock.

The temple began shaking again, "What now!?" Natsu shouted irately.

Erza and Lucy continued to strike and take down the enemy with ease, along with Happy as well.

"Don't let them scare you! We must strike down all who opposes the Cold Emperor!" The leader of the cult commanded. "YEAH!" The rest of the cult replied.

Zalty chuckled and smirked.

And all of a sudden, the whole temple began shaking. Everyone in and outside of it felt it.

"What's that sound?" Erza asked nervously. Lucy looked over to the temple and gasped. "No way!" Lucy shouted in shock. "Whoa! The temple just untitled itself!" Happy said in equal shock.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, _'Has the temple been untitled_?' Naruto wondered in suspicion. "This is bad! Now the moon's gonna shine on Deliora!" Gray said. Naruto arched an eyebrow, _'Oh no, that's not good'_ He thought.

"Pardon the interruption." Zalty apologized, skipping into the icy room. "I should've known, I take it you did this?" Lyon assumed.

"Indeed I did sir, the moon will be out soon, so I thought I'd take the liberty of straitening the temple for you." Zalty smirked. Naruto scowled.

"That weirdo fixed it all by himself!?" Gray said in disbelief, Naruto sighed. "I don't want to believe it either, but he's the one." Naruto said. "And after I went through all that trouble o mess it up too, hey so what'd you do to fix it huh!?" Natsu demanded.

Zalty looked over to the boys and began chuckling, irritating Natsu. "TELL ME HOW YOU DID IT YOU JERK!" Natsu demanded angrily.

"Now that everything else is in order, I suppose I should commence the moon drip ceremony." Zalty said, running off. "HEY! Would you quit ignoring me!?" Natsu shouted, immediately chasing after Zalty. "Get back here!" Natsu demanded.

Naruto sighed and deadpanned, "Natsu!" Gray shouted. "I'm gonna pound him a million, no a billion times, I'm gonna let you handle that ice guy." Natsu said. Gray widened his eyes, while Naruto smirked.

"It'll look bad if you lose again." Natsu noted, "Yeah." Gray replied. "And not just for you." Natsu added. "I know what you're talking about." Gray said. Naruto closed his eyes and smiled.

"But for all of Fairy Tail!" The three boys said in unison. The three smirked at each other. But before Natsu took off, he turned and faced Naruto, and smirked.

"Hey Whiskers." Natus called out, Naruto looked over to Natsu in response. "You wanna help me pound that weirdo?" Natsu asked, smirking. Naruto smirked back. "Why not." Naruto answered.

Natsu smiled in joy, Naruto turned back to Gray, who gave Naruto another reassuring nod. "Make you give that guy a pounding, and make sure, you don't die." Naruto said, his back facing Gray.

"Of course." Gray replied. And with that Natsu and Naruto took off.

"My my, what a boisterous group you are." Lyon said monotonously. "Tell me something. a second ago when I was about to freeze us for good, you were counting on Whiskers or Natsu to stop before I could finish right?" Gray assumed.

"No, the opposite in fact, I never thought the Fairy Tail Ninja was powerful enough to even withstand the powerful energy the Iced Shell created." Lyon denied.

"So you were just gonna stand there and take the hit?" Gray asked. "Exactly, because someone would come to rescue me, you on the other hand would finished for good." Lyon confirmed.

"I should've known." Gray said with guilt. "Even should I be sealed in ice, I have allies who share my vision, and as long as we're on this island, they could use the moon drip to melt the ice whenever they saw fit." Lyon pointed out.

"I didn't think of that, guess the iced shell is completely useless here." Gray said in dismay. "Even so, you still want to fight? After what happened last time? Don't fool yourself you could never-" Lyon's sentence was cut off.

"That's enough." Gray said sternly. "What?" Lyon said in disbelief. "Just forget about Deliora." Gray said.

"What kind of nonsense is this!? Your threats don't work so you turn to begging? Does your guild have dentist that removes fangs? Or are you just a coward?" Lyon said displeased.

"Lyon there's something I have to tell you." Gray said. "What is it?" Lyon said carelessly. "Ur is still alive." Gray revealed.

Upon hearing that Lyon's face changed drastically, both brows arched and eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"The Iced Shell doesn't kill its caster, it uses the body to form the barrier, the ice keeping Deliora sealed away, what you have been trying to melt, is actually master Ur! She isn't dead! She lives on in that ice! I'm sorry I never told you the truth back than, Ur made me promise to keep quiet." Gray explained and apologized.

 _"If he found out that I have been turned to ice, he'd probably waste his entire life trying to undo the spell."_ Ur's words rang.

"Of course." Lyon mumbled, his eyes shadowed by his bangs. "It's over! There's no reason to go through with this anymore!" Gray said.

Suddenly, Gray felt a pair of cold hands touching his stomach. It was Lyon, activating his maker magic and sending an ice tiger right through his stomach.

Gray's eyes widened in shock. He struggled and groaned in pain, falling down to his knees, the ice breaking and melting as it hit the icy ground.

"You idiot, I know how the spell works. I can assure you she's not alive anymore. That's nothing more than a chunk of ice!" Lyon said, smirking malevolently.

Gray struggled to hoist himself up, with only his hands supporting his weight. "You, you knew all along?" Gray said in shock. His arms failed and Gray fell back down onto his stomach again.

"Knowing is one thing, believing is another. And if you truly believe Ur's alive in there, you're an even greater fool than I thought." Lyon said.

"You knew the truth and, you still did this!?" Gray said in anger, giving Lyon a deadly death glare. Finally, Gray got back up onto his feet.

"And what of it?" Lyon asked nonchalantly. Gray gritted his teeth, smacking Lyon into the wall furiously. Lyon stared in shock.

"Impossible! How can you move with that wound!?" Lyon demanded. "I've had enough! I wanted to save you! But I give up now." Gray declared, staring down Lyon.

"You want the title of star pupil for yourself? Well I'm sorry I have to fight against Deliora soon, and I'd rather not waste my magic energy on you." Lyon said.

Gray held out his fist, "Than we'll just use our fists." Gray replied. Lyon smirked, scoffing. "You want me to fight you without using magic? Fine by me." Lyon said confidently.

Gray charged at Lyon ready to give him another good smack. But this time, Lyon punched Gray hard in the stomach, as Gray gaped from the shock.

"Aim for your opponents weak spot and hit it with all you've got! Ur taught us that remember!?" Lyon smirked.

Gray eyed Lyon angrily. "You have no right to speak her name! And I won't let you!" Gray said, only for Lyon to kick him in the stomach with ease.

"GET BACK HERE AND ANSWER MY QUESTION YOU FREAK SHOW!" Natsu demanded, chasing after Zalty. Naruto sweatdropped and Zatly simply just burst into laughter.

"Come on man!? Why won't you just tell me how you fixed the temple!?" Natsu shouted.

Zalty stopped running and held his hand and opened his palm, activating a magic circle and cutting a slice off the ceiling.

"Is that all you got!? What a joke!" Natsu said, easily destroying the piece with a fiery kick. Zalty smirked and the remaining pieces surrounding Natsu and Naruto began to float and all of a sudden, the piece that was sliced off was put together again.

Naruto carefully observed how that had happened, while Natsu stared in awe. "There you have it, that's how I fixed the temple after how you rudely titled it." Zalty finally responded.

 _'Interesting._ ' Naruto thought, "What kind of crazy magic is that!?" Natsu asked. "If you really must know I practice one of the Lost Magics, in other words, both its strength and its side effects are so powerful it has been erased from history as we know it." Zalty explained.

"Seriously?" Natsu said in shock, "That dragon slayer magic of yours is no different." Zalty added. Natsu sweatdropped, "Really!?" Natsu said in even more awe.

But Zalty disappeared ever so suddenly. "Where'd he go? Whiskers where is he? Can you sense him?" Natsu asked frantically. "Yes, but it's very faint." Naruto replied.

"I'm sick of chasing him I wanna fight!" Natsu whined. Naruto sighed and put his hand on his shoulders. "Natsu listen." Naruto said, all of a sudden serious.

Seeing how serious Naruto suddenly got, Natsu got serious too. "What's up Whiskers?" Natus asked. "Whenever we do find Deliora and that weirdo is also there, I'll need you to hold him off." Naruto said.

Natsu widened his eyes, "Why?" He asked. Naruto closed his eyes before opening them and looking at Natsu. "I'm going to seal that demon away." Naruto said.

Natsu gasped in shock. "Are you sure? Will it use up a lot of chakra?" Natsu asked worryingly. "Probably." Naruto answered. Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"Than forget about it, there is no need for you to waste your chakra on something like that." Natsu said. "Just, trust me Natsu. We have no choice." Naruto said.

Natsu sighed, "Alright, but you better not die." Natsu said sternly. Naruto smirked, "Oh come on, how can something as trivial as this kill me?" Naruto assured.

Natsu smirked back, "Alright!" He said. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

'This Zalty guy, he doesn't seem right to me, it's like, he's a completely different person, he's someone...in disguise?' Naruto thought in suspicion.

Lyon continued to pound Gray mercilessly.

"What a shame, your fists are as weak as your magic." Lyon said with amusement. Gray stretched his arms back and made another attempt to smack Lyon, but only for the latter to knock Gray into the icy wall.

Gray panted hard, still managing to smirk. "What we're doing right now, it kind of reminds of someone I used to spar with as a kid." Gray mumbled.

"This is the end!" Lyon shouted, as the ice wizards charged at each other. Again with Lyon pounding Gray into the wall.

"Get up!" Natsu's voice rang through Gray's head. _'Natsu!'_ Gray thought.

 _A young Natsu, and a young Gray panted in exhaustion. "Come on get up!" Natsu demanded. "You're the one who needs to get up so you come on!" Gray shot back._

 _All while Makarov and Erza stood and stared. Makarov deadpanned as the two young boys knocked each other out again._

 _"Sorry but you lose." Gray said, turning away with his back facing Natsu._

 _Natsu gout slowly, his cheek swollen from Gray's punches. "Hold on! This fight's not near over Gray!" Natsu said stubbornly. Gray smirked._

 _"Well if that's the way you want it!" Gray said, the two boys charging at each other once again._

Gray and Lyon both panted from exhaustion, "That settles it, you're no match for me after all." Lyon said, turning around with his back facing Gray.

"Hold on!" Gray said, catching Lyon's attention, who looked back to Gray.

Gray got up slowly, "This fight's not over just yet!" Gray declared. Lyon grunted in frustration. "I should've just killed you when I had the chance!" Lyon said furiously.

Both ice wizards charged at each other, this time both wizards landed a blow on the face, however with Gray smacking Lyon, sending him flying.

"You're gonna have to step up your game if you wanna beat me!" Gray said, Lyon came charging back, head bumping Gray, who head bumped him back. "I never gave up against Natsu and I won't against you! I'm not gonna lose you hear me!?" Gray shouted as the two wizards continued to pound each other, blow after blow.

"I won't lose! You're going down!" Gray shouted, punching and blowing Lyon again and again. "You'll never defeat me!" Lyon shouted arrogantly.

 _'I remember looking up at the sky that day, I don't know why, but it was so blue that it made me angry_ ' Gray thought, reminiscing that day when he and Natsu sparred when they were younger.

Finally, Gray delivered the final finishing blow to Lyon.

"Notice anything strange Lucy?" Erza asked. "Yeah, even though there's bunch of them, their magic seems weak for some reason." Lucy pointed out.

"Exactly, as far as I can tell, there are only five wizards among them." Erza said. "Oh man, guess I'll have to go easy on them." Happy said playfully. "Just keep telling yourself that." Lucy deadpanned.

"Do you think you can handle this one?" Erza asked. Lucy smirked, "Oh you bet ya! Open! Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" Lucy chanted.

And immediately, Cancer appeared. "Cancer!" He said.

"Hmm, we've met before haven't we?" Erza asked, "Indeed we have, and as always I'm at your service miss." Cancer replied, kneeling down before Erza.

"I thought you always said baby! And what's with miss!? And aren't you suppose to be at my service!?" Lucy shouted irately.

"I think someone's jealous." Happy inquired.

"Take em down! But don't kill them just ruff them up okay?" Lucy commanded. "Alright, baby." Cancer said, snipping his scissors.

Lyon panted hard, "The Cold Emperor, defeated in battle by the likes of you!? I won't stand for it! Actually, I wanted to fight the Fairy Tail Ninja." Lyon said in dismay.

"You wanna fight Whiskers? Stop dreaming, you wouldn't stand a chance against Whiskers. Now get over here and fight!" Gray demanded.

Lyon grunted in frustration, holding his hand and activating a magic circle. "Ice make! Snow Dragon!" Lyon shouted, summoning a Snow Dragon and sent it at Gray, delivering a powerful blow. It threw Gray and sent flying across the room.

"I thought we agreed not to use magic Lyon!" Gray said in anger. "Don't be such a sore loser, this duel was pointless from the start, Deliora will be revived either way. And now it's far too late to stop me now!" Lyon said, smirking.

Gray struggled to get up onto his feet, "I won't stop trying!" Gray persisted. "Try all you want but Zalty is preparing to start the moon drip ceremony as we speak." Lyon smirked, taking off his cloak.

"No way, Natsu and Whiskers won't let him! Trust me the second you underestimate that guy is the second you lose! And of course, most people know not to mess with the famous Fairy Tail Ninja." Gray smirked confidently.

Zalty smirked and chuckled. "At long last." Zalty said.

"There you are! I'll burn your face!" Natsu shouted, charging and attacking Zalty with a fiery fist. Naruto sighed, _'How reckless can he be?'_ He thought.

Zalty smirked and chuckled at Natsu. "Must've taken you a while to come up with that one! By the way? How did you manage to find me?" Zalty asked.

Natsu got up and stood beside Naruto, who secretly went inside his ninja pouch to pull out a scroll, although it isn't the one that he carried.

"I followed my nose, and on top of that Whiskers here has amazing sensory skills, for some reason you totally reek of lady's perfume, Whiskers sensed that one too." Natsu said, furrowing his brows.

Zalty chuckled, "I would love to stay and chat but I've got more important things to do right now, like reviving Deliora." Zalty said, not noticing that Naruto has disappeared from his spot, although Natsu noticed and smirked _. 'Whiskers you sneaky bastard._ ' Natsu thought.

"Just forget about that it's not gonna happen okay?" Natsu said, "Really? And why is that pray tell?" Zalty asked doubtfully.

"Well one Gray is gonna kick that guy's butt and any minute now I'm gonna kick you butt, second Whiskers is working on sealing that demon away right as we speak." Natsu said, pointing to Zalty.

Zalty finally noticed Naruto gone from his spot and frantically turned over to Deliora, and saw the blonde shinobi down there. The iced shell encased around Deliora was now marked with fuinjutsu markings.

Zalty gasped and immediately charged down to stop Naruto, but Natsu took this opportunity to finally land a blow on Zalty.

But Natsu gasped as soon as he saw moonlight shining down on Deliora. "That's, moonlight! There are people up there doing the ceremony right now!? On no Whiskers hurry!" Natsu said frantically.

Upon that Naruto preformed the hand signs and began to seal the demon away. However, it was not as easy as it sounded and it just got even harder when the moonlight shun down, because the moonlight disturbs the chakra.

 _'The moonlight has shun down, I don't know if I can seal this demon like this. Oh well, I'll just have to give it my best shot! Whatever it takes!'_ Naruto thought.

And as it turns out, the one who was preforming the ceremony would only be Toby. "Only one person, which means the moon drip is weak right now however that's hardly a concern since we've already gathered enough moonlight, we just need to give it a little nudge to finish the job, like this!" Zalty said, causing the ice to begin to melt. Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Oh no! That's no good! Deliora's ice is melting like crazy! Whiskers hurry up for real! And I gotta stop that guy before things get ugly!" Natsu pouted frantically.

"Stay patient Natsu, this will take a while because the moonlight is disturbing my chakra!" Naruto said a little irate, attempting to speed up the sealing jutsu. _'Damn! This is taking much longer than I thought, and it will use up a consider amount of my chakra.'_ Naruto narrowed his eyes.

Zalty smirked and had the ceiling rain down on top of Natsu, dropping right beside Natsu, causing him to jump in anxiety, as he fell down to a low rock.

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere, looks like chasing after me was a mistake Salamander, you would've stood more chance against me with the Fairy Tail Ninja, but he is currently busy with sealing the demon away, in which I am going to stop, so better luck next time." Zalty said bluntly.

 _'Although, it would've been really nice to be have been able to fight with the famous Fairy Tail Ninja, they all say he is very powerful. And I find that very true, he was able to withstand such a powerful move and he is even trying to seal away the powerful demon Deliora. That's just too bad.'_ Zalty smirked.

All of Lyon's lackeys laid defeated while Lucy, Happy and Erza came out victorious. "Excellent work, let's head to the temple." Erza said. "Right!" Lucy replied.

"No wait!" A voice cried out, catching Lucy's attention, turning around immediately to see an old lady and another young person standing beside her.

"We won't let you interfere with the Cold Emperor!" She quivered. "Those head pieces, you people are, from the city of Brago. And you want revenge." Erza deduced.

The old lady furrowed her brows, reminiscing the past and of Deliora's deadly destruction.

Natsu gritted his teeth in frustration, while Zalty laughed manically. Taking this oppurtunity, Natsu leaped up at Zalty and gave him a good fiery punch to the face.

"Are you sure you want to do that? Using your fire magic at a time like this? Might make the ice that's sealing Deliora melt master!" Zalty smirked.

Natsu didn't give a crap, he charged up again and gave Zalty a good kick. "If it could be melted by fire magic than you wouldn't have gone through all of this trouble! Bluff all you want, but once I'm done here, Whiskers is gonna seal that demon away and than it's game over!" Natsu said confidently. 'Come on Whiskers I know you can do this!' Natsu thought, his peering over to Naruto, who is struggling and working hard, infusing tons of chakra in order for the sealing jutsu to be a success.

Zalty chuckled, "I must say I took you for a fool but when push comes to shove it seems you're surprisingly clever Salamander.' Zalty said impressed. But Natsu just stared him down.

"How's it going over there Whiskers!" Natsu called over. "Don't distract me Natsu, this takes a lot of concentration and unfortunately, I will have to use up a considerable amount of chakra." Naruto said. Natsu sighed, "Alright." He replied.

The whole place than suddenly began to shake.

"I gotta a bad feeling that ain't Natsu or even Whiskers." Gray said worryingly. "The ceremony is finally reaching completion! The ice sealing Deliora has begun to melt away!" Lyon said.

Gray was shocked, _'Ur!'_ He thought.

"There's nothing you can do, it's too late to stop me, you and your friends have failed! Do you have any idea how long I have been waiting for this moment Gray? Since I saw you last I've been gathering knowledge and allies, I was fortunate enough to discover this place. An island where you can collect the moon, Galuna!" Lyon said with please.

Lyon sent ice eagles at Gray, who evaded it. "It wasn't an easy task transporting Deliora from Brago and the moon drip's taken three years!" Lyon explained, sending even more icy eagles at Gray, who in which was deflecting every one of them with an ice shield.

"You've been wasting your time on this stupid plan for three years!?" Gray said angrily. "Stupid? How dare you say that! You spent the last ten years in a foolish guild, wasting your life away!" Lyon retaliated, shooting more and more ice eagles at Gray.

"Because I put my faith in what Ur told me!" Gray responded. Lyon gasped.

 _"In the western countries, there are lots of wizards who are more powerful than me." Ur said._

"So I went west, and eventually made it to Fairy Tail! And she was right! The guild was so full of powerful wizards that I couldn't believe it!" Gray said.

 _"I don't think I can help you. The iced shell is based on the will of its caster, and because that will is absolute, a third party cannot melt the ice no matter what magic they use." Makarov told a young traveling Gray who happen to come across the guild._

 _"No way! You're telling me even with all the strong wizards you got you can't break the spell!?" A young Gray said in disbelief._

 _"Hmm, actually now that I think about it there may be a way." Makarov inquired, brightening up Gray a little._

 _"On second thought that's not a good idea, if you melt the ice than I'm afraid it would be no different than killing your master." Makarov explained. Gray gasped in shock._

"I didn't know it at the time, but I bet the old man was thinking about the moon drip when he said that. After what Ur did for us you'd kill her without a second thought! You make me sick!" Gray spat in disgust.

"Say what you will, I don't care. My entire life has led up to this moment, our master is long dead. If we want to prove we've surpassed her what can we do in her absence? Think Gray, there's only one answer! Deliora! I will surpass our master by defeating what she could not!" Lyon said foolishly, attacking Gray and slashing at him non stop with a ice weapon.

"Well I think that's a pretty ambitious plan! But I can't stop thinking that you might've missed the point somewhere along the way!" Gray said while he dodged Lyon's attacks, summoning an ice sword and stopping Lyon in his tracks, shocking Lyon.

"Someone as blind as you can never be better than Ur! Not in a hundred years! Wake up Lyon!" Gray shouted, slicing Lyon through the stomach with his ice sword.

Lyon's eyes widened in shock. But as it turns out, it was just ice. Lyon appeared right behind Gray. "Fooled you didn't I? Ice Make! Snow tiger!" Lyon shouted, summoning an icy tiger and sending it at Gray, who stood there unfazed.

"Ice Make prison!" Gray shouted, leaping up and imprisoning the snow tiger inside of the ice prison.

"You see this Lyon? This is what you are!" Gray said bluntly. "What!?" Lyon spat.

"A beast in a cage lashing out at a world he barely knows!" Gray taunted. "Other nonsense! I'll make quick work of that spell of yours!" Lyon said arrogantly, moving the tiger around, attempting to have it bust out of the prison. But the prison just won't budge.

Lyon was shocked. "Single-handed spell casting is too unbalanced, your creations will let you down when you need them the most!" Gray said, leaping down from on top of the prison and down on the ground.

Lyon growled. Gray put his hands together for the right moves for a ice make spell. "Ice Cannon!" Gray shouted, summoning a real ice cannon, and shooting without hesitation at Lyon. Who screamed as the attack sent Lyon flying and crashing through the wall.

Lyon's clothes were tattered and Lyon was in absolute shock. "Ur taught us that remember?" Gray said, repeating the words that said to him by Lyon.

"G-Gray." Lyon muttered weakly, falling down onto the ground. Gray sighed, before grimacing and wincing in pain, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Man I should've sealed this wound up earlier!" Gray said, as the wind outside blew.

And a terrifying roar rang throughout the temple.

Lucy and Happy winced and clutched shut their ears, attempting to block out the sound. "My ears weren't ready for this!" Happy shouted.

"That doesn't sound too promising!" Erza said in concern.

Natsu clamped his ears shut with his hands, "SO LOUD!" Natsu screamed. Naruto also was wincing over in pain, only he couldn't cover up his ears, he had to endure and precede on with the sealing jutsu. "Come on!" Naruto shouted, the sealing jutsu finally starting to work.

But Deliora's eyes began glow red. "COME ON WHISKERS! YOU CAN DO THIS!" Natsu shouted. Naruto screamed, blood leaking out of his mouth.

As the ice began cracking, so did the seal. "COME ON! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP YOU MONSTER!" Naruto shouted, spatting out blood as Deliora emerged from the ice.

"NO! SEALING JUTSU!" Naruto shouted...

Snazzycake101- Yo guys! Whoo! I believe one or two more chapter and we move on the hyped up phantom lord arc! I can't believe I made it this far! Anyways here is chapter 19! Stay tuned for ch. 20! I am hoping to finish up the Galuna Island arc! I cannot wait to start the phantom lord arc! Yay! Stay tuned and I will see you later!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM!

SEE YA LATER YA AWESOME MOTHERFUCKERS!


	20. Chapter 20

"FUIN!" Naruto shouted, attempting to seal away the cursed demon for good, but by the time the sealing jutsu had finally begun to work, it was too late.

Deliora's roar sang through the whole temple, inside and outside. Naruto gritted his teeth in anger, glaring angrily at Deliora.

"Yes it's free! The Fairy Tail Ninja failed to seal Deliora away!" Zalty exploded with joy. Naruto looked over furiously.

Deliora roared loudly.

"That sound! I can never forget that sound!" Gray said as Deliora continued to roar ferociously. "Deliora!" Lyon muttered weakly.

 _'They did it, they actually revived it.. There's only one thing I can do now. Iced Shell!'_ Gray thought.

Deliora saw Naruto, it looked down at the ninja. Instinctively, Deliora stretched his arm back and swung it at Naruto, who used his incredible ninja speed to escape Deliora and appear beside Natsu, and looked back over to Deliora, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I couldn't do it. I'm sorry." Naruto apologized looking at Natus with guilt, coughing and blood leaking out from his mouth. "It's okay Whiskers, you just take it easy, don't use up anymore chakra." Natsu said. "No, I can't just sit here and do nothing, I wanna help." Naruto refused. "In plus, I don't need chakra, I'll just resort to the old fashioned hand-to-hand combat." Naruto said confidently.

"Fine." Natsu said, staring down the roaring Deliora.

Deliora's roar was not only heard from the temple, the villagers could it hear it very well.

"Finally! The moment is here!" Zalty shouted triumphantly.

"What the heck was that noise? It sounded like a monster growling." Lucy said nervously. "It's probably just your stomach Lucy." Happy teased, Lucy looked over and gave Happy a sour look.

"You know, you're not half as funny as you are." Lucy replied irately.

"So, do you think that sound might've been Deliora?" Erza asked just as nervously. "Oh no! You mean, THEY BROUGHT IT BACK TO LIFE!?" Lucy shouted in shock and disbelief. Happy gasped, seeing purple light shining.

"See that purple light? That's the moon drip!" Happy noted. Deliora continued to roar thunderously, Lucy trembled in fear. "Must be." Erza muttered. _'I hope you're alright, Naruto-kun._ ' Erza thought.

"Hey! You need to eat something!" Happy teased, "And you need to shut your trap before I hurt you." Lucy replied irately.

"That may be the demon growling but someone's still preforming the moon drip ceremony up there which means they haven't fully revived it yet so we still have a chance to do something! Come on!" Erza shouted, running off.

Lucy only stared in confusion, "Deliora's below us!" Lucy shouted to Erza. "Putting a stop to the ceremony is our only hope! We've gotta hurry!" Erza responded, continuing to run.

Zalty chuckled. Naruto panted and panted. "Oh man! I'm wasting my time on you! Let's finish this right now-" Natsu was cut off as he was grabbed by Naruto and pushed over to the side, avoiding a little blue ball sent by Zalty just in time.

"Watch out Natsu!" Naruto said, getting back up onto his feet. Natsu groaned, slowly standing up as well. Zalty chuckled again. "Thanks Whiskers." Natsu thanked. Naruto nodded, looking over to Zalty.

"Not bad Fairy Tail Ninja, ready when you are, go ahead and do your worst Fairy Tail Ninja, Salamander." Zalty smirked.

Naruto scowled at Zalty. "Why you!" Natsu shouted angrily. Zalty sent another one blue ball at the two boys. Natsu charged at it and destroyed it with a fiery punch, the ball was shattered like glass.

But the immediately reformed into it's original shape. Naruto widened his eyes, as the ball went towards Natsu. Naruto again, rushed over and pushed Natsu away again.

Natsu arched his brows, "But I broke it!" Natsu said in shock, getting back up with Naruto. "I have the ability to control an object's time meaning I can take the crystal back in the time before it was broken." Zalty explained.

"Weird magic." Naruto noted. "Yeah what kind of magic gives you that power!?" Natsu asked. "I practice one of the Lost Magic called the arc of time. It's extremely rare and quite powerful. Would you like to see what happens when I throw this crystal ball into the future?" Zalty asked, preparing to throw the crystal again.

But not before Naruto disappeared in a flash and reappeared right in front of Zalty and giving him a powerful kick. "I'll pass on that!" Naruto said, as Zalty went flying, before stopping himself.

Zalty groaned in pain. Natsu smirked in joy. "Nice one Whiskers!" Natsu said joyfully, Naruto turned his head around just to smirk at his pink haired friend.

"Such strength." Zalty mumbled, sending another crystal ball at the two boys. This time the crystal ball was headed for Naruto, who easily evaded the crystal ball.

Zalty continued to send more and more crystal balls at Naruto and Natsu. As Natsu was about to punch a crystal ball, it stopped right before Natsu's fist could reach the ball.

Naruto noticed and was intrigued, _'I see, he must've stopped the crystal ball in time. What an interesting power.'_ Naruto observed.

"Interesting, do you also have to ability to stop an object in time?" Naruto asked. "Yes, very sharp Fairy Tail Ninja." Zalty smirked.

"Nice trick, but I'd be more impressed if it worked on people." Natsu said. "Ah yes, it's powerless on living things. Since Ur turned herself into the ice that encases Deliora. I simply cannot turn that ice back to its normal state. That's why we're using moon drip." Zalty explained.

"Let me ask you something. Why are you guys doing this? You're going to revive this thing and Lyon's gonna defeat it. That's great for him and all but what are you gonna get out of it?" Natsu asked. _'He has a good point.'_ Naruto thought, smirking.

"I can't say, I've only recently joined them so I don't know enough to speak on the other's behalf." Zalty answered.

Naruto scoffed, "What about you than?" Naruto asked. "What's your goal in all of this?" Natsu asked. "You two certainly know how to get straight to the point." Zalty pointed out, chuckling.

"The Cold Emperor Lyon is an arrogant twit! He doesn't stand a chance against Deliora That's where I come in." Zalty said bluntly.

"If he can't kill him we're in major trouble! Unless you're gonna defeat it yourself!" Natsu said. Naruto sighed, "Don't be ridiculous, I want to control the demon." Zalty revealed.

Naruto gasped in shock and widened his eyes, officially glaring at Zalty. "You see there are spells that give the caster power over immortal monsters like here. With a single spell I become the most powerful man in the world! Because I have a demon at my beckon and call!" Zalty preached.

All while Naruto just stood there, blankly and carelessly looking at Zalty. "Talk about a lame answer." Natsu said. "Yeah, I'm sorry he even asked." Naruto added.

"That's what you're after? You think having a monster's gonna make you tough? No way!" Natsu narrowed his eyes.

Zalty cackled, "I suppose you're too young to understand right now, one day you'll realize how important it is to have power on your side." Zalty said.

Natsu lit up his fists, "Well I've already got plenty of power on my side! Cause all my friends in Fairy Tail have all got my back!" Natsu said. Naruto smirked.

"If you let your cockiness get the best of you, you will fall like the ceiling above you!" Zalty shouted, holding up his hands and slicing off a piece on the ceiling, intending on crushing the two boys.

"I've had enough of you and your buddies. Screwing things up for the people on this island, it's time I put a stop to it!" Natsu shouted. "Just stay and watch me Whiskers, let me handle this, there's no need for the Fairy Tail Ninja to waste his chakra on something as trivial as this!" Natsu smirked. Naruto chuckled.

"You don't seriously believe you can stop my Arc Of Time with your puny flames do you?" Zalty said doubtfully.

Natsu leaped and charged at Natsu. "I don't care about your stupid magic! I just want you off this island!" Natsu shouted, throwing his flames at all of the crystal balls Zalty threw. Naruto watched in awe. _'Natsu, you never cease to amaze me.'_ Naruto thought.

"I may not be able to control time but I can see the future! And I see, me kicking your butt and sending you flying!" Natsu shouted, finally reaching Zalty and giving him a nice good smack down, literally sending Zalty flying.

All while Erza took down Toby. "Awesome! The moon drip should stop any minute now!" Lucy said in joy. "You mean, this guy was doing it all by himself?" Happy said.

"Too late! It's over! The ceremony has already been completed!" Toby broke.

Erza gasped, a green light suddenly appeared.

As Deliora has now been completely revived. Lucy stared in shock, "No way." She muttered.

The villagers felt Deliora's presence too, as his roar was heard everywhere. "What is this? Something truly terrible has happened!" Moka said in alert.

"We have to get off of the island chief!" A villager shouted frantically.

"I'm staying, you and the others can leave but I'm not going to leave this place behind!" Moka refused.

Deliora rose up as Gray also stared in shock. He bent over and scooped up some of the melted ice water and looked at it sadly.

"Thank you." Gray muttered quietly.

"Hay! What are you doing here?" Natsu asked, he and Naruto approaching Gray. "Natsu, Whiskers." Gray replied.

"There's only one thing we can do now! We gotta take that thing down!" Natsu resolved.

Natsu, Naruto and Gray looked over to Lyon, who slowly crawled up. "Neither one of you are strong enough, but I am! I will defeat it!" Lyon said, continuing to crawl his way up.

"Lyon." Gray muttered sadly.

Naruto sighed and looked over to the demon.

"I'm going to surpass Ur! Finally!" Lyon uttered weakly, chuckling. "You can't fight! You can't even get up off the floor!" Natsu said.

Deliora roared again.

"I've waited so long for this moment!" Lyon said triumphantly, even though he was in no shape to battle.

 _"You're looking for the most powerful wizard? Well I'd say Ur's gotta be the strongest around here. She's been holed up in the mountains ever since she lost her daughter a few years back. I swear I've never met another wizard as skilled as she is." A costumer a bar said._

 _A young Lyon was intrigued, "Wow! Ur, you think she'll teach me magic?" Lyon asked._

"She was strong, but still not strong enough to kill that demon. I'm going to do the one thing Ur never could!" Lyon claimed, slowly getting up onto his feet.

 _"It's bad enough you took that punk and now you're teaching him magic too!?" Young Lyon said in dismay._

 _"He told me he wanted to learn, is that a problem?" Ur answered calmly. "You don't need him! You already got me to take the place of your daughter!" Lyon said insensitively._

 _In return, Ur gave Lyon a slap on the face. Lyon held his face and looked up at Ur in surprise. Ur bent over and placed her two hands on Lyon's shoulders._

 _"Lyon, let's get something straight, I've never once thought of you as a replacement for my daughter. You are who you are! You're my adorable student!" Ur said, leaning her face on Lyon's forehead._

"Finally, my dream! Will be fulfilled!" Lyon said, but Gray just knocked Lyon out cold again. "You've caused enough trouble, I'll clean up the mess you've made. I'll seal the demon myself! Iced Shell!" Gray shouted, the same aura from before rising up again.

"Don't do it Gray! Do you have any idea how long it took me to melt that ice!? Sealing it again isn't going to stop me! I will not rest until I finally defeat Deliora!" Lyon shouted.

Naruto grunted in frustration but jumped when realization finally hit him real hard in the face.

 _'I don't know why I would have this theory, but Deliora may be very weak right now. The ice probably has weakened the Demon's power. If that really is the case, Iced Shell is no need and I can blast this demon away with...'_ Naruto thought.

"I can't worry about the future! I have to do it to keep it from killing us all right now!" Gray said. Natsu stepped in front of Gray.

"Natsu!" Gray said in shock, Lyon gasped. "Why don't you let me handle this?" Natsu said ver so calmly. "Don't be stupid! Just get out of my way!" Gray demanded.

"If Whiskers didn't let you do it before, what makes you think I'll let you do it now? Whiskers is just running a little low on chakra or else he probably would've stopped you. I'm not gonna let you go out like that! Go ahead and cast the spell! But I'm not movin!" Natsu said stubbornly.

Gray gasped. "Natsu." He said.

All while Naruto took the time to gather enough chakra to blast this demon away.

Deliora roared thunderously.

"So loud! It's gonna bust my ears!" Toby shouted, clutching his ears. Lucy and Happy screamed frantically along.

Erza narrowed her eyes.

Deliora finally swung his arm down preparing to smash Natsu and Gray. "NATSU!" Gray shouted frantically. Just as Natsu was preparing to clash with the demon...

"RASENGAN!" Naruto came charging in, his hand containing a fairly large rasengan, but not too large to be considered a Giant rasengan.

Natsu, Gray and Lyon watched in shock.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted, landing he spiraling ball of chakra on the demon, causing it crack up as the rest of the boys stared in awe.

Lyon continued to stare in awe. Deliora's body upon contact with the rasengan began to crack as Gray also stared in shock.

Naruto immediately landed on the ground right beside Natsu. "What the? Whiskers, did you just..." Natsu said. Naruto panted hard, having used up another chunk of his chakra.

Naruto smirked.

Deliora began to perish. "No way! But that, can't be!" Lyon said in utter shock. Eventually, Deliora was completely destroyed and crumbled down in to rubble.

"Deliora, was already dead!" Lyon finally realized. Naruto sighed, "That's right, I had a theory and I didn't know if I was actually correct, but you, never know until you try. And turns out I was right, the ice had already weakened Deliora a great deal." Naruto explained.

Natsu and Gray listened in, "Well, I don't think you were ever wrong on your hunches Whiskers." Gray said. "I'm surprised you still had chakra, it looked like that sealing jutsu really took its toll on you." Natsu chuckled. Naruto chuckled along.

"Like I said, there's now way something as trivial as that could kill me." Naruto said.

"Whoa what's going on!?" Happy asked. "I don't know." Lucy replied.

"For ten years, Ur has gradually depleted the demon's life force and what we just saw was nothing more than it's last dying breaths." Lyon said, slamming his fist onto the ground, tearing up.

"My dream is dead, there's no hope now. I will never surpass Ur." Lyon said sadly.

Natsu smiled at Gray in joy. "Man, your teacher was pretty awesome." Natsu said while Naruto nodded in agreement.

'I freed you from the darkness Gray, I've sealed it away forever.' Ur's words rang inside Gray, who broke down into tears. "You saved my life again, thank you Ur." Gray said gratefully.

Naruto and Natsu smiled.

'Ur's ice melted into water and flowed into the sea, even though she's not physically with us, Gray says she's still alive and I think he's right. From the seas she'll be able to watch her beloved students forever, I can almost hear her saying, "Please don't fight anymore.' Lucy thought in joy, watching as Natsu noticed Erza and freaking in fear as Naruto smiled.

Gray went over to Lyon, helping him up and bringing him over to Naruto, who gladly began healing up Lyon.

Lucy smiled.

"Oh yeah! That's right! We won!" Natsu shouted joyfully. "Aye sir!" Happy chirped along. Naruto burst into laughter.

"You know, I was kind of worried for a while there, but it all worked out thanks to your amazing teacher." Lucy said in relief.

"We totally finished an s-class quest all by ourselves!" Natsu shouted, jumping up even more happily. "You think master Makarov will let us on the second floor now!?" Luy added in excitement.

Gray and Naruto chuckled.

However Erza glared at the team, excluding Naruto. Ruining the happy mood. Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy all had uneasy faces.

Naruto laughed even harder. "Oh no! You're still gonna punish us huh!?" Lucy shouted and trembled in fear, clutching onto Naruto's arm, who simply just chuckled in amusement.

"Isn't there something you're all forgetting about?" Erza said, Naruto stopped laughing, still maintaining a friendly face. "Erza-chan's right, you guys came to the island to help the villagers, the request was for you to return them to their original forms." Naruto said.

"That's right, so therefore, you still haven't completed this s-class quest yet." Erza added. "But I don't understand, the curse should be lifted now cause Deliora's dead!" Lucy assumed.

"You're wrong Lu-chan." Naruto said playfully. Lucy grunted. "The curse you keep talking about never had anything to do with the demon. The villagers have been effected by the intense energy of the moon drip spell." Erza added.

"What Erza-chan means is that Deliora's death isn't going to change their current situation whatsoever." Naruto finished.

"What, oh no!" Lucy said nervously. "Well we better go change them back!" Natsu said cheerfully, holding up his hand for Happy to high five in which Happy took. "Aye!" Happy agreed.

"But how?" Gray asked, he turned over to Lyon, who was sitting against a rock. "Lyon, do youy know?" Gray asked hopefully.

"To be quite honest, I don't have a clue." Lyon said bluntly. "You don't know?" Natsu said disappointingly. Naruto sighed.

"But they told us the curse started about the same time you guys got here!" Lucy said. "When we first arrived three years ago, we were aware that there were villagers somewhere on this island. But we had absolutely no reason to communicate with the villagers so we left them alone and they never came to the temple to see what we were up too." Lyon said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. _'Hmmm, that's suspicious.'_ He thought.

"In three years, you've never once met?" Erza said. "I don't understand. The light from the moon drip is so bright, you can practically see it from anywhere on the island. It's kind of weird that they saw it every night and never went to investigate." Lucy stated.

"The villagers transformed by the moon drip, it doesn't effect the human body." Lyon informed. "What?" Erza said in surprise.

"Yeah right! You're just saying that so you and your lackeys would be off the hook!" Natsu denied. "Just think about it, I have been exposed to it as long as they have and my appearance hasn't changed one bit." Lyon noted.

"That is true." Naruto agreed. "Oh yeah! That's true!" Lucy said.

"I wouldn't trust them, those villagers are hiding something. But, I'm sure you guild wizards can handle it." Lyon said.

"We're not done with you! You destroyed the village-" Natsu started, but was stopped when Naruto put his hands on his shoulders. "Stop Natsu, that's enough." Naruto said sternly. Natsu sighed.

 _"You really wanna know why we joined Lyon? All because our families were killed by Deliora, and we wanted to get revenge, he convinced us that if we help him release the demon he would kill it, they would be gone forever." Toby explained sadly._

"They were simply doing what they believed to be right, so there's no need to criticize them for it, let's go." Erza said, walking off. Natsu gently shrugged off Naruto's hand and looked at Naruto and Erza in frustration.

"But what are we gonna do to lift the curse?" Natsu asked. "I have no idea." Erza replied. "Oh great." Lucy added sarcastically. Naruto chuckled.

All while Gray smiled, looking over to Lyon. His smile gone. Lyon furrowed his brow, "What are you looking at?" Lyon asked rudely.

"I know you don't wanna hear it, but you really should join a guild. You'll meet new friends, meet new rivals or maybe be even find a new dream to live for." Gray suggested.

Lyon widened his eyes, his expression softening, turning away from Gray. "Whatever, just get out of here." Lyon said. Gray smiled.

"That's weird where is everybody?" Happy asked. "I don't know." Naruto replied. "You sure they came here?" Natsu said.

"Yeah this is their camp! I wonder where they could've gone." Lucy wondered, as the whole team walked through the site.

"Since we're here I'm gonna grab bandages and some medicine." Gray said. "Oh wait Gray, I never got to heal you! Here, I'll heal you." Naruto said, walking over to Gray.

"I'm fine Whiskers, don't use up anymore of your chakra, you've lost a lot of it." Gray said.

Naruto sighed, "Fine."

"You finally made it back! There's something you need to see! Please follow me to the village." A villager said.

Back at the village, everyone was over joyed.

Lucy and Happy stared in shock. "Whoa! Are you kidding me?" Lucy said in disbelief. "Yesterday it was a total mess but not it looks perfect!" Happy added.

Natsu knocked on a little hut. "What's going on here? Everything's back to the way it was! It's like we're back in time!" Natsu said suspiciously.

Naruto arched an eyebrow. _'Back in time? Was it that weirdo guy?"_ Naruto wondered in his thoughts.

"Now that everything's fixed you probably shouldn't touch anything okay Natsu?" Lucy deadpanned. Naruto chuckled at Lucy's comment.

Natsu turned over and gave Lucy an irate look, "Are you saying that I destroy everything that I touch!?" Natsu shouted.

"Well, kinda." Lucy muttered.

"Back in time? Was it him? Nah it couldn't be, unless he had a change of heart." Natsu said, deep in his thoughts. Naruto smirked, _'Guess he's having the same idea as me.'_ He thought.

"Ah who cares!" Natsu said, dropping the topic. "Not me!" Happy answered. Naruto laughed at Natsu and Happy. "What are you talking about? Naruto-kun, what was he talking about?" Lucy asked Naruto, who was standing beside her.

Naruto simply just gave her a shrug, "Ugh." Lucy groaned. "Oh wait, I forgot about our stuff." Lucy realized, running off.

Lucy saw Moka, still hanging around Bobo's grave. _'Bobo's grave is back! I'm so glad, and I'm sure the chief must be relieved._ ' Lucy thought.

Lucy quietly walked up to Moka from behind. "You and your wizard friends use magic to restore our village, didn't you?" Moka assumed, turning over to look at the busty blonde.

"Uh well sir, that's not-" Lucy paused. Moka stood up and faced Lucy. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! However I must know, when are you wizards finally gonna destroy the moon for us!? WELL?" Moka demanded. Lucy shuddered, sweating gallons.

"Destroy the moon? Sure, we'll destroy the moon for ya!" Naruto said excitedly. "Yes, destroying the moon would be an easy task sir." Erza added.

Everyone was shocked, "What the? Did Erza and Whiskers just say that with a straight face?" Gray said in disbelief. "Aye, maybe they've gone crazy." Happy said.

"But before I do that I would like to ask you all a few questions, would you be so kind to call everyone for a meeting?" Erza asked politely.

"Let me make sure I have my facts straight, the first time everybody in the village took on these demonic forms was when the moon began to turn purple, is that correct?" Erza asked, as the rest of the team stood behind her, looking at the villagers.

"Yes, during the day we're fine but in the night we transform into what you see now." Moka answered. "And the moon turned purple three years ago right?" Erza continued.

"Wow, has it really been that long?" A villager said in surprise.

"We've learned that the moon drip ceremony has been preformed on this island every night for three years, and each night it produced a brilliant beam of light that you possibly couldn't have missed it." Erza said, stepping onto a pile of grass, not knowing it was Lucy's pitfall trap and Erza went straight pummeling down.

The team was shocked, "Whoa! Even Lucy's pitfall trap is back!" Happy said. "She screamed like a girl!" Natsu and Naruto said.

"Yeah and it was cute." Gray said, all three boys blushing, even Naruto.

"I'm so dead meat when she gets out!" Lucy squirmed nervously.

Erza climbed up and stood there like nothing had happened, crossing her arms across her chest while the villagers sweat dropped.

"Seriously, didn't you ever wonder where that light coming from?" Erza continued.

"She got up like nothing happened." A villager deadpanned. "She must be pretty tough." Another said.

"I don't understand, why didn't anyone investigate." Erza said curiously. The whole village began talking and whispering with unease.

"Well, we would've looked into it but according to lore our people must never go near that temple." Moka said.

"But who cares about village lore when your own people are dying? You obviously knew there was a problem so you were contacting the magic guilds." Lucy said.

Naruto closed his eyes and opened them back up again. "It's the villagers are demons, no offense in anyway. The temple is suppose to be a holy place and so it doesn't allow evil creatures into the temple." Naruto deduced.

The team gasped in shock, "That's right." Moka said.

All while Zalty sat perched on a tree branch, peering at the villagers and chuckling like usual. "Impressive Fairy Tail Ninja, I should've known it wouldn't take you long to figure it out." Zalty said, ignoring the red bump on his cheek.

Erza began requipping, "Natsu, Naruto-kun, come with me, I'll need your help to destroy the moon." Erza said. In a completely different armor than her normal one.

Natsu chuckled. Naruto smirked, while Lucy, Gray and Happy were shocked to the core...

Snazzycake101- I'm back guys! Sorry for such a long hiatus! I was suffering from my first writer's block! But I'm finally back, and yes! One more chapter and we finally finish this arc! Yay! So excited! I hope the wait was worth it! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again sorry for such an inactive week! Please stay tuned for chapter 21! Thank you all for your patience! Ch 21 will be out real soon!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM!

SEE YA LATER YA AWESOME MOTHERFUCKERS!


	21. Chapter 21

"Natsu, Naruto-kun we're going to destroy the moon." Erza said sternly. Natsu jumped in joy, "Really!?" Natsu cried in delight. Naruto chuckled, "This should be fun." He mumbled.

While Lucy, Gray and Happy only stared, still in pure shock. "It's the only way we can change the villagers back into their human forms." Erza said as all the villagers began cheering in excitement.

"They're really gonna do it! We get to watch it happen!" Villager 1 said happily. "That's right! And we're all finally gonna be human again!" Villager 2 added in equal happiness.

Natsu ran up to Erza over excitedly while Naruto followed behind. "Erza-chan, it would be better to go somewhere else and destroy the moon." Naruto suggested, in a slightly more serious tone.

"Yeah, where do you wanna go? Do you think we should climb up to the top of the temple? It's a lot higher up there!" Natsu added.

"It'll be fine Naruto-kun, we'll do it from here. The villagers can't go near the temples and they need to witness this." Erza assured. Naruto nodded in approval.

"I don't know what she or Whiskers is thinking. I mean both of them can do amazing things but still." Gray said in doubt. "So what do you think she's gonna do to it?" Lucy asked nervously.

"This is exciting huh!?" Happy said, also eager to see the three take down the moon. Lucy deadpanned, "More like terrifying." Lucy mumbled.

"This is Giant Armor, it increases my strength and allows me to throw farther. And this..." Erza explained and paused, holding out her arm. As magic activated around Erza's hand, out came a giant spear.

"This, is the spear of Haja, it repels darkness." Erza explained. The villagers awed at the spear gripped by Erza. Naruto also stared at in awe. _'That's some impressive spear.'_ Naruto thought, still standing beside Natsu.

Natsu was even more pumped up. "Whoa! I see what you're planning now! You're gonna use that spear to knock the moon out of the sky!" Natsu took a guess.

 _'Give me a break, that's never gonna work.'_ Was Gray, Lucy and Happy's thoughts. "But, I'm guessing it won't be that easy, isn't that right Erza-chan?" Naruto said.

"That's right, I'll need more strength than this armor can give me, so Natsu, I'm going to need your fire power as a boost, and Naruto-kun, I'm sure with you can lend a hand with your fireball jutsu." Erza said.

Naruto smirked, "There's no need for that Erza-chan, you just leave this job to me." Naruto said confidently. Erza and the others gasped. _'I have a feeling, something is surrounding this island, like a barrier.'_ Naruto thought.

"Are you sure Naruto-kun, as powerful as you are you can't destroy the moon all by yourself!" Erza said. "Yeah." Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Happy added. Naruto chuckled, "Please, just trust me." Naruto said.

The rest of the team looked at each other. "Whiskers are you sure?" Natsu asked. Naruto assured Natsu with a nod. Erza closed her eyes, giving it a good thought.

Erza opened her eyes again, "Okay Naruto-kun. But please be careful." Erza finally conceded, deactivating her Giant Armor."Of course." Naruto said before turning around, his back facing his team and the villagers.

Naruto took in a deep breath, _'My chakra has returned, so this should be no problem.'_ Naruto thought.

The team and the villagers watched the blonde shinobi.

Naruto held his hand out and begin building up chakra.

"It looks like Naruto-kun is making a rasengan right now! But not even that will destroy the moon!" Lucy said, as at first the chakra shaped a rasengan.

But after Naruto stated to apply wind chakra nature to it, the rasengan slowly began to form in to a shuriken. Natsu, Erza, Gray and Lucy stared in awe, along with the villagers.

"It looks like a shuriken now!" Gray noted.

When Naruto was ready, he held the shuriken up high into the air. "Wind Style! Rasenshuriken!" Naruto shouted, as he threw the rasenshuriken at the moon.

The rasenshuriken began to expand as it slowly flew closer and closer to the moon. And when it seemingly finally hits the moon looking like it's cracking open, the whole rasenshuriken expanded and eventually blew up.

Everyone watched in awe. "Whoa!" Was all Lucy could mutter out of her mouth.

But when the rasenshuriken dissipated, the moon was still there, although it wasn't purple anymore. Everyone gasped, as the whole sky also began to dissipated, as if the sky was peeling itself off. All while Naruto gazed up and smiled, _'Looks I was right again._

"It wasn't the moon that shattered, it was the sky!" Lucy said, still in awe, holding out her hands, as if trying to catch the fluttering particles from the sky.

Natsu was shocked and confused. "What the heck is going on!?" Natsu asked. "As a result of the spell a obnoxious membrane was covering the island." Erza began explaining to Natsu, as Naruto nodded.

"The moon drip released evil energy in the form of a gas, that gas crystallized and formed an invisible shell in the sky that covered the island, that's why the moon looked purple here, Naruto-kun must've already known this, which was probably the reason why he did such an impressive act." Erza finished.

All of the villagers began glowing, beginning their transformation. Naruto nodded, "Now that the shell has been broken, everything will go back to how it was three years ago." Erza assured.

Naruto chuckled, "Not quite Erza-chan." Naruto said, looking over to her playfully, cuasing a slight little blush. Natsu looked over to Naruto in confusion while Erza knew what Naruto meant. "What exactly do you mean by that Whiskers?" Natsu asked. Erza smirked, _'You always catch onto things to quickly Naruto-kun.'_ Erza thought.

But before Naruto could answer Natsu's question, the villagers' transformation stopped, and instead of returning to their normal human forms, they still remained in their demonic forms.

"What's wrong? They're not transforming!" Gray said, confused. "Oh no." Happy added disappointingly.

"That's because these are their true forms." Erza said, Lucy, Happy and Gray looked over to Erza, who approached them along with Naruto.

"That's right, the moon drip never had any effect on their appearances, but may have altered their memories." Naruto continued, Erza smiled and nodded.

"W-what do you mean?" Lucy asked even more confused. "They think they're humans transformed into demons, but it's the other way around." Erza explained.

"Wha!?" Happy and Lucy cried in shock, "Wait, so you're saying...they're really..." Lucy paused, Gray fidgeted along with her. "Yes Lu-chan." Naruto affirmed. Gray, Lucy and Happy trembled and shouted in shock.

"The villagers have always been demons." Erza said. Natsu gaped, while Lucy shrieked in fear, once again clutching onto Naruto's arm. Naruto only sighed.

"Hey is that true!?" Gray asked in doubt to a villager. "Well maybe, my memory's hazy. We all looked pretty human when you met us didn't we?" The villager said questionably.

"Yes, because you possess the ability to take on human form, your false memories led you to believe that your temporary states were your true forms. In reality you were demons who had fallen victim to the moon drip's side effects." Erza said.

Lucy finally let go of Naruto and knelt on the ground beside Happy. "Hold on, how come Lyon and the others weren't affected." Lucy asked.

"Probably because they're human." Naruto responded. "Yes, as far as I can tell, demons were the only ones susceptible to the memory loss. I knew what was going as soon as the villagers told me they couldn't go near the temple. Naruto-kun also caught on to that. The moonlight collected there was sacred, therefore like Naruto-kun said creatures of darkness couldn't go near it." Erza explained.

"You two are quite the detective, I knew I could trust you and your friends." A voice came. Erza and the team turned over to see where the voice was coming from and who. But Lucy and GRay only gasped when they saw the man.

"Thanks wizards! I owe you one! Well of course including the Fairy Tail Ninja." A Bobo in his demonic form said casually. "GHOST!" Lucy and Happy shouted in fear, hugging onto each other.

"You're the guy from the boat!" Gray pointed out. Natsu looked over and gasped.

"B-Bobo..." Moka muttered. "But I thought you were...!" A villager began but paused. "Getting stabbed in the chest hurt pretty bad, but you gotta do more than that to kill a demon." Bobo said, chuckling.

"But, on the boat, you just disappeared into thin air." Gray said, still in shock. Bobo immediately disappeared, causing Happy and Lucy to scream in fear again.

Bobo spread his wings out and floated above the wizards. "I really hope you kids will forgive me for not telling you the truth sooner!" Bobo apologized.

Lucy and Gray gazed up above to the demon. "He can fly!?" Gray said in disbelief. "I was the only who didn't have any memory loss! I had to leave cause everyone went nuts! I knew I was a demon, but everybody else, suddenly they thought they were cursed humans!" Bobo said, bursting out into laughter.

Moka looked up at his son, muttering his name, tearing up along. Moka spread his wings out and flew to his son and embraced Bobo joyfully, while Bobo smiled.

"I'm so glad you finally snapped out of it pops!" Bobo said in joyful relief. All the villagers looked at each other with content before sprouting their wings and flying up to Moka and Bobo to join the tearful father and son reunion.

The Fairy Tail team looked on in equal content. "No doubt about it huh?" Naruto said, "Yep, they're definitely demons." Erza replied with a smile.

"I don't know, look at their faces. They kind of looks...more like angels to me." Natsu said, walking over to join his own team.

"We're having a celebration tonight! A demon celebration!" Moka shouted happily. "I don't know if I'm rowdy enough to party with demons!" Lucy said sheepishly. "Me either." Happy added.

Everyone was all overjoyed.

The village was filled with chatter all over, everyone enjoyed the delicious food. Natsu ate fire, while sat alone, sipping a bowl of soup, looking content and happy.

"How are you feeling? You're sure looking a lot better." A voice came, as a blue female demonic figure walked up. Gray looked over. "Do I know you?" Gray asked.

"Maybe this'll help." She said, and transformed into her more familiar human form. Gray began trying to remember. "I remember you!" Gray said.

"I look a little different now huh?" The girl said, reverting back to her normal form. "Y-yeah." Gray said, stuttering a little. Another female demon came up closer to him.

"Just so you know, every girl in the village has fallen for you. Cause we think you're the coolest guy ever!" She squealed. And another demon appeared, "Yeah she's right, we think you're super awesome Gray!" The other also squealed.

"But you probably think we're cuter in our human forms don't you?" Another female demon with purple hair and horns said.

"No, that's not necessarily true, I think you ladies look fine the way you are." Gray said calmly, still stuttering a little.

"You're gotta be the sweetest guy I ever met!" The first girl squealed in delight, "You know just what to say to a girl!" Another with green skin added.

"Let's do the Demon Wiggle-Waggle Dance!" The other said, and all of the girls dragged Gray along with them as the Fairy Tail team looked over happily.

Naruto saw and chuckled. "Looks like someone's getting a lot of attention from the ladies!" Lucy said playfully. "He'll scare him off sooner or later." Happy noted, Naruto laughed. "Come Happy give the guy a break." Naruto said, Erza chuckled.

"Well I have to admit I was wrong about humans." Moka spoke out. Causing Naruto, Happy and Lucy to looked over curiously.

"All of these years we've chosen to hide from the outside world, we were so afraid that others would judge us by our appearance." Moka said.

"You know the curse? That was just a rumor we spread so no one would come to the island and bother us." Bobo added.

"Well it worked, the sailors at the deck were terrified, nobody wanted to come here." Lucy stated. "I know, it's shame. But after meeting you we've changed our minds. You've restored our faith in humans and now we're not afraid. We're ready to go out and befriend people from other lands!" Moka said elatedly.

Naruto smiled, "I'm glad to here it." Naruto said. Erza nodded in agreement, "That's good. Friendship is a beautiful thing, it's a bond that transcends one's physical appearance." Erza voiced, bringing smiles to everyone.

Meanwhile, Yuka, Sherry and Toby stood on a mountaintop, peering down at the village and its people. "Are you really gonna go down there?" Toby asked nervously.

"I have no choice, it wouldn't be fair to leave things the way they are now. You just stay here with Cold Emperor Lyon okay?" Yuka said, smirking.

"We have to do this, it's all in the name of love!" Sherry said.

Everyone at the village continued to enjoy the party, drinking beverages and chatting it up with each other.

Sherry and Yuka quietly approached the partying villagers. Who in which noticed the two visitors and became quite uneasy. "Uh oh." A villager muttered.

Sherry and Yuka stared down the villagers, "Oh no not again!" Villager 1 said in fear, "It's the Cold Emperor's minions!" Villager 2 said.

Gray noticed and furrowed his brows. "What do we do?" The female demon asked. "Don't worry, I'll take care of em." Gray assured.

Erza and Naruto both stood up simultaneously, with Lucy still seated. Natsu in the middle of munching down flames also noticed the scene.

"How can I help you?" Erza said sternly to the two while Naruto stood beside her. "You Fairy Tail wizards are tough, the Cold Emperor is so banged up he couldn't even make it down here." Yuka began.

"That's why we've come to pay you a visit in his place." Sherry said.

Lucy stood up in a hurry, "Wait just minute, I thought we were cool. Didn't Lyon tell you guys what happened!?" Lucy asked.

"Yes but that doesn't matter to us." Yuka responded, "We wanted to settle things with you ourselves." Sherry said. Naruto and Erza both narrowed their eyes.

Natsu immediately ran up to the team, lighting up his fist. "Alright, show me what you got than!" Natsu said, smirking.

"Wait Natsu." Bobo stopped Natsu, who looked over to the demon. "Thanks for the help, we can't relying on you so let us fight em!" Bobo demanded.

"He's right we got these clowns." Another villager backed him up. "If we wanna keep our village safe we've gotta protect it!" And another said.

"Normally I would agree with you gentlemen, but I think it's best I handle this one." Erza said, walking up the Yuka and Sherry, while the team stayed behind. All while Naruto didn't really believe Yuka and Sherry, and decided to stay closer to Erza.

"We meet again, Titania of Fairy Tail. You and the Fairy Tail Ninja gave Angelica quite the beating earlier." Sherry stated. "She seems like a formidable opponent." Yuka added/

"Watch out for that creepy chick! She can control inanimate objects!" Lucy warned. "And don't even try to use your magic against mega brows." Natsu added.

"Is that so? In that case, I'll do it the old fashioned way-" Erza said, as she prepared to charge at the two, until she was stopped by Naruto, holding out his hands, preventing Erza from going any further. Erza looked at Naruto in confusion, as were Lucy and the others, including Yuka and Sherry.

"Naruto-kun? Why did you stop me?" Erza asked. "Hold on Erza-chan, I have a feeling that fighting is not what they meant, we should hear them out." Naruto said. Erza sighed and nodded.

"Naruto-kun, I wonder what he's up to." Lucy wondered. Natsu nodded. Sherry's face softened and smiled warmly. "You guys are truly amazing warriors." Sherry said, "No kicking, we would be no match for you." Yuka said.

Lucy widened her eyes, "Wait, so you're not here to attack us? Is that why Naruto-kun stopped Erza-san?" Lucy asked.

"I doubt this is going to make up for the trouble we've caused you but, we wanted to apologize in person." Yuka said.

"Oh so you came here to settle things in the good way!" Happy finally caught on.

"The Cold Emperor told us everything, thanks to you we can finally let of the pain Deliora caused us so many years ago." Sherry said gratefully.

"You mean, you were victims of Deliora too?" Gray asked in disbelief. "When we were children, a monster ravaged our home. We watched it murder our friends and family." Yuka said sadly.

"The Cold Emperor had a plan to kill the demon once and for all, that's why we joined him." Sherry continued. "You see, we wanted revenge. And we were to focused on getting it we didn't realize we were hurting innocent people." Yuka said.

"We were so blinded by hatred that we ended up being like the demon itself, from now on we'll treat others with respect and love." Sherry said. "ALRIGHTY THAN! YOU GUS SHOULD STICK AROUND AND JOIN IN ON THE FEAST!" Natsu shouted cheerfully, going up to Yuka and Sherry from behind and grabbing them, startling both.

"What? But we were enemies a second ago!" Yuka said in shock, "I don't think it's a good idea because I'm trying to watch my figure and-" But Sherry was cut off as Natsu hugged them both even tighter. Naruto smiled and chuckled from the sight.

"Enough with the excuses, live a little would ya!?" Natsu smiled, running over to the feast, taking Yuka and Sherry with him. The villagers also looked in disbelief.

"Okay! Now I'm ready to party!" Natsu shouted as the villagers and his team looked at the pink-haired dragon slayer in joy.

"Were you able to see all of that sir?" Zalty asked, smirking his usual smirk while he sat perched on a tree branch, remaining anonymous the villagers. A blue crystal ball floated beside Zalty.

"Yes, why did you restore the village?" A voice coming from the crystal ball asked. "Cause I'm nice." Zalty answered, giving it a thumbs up.

"Come might say too nice, you better leave before they find you, before the Fairy Tail Ninja has a chance of sensing you with his powers. Those Fairy Tail wizards, they could pose a threat if they were to get in our way." Siegrain said, revealing to be the voice coming from Zalty's crystal ball.

Zalty chuckled, grasping his mask and taking it off his face, transforming until it was revealed to be Ultear. "That's true." She uttered, carrying the crystal ball as she stood up.

Natsu continued to consume his flames, as morning came. "Where eyebrows and love girl go?" Natsu wondered. "As typical party guess, they stuck their faces and took off." Happy responded.

Lucy looked at Gray curiously, who had a scar on his forehead which was covered by his bangs. "I think it's gonna leave a scar, should we get Naruto-kun to try to heal it up?" Lucy asked.

"Nah, it doesn't matter to me, don't bother Whiskers with something this trivial." Gray assured. "But it's on your face!" Lucy said.

"I don't mind having a few scars as long as I can see em, it's the ones you can't see that sting." Gray smiled, Lucy smirked. "Well aren't you a smooth talker." Lucy teased.

Natsu playfully scowled at Gray. "So you've got invisible scars?" Natsu asked. "Shut up Natsu! Everytime I say something cool you gotta ruin it!" Gray shot in irate.

"How is that cool?" Natsu asked nonchalantly.

"What!? But miss, you deserve the reward so take it! Please!" Moka begged. "Thank you, but your gratitude was payment enough." Erza said, refusing the reward politely. "But you should still take the reward!" Moka said again, all while Natsu and Gray were fighting, and having another one of their silly little brawls, on in which Naruto had to break up.

"I can't because your request was never officially accepted by the guild. It fell into the hands of foolish wizards trying to prove themselves." Erza said, while Naruto chuckled.

Moka chuckled along, "Foolish as they may be, if it wasn't for them we wouldn't been saved! What if I give you the money not as a reward, but as a thank you gift, it's the least I can do after everything you done for our village!" Moka suggested happily.

Natsu, Gray and Lucy stared in shock. "When you put it that way, you make it hard to say no." Erza said. Causing the mood of the villagers to brighten up even more.

"She's gonna take it!" Gray shouted excitedly. "We're rich!" Lucy added. Naruto chuckled, _'Not quite.'_ Naruto thought.

"I'm sorry, accepting your reward would be contrary to the principles of our guild, however, we'd be happy to take the gate key you offered along with it." Erza said.

Shocking both Gray and Natsu, but Naruto wasn't surprised at all. "THE GATE KEY!?" The two rivals shouted at the same time. "COME TO MAMA!" Lucy shouted in over excitement.

"Than at least let me take you back to Hargeon!" Bobo said. Naruto shook his head kindly, "We already have a boat waiting buddy." Naruto said, slightly confusing Moka and Bobo while Erza nodded.

At the shore, the pirate ship Naruto and Erza took was waiting for them both to return. "A pirate ship!?" Gray said in shock.

"You kidding me!? Did Naruto-kun and Erza-can hijack it!?" Lucy shouted in equal shock. "This is awesome!" Happy cheered.

The crew members cheered excitedly, "AHOY!" The captain shouted. "Me beauty?" Lucy said nervously. "That's right, they've become quite fond of me and Naruto-kun." Erza said casually, Naruto laughed.

"That's the great Erza and Whiskers for ya!" Happy chirped. Lucy deadpanned, "Jeez, you're such a suckup." Lucy muttered, Naruto wrapped his arms around Lucy, and chuckled at her, also causing a slight blush on Lucy.

"Ahoy! Come aboard me ship mateys!" The captain commanded. "Mateys?" Gray said curiously. Naruto burst into laughter, "Yep!"

"I don't wanna! I'm not riding that creepy boat!" Lucy refused, clinging onto Naruto's arm. Natsu looked over to Lucy, "If you wanna swim I'll join ya!" Natsu suggested. "ARE YOU INSANE!?" Lucy shouted.

An idea struck Naruto's head. "I'll swim with ya Natsu." Naruto said. Natsu perked up, "REALLY!?" Natsu said in excitement. "Oh no Naruto-kun, what did you get yourself into?" Erza sighed. Gray chuckled.

"Since Lu-chan isn't willing to ride the pirate ship, I'll just piggyback you, meanwhile Natsu you can swim back!" Naruto said. "Ah no fair, you can walk on water!" Natsu said in dismay.

But it was too late, Naruto already had Lucy on his back and was off. Natsu panicked and jumped into the water and began swimming. "Hey! Cheater!" Natsu shouted as he swam.

Erza, Gray, Happy chuckled. While the villagers just stared in disbelief. "I guess it's just gonna be you and me riding the pirate ship Gray." Erza said, turning to Gray, who smirked.

"Perfect." Gray said. "I'm in too!" Happy said.

"We thank you! Hope you guys will come back some day!" Bobo shouted, while the pirate ship slowly drifted away, carrying the pirates, Gray, Happy and Erza.

The whole village gave their farewells, waving goodbye at the wizards.

Lyon, Yuka, Sherry and Toby also stood there, and watched as the people they fought left the island. "You know, they weren't so bad." Yuka said. Toby bawled his eyes out.

"Guys, I'm not crying, I got something in my eye!" Toby said, attempting to hide his dramatic breakdown. Yuka looked over at Toby. "Oh yeah? You could've fooled me." Yuka replied.

Yuka gazed worryingly at Lyon, "Are you okay Lyon? You never got the chance to say goodbye to your friend! And give him...your love!" Sherry said with concern.

But Lyon had a smile on his face, "It's fine, you two were in a guild once, what's it like?" Lyon asked, gazing up to the bright blue sky.

-XxX-Era-XxX-

"It's quite a shame that Deliora didn't work out." Ultear said in a disappointing way. "Yes, it is unfortunate. But we had no way of knowing the demon was already dead." Siegrain said, walking over to a table and closing a book, as it magically placed itself back into the bookshelf.

"I though that acquiring Deliora would bring me one step closer to my dream." Siegrain said. Ultear walked closer up to Siegrain.

"Please forgive me Siegrain sir, I had no idea that wench's magic was so powerful." Ultear spat in venom.

"You shouldn't speak about your mother that way, don't cause Ur to shed another tear. She was a magnificent wizard who was greatly admired, in fact I think, if she were still alive today she would be counted among the ten wizard saints." Siegrain voiced.

"You give her far too much credit, my mother loved her magic and nothing else, it's no wonder my father abandoned the wretch." Ultear spoke.

"They say the greater the loss the person suffers, the stronger they must become to triumph over it." Siegrain voiced again.

"I highly doubt my mother felt that I was a great loss." Ultear said doubtfully. "Hn, you never know, what if she took those students, to fill the void you left behind-" Siegrain was shushed when Ultear went up to him and put her finger on Siegrain's lips, causing to shut up.

"Could we please change the subject? I think it's time for us to move on to the next stage." Ultear said, before Siegrain realized the swollen cheek on her left by Natsu and Naruto.

"Ultear your face! What happened." Siegrain asked, a slight chuckle slipping out of his mouth. Ultear widened her eyes, "That idiot Natsu and Fairy Tail Ninja punched me!" Ultear said frantically. Siegrain laughed.

"That certainly is a delayed reaction! So how was he? Did you find the Fairy Tail Ninja to be a worthy opponent? Or maybe even Natsu?" Siegrain asked.

"Yes, the Fairy Tail Ninja was certainly something else. He is very strong, seeing through many things and avoiding my attacks. But I never even had to use half of my power against Salamander, but I was impressed. It seems Salamander is getting stronger with each passing day, and the Fairy Tail Ninja will get stronger as well." Ultear said.

"I'm not surprised, he is Igneel's son, and the Fairy Tail Ninja, well, he is just out of the question. To realize my dream, those two must continue to burn brightly." Siegrain smirked malevolently, griping his fists tight.

"We're home! Man, Whisker's idea did really get us here fast!" Natsu cheered joyfully. "Yeah! That was a fun riding on Naruto-kun's back!" Lucy said in equal joy.

Naruto burst into laughter. "Aye sir!" Happy chirped along. "I'm bummed, all that time and hard work for some lousy gate key." Gray said in disappointment.

Naruto smiled, "Lighten up Gray." Naruto said, trying to cheer the ice wizard up. "But that s-class reward was big time money!" Happy said.

"Well I'm sorry but it wasn't an official job, just be glad you got something." Erza said. "She's got a point, now quit your complaining!" Lucy said.

Naruto chuckled, "Petty easy for you to say Lu-chan." Naruto said playfully. "Yeah Lucy you got a reward!" Happy added, flying over to Lucy, flying above between Naruto and Lucy.

"Can we sell it!" Happy asked, "How could you even suggest that Happy!? You guys just don't get it, they're had to come by! Sure there are lots of silver gate keys, but there are only twelve gold zodiac keys, and I'm lucky enough to have five!" Lucy said lively. Naruto shook his head.

"It's too bad they're all crazy." Natsu teased, looking back over to the blondes. "You had better watch your mouth you punk! Me and my celestial spirits are gonna be stronger than you someday!" Lucy said hopefully.

Naruto smiled, putting his hand on her shoulder, causing Lucy to look up at her fellow blonde. "I believe in you completely Lu-chan." Naruto said. Lucy smiled, "Thanks Naruto-kun." Lucy thanked.

"So, which one of the zodiac keys did you end of getting?" Gray asked curiously. "It's Sagittarius the Centaur!" Lucy answered. Naruto arched his eyebrows in amusement. "It's a horseman!?" Gray said excitedly.

Lucy stuttered, "Well yeah." Lucy said.

"You're all so carefree, it's almost like you forgot you face punishment when you get back to the guild." Erza said, ruining the mood. "Yeah sorry guys, I'm gonna have to agree with Erza-chan here, you broke the rules, so you face punishment." Naruto said.

The three jumped in shock, turning around to look at Naruto and Erza. "But why!?" Natsu asked nervously.

"Everything worked out in the end, can't we just forget the whole punishment thing!?" Lucy asked frantically. "You're everything worked out, but only because Naruto-kun and I came here to finish the job none of you are qualified to do! Stealing an s-class quest is a serious offence!" Erza said sternly.

Natsu, Gray and Lucy perked up in fear. "We said we're sorry!" Lucy said. Naruto sighed, "Just promise that you'll never do it again, than you probably won't be penalized by the guild." Naruto said.

"Yes, but unfortunately Naruto-kun or I have any say in the matter. Your fate is in Makarov's hands." Erza broke out.

Lucy, Gray and Natsu gaped at Naruto and Erza. "So, you'll probably be facing punishment." Erza finished.

"Now I'm scared, you think he's gonna make us do that!?" Happy whined. Gray was scared shitless. "Just kill me now! I don't think I can go through that again!" Gray said traumatically.

"You guys are freaking me out!" Lucy shouted, clinging tightly onto Naruto's arm again. Natsu went over to Lucy, "Don't let him scare ya! I'll talk the old man out of punishing us! That guy loves me!" Natsu said, trying to ease Lucy, patting her on the shoulder.

"I don't know if you should do the talking." Lucy said in doubt. "Natsu, you can't talk your way out of this one, good luck with that." Erza said, "Ooh, sorry, can't save you this time buddy." Naruto said sheepishly.

Natsu has officially had it, he sweated gallons, chuckled nervously before breaking down. "SAVE ME!" Natsu shouted.

"Not that! Anything but that! Whiskers save me!" Natsu shouted, as he was dragged away by Erza, while Naruto walked alongside her.

"WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THAT IS!? I'M TOTALLY FREAKING OUT!" Lucy shouted in utter fear...

 **Snazzycake101- YAY! Galuna Island arc is finally finished! The start of a new arc! Yay! So excited to write the next one! I hope you enjoyed this arc! I had so much fun writing this! Please stay tuned for ch 22! I will be skipping the fillers and will be going straight to the next arc! So please stay tuned!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!**

 **SEE YA LATER YA MAGNIFICENT MOTHERFUCKERS!**


	22. Naruto Power Status

Hey guys, sorry this is not an update! Most of you probably want to know what Naruto's powers are and all that, so I decided to actually make a separate chapter for it.

Here it is:

Dojutsu: Rinnegan, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan(In the future), Byakugan(In the future), Tenseigan?(Please let me know if you want Naruto to have the Tenseigan as well!)

Rinnegan powers: Shinra Tensei(Almighty Push), Chibaku Tensei, Bansho Ten'in, Black Receiver(Chakra rods Nagato used during his fight with Naruto), Tengai Shinsei, Indra's Arrow, Limbo: Border Jail, Demonic Statue Chains, Amenotejikara, can activate and deactivate at will

Future Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan powers: Susanoo(Sasuke's, other Susanoo powers), Kamui, Amaterasu(Other Amaterasu powers), Tsukuyomi, other normal Sharingan abilities as well, can activate and deactivate it at will

Future Byakugan powers: Gentle Fist, Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms, Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm, Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven(Rotation)

Modes: Tailed Beast Mode(Kurama mode, Bijuu mode, Majestic Attire: Susanoo) Nine-tails Chakra mode, Sage of Six Paths Mode, Sage Mode

Chakra Elements: Wind, Lightning, Earth, Water, Fire, Lava, Magnet, Boil, wood, Yin, Yang, Yin-Yang release

Jutsu: Rasengan(Of course), Wind Style: Rasenshuriken, Big ball Rasengan, Sage Art: Many Ultra-Big Ball Spiralling Serial Spheres, Tailed Beast Rasengan, Planetary Rasengan, Tailed Beast Bomb(Bijuudama), Ultra-Many Spiralling Serial Spheres, Typhoon Water Vortex Technique, Rasenrangan, Chidori(In the future, whenever he awakens his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan), Rasengan-Chidori combo, all Fire Style jutsus, all Water Style Jutsus, all wood style jutus, Flying Thunder God and much more...

Tools and Weapons: Sasuke's katana?(Maybe, let me know if you want that), three pronged kunai knife

Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu

Snazzycake101-So as you can see Naruto is very powerful, now I know I kind of fucked up Naruto's power at Ch 20, I know, I know, but please remember I had a severe case of my first writer's block, it was 11:00 when I released it and I was super tired! Please please let me know if you want Naruto to awaken Tenseigan and for him to wield Sasuke's katana.

I will be adding more and more to this as the story progresses. I really hope you enjoy the future chapters! And stay tuned for ch 22!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM!

SEE YA LATER MOTHERFUCKERS!


	23. Chapter 22

Natsu chuckled, "Was that a awesome job or what?" Natsu said cheerfully. Naruto chuckled, "Sure was." He replied. The rest of the team followed close behind.

"The client sure seemed to think so!" Happy said. Naruto scoffed. "Face it, you guys are lucky I decided to come along." Gray said.

"We're luck you begged to come with us!? How do you figure?!" Natsu asked irately. "Because you were about as helpful as one of Erza's suitcases." Gray insulted. Natsu and Gray bumped foreheads with each other, and soon, one of their silly fights was about to begin.

"You better watch your mouth or I'll pack you like a suitcase pal!" Natsu warned, "That doesn't make any sense!" Gray shot back.

Natsu and Gray's little fight was broken up by Erza, as she stepped in between and pushed them both apart. "That's enough boys! Now please get dressed." Erza said.

Gray jumped, panicking at his almost naked body. "Why does this always happen!?" Gray shouted. Naruto just sighed.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt your conversation but..." Lucy paused. "What's wrong Lu-chan?" Naruto asked.

Lucy held up the job request they took, and showed it to them. A sheepish expression on Lucy's face.

"When I took this job I was originally thinking it was gonna be a solo mission you know...so why'd ya'll have to come along?" Lucy asked.

"Ah come on isn't it obvious?" Natsu said. "No I don't think so." Lucy replied. Naruto chuckled. "We're Fairy Tail's strongest so we gotta stick together!" Natsu finally answered.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered, perched on Naruto's scroll. "Don't you forget it." Gray said. Lucy paused for while before smiling.

"Yeah we are!" Lucy finally said.

"No job is too tough! Not with me Happy, Erza, Whiskers and old droopy drawers here." Natsu said confidently. Naruto smirked.

Gray had an irate face, "Don't call me that." Gray said in dismay. "Hn, we are quite a capable bunch." Erza admitted. "True that!" Happy agreed. Naruto chuckled.

"YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!" Lucy shouted in annoyance. Naruto looked over to his fellow blonde and laughed, "Of course Lu-chan, you're strong too!" Naruto assured.

"Yeah lighten up, I'm just messing with ya Lupy!" Natsu said cheerfully, not noticing that he had called Lucy the wrong name again.

"Well I don't appreciate it and that's NOT my name!" Lucy said. "Please forgive me, I truly didn't mean to upset you, I let myself get carried away. It will not happen again, if you would like you may strike me now." Erza apologized. Naruto sighed, _'These guys.'_ Naruto thought.

Lucy deadpanned, "That's okay, I really don't think it's in my best interest." Lucy said nervously. "Smart move." Gray and Natsu said together.

As Happy sat perched on Naruto's scroll, he noticed townspeople looking at them in a strange way. People were looking at the team with pitiful eyes, and murmuring suspicious things.

Naruto noticed as well, "What's up with the townspeople?" Naruto asked, "Yeah, why is everybody staring at us?" Gray asked. Naruto narrowed his eyes, _'I have a really, really bad feeling about this. I hope everyone is okay.'_ Naruto thought in concern.

"It's not the good kind of staring." Happy said. "It feels like pity." Erza said, "Yeah, like something bad has happened." Naruto added.

Naruto and Erza stopped in a halt when they the guild in a very strange and bad manor. Naruto widened his eyes, "Why does the guild look so bizarre!?" Erza wondered in fear.

The guild was filled with cannons that pierced through it. "No way." Gray mumbled. "What's happened to it!?" Erza asked. All while Naruto looked in utter anger.

Lucy held her hand over her mouth, "Oh no, I don't understand!" She trembled in fear. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!?" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Our guild! Someone did this to our guild!" Natsu uttered, he was just as angry as Naruto. "But who would do such a thing!?" Erza wondered again.

Naruto closed his eyes and reopened them, taking another look at the guild. "It was Phantom." A familiar voice came. The team turned around to see Mira standing behind them.

"Are you serious?" Gray said in shock. Naruto and Natsu turned around, both having very unhappy expressions on their face. "Phantom!?" Naruto said. "You mean, Phantom did this!?" Natsu said.

"We couldn't do anything to stop them, they got us good." Mira said sadly.

The team walked down the stairs into the basement of the Fairy Tail guildhall. While it is normally used for storage, it is now used to nurse the guild's broken spirits.

Lisanna saw the team and ran up to them. "Naruto-niichan you guys are back!" She said in relief.

Naruto saw her and looked at her in concern, "Lisanna-chan, are you okay!? What happened?" Naruto asked frantically. Lisanna looked down sadly, unable to answer. Naruto grunted in frustration.

"We've never been on the best terms with those Phantom jerks but come on!" Jet said in dismay, "Wanna teach em a lesson?" Droy asked. "Back off you guys, don't you think we're in enough trouble already?" Levy scolded.

Lucy walked, looking over in great concern. Naruto's eyes were shadowed by his bangs.

"Yo! Whatsup kids?" Makarov said ever so casually. "Uh...hi." Lucy stuttered. Naruto arched his brows in confusion. _'Why is jiji acting as if nothing had happened!?'_ Naruto wondered.

"Sorry we weren't here earlier." Erza apologized. "Jiji, what's going on here!?" Naruto demanded. "Yeah, why are you guys all just sitting down here?" Natsu added.

"How'd it go Lucy? You finished the job like a good girl?" Makarov asked soberly. "Yeah I guess so." Lucy replied hesitantly.

"Master! Do you understand the gravity of this situation!?" Erza asked. "The guildhall has been completely destroyed!" Natsu and Naruto said in anger.

"There's no need to get yourselves all worked up! It's not the end of the world or anything." Makarov said nonchalantly, chugging down his beer.

"What?" Gray said in confusion. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Phantom huh? Is that the best those fools can do? They struck when no one was here, is that worth anything to brag about?" Makarov said soberly again.

Naruto and Erza gasped. "You mean the guildhall was empty!?" Naruto said. Lisanna and Mira looked with sad eyes. "It was when everyone had left for the night." Mira spoke quietly.

" I suppose we can be thankful for that, at least no one in our guild was hurt in the attack." Erza said in slight relief. Naruto sighed, having calmed down a bit.

"We shouldn't trouble ourselves worrying about people who don't even have the guts to face us head on, forget about those fools!" Makarov said.

Natsu was about to punch the wall when Naruto stopped him with his hand, and looked over to Makarov with an unhappy face. "It may be easy for you to say jiji but some of us aren't able to restrain ourselves." Naruto said, eyeing Natsu unhappily. Natsu gritted his teeth, releasing himself from Naruto's strong grip.

"But still! We can't just let them trash our guild and then just let them get away with it!" Natsu said. "Natsu!" Naruto shouted sternly, finally catching Natsu's attention.

"Calm down Natsu!" Naruto scolded. "We're not talking about this any longer, we'll handle the job requests here until the upstairs is repaired." Makarov announced.

"We shouldn't be worrying about jobs right no-" Natsu said when Naruto stopped him, putting his hands on the pink-haired dragon slayer's shoulder.

Naruto sighed, "For the love of god would you just do as he says!" Naruto deadpanned. Makarov hopped off the table sat on and ran off.

"Where are you goin man!" Natsu shouted irately. "Heehhehe." Makarov chuckled. 'Oh boy.' Naruto thought

"I'll still don't understand why he's being like this." Natsu said in frustration. "Listen Natsu-kun, this is just as hard on him as it is on you." Lisanna said calmly, Mira nodded in agreement.

"He's mad, but conflict between the guilds is strictly forbidden by the council!" Mira reminded. "It's not fair, those Phantom creeps started it!" Natsu said. "That won't matter Natsu." Naruto said sternly.

"If the master's decision is to not retaliate, than we must respect it." Erza finally spoke out. Naruto nodded. Natsu gritted his teeth.

"Well this is a pretty big mess we're in Plue." Lucy said to the little dog. "I had no idea that Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail had such a rivalry between them. Honestly I thought about joining them before I met up with Natsu and Naruto-kun. They've got a reputation of being as crazy as Fairy Tail. But I love this guild and I don't regret my decision at all. Fairy Tail is kind of my family." Lucy said happily, walking into her house.

Only to find her team except for Naruto casually partying in her living room. "Very nice place you have!" Erza complimented. "THEY LEFT THE SHOP WITHOUT ASKING FIRST!" Lucy shouted in shock.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Lucy demanded, throwing her suitcase at Natsu. "Since the guild's been attacked, we can assume there are Phantom Lord members in town." Erza began explaining, sipping a cup of tea.

"They probably figured out where everyone in Fairy Tail is living by now." Gray said. "Where we live!?" Lucy trembled. "Mira said it would be safer if we were in groups, you know, strength in numbers." Gray said.

"I guess she's right, but what about Naruto-kun? Where is he right now?" Lucy asked worryingly. "He's on his way here." Natsu answered.

"I'm a little worried, should Naruto-kun be out alone all by himself?" Lucy said with a concerned voice. Natsu scoffed, "Lucy, this is Whiskers you're talking about here. He'll be more than fine." Natsu assured.

Lucy nodded. "Yep, and that's why everybody in Fairy Tail is having a slumber party tonight!" Happy cheered happily.

"You are an attractive teenage girl after all, I wasn't entirely comfortable with just you being here alone with Natsu, Gray and Naruto-kun. I felt I could only relax is I stayed here as well!" Erza voiced.

"It's not time to relax!" Natsu snapped, "So it was already decided that these would stay with me? Why'd they have to come to my place?" Lucy said in dismay.

"Whoa! You sure have a lot of dirty clothes!" Happy noted, rummaging through Lucy's stuff. Lucy looked over to Happy irately, "What are you guys thinking get out of my stuff! You better stop there right now or you're both dead meat!" Lucy warned comically to Happy and Plue.

"Hey Plue! Did you find something to eat? Don't go hoggin it all!" Natsu said excitedly. "Look Erza I found some frilly panties you might like!" Happy said.

"I can't believe you'd actually wear something like this Lucy." Erza said in surprise. "I need to get some shut so can you try and keep it down?" Gray said.

Lucy deadpanned, _'Oh god, where the freaking hell is Naruto-kun? Don't tell me he's gonna leave me with these morons!_ ' Lucy thought.

"You guys are taking this make yourself at home thing a little too far." Lucy muttered, "We have a serious problem here, you boys hygiene. I refuse to sleep in a room that reeks of sweat." Erza demanded.

"I don't wanna take a bath right now!" Natsu whined, "But I already got into bed!" Gray grumbled. Erza went up to the two boys and tapped them on their shoulders.

"Come on boys, do we have to take a bath together like we did when we were kids? If you feel uncomfortable, we'll even drag Naruto-kun along as well." Erza taunted playfully as Gray and Natsu trembled.

"WHAT KID OF RELATIONSHIP DO YOU GUYS HAVE!?" Lucy shouted. "They're the strongest team!" Happy chirped. "More like the strangest team!" Lucy added.

Meanwhile Naruto strolled along the streets of the town, making his way to Lucy's apartment.

Droy, Jet and Levy too strolled through the street that wasn't too far from Naruto's.

"You sure this is okay?" Jet asked worryingly. "Shouldn't you stay with Laki and the others at the girls' dorm?" Droy added.

"It's fine! I don't wanna split up our team!" Levy replied cheerfully. Droy and Jet fell over out of love from Levy's adorableness.

"The three of us can face anything together! I'll always protect you!" Jet said. "No I will!" Droy said. From afar, Gajeel watched the team, charging down and preparing to strike them.

The three turned around to late as Gajeel leaped down, activating his magic, his arm turning iron ready to strike the three and knock them out with one blow.

But, fortunately, it was prevented when Naruto intervened in the clash, quickly and swiftly taking out a normal kunai and blocking Gajeel. Naruto held Gajeel off with incredible strength.

Droy, Levy, Jet and Gajeel were all stunned. "Naruto-kun!" Levy shouted. Gajeel grit his teeth and grunted in frustration.

"Dammit, it's you. Just how the hell did you get here and did how did you know!" Gajeel demanded. Naruto only stared blankly at Gajeel, unfazed while the three were frightened but relieved that Naruto came to their rescue.

Naruto stayed silent as he and Gajeel's weapons continued to slide and clash, until Naruto used more force and launched Gajeel off of him and sent him flying, Naruto stood in front of Droy, Jet and Levy, who stared at Naruto's back.

"Hey! I asked you some questions!" Gajeel shouted angrily getting up hastily. "I'm not obliged to answer." Naruto said, staring unfazed at Gajeel.

Gajeel just glared at Naruto, who charged at Gajeel, kunai aiming at him. Naruto grabbed Gajeel by the neck and twirled himself around Gajeel so fast that Gajeel couldn't even react.

Naruto let go of his neck and used that same hand, concentrated chakra to that hand and thrust it into his back, sending enough force to knock Gajeel onto the ground.

Naruto took his right knee and pressed it onto Gajeel's back, holding him down, while he held the kunai at his throat.

At this point, Gajeel was sort of scared, he had no idea what to do or how to escape from Naruto. Cause even for him, Naruto's grip was pretty strong.

The group stared in awe. "Wow, Naruto sure is crazy strong." Jet said in awe. Levy and Droy simply nodded as the three continued to watch the blond shinobi.

Gajeel could only slightly twist his neck and look up at Naruto with just an eye, a very angry eye. "Why did you attack my friends?" Naruto asked sternly.

"Tch, and why and the world would I tell you?" Gajeel replied stubbornly. Naruto added more pressure onto Gajeel's back with his knee, causing him to groan in pain.

"Why!?" Naruto demanded again. Gajeel remained silent.

After a while, Naruto finally released Gajeel, who still laid beaten on the ground.

Naruto finally focused on Levy, Droy and Jet, approaching them. "Thank you Naruto-kun, for saving us!" Levy thanked in relief.

Naruto smiled warmly, "I'm glad you're okay, but we better head back to the guild so we can report this to Jiji." Naruto said. "Wait, but I thought you were suppose to have a sleepover with Lu-chan, Natsu-kun, Gray-kun and Erza-san!" Levy said.

"Yeah, is it really okay? We can head back ourselves!" Jet assured. Droy nodded in agreement. But Naruto shook his head, "No, after that attempt attack, I don't feel safe with you guys walking alone, it'll be fine, I'll walk you there, I insist." Naruto insisted.

Levy sighed and finally nodded, and the group set off.

Meanwhile, Gajeel finally sat up, glaring at Naruto's back. "I won't forget this, I swear, you'll pay for this, Fairy Tail Ninja! This is war" Gajeel muttered in pure anger.

Lucy sat in her steaming bathtub. _'Where is Naruto-kun? I know Gray said he was on his way here, and Natsu said not to worry because, well, it is Naruto-kun. But it's been a while now and Naruto-kun should be here by now. I really hope something bad didn't happen, I hope you're okay Naruto-kun.'_ Lucy thought, as she sat in the bathtub.

All while, Happy munched on his fish by Natsu's cheek was pressed on the table, his body slouched over, mouth drooling with drool, and snored as he napped.

Until Lucy was finished with her bath and went to her bedroom. "Ok Natsu, you're up! I'm all done with my bath." Lucy said, trying to wake Natsu up from his slumber.

Lucy narrowed her eyes comically. "Wanna take his spot Gray?" Lucy asked. Gray gave no reply.

Erza sat on the bed, a towel wrapped around her busty body and her hair. "You should, it was so relaxing!" Erza said.

"Jeez, I'm glad you're all feeling so comfortable here." Lucy said. "I suppose I should get dressed." Erza said, requipping a pair of cute pajamas.

"Is this a little more appropriate?" Erza asked. "Is that really how you change your clothes!?" Lucy said.

"By they way, have you guys noticed...Naruto-kun's not here yet." Erza pointed out. Gray looked over in alert. Lucy nodded, "Yeah, somethings up." She said worryingly.

Natsu was awakened as well. "Like I said Lucy, Whiskers will be fine! Plus, isn't he always this late?" Natsu assured.

Erza and Lucy looked down in suspicion, "Still, it's way too late even for him." Erza said. "Yeah, somethings's definitely up. As much as I don't wanna believe, I'm just a little worried." Lucy said. Happy sighed.

"But how can someone as powerful as Whiskers be defeated just like that! I agree with Natsu, he'll be fine." Gray said. Natsu nodded.

The girls sighed, "I guess." Lucy said. "Lucy, maybe the boys are right. Naruto-kun will be fine." Erza assured.

"Do you have any idea why Phantom attacked us out of the blue like that?" Lucy asked. "I'm afraid not, we have had our fair shares of scuffles with them in the past, but never on anything on this sort of magnitude before." Erza said.

"If gramps wasn't so scared em we could wipe out those punks once and for all!" Natsu said in a determined voice. Lucy sighed and sweat dropped, "Gosh."

"And I don't get it, what does Whiskers have to be so scared of them? I bet those Phantom freaks are no match for him!" Natsu added irately.

"Come on, you know master isn't afraid of them Natsu! You seem to be forgetting, he's one of the Ten Wizard Saints!" Gray said, sitting at Lucy's desk.

"I never gave you permission to read that! Give me!" Lucy shouted, snatching the papers out of Gray's hand.

"You can't snatch it out of my hand without at least telling me what happens next!" Gray said, holding out his arm, trying to reach for the papers.

"Yes I can, I promised Levy she'd be the first to read it, so you're just gonna have to wait!" Lucy said. Erza stuck out her arm, as if asking for Lucy's work.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTIN IT EITHER!" Lucy shouted in surprise. "So what's with these ten wizard saints anyway?" Lucy asked more calmly this time.

"It's an honor bestowed the Magic Council, an extremely coveted title shared by the most powerful wizards on the continent." Erza explained. Lucy gasped in amazement.

"Really!?" Lucy said in shock. "Phantom's master is one of them too." Happy added. Erza narrowed her eyes. 'That's true, and so is he...' Erza thought wearily, Siegrain's image in her head.

Natsu stood up and slammed his palm hard on the table, but not hard enough to break it. "He is afraid! He's scared that Phantom has too many members for us to handle!" Natsu said angrily.

"Could you please use your inside voice!?" Lucy asked irately.

"That is not true, you know it! It's just like, Whiskers, Master and Mira said before. The consequences with us going to war with Phantom are nowhere near worth to fight! The order of the magical world is at stake here!" Gray disagreed.

Lucy looked in concern. "But I don't understand why! Are they that strong? Are they even stronger than...Naruto-kun?" Lucy asked worryingly.

Natsu smirked at Lucy, "They ain't got nothin on us! We can take those clowns!" Natsu assured.

"Lucy that's not the problem, actually Naruto-kun will be more than fine. If we were to engage them in battle, neither guild would survive. Their strength equals ours. Phantom's master, Jose is also one of the Ten Wizard Saints, which means he's on par with Makarov. They also have a group of elite wizards like our s-class known as the Element 4. However their biggest may be the Black Steel Gajeel. I believe he is the one responsible for the attack on our guild. He's known as the Iron Dragon Slayer." Erza explained thoroughly.

"He's a dragon slayer too!? I thought Natsu was the only one!" Lucy said in shock. Natsu scoffed nonchalantly.

"So if he's the iron dragon slayer, does that mean he eats iron?" Lucy asked.

"So Gajeel, I heard you attacked Fairy Tail! I wish I could've the looks on their faces!" A a member of the Phantom guild said as Gajeel ate and literally crunched down on pieces of iron.

Gajeel was sort of...annoyed by the member and his arm turned to iron, lasing out at the member, who dodged the arm as it crashed into the wall.

"How many do I have to tell ya, I don't like to be bothered while I'm eating! I'm in a very bad mood today, that wretched Fairy Tail Ninja gave me a good beating and I didn't like it. I'm gonna let him get a taste of his own medicine! Besides, those Fairy clowns can't challenge. We're way more powerful than they could ever be." Gajeel said venomously.

"The embers have spread, I compliment your excellent work Gajeel." Jose complimented, approaching the rooftop of their guildhall, peering down over at his guild members.

"I didn't think we were hard enough on them, I tried leaving them a little something extra. But that damned Fairy Tail Ninja just had to get in the damn way! Next time I'm gonna beat the living crap out of him!" Gajeel spat angrily.

"Don't let him drag you down, he is not as powerful as you." Jose said confidently. Gajeel narrowed his eyes. 'You better watch your back, Fairy Tail Ninja.' Gajeel thought malevolently.

Gray, Lucy, Natsu and Erza walked through town, all heading their way back to the guildhall. They were kind of concerned for their whiskered friend.

"Erza-san, Naruto-kun never showed up last night. Do you think he's really okay? Has he been attacked by Phantom Lord?" Lucy asked. Erza sighed.

"I don't know Lucy." Erza replied. Natsu grunted, "I don't get why you two girls are so worried about Whiskers! He's fine!" Natsu assured.

Gray nodded. "I guess." Lucy said.

The team finally arrived at the guildhall, walking down into the basement. And to their relief, they found their whiskered friend leaning on a table, his head resting on his arms, which are resting on the table. The blondie was fast asleep.

Lucy was really relieved, smiling. She pointed at her fellow blondie and smiled at her team. "Look, there he is! He's asleep, I wonder why he decided to sleep here and not with us." Lucy wondered.

"Who knows." Erza replied. "Should we wake him up?" Happy asked. Natsu, being the impatient boy he is, he went over to his whiskered friend and shouted-

"Hey Whiskers! Wake Up!" Natsu shouted, startling Naruto, his whole upper body shot up in alert. Naruto looked over and saw his team, looked over to Natsu, assuming it was Natsu who woke him from his slumber.

Naruto gave Natsu an irate look. The team laughed along with Natsu. Naruto was the only one not amused. "Seriously? Man, I was having a good dream!" Naruto whined.

Natsu burst into more laughter. "By the way Naruto-kun, why are you here? You were suppose to meet up with us at Lucy's apartment?" Erza asked, more seriously now.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have been alone, even for you it may have been unsafe. Mira told us to stay in groups." Gray said.

"That's because yesterday, Naruto-kun was nice enough to stay here and guard the guild, just encase Phantom would strike again." Mira herself voiced, walking up behind them.

Naruto peered over, "Morning Mira-chan!" Naruto said. The team turned to look at the barmaid as well. Makarov walked up beside the barmaid.

"Morning master!" Erza and Lucy greeted. "So, was everything alright yesterday?" Gray asked. "Well, Gajeel the Black Steel attempted an attack on Levy, Jet and Droy." Mira informed.

Shocking the team, "An attack!? So are they alright?" Natsu asked frantically. Mira, Makarov and Naruto nodded.

"And it's all thanks to Naru-chan's great timing." Makarov said. Mira nodded.

The team eased and nodded in relief. "I'm glad Naruto-kun got there in time to fend Gajeel off." Erza said. Lucy smiled, "So not even Gajeel could beat you huh Naruto-kun?" Lucy said.

Naruto smirked and nodded, "Naru-chan tried interrogating Gajeel, but he wouldn't answer." Makarov said.

"Listen..." Makarov called out, catching everyone's attention. "I can take our headquarters being ripped to stir rubble, but I will not let harm come to my children without taking revenge! Yes it was all prevented by Naru-chan, but I have a feeling it will happening. And when it does, Naru-chan won't always be on time to save our friends. So we have no choice but to go to war!" Makarov declared.

The team gasped.

The Phantom Lord guild was lively, bustling with conversations. Drinking beer, talking trash about Fairy Tail and just having the time of their lives.

However this moment was ruined when a huge explosion occurred at the guildhall's main front doors, a few members getting caught in it.

As it turns out, Natsu was the one who caused the huge destruction as he and Naruto stood at the front, while the who entire guild stood behind them, ready to fight and battle.

"FAIRY TAIL HAS COME CALLING!" Makarov shouted.

The whole Phantom guild charged at the Fairies, Natsu stood unfazed, eyeing them angrily. Easily taking out the bunch that went after them with a single fiery swipe of his arm.

"ALRIGHT! WHO WANTS TO PLAY WITH FIRE!" Natsu shouted. "LET'S GET EM!" Naruto and Gray shouted.

And the two guilds clashed.

With the Fairy Tail guild, already winning. "Purple net!" Macao shouted, activating a purple magic circle, and sending out purple like cobwebs, capturing a bunch of Phantom members.

"Now Wakaba!" Macao cued. "On it!" Wakaba responded, smirking and chuckling. "Here comes, Smoke Rush!" Wakaba said, the cigarette he was smoking emitted pink smoke and as light as it seemed, it gave the Phantom members a good punch.

Alzack twirled his magical guns, aiming them at the bunch that was charging for him. "Guns Magic!" He shouted, shooting out precise, magical bullets that struck every one of the Phantom members with deadly accuracy.

"That one's my spark shot!" Alzack said triumphantly. He widened his eyes, as two more members leaped up at him from behind, about to take the gun wielding wizard by surprise.

Until they both were taken out by the other gun wielding wizard Bisca. "Very nice shootin Bisca!" Alzack complimented in relief.

"Gettin a little rust there Al! Locked on target! Homing Shot!" Bisca shouted, shooting out magical bullets that struck the the ground and exploded, catching everyone within its radius.

Makarov stood in the center of encircling Phantom wizards, eager to take out the tiny old man, who stood there unfazed. His eyes glowed bright yellow, very quickly growing in size. Stretching out his arm and capturing as much members as possible.

"He's...a monster!" A frightened Phantom member said in fear. "And you dare to lay your hands on this monster's children! Are you foolish enough to think that human laws are gonna protect you from my rage!?" Makarov bellowed with a low pitched angry voice.

"He's so...powerful!" Member 1 said. "The members are strong too!" Phantom member 2 said. "Yeah, they're totally nuts!" Member 3 added.

Erza and Naruto wiped the floor with the members as well.

Reedus stood in the center of another encircling Phantom wizards, leaping up and ready to pounce on the big man.

"Picto Magic! Wild Stampede!" He shouted, drawing a bunch of wild bulls on his stomach, and all of them came to life. Attacking the enemies.

"Wood Make: Dam of Bashful Love!" Laki shouted, doing her own magic that struck down another chunk of the guild.

"Let's get the cat!" Member 1 shouted, as another round of Phantom wizards leaped at Happy, who stood there like nothing was happening despite his petite size.

"Oh yeah! Don't forget! I'm a wizard too! You got a problem with cats?" Happy asked, knocking out random members randomly.

"O-of course not!" Member 2 trembled.

"SHOW YOURSELF JOSE!" Makarov demanded.

The group that surrounded Naruto were all very hesitant to attack the ninja. They all knew of his reputation. Everyone recognized Naruto from his physical features and his outfit attire.

"Hey guys...that's...that's..." Member 1 stuttered nervously. "Is it...is it really him?" Member 2 stuttered along. Naruto glared down all of the members, who just trembled at the sight of the ninja.

"That's him alright! The Fairy Tail Ninja!" Member 1 confirmed. Naruto than charged at the the chunk of Phantom wizards, deciding not to use any ninjutsu on something as trivial as this.

Naruto decided to use only taijutsu, swiftly and effortlessly taking out all of the members that surrounded him.

And not too long were all of them lying on the floor defeated by the Fairy Tail Ninja.

Erza requipped into her Flame Empress armor, "Tell me! Where can I find Gajeel and the Element 4!?" Erza demanded, as she lashed and slashed through the members she came in contact with.

Gajeel stood on top, peering down at the scarlet haired woman. "Ah, the legend herself, Titania Erza. I guess Laxus and Mystogan are too scared to play, or do they not care? Anyways, Master Jose knew exactly how this was gonna go down, looks like they're pretty good fighters. For a bunch of scumbags. But I wanna fight the Fairy Tail Ninja, I have a score to settle with him." Gajeel said quietly to himself.

"Ugh! I can't believe everyone just took off without me!" Lucy said in dismay, walking down the street. It suddenly started to rain.

"It's raining while the sun's still out?" Lucy mumbled suspiciously, backing away fearfully, seeing someone approaching her.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked frantically.

"Drip, drip, drop. Juvia is the rainwoman. It's always with me." Juvia introduced herself in thrid person, while Lucy just stared in disbelief.

"And what sort of woman are you pray tell?" Juvia asked, walking past her. "I'm just the regular kind!" Lucy replied.

"Drip, drip drop." Juvia continued. "What's with all the drip drip dropping?" Lucy asked. Juvia took out her pink umbrella and continued to walk away.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'll be going now." Juvia said. "WELL TAKE THE RAIN WITH YA!" Lucy shouted.

"Non, non, non! Non, non, non! Bonojour! With a 3-3-7 nod!" A man slipping out of the ground, greeting Lucy, frightening her even more.

"Great, another weirdo?" Lucy said.

"Lady Juvia, you know better than to neglect your work!" The man voiced. "No Monsieur Sol." Juvia denied.

"My monocle is whispering to me, that this mademoiselle before us is our lively cible!" Sol noted. "Does it? So she is the one." Juvia said calmly.

"Cible? That means target." Lucy mumbled suspiciously. "Pardon my introduction, my name is Sol, I am one of the Element 4! Also known as Sol of The Earth. You may call me Monsieur Sol." Sol introduced.

"I've heard of the Element 4, you're with Phantom!" Lucy said. "That's right! The great Phantom Lord has sent us to collect you!" Sol informed. Lucy gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes.

"This is the Rain Woman, another member of the Element 4! She is known as Juvia of the Great Sea!" Sol introduced Juvia.

Lucy dropped her groceries, clutching onto her keys readily. "You're the ones who tried to attack my friends! Aren't you!" Lucy said angrily, but she was soon encased in a circle of water.

"Non, non, non! I wish to clear up your misunderstandings with three nons! It was Gajeel who destroyed the guild and made an attempt to attack Miss Levy, but The Fairy Tail Ninja was there on time to stop it. Though it doesn't change the fact that this was a guild's decision." Sol explained.

"Why are you doing this!? Let me out of here now!" Lucy demanded.

"Don't waste your energy, my Water Lock spell cannot be broken." Juvia assured. Lucy soon began to lose her consciousness.

"Tres bien!" Sol shouted delightfully. "Do not be afraid, we have explicit orders to keep you alive, because Juvia's duty is to take you back...Lucy Heartfilia." Juvia said.

"Victoire!" Sol cheered. "The target has been captured, drip, drip drop..." Juvia confirmed.

The clash between the guild continued.

Natsu ate up all of the fire, "Oh yeah! Now I've got a fire in my belly!" Natsu smirked.

"Who is this guy!? He just ate fire!?" A nervous Phantom wizard trembled. "I'm gonna blow you away! Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu shouted, shooting out fire from his mouth.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray shouted, blasting another chunk away. While Erza and Naruto struck down more and more chunks of members.

"Wood Make! The Distance Between the Two is Forever!" Laki shouted.

"Guns Magic! Mud shot!" Alzack called out.

"Requip! Magic shotgun! Wide shot!" Bisca yelled.

And everyone in Fairy Tail kicked every one of Phantom's ass. "You're doing too bad for being a snowman!" Natsu smirked, facing back-to-back with the ice wizard.

"I could say the same about you, you Pyro!" Gray replied.

Naruto, Erza and the other guild members faced the the enemy guild. "We got them right where we want em" Wakaba said. "You bet ya!" Macao replied.

"Erza! Naru-chan! I leave the rest you!" Makarov shouted, making his way through the stairs. Naruto and Erza looked over to the master.

"Yes sir!" The both answered.

"Jose, must be lurking on the top floor! When I find him, they'll be held to pay!" Makarov assured.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, _'I need to keep my senses on him, just in case'_ Naruto noted to himself. "Please be careful." Erza mumbled to herself.

Gajeel chuckled evilly as he watched Makarov blow the door to Jose's room.

"Now that their little boss man's out of the way, it's about time I throw myself into the mix! Watch out Fairy Tail Ninja! Here I come!" Gajeel chuckled and smirked, leaping down onto the battlefield...

Snazzycake101-! Phew! Sorry for a late update! Had a very important orchestra concert, but I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I worked very hard on it, and I had a lot of fun writing it! I know I changed up a few things, but bear with me! I hope this arrangement works out! Please stay tuned for ch. 23! I will have another blast writing! Also, many many people wanted Naruto to wield Tensiegan and Kusanagi, so that's what'll happen! But that'll be after he awakens the byakugan! See ya later!

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM!

SEE YA LATER YA MOTHERFUCKERS!


	24. Chapter 23

Mira sat in front of the request board, having such a sad expression on her face. Lisanna stood behind her, her expression wasn't as different as Mira's.

While Lucy's abandoned keys shined brightly on the no longer raining ground.

A huge explosion occurs at Phantom Lord's front doors. Standing in the door way, Fairy Tail stood, ready to battle. "FAIRY TAIL'S COME CALLING!" Makarov shouted.

Both guilds charged at each other, starting a war between them.

Everyone in Fairy Tail kicked every one of the members of Phantom Lord's asses.

"Card Magic! Lightning! Reverse Tower! Lovers! Fate of Lightning!" Cana shouted, holding three magic cards, and striking all the Phantom members around it, giving them an extra shock.

"Ring Magic! Twister!" Loke shouted himself, activating the magic in his ring and hitting the Phantom members with a giant twister.

Elfman held up his arm, turning it into a beast's arm and delivering another chunk of the Phantom Lord a mighty punch. "Come on! Man up! Don't you wanna be like me!?" Elfman preached.

All of the Phantom members stared at the muscular man and trembled at his large size, whispering and gossiping in fear.

"You guys that's Elfman!" Member 1 shouted, "I've heard of him! He kills monsters and than absorbs their power! They call him beast arm Elfman!" Member 2 added.

Gajeel came down, ready to pounce on Elfman chuckling menacingly. It caught most Fairy Tail members' attention. "Is that?" A fearful muttered. "It's gotta be!" Another trembling voice uttered.

Gajeel stood on top of a platform, still chuckling. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "It's the Iron Dragon Slayer! Black Steel Gajeel!" Erza noted.

"You attacked Levy!" Nab shouted angrily, pouncing on Gajeel but he was easily taken down when Gajeel struck him with his now turned iron arm.

"Oh man!" Loke said. "He just knocked out his own guildmates with that attack!" Gray said, eyes widened.

"Tell me, where is the Fairy Tail Ninja?" Gajeel demanded, searching the room for a certain ninja. Erza narrowed her eyes, looking over to her whiskered friend.

Naruto glared at Gajeel. "So, he wants to challenge you." Erza said. Naruto nodded. "Where is he? Don't tell me even he's chickened out!" Gajeel teased.

Naruto gritted, "You don't need to fight him! Fight me!" Elfman shouted, turning his arm into stone and charging at Gajeel, about to come in contact with the iron dragon slayer.

But not before Naruto, he got there in a flash. His kunai making contact with his iron arm like that night. "You wanted me, well here I am!" Naruto shouted into Gajeel's face angrily.

Everyone else just stared nervously. "Naruto-kun! Watch out! He's dangerous!" Erza shouted frantically. "Yeah what in the world do you think you're doing! It's okay I had him!" Elfman assured.

Natsu gritted his teeth as he watched his friend face off another one of his kind. "Be careful, Whiskers." Natsu mumbled. Gray watched as well.

Gajeel chuckled, "I think it's time be settle things, you gave me quite the thrashing that night, so than why don't I do the same to you!" Gajeel shouted.

Naruto scoffed, throwing himself back away from Gajeel. He activated his rinnegan. Gajeel grunted. "Those eyes." He muttered.

Naruto's team gasped, "That's...that's his rinnegan! He's gonna use that with Gajeel!?" Erza said nervously.

"Bansho Ten'in!" Naruto shouted, holding his arm out, palm facing Gajeel, who was sucked in by the jutsu, catching him by surprise. Everyone gasped and watched in amazement.

"What the!? I can't stop myself! My body is moving on its own!" Gajeel shouted as he came closer to Naruto. "Let me clear your head a bit..." Naruto said sternly.

Naruto, ran closer to the Iron dragon slayer. Catching him on the throat and slamming him down into the ground. Gajeel screamed in pain. His guild mates watched in horror as the Fairy Tail members watched in awe.

Natsu smirked, "He's kicking his ass!" Gray shouted. "See, told you Whiskers will be fine." Natsu inquired.

Naruto than took Gajeel's hand and flipped the dragon slayer onto his stomach, hand stretched back with a black rod slipping down in his black sleeves and slamming it down harshly onto Gajeel's hands. Who in which screamed in more pain as blood gushed out from his hands.

The Fairy Tail members were stunned, none of them have ever seen Naruto pull this one off before.

Basically, Naruto repeated the same move Nagato did with him during their battle. Gajeel was really scared and angry, feeling Naruto's chakra rushing into his body. Feeling the scary presence of the rinnegan.

The Phantom members stared in horror and were very scared by Naruto at this point.

"Naruto...is...amazing!" Macao and Wakaba said. Their guild members nodded in agreement.

"So, this is the power of the rinnegan, it certainly is deadly." Erza said. "Yeah, but still. Naruto gave Gajeel another beating!" Happy cheered.

Naruto glared at Gajeel with his rinnegan eyes. "There is no way, you'll be able to win in a actual fight with me." Naruto assured.

Gajeel growled venomously at the ninja. "We'll see about that!" Gajeel hissed. "Don't waste your breath, you tried challenging me again and you lost again." Naruto said sternly.

Elfman watched from behind. Natsu and Gray watched in awe. "Wow." Was all they both could say. "Whiskers just took down the might Black Steel Gajeel without breaking a sweat!" Natsu muttered. Gray nodded.

"I don't get it, how did you just do all of that!?" Gajeel demanded. Naruto just stared at him carelessly. "I don't feel obliged to answer." Naruto said once again.

Gajeel growled in anger even more, "This just made me wanna crush you even more! You think you're powerful! But you're nothing more than a coward!" Gajeel insulted in utter anger.

Naruto scoffed, "Is that so?" Naruto replied. Gajeel grunted.

"Wow, he really is giving him a hard time isn't he?" Wakaba said. "Yeah no kidding." Macao replied.

"Than tell me, if I was such a coward, would I have faced you head on? If I was a coward I would never have come and fought you." Naruto explained.

"Shut the hell up! Don't you dare be all smarty ass with me! We all know you're nothing more than a worthless scumbag!" Gajeel said stubbornly.

Naruto sighed, "Whatever I say won't work huh? Oh well." Naruto said blankly.

And suddenly, the whole guildhall began to shake and rumble. Naruto stopped his conversation with the captured Gajeel and looked up. Knowing exactly who is causing the rumbling.

"Everything's shakin!" Wakaba said. "I guess they're going at it." Macao added.

"I don't like the sound of that!" Gray said nervously. "What's going on!?" A man asked.

"This is what happens when Master Makarov's angry!" Cana said so casually. "It's called the Giant's Wrath." Loke said.

"Nobody will be able to stop him now." Nab assured. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"He's gonna make the guildhall collapse!" A member trembled in fear.

"When he gets angry, the master's even manlier!" Elfman preached.

Erza immediately took out her sword, ready to continue battling. "Prepare to fight! We cannot lose as long as Master Makarov is with us!" Erza commanded.

Meanwhile, Makarov marched through the halls, glowing a brilliant gold light. His eyes were white in pure anger. He approached Jose's room, exploding the door to it as Jose chuckled, seeing the tiny old man enter his room.

Makarov was so angry, each step he took almost destroyed the ground.

"JOSE!" Makarov shouted bitterly.

Jose sat on his throne, arms crossed across his chest and staring down at Makarov. "Look what the cat dragged in." Jose mumbled ever so casually.

"WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING FAIRY TAIL!? TELL ME!?" Makarov demanded threateningly. "I haven't seen you in quite a while Makarov. Six years ago in a guild masters' conference, I remember that day, I was a complete mess. I was a bit inebriated at the time you see..." Jose said.

Makarov immediately enlarged his arm and delivered a mighty punch at Jose, seemingly crushing him. "I didn't come here for small talk, I want answers! Jose!" Makarov hissed.

Jose just simply chuckled, emerging unharmed out of Makarov's attack. And as it turns out, it was just a projection.

"A projection!? You coward, I should've known you would flee with your tail between your legs." Makarov scoffed.

"I'm not a coward, I'm simply just trying to avoid a fight between two Wizard Saints. I would prefer a more sensible victory without all of the commotion." Jose said in his defense.

Makarov glared at Jose. "Why are you hiding? Come and face me like a man!" Makarov demanded.

Lucy suddenly appeared, she laid tied up, her hands tied behind her back. Makarov gasped. "Lucy! But why!?" Makarov asked.

"Why you ask, you mean she's a member of your guild and you don't know? I'm surprised that Lucy Heartfilia never told you the truth!" Jose said. Makarov gasped.

Naruto widened his eyes, "Natsu, I need you to watch over Gajeel, I sense the master is in trouble! I have to go!" Naruto shouted frantically to Natsu.

Natsu furrowed his brows and nodded. With that Naruto disappeared in a flash.

Natsu went over to his fellow dragon slayer. Glaring down at him. Gajeel gave Natsu the same expression.

 _'Please, let me make it there in time!'_ Naruto thought frantically.

"No stop don't!" Makarov shouted, he turned around, to see a large man, eyes covered by bandages. _'Where'd he come from! I couldn't even sense his presence!'_ Makarov thought in shock.

Naruto arrived at Makarov's place, in which the master saw. "Naru-chan! What're you doing! Get out of here!" Makarov shouted as Naruto came sprinting to the master.

Thankfully, Naruto got there in time to push Makarov out of the way. "Watch out master!" Naruto shouted, as he grabbed the tiny old man. "What's going on!" Makarov shouted in utter shock.

But it was too late, light shown down upon the two. Naruto had no choice but use his own body as a shield to protect Makarov.

Naruto grabbed Makarov and turned around so that his back would face the light. Naruto than turned around and stuck out his hand and shouted-

"SHINRA TENSEI!"

The attack stopped Aria's attack, it also sent him flying down to the first floor of the guildhall. Aria struck the ground violently, he could feel the immense pressure the Shinra Tensei gave off, it was enough to knock him out for a while.

With that done, Naruto sighed. Gently placing Makarov down on his feet. "Naru-chan! Are you alright!?" Makarov asked frantically.

Naruto panted, "Yeah." He replied, taking Makarov and flashing back downstairs. _'Damn, we might have to retreat. I heard some of the conversation. I have a bad feeling Lu-chan is not alright.'_ Naruto thought.

It caught everyone's attention. The team ran up to him and the master. "Master! Are you alright!?" Erza asked nervously.

"Yes, and it's all thanks to Naruto, if he hadn't showed up at the right time. I probably wouldn't have survived." Makarov said in relief looking to the blonde shinobi.

"Whiskers, are you okay?" Happy asked worryingly. "Yeah I'm fine, but Lu-chan isn't, she's been kidnapped." Naruto informed.

"Yeah." Makarov added. The team gasped, "Lucy!? But why!?" Natsu shouted angrily. "We're not sure, but we have to go and save her!" Makarov said.

Natsu growled, "Gajeel!" Natsu yelled. Happy jumped in shock.

"Hey! Aria! Aria!" Gajeel shouted to the still knocked out Aria, "God dammit, wake up you useless wimp! Aria wake up!" Gajeel shouted even louder. Finally, Aria slowly opened his eyes, groaning. "Aww, man, my back!" Aria groaned.

Gajeel sighed, "Would you just get me out of this thing?" Gajeel demanded. Aria clutched his sore body, and stood up onto his feet and stumbled over to the iron dragon slayer. Aria bent down, and when he placed his hand on the black chakra rod, he could feel Naruto's power.

It took a long while before Aria summoned his remaining and pulled the rod out of Gajeel's hand, who let out a cry of pain.

Gajeel took Aria's arm and helped himself up, groaning slightly. "Ugh, that damned Fairy Tail Ninja, I let him beat me again! That's it, no more holding back! I'm crushing him!" he said malevolently.

"He sure is a powerful one, if you wanna beat him, you had better keep your guard up." Aria said. Gajeel scoffed, "Whatever."

"Alright, I'm going to save Lucy." Natsu said. "I'll go with you!" Naruto said, standing beside Natsu.

The rest got up on their feet, "Are you sure Naru-chan?" Makarov asked. Naruto nodded. "Alright, meantime, we'll retreat. Jose isn't really here, the one I met up with was only a mere projection." Makarov ordered.

"Retreat? Are you sure?" Gray asked. "Gray, just do what the master says." Erza said. Gray sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Alright, you good Whiskers?" Natsu asked sternly. "Yeah, let's go save Lu-chan!" Naruto said. Happy flew up, "Count me in as well!" Happy said. The boys nodded.

"Retreat! That is the master's orders!" Erza yelled loudly.

"Retreat my children!" Makarov ordered. With that, all of Fairy Tail began flooding out of Phantom's guildhall, with Erza and Gray guiding the traffic.

Natsu grabbed hold of a Phantom member, eyes growing angry red, glaring at him. The member shivered in fear. "Oh no! It's the Salamander! And the Fairy Tail Ninja! And that cat!" He mumbled.

"You got it buddy, and we need to chat!" Natsu spat. "Please don't hurt me!" The member trembled.

From afar, Natsu, Naruto and Happy strolled through the ruins, dragging their friend along with them. "Talk! Where is Lucy Heartfilia!" Naruto demanded threateningly.

"You better talk or else!" Natsu added. The Phantom member struggled, "How I should I know! Who's that!?" He said stubbornly.

Naruto turned and looked at him with no longer friendly kind blue eyes, no it was the deadly rinnegan, staring down a frightened Phantom member.

Natsu chuckled, lighting him on fire. Causing the member to squirm and scream in pain from the fire. "Start talking!" Natsu ordered.

"I already told you, I know nothing, I'm serious! Now put out the fire!" Phantom begged.

"If you Phantom guys hurt another one of my friends, I swear I burn every one of you into a pile of ashes!" Natsu said angrily, giving the Phantom member a death glare while Naruto just simply casually walked behind them, hands in his pant pockets.

"I'm telling you man! I've never heard of this Lucy chick! If I knew I would've told you by now!" The member said once again.

"Should my friend here burn you into a pile of ashes?" Naruto asked so calmly, but yet so threateningly.

"Our headquarters is up ahead! I'd say they probably got her locked up there! Okay!?" The member finally confessed.

"You should've said that in the first place!" Natsu shouted irately.

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

Lucy laid, cheek flat on the ground, still not having gained consciousnesses.

Finally, she slowly opened her eyes. Sitting up immediately in shock. "What the? How'd I get here?" Lucy wondered.

"So you're finally awake? I was getting worried about you Lucy." Jose suddenly appeared. Lucy turned around and looked at from where the voice was coming from.

"Who're you?" Lucy asked. Jose opened the door to her cell and walked in. "I am Jose, Phantom Lord's master." Jose greeted.

Lucy gasped, "You're with Phantom!?" Lucy shouted. _'Oh that's right, I was captured by two of the Element 4_ ' Lucy recalled.

"I'd like to apologize for the cell and the ropes. But I'm afraid I had no choice my dear, that's how you treat a prisoner after all." Jose said.

"You're the jerks who destroyed our guildhall and tried attacking Levy! You better let me go! My friends are gonna come looking for me!" Lucy warned.

"Depending on your willingness to cooperate, I'm fully prepared to treat you as Phantom Lord's esteemed guest and not a lowly prisoner." Jose noted.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy asked, who ever so suddenly screamed when a mere bug crawled up her thigh.

"Yuck! The bug crawled on me!" She shouted. "See? You don't wanna stay in here do you? I have a beautifully decorated suite for you, if you promise to behave!" Jose said.

"Why does your guild keep attacking us!?" Lucy demanded. "Who is us? Oh I'm sorry, are you talking about Fairy Tail? It was a means to an end, and that's all." Jose answered, smirking menacingly at her.

"What?" Lucy said in confusion. "You see, our objective was to acquire a certain individual. They happened to be a member of Fairy Tail, so if we have to destroy the guild to get it than so be it!" Jose explained.

"Who are you talking about!?" Lucy asked. "Oh my, you're such a naive young lady, it's hard to believe you're the daughter of the Heartfilia family. I'm talking about you of course. Lady Lucy, daughter of the Heartfilia family." Jose said. Lucy gasped in utter shock, narrowing her eyes at Jose.

"But, how did you find out about that?" Lucy asked. "You know, I'm surprised you never told your fellow guild member the truth, and I don't understand why a daughter of a wealthy tycoon would to dangerous work for such a low class guild! Do you?" Jose said.

"I've been kidnapped?" Lucy asked, "No, I promise it's not like that. The man who hired us to bring you here was none other than your father." Jose informed. Lucy gasped, shocked to the very core.

"No, I don't understand, why would he want me back?" Lucy asked in confusion. "Why do you seem so confused? Any father would go looking for his runaway daughter." Jose stated.

Lucy grit her teeth, squinting her eyes closed. "Not him! Honestly I'm shocked he even noticed that I was gone! I'm not ever going to go back to that house! I don't want anything to do with him!" Lucy shouted.

"Oh dear, I should've known you'd be problematic." Jose sighed. "Well you might as well just let me go!" Lucy said.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." Jose said. "Please...I need to go to the bathroom." Lucy pleaded.

"Give me a break, you don't think I'd fall for the oldest trick in the book do you?" Jose said in disbelief. Lucy squirmed, "No! For real! I'm dying here!" She said.

"Fine than, go ahead." Jose said, taking out a bucket and placing it on the ground in front of Lucy, much to her dismay.

"A bucket!?" Lucy shouted. Jose only chuckled as Lucy deadpanned. "I'm ready for any trick you might throw my way." Jose assured.

Lucy sighed, "Guess it'll have to work." She said, standing up and wiggling. "You're gonna do it!? Well...I have never met such a vulgar young lady! I'll turn away because I'm a gentlemen!" Jose said, turning his back to Lucy. Which was the biggest mistake he ever made.

Lucy chuckled, she gave Jose a kick in his crotch. Jose was caught by surprise and he let out a scream of pain. He feel down, clutching his member.

"You know, there's a reason old tricks are still around. Cause they work! Bye, take kay?" Lucy said cheerfully, running out to the open door way.

Only to find that the cell she was in was meters high from the ground.

Jose got up, slightly groaning. "I forgot to mention, this cell is several stories high." Jose said, clutching his groin as he approached Lucy.

"I must admit you really did a number one me young lady." Jose admitted. Lucy looked at Jose, and back down and gritted her teeth.

Lucy did not want to return to her father.

"But you're not going to get away with it, you will be punished. I show you just how terrifying Phantom Lord can be." Jose smirked.

Lucy finally jumped out of the door way. Completely shocking Jose, falling over in shock.

 _'I heard them in the distance, I know they're there!'_ Lucy thought. "NATSU! NARUTO-KUN!" Lucy shouted.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted, sprinting his over to her, leaping far and caught her ever so efficiently. The two crashed down.

"Whoa it's raining Lucy's!" Happy chirped. Naruto chuckled, feeling a sense of relief as he and Happy approached Natsu and Lucy.

"We made it just in time." Natsu muffled through Lucy's clothes. "Yeah, thank you, I knew you'd save me." Lucy thanked gratefully.

Naruto took out a kunai and it easily cut through the tight rope that bound Lucy. "There you go." Naruto said. "You okay Lu-chan?" Naruto asked. Natsu turned to Lucy frantically, "Yeah, did he hurt you at all?" Natsu asked.

"I think so." Lucy said. "That's good news, okay we better head back to the guild." Happy said. Natsu sighed in disappointment. "Come Whiskers, this is their headquarters! Let's take em out!" Natsu suggested.

Naruto shook his head, "No Natsu, Makarov gave us clear orders to retreat." Naruto said sternly. "Cause he's a wimp! The two of us can take them out easily!" Natsu shot.

"But you saw what it almost did for the master! Whiskers took the hit for that! I can tell, a lot of his chakra has been drained!" Happy said.

"Exactly!" Natsu snapped. "Natsu no!" Naruto snapped back. Natsu stopped, realizing that his whiskered friend was really being dead serious.

"I'm serious about this Natsu, as much as I want to beat the living crap out of Phantom Lord, I can't, we have to retreat for now." Naruto said more calmly.

Lucy sighed sadly, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Lucy mumbled. Naruto, Natsu and Happy looked over to her in surprise.

Lucy gripped onto her skirt, and began breaking down into tears. "All of this...everything...it's my fault! But I don't wanna leave! I wanna stay with you guys, because I love being in Fairy Tail." Lucy cried.

Naruto approached her, crouching down beside. Naruto took Lucy and pulled her in for a comforting hug. Lucy widened her eyes, along with Natsu and Happy.

"It's not your fault, it's no one's fault...No one is asking you to leave Fairy Tail, no one is forcing you to stay in Fairy Tail...Please don't be sad, there's nothing to be sad about...Our guildhall may be destroyed, we may have been forced to retreat...but...we're not giving up! No one is alone in this fight, because no matter what...we stick together...cause that's what friends are for...that's what family do." Naruto said.

Upon hearing those words, Lucy broke down into more tears. Natsu and Happy chuckled. "Like what Whiskers said, you're one of us, you don't have to leave!" Natsu said.

Lucy nodded, "Thanks you guys." She thanked gratefully, sobbing into Naruto's jacket. "Let's head back to the guild." Happy said. "Okay, guess we oughta." Natsu said.

"Come on Lu-chan, time to get up, I'll carry you back." Naruto said, standing up with Lucy, who hopped onto Naruto's back happily.

Jose sat there, growing more angry and angry at the second. "She's made me angry! Her fate is sealed!" Jose shouted angrily...

Snazzycake101-Whoo! Two chapters in a weekend! I had just a little trouble arranging this chapter, but I did it and I hope you guys liked it! I had so much fun writing this chapter! And I will have another blast writing the next! Please stay tuned for ch 24! You guys are awesome!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM!

SEE YA LATER YA MOTHERFUCKERS!


	25. Chapter 24

The guildhall could only be patched up with mere wooden planks.

"Man! This stinks!" Member 1 of Fairy Tail said in dismay. "I can't believe we had to retreat!" Member 2 of Fairy Tail added.

"It's so frustrating! We should go back! We have to get revenge for what they did to Levy!" Member 2 said. All while Natsu, Lucy and Naruto listened to the frustrated Fairy Tail members in concern.

"Okay so their headquarters is here, so I'm thinking we can try and hit them with some long ranged spells from this southeast hill." Macao suggested.

Naruto scoffed quietly.

"I'm bringing out all of my explosive lacrimas!" Wakaba noted, while packing lacrimas into a brown bag.

"Hey guys! I'm gonna need some spell books for a holder-type magic from the archives!" Macao shouted.

Gray looked over, to find Lucy still feeling down about the whole situation. "Don't worry, we'll get them back for this." Gray assured.

"I know, I'm not worried about that, it's just...all my fault." Lucy mumbled. Naruto looked at her sympathetically.

"Being targeted by dangerous people is just one of the downsides of being rich. Least your protected by a real man...like me!" Elfman said.

Naruto sighed, "Just stop." Naruto said irately. "Yeah, give it a little rest already!" Gray added.

"I gotta say I was shocked when I heard the news, why'd you hide the truth from us Lucy?" Happy asked in concern.

"I wasn't trying to hide anything! I mean there's no way to bring up that I'm a runaway in a casual conversation, I've been gone for a year and my father hasn't cared! Now all of a sudden, he wants to force me to come home?! He's done all those horrible things just to get me back! I hate his guts!" Lucy said angrily.

Everyone looked at her sadly, feeling sorry for her. "Still, if I hadn't run away, none of this would've happened." Lucy said, getting even more sorrowful.

Naruto bent over and pulled her in for a comforting embrace, Lucy widened her eyes. "It's okay Lu-chan, this is no one's fault. It's not your fault that you ran away. It's just how life is. Sometimes, it just won't go the way you wanted it to go. Please don't keep blaming youself. No one is at fault. No matter what, we will protect you at all costs. We will protect each other at all costs." Naruto said, trying to comfort her.

Lucy nodded, pulling herself gently away from Naruto's embrace. Everyone smiled at Naruto's touching words. "Oh Whiskers, always the sweet talker." Natsu said playfully.

"Plus, I can't really see you playing the pretty princess, sittin around in your mansion. Laughing in this filthy guildhall, going on adventures even though you freak out all the time, always clinging onto Whiskers when your scared. That's who you really are." Natsu said.

Lucy widened her eyes even more, Naruto chuckled and smiled at her. "You did say you wanted to stay here right? Why would you ever want to go back to the place you ran away from? You are Lucy Heartfilia of the Fairy Tail guild." Naruto continued.

"Yeah, no more running because you belong here with us!" Natsu finished.

By time, Lucy was starting to break down into tears.

"Aw, don't cry, it's just not like you!" Gray said. "Yeah please, real men are weak to womanly tears!" Elfman added.

Lucy bawled into Naruto's jacket, "I'm sorry." Lucy cried. Naruto sighed, smiling. Makarov walked over, "Don't you worry child, Phantom Lord will pay for their deeds!" Makarov assured.

Lucy smiled, "Thank you all!"

"A lot of people are injured right now, I should go heal them." Naruto said, walking away. "Naru-chan, always thinking about others, never about himself." Makarov said.

"Yeah, he is so kind." Lucy added. "That's Whiskers for ya!" Happy chirped. Natsu chuckled.

Meanwhile, Cana on the ground with magic cards on a platform, completely in focus. She was try to locate a certain someone for assistance in the fight.

Frustrated, she threw her cards up in the air. "Come on!" Cana said in frustration. "I'm not getting any kind of read on where Mystogan is!" She added.

Mira and Lisanna looked back. Mira sighed, "Oh dear, you did your best. If, Lucy's their real target they're bound to attack, and I would bet it sooner than later. We've got way too many wounded to fight. Naruto hasn't even finished healing all of them yet!" Cana said, just thinking about things just made her even more agitated.

Laxus chuckled, "So, I heard you guys made a mess in Oak Town! And I heard that Whiskers kicked the shit out of Black Steel Gajeel!"

Mira looked at him with sad, serious eyes. "But still, we would still like your help Laxus!" She said with despair in her voice.

Laxux scoffed, "Look this ain't my problem, so deal with it yourselves!" He spat.

Naruto heard the words come from Laxus's mouth, looking over to Mira and Cana with a scowl as he finally finished healing the last injured person and walked over to them.

"So you're not gonna help us!?" Cana shouted. "Of course not! Why would I! That senile little toad started this! Why do I have to be the one to clean up his mess-" But Laxus was cut off as Naruto stepped in front of the Straus siblings, glaring angrily at him.

"Just shut up already...we don't really want help from someone like you!" Naruto spat venomously. It unnerved even Laxus. The girls gaped in shock.

"Tch." Was all Laxus said before cutting the transmission from his end.

Naruto sighed, looking over to the girls. "You guys don't have beg someone like him to help us. If you can't find Mystogan, than so be it. We don't need them to win, I'll protect my family no matter what." Naruto said sternly and walked away.

 _'Laxus and Mystogan aren't with us. So much people are injured, thank god Naruto-kun is here with us, he will be able to heal those people. Naruto-kun did something pretty reckless today, he risked his life to save Makarov! Even if it takes a lot to even drain a little bit of his chakra, even he shouldn't be doing something that reckless! I shouldn't have gone with Master Makarov! Naruto-kun wouldn't have had to risk his life! I'm such a disgrace!_ Erza thought as she showered herself in water.

When all of a sudden a huge crash sound came from outside.

Everyone heard it.

"Hey what's going on!?" Gray demanded.

"Outside!" Alzack came rushing in, shouting frantically.

Many people afar in the town could see a building shape, literally walking towards the Fairy Tail guildhall.

All of the Fairy Tail members came rushing outside, wanting to know what is going on. Naruto gasped, widening his eyes. Immediately recognizing it.

"What is that thing!?" Natsu asked fearfully. "It's the Phantom Lord guildhall!" Naruto answered. "What!?" Gray shouted in disbelief.

The legs that carried the guildhall anchored the guildhall onto the ground. "Whoa! A guildhall with huge ass legs!" Happy shouted.

"It's Phantom!" Naruto shouted, having activated his rinnegan.

Everyone stared in shock. "How do we fight that thing!?" Wakaba shouted.

Even Erza shook in trepidation. "I never anticipated this! I can't believe they'd go to such extremes to attack us!" Erza said. Mira and Lisanna watched in horror, their mouths covered up with shock.

 _'What if I use shinra tensei!?' Naruto thought. 'No Naruto! If you use that, you'll devastate the land because you have to put so much power into the jutsu, and a jutsu as powerful as that could destroy this town, you've seen it destroy the Leaf Village before!' Kurama informed._

Naruto gritted his teeth. _'Should I use bijuu bomb to cancel it out than!?'_ Naruto asked his furball friend again. _'No, it'll also devastate the land, come one now, you've seen what a bijuudama can do, it's probably worse than Shinra Tensei.'_ Kurama responded.

 _'Fine than, I'll just use a Lava Rasenshuriken to cancel it out than!' Naruto said again. 'Listen kit, don't try to cancel the blast out, trust me.' Kurama snapped._

 _'Dammit! I'm out of options!_ ' Naruto thought in frustration. _'Tch, no you're not.'_ A ever so familiar voice came.

 _Naruto gasped, 'Who..Sasuke?' Naruto thought, entering a mindscape._

 _Sasuke stood right in front of his old rival. Naruto widened his eyes, 'But how! You're dead!' Naruto said, looking at Sasuke with his rinnegan eyes._

 _Sasuke chuckled, 'I see you're as stupid as ever.' Sasuke teased, 'Stop joking around! This is serious, how are you here! My new family is about to be killed again! And it'll all be my fault!' Naruto said sternly._

 _'You idiot, dobe. I've been watching over you. Don't be a coward, as far as I know. The stupid dobe I know isn't afraid to take risks. You have access to power, you just don't realize it.' Sasuke explained._

 _Naruto narrowed his eyes, 'What the hell is that suppose to mean!' Naruto demanded. 'Use the Kamui of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan to blast the incoming attack away, or shield the whole place with the Susanoo.' Sasuke said._

 _Naruto gasped, 'But how am I suppose to do that!? I don't have that dojutsu Sasuke!' Naruto snapped. 'Yes you do, it's been there for a while now. You just have to unlock it now you can! I know you can do it. Once you do, you'll have access to even more power, here, take the Kusanagi' Sasuke said, taking the katana he still had on his back and hastily threw to his best friend._

 _Naruto caught it perfectly in his hands, 'Wait, wha-' He stopped when her was cut off by Sasuke._

 _'You can do it Naruto! And remember, I will always be here for you!' Sasuke assured confidently before fading away._

 _'Wait! Sasuke!' Naruto shouted. 'You can do it kit, I believe in you.' Kurama smiled at his host._

Naruto returned to reality in complete shock. He looked down, to see his right hand gripping the sword that Sasuke used to wield.

Naruto then began to feel a sudden surge of power in his eyes.

Naruto's eye, began to morph, and morph and morph. Until it stopped. Naruto pulled out a kunai and looked into it for a mirror.

What he saw, was unbelievable. Naruto's eye, was no longer the normal rinnegan. No...it was...the rinne-sharingan. A combination of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and the Rinnegan.

Naruto gasped in shock. His eye looked just like Sasuke's...except, they were on both eyes.

Natsu noticed that Naruto was acting slightly strange. He walked up closer to Naruto with concern in his eyes. Gray caught on and kept his eyes on Natsu and Naruto.

"Hey Whiskers, are you okay-" Natsu gasped in shock when he saw Naruto's newly awakened eye. "Whiskers...your...eye." Natsu stuttered.

Naruto looked over to his pink-haired friend with his eyes. Natsu flinched slightly, feeling the powerful aura Naruto's eye gave off.

Naruto sighed, "I'll explain what happened later, right now, we've got bigger problems in our hands." Naruto said. Natsu nodded.

"The magic focusing canon Jupiter, engage!" Jose commanded.

A large canon appeared out from the middle of the guildhall.

"Kill them!" Jose commanded. "Yes sir!" His followers answered.

Erza turned around, looking at her guild with frightened eyes. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Erza shouted.

But instead of listening to Erza, Naruto ran over to the water. "Naruto-kun what do you think you're doing!? Get away from there!" Erza shouted.

Naruto just wanted to confirm that what he saw wasn't some illusion or even genjutsu.

The jupiter canon began form a large canon ball, one big enough to wipe the whole area.

Erza ran up to Naruto, running up to Naruto and stopped just beside him before starting again and making her way in front of him, intending on stopping the canon herself. But Naruto held out a arm, stopping her. "Erza!" Mira and Lisanna shouted.

Naruto looked to the Scarlet haired woman. "Leave this to me...Erza-chan." Naruto said, looking at her with his newly awakened eyes.

Erza gasped in shock when she saw them. "Naruto-kun your eyes!" Erza said. "That's not important right now! Right now, I need you to back up and get the others to back up as well!" Naruto snapped.

"WHAT!?" Erza shouted. "Naruto what are you thinking!" Macao shouted. "Yeah, I'm sorry but not even you can stop that!" Erza said in agreement.

"You can't do this! You don't have to! Please, just think about yourself for once!" Erza shouted desperately, nearly tearing up. Naruto noticed, torn apart by those words.

Naruto turned around and put his hands on her shoulders, Erza's widened as Naruto gently lay his forehead on top of Erza's, looking at her with the most warm expression. He gave her a gentle smile..

Erza was shocked, really about to tear up up, but Naruto released Erza and turned his back towards her. "Please, don't do this!" Erza begged.

"We have no time left, now back up." Naruto said, ignoring her cries.

Erza reluctantly stepped back. "Whiskers!" Natsu shouted, attempting to rush up to his whiskered friend, but he was held back by his rival Gray. "Stop Natsu!" Erza said sternly.

"But! Whiskers might die!" Natsu snapped. "Stop, we just gotta have faith in him!" Gray said. Lucy just stared in shock. "Naruto-kun!"

The Jupiter canon finally blasted it's attack, heading straight for the guild.

Naruto only just stood there, unfazed. Confident that his new powers won't fail him.

Erza and the rest stared in fear, anxiety, and horror. _'Why!? Why are you always risking your life!? Just for once, would you think about yourself!?'_ Erza thought in frustration.

Before Naruto released the new jutsu, he turned around to give Erza the most kind, most warm, friendly smile. This tore Erza's heart apart, _'How can you be smiling at a time like!'_ She thought.

Finally Naruto yelled-

"KAMUI!"

As soon as those words left Naruto's mouth, the blast was suddenly starting to begin to be sucked into a vortex, shocking everyone to the core including Jose.

And very soon, the blast was gone and sucked into a different dimension.

Because this was Naruto's first time of ever using the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, the power of it was slightly overwhelming for Naruto, and therefore, blood gushed out of one eye like a tear.

Erza and the others stood and stared in shock and awe. Naruto was also amazed by how incredible the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

 _'This is amazing, just like the rinnegan, it practically came with built in instructions. Sasuke also entrusted his Kusanagi to me, as well as his other jutsu...which means I can probably do that jutsu...'_ Naruto thought. He took the sword and slipped it into the sash that held his scroll.

Jose was also very very stunned. "Damn you Fairy Tail Ninja! You're even more powerful than I expected!" Jose cursed furiously.

He was enraged, nobody has ever been able to stop the Jupiter canon and come out alive. "Curse you!" Jose cursed.

Naruto turned around to look at his guild mates. Erza was one of the first to notice Naruto's newly awakened eye.

"Naruto-kun..." Erza muttered in shock. Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lucy all noticed. _'His eyes...they've transformed, it looks like the normal rinnegan...except...weird shapes are surrounding some of the rings.'_ Erza thought.

All of Fairy Tail began to cheer triumphantly. "Oh yeah! Way to go Naruto!" Macao and Wakaba shouted. Naruto looked around at his cheering guild mates and smiled.

Erza walked up to Naruto, eyeing him seriously. "Are you okay? Your eye...it's...bleeding!" Erza said. "It'll be fine, but that's least of our worries. I may have stopped the canon, but the fight isn't over yet!" Naruto said.

 _'Thank you...Sasuke.'_ Naruto thought.

Natsu and Gray ran up to Naruto happily, until they saw the blood on side of Naruto's eye. "Yo Whiskers, is your eye fine?" Gray asked. "Yeah, did using your eye do that?" Natsu added.

"Yeah, but I'm fine. This is no longer the normal rinnegan. No, it is the rinne-sharingan. Meaning, it's a combination of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and the Rinnegan. So I possess power of both dojutsu." Naruto explained, deactivating it for now.

"Wow, that's amazing." Natsu and Gray said in awe. Makarov walked up to the team, "Great job Naru-chan, thanks to you, everyone is safe." Makarov thanked gratefully.

Mira and Lisanna looked at each other and back at the whiskered man. "Wow, Naruto-niichan sure is quite powerful." Lisanna said. "Yeah." Mira agreed. "Wow." Was all Lucy could say.

Jose only watched and fumed with rage and fiery. "IN THAT CASE, I'LL GIVE YOU A EVEN BIGGER TASTE OF THE JUPITER! YOU HAVE FIFTEEN MINUTES UNTIL IT RECHARGES! TREMBLE IN FEAR!" Jose shouted in pure anger.

"No way!" Elfman said in disbelief. "What do we do?" Cana asked. Naruto hearing Cana's nervous words, he looked at the Jupiter canon.

"I'll just have to destroy the canon." Naruto said. Everybody in Fairy Tail shot Naruto a shocked look. "Destroy it? Are you sure Naruto-kun? You don't need to push yourself so hard!" Erza said.

"Yeah! Take a little break!" Natsu suggested. Naruto shook his head and smiled. "Nah, I'm fine. Destroying something like that is easy." Naruto assured.

Naruto turned back around to look at the canon. But just as he turned around, a flood of ghostly creatures flew towards the Fairy Tail members. Naruto widened his eyes, _'What the hell are those things!'_ Naruto wondered.

"Wait, what the hell are those things!" Naruto shouted to Erza. "Those are Jose's shades, they're not human." Cana answered this time.

"What the heck are Phantom Soldiers!?" Bisca asked in fear. "You're saying they're ghosts!?" Alzack added in equal fear.

"We have to take out that Jupiter canon!" Cana said. Naruto nodded, "Which is why I said I'll destroy it. I'll stay out here to do that, after that, I'm storming the guildhall." He said.

"Elfman, Natsu, we're gonna storm the place too!" Gray said, taking off with Natsu and Elfman and charging for the guildhall. Happy took off into the air, picking Natsu up and giving him a faster ride to the guildhall with Elfman and Gray following close behind.

"I'll stay out here with Naruto-kun to help fight those creatures." Erza added. "I will help as well, I also have score I want to settle with Jose." Makarov said. Naruto and Erza nodded.

Naruto went over to Mira, Lisanna and Lucy. "What's up Nii-chan?" Lisanna asked. "Listen, Lisanna-chan, I want you to take Lu-chan and go into hiding." Naruto said. Loke noticed and listened in on the conversation.

"Right!" Lisanna replied, "In fact I know the perfect hideout!" Lisanna said. Naruto nodded, and began to walk away, when Lucy began in protest. "Wait! No! It's my fault we're in this mess, I can't just abandon everyone while all of you guys are fighting for me!" Catching his attention as he turned back to his fellow blond.

"It's not your fault Lucy, no one thinks that at all! You heard what Naruto-kun said! It's no one's fault! We're not just fighting for you, it's for all of us! It's for the honor of our guild! We're proud to fight this battle, each and every one of us." Mira said. Lisanna nodded.

"Yeah but, I wanna stay here and fight with you guys too!" Lucy said. "Lu-chan no! It's too dangerous!" Lisanna said. "I don't care!" Lucy snapped.

Naruto walked over in front of Lucy and faced her, eyeing her seriously. "Please Lu-chan, do as they say. We'll be fine I promise! You have to go into hiding, it's for our sake as well. They might use you against us. So please." Naruto said to her in the most kind and warm voice.

Lucy looked down and sighed, "Okay..." She agreed reluctantly. Naruto smiled, looking over to the sisters. "Right, I'm leaving her in your hands." Naruto said, rushing back to the water shore.

"Right!" The sisters replied. "Come on Lucy!" Mira gestured over to to hideout. Lucy sighed sadly. "Don't worry Lu-chan, they won't let us down! Our guild members will surely take those jerks down!" Lisanna assured.

Lucy finally smiled. "Yeah."

"Reedus, take them to the hideout!" Mira said. "Whee!" Reedus replied, drawing a creature pulling a wagon on his big stomach. It soon came to life.

Just as Lucy left, Mira transformed into Lucy. _'I may not be strong enough to join this battle, but there are other ways I can help my friends.'_ Mira thought.

 _'The Jupiter will fire in fourteen minutes, don't let us down Natsu, Naruto-kun.'_

"The rest of us will also stay to protect the guildhall!" Cana shouted, pulling out magic cards and held before her. "Yeah!" The guild mates responded with spirit.

Naruto took in a deep breath and walked over to Erza. "Alright Erza-chan, I'm gonna need you and the others to step away for now." Naruto said calmly.

Erza nodded, "Okay, please be careful, don't hurt yourself okay?" She said. Naruto smirked and nodded. _'Make me proud Naru-chan.'_ Makarov thought as he backed up with Erza.

"Everybody back up! Please!" Erza hollered out to Fairy Tail. "What? By why?" Cana asked. "Please, I'm guessing the technique Naruto-kun is gonna use will probably have a strong impact, so I'm guessing he probably wants us to back out of the range of the attack for our safety." Erza said. _'Of course, you're always so kind.'_ She thought.

Naruto took in another deep breath. He held out his arm, and it began forming a rasengan. Erza watched, knowing what Naruto was going to use to destroy the Jupiter canon.

"You're using a rasenshuriken aren't you? That's the reason why you want us to back up, it creates a large impact." Erza assumed. Naruto nodded.

"Its's a good idea, you don't want it to destroy the guildhall because there are people in there. And they don't deserve to die no matter what they done, but at the same time it's more than enough to destroy the canon." Erza added.

"That's right." Naruto replied.

The rasengan Naruto was forming in his hand slowly started forming a shuriken, it spun violently around the rasengan that was acting like a core. And very soon, it became the deadly Rasenshuriken.

Naruto held the Rasenshuriken up high, expanding the jutsu even more. When the Rasenshuriken was ready, Naruto stretched back his arm, preparing to throw.

Everyone saw and was awed by the Rasenshuriken and the aura it gave off.

"Wind Style! Rasenshuriken!" Naruto shouted, finally throwing it as the Rasenshuriken headed towards the canon.

Naruto than turned around and shouted alertly. "Everyone back up! Here comes the shock wave!"

Taking his advice, the whole Fairy Tail guild backed up further towards the guildhall.

Natsu and his group arrived inside the guildhall in time just before the Rasenshuriken struck the Jupiter Canon. Natsu smirked, "Good idea."

As the Rasenshuriken struck the Jupiter canon, the shock wave began, forming a huge circle of energy just around the canon. It created a huge explosion.

And when the attack dispersed, the canon that was once sat in the window of the guildhall was now gone, it also seems that the Rasenshuriken also wiped out the herd of shades that were attacking Fairy Tail. Everyone cheered in joy.

"Wow, that was amazing." Erza muttered. Naruto nodded, "Alright, it's time for me to enter the guildhall as well." Naruto said, preparing to charge.

"Wait! Let me come with you!" Erza said, "Yeah! I'm going too! I have a score to settle with Jose!" Makarov added. "No jiji, you stay out here and help the rest battle this things. But Erza-chan, you can come with me." Naruto said. Erza nodded.

But Makarov wasn't so into this idea, "No Naru-chan! I need to go! You've done enough, there is no need for you to handle everything!"

Naruto shook his head at the old man, "I'll be fine jiji, to be honest, I've dealt of ninjas in my world far more powerful than Jose, so I'll just fine, don't you worry." Naruto assured.

Makarov grunted in frustration. "Fine! But you better come back alive in one piece! Got it!" Makarov said. Naruto chuckled, "Of course!"

Naruto than turned to Erza, "Are you ready Erza-chan?" He asked. Erza nodded confidently.

"After we arrive inside the guild hall, I'll discuss my plan to you." Naruto added, activating his Rinne-sharingan, intending on using the space-time ninjutsu to get to the guildhall quickly.

Meanwhile, Fairy Tail continued to battle the shades created by Jose, Naruto's Rasenshuriken may have wiped out the first herd, but the Jose's shades just keep on coming. Bisca and Alzack shot at the shades effortlessly, actually...they were having a lot of fun gunning down the shades.

"Bring it on!" Wakaba shouted. A shade passed right through Wakaba, catching him by surprise. "What the!? I feel so weak! I can't even stand!" Wakaba muttered weakly, slowly falling down to his knees.

"Wakaba!" Macao shouted frantically. "Man! What the heck are these things!?" He added.

"Whatever you do! Just don't let them touch you!" Loke informed as he kicked down more and more shades.

Jose smirked, "That is correct! With a single touch my Phantom soldiers can weaken your life force! Shade magic!" He responded, having heard Loke's words.

"So, don't touch them right?" Alzack said. "Let's give em a taste of what we do!" Bisca said.

Alzack took his gun and loaded it up with more ammo, aiming it at the Phantom Soldiers. "Loading Guns Magic! Sunlight Shot!" He shouted, shooting at the soldiers, who were burning to crisps from Alzack's magic.

"Show em what you got Bisca!" Alzack shouted. Bisca smirked, holding up her gun and forming a magic circle, and suddenly Bisca was gripping two guns in her hands.

"Requip Guns! Yeeehaaa!" Bisca hollered like a cowgirl. "Alright!" Macao smirked. "Good one!" Wakaba said. "Nice shooting lady!" Cana smirked.

But their victory was short lived whenever the Phantom Soldiers regenerated. "Oh come one!" Bisca shouted in dismay.

"They can regenerate!?" Alzack said in shock. "Now what!?" Cana asked. "Man! That's not fair!" Wakaba added. "We can't seem to catch a break!" Macao said.

Loke narrowed his eyes, "There will be no end to them if we fight like this!" He said, before sensing something wrong. _'What is this? I have a bad feeling all of a sudden.'_ He thought in suspicion.

All while Lucy sat in the wagon, still worried about the guild. Lisanna too was worried.

Natsu and Happy ran through the guildhall, they stopped running when they came upon the control for the Jupiter canon, which was now destroyed.

Out of curiosity, Natsu and Happy went inside.

"Well, well. If it isn't the famous Salamander." A voice came. Natsu looked over to where the voice came from and saw a man with a back line mark that ran across his face on his nose, his hair was white and black. He stood in front of the two. His name was Totomaru.

"Who are you!? Are you one of the Element 4?" Natsu asked. Totomaru chuckled, "Wow, you figured out so quickly." He said.

Natsu gasped and leaped at him hastily, "You're going down!" He shouted, Totomaru smirked. "I don't think so." He said.

"Like I care what you think, now get out of my way!" Natsu demanded, readying to punch the man before him. Instead, Natsu found himself to be punched by his own fist.

"Natsu! Why did you punch yourself!" Happy asked. "I didn't! My fist just went crazy!" Natsu responded as he landed back on his feet.

"It seems to me...you're getting in your own way." Totomaru said, his arms crossed across his chest.

The rest of Fairy Tail still continued to battle the Phantom Soldiers. Including Master Makarov.

One was literally about to pass right through Bisca, but Cana threw a magic card at the soldier, preventing it from passing through Bisca.

"Thanks for the save." Bisca thanked. "You can't let them catch you with your guard down! We need everybody on their feet to fight these guys. Those heartless creeps in Phantom don't understand how painful it is to watch your fall or have your guildhall destroyed. Whatever we do, we can't allow them to take Fairy Tail down!" Cana said.

Mira looked out the window of the Fairy Tail guildhall, still transformed as Lucy. _'It's almost time for me to go.'_ She thought.

Natsu leaped at Totomaru once again, attempting another attack at him. But once again, Natsu only punched himself, causing him to fly across the room.

"You okay!?" Happy asked worryingly, floating over to his pink-haired friend. "Man that hurt! I did it again! What's goin on here!?" Natsu wondered in frustration.

"Oh who cares! Just hurry up and take him down already!" Happy said.

"Yeah yeah." Natsu replied, charging at Totomaru again, who activated his magic, making Natsu punch himself again, but this time Natsu dodged his own fist as it flew up and Totomaru leaped up and stuck Natsu hard and he went flying again. Crashing into the wall harshly.

"I'm Totomaru and I have complete control over the element of fire." Totomaru finally introduced himself to the dragon slayer.

"So you can control fire huh?" Natsu said, "Yes, so any form of fire's my play thing to do with as I please." Totomaru continued. "You gotta be kidding me!" Natsu said.

"It doesn't matter if it's natural or magic, all fire will yield itself to my commands alone." Totomaru said. Natsu stood in a fighting stance, preparing to fight him.

"Hate to break it you but you ain't controlling mine!" Natsu assured. "This isn't going to go well, my dear fire wizard" Totomaru taunted, chuckling...

Snazzycake101- Yo guys! Thank you for being patient! I know I skipped an upload last weekend, I spent it watching the Walking Dead lol...but I am back! This also took me a while to arrange, and I know some parts may be off and all but please bear with me! It was very hard for me to arrange this chapter so please be nice! But it was still fun to write, since you know...Naruto got a new power up. Hehehehe! Anyways, next chapter may be hard for me to arrange, but I think I'll be able to do it! I'm excited because Naruto has the rinne-sharingan now, I have been waiting to write this part lol. Anyways, I really hope you like it! Leave a comment, share, vote...do all that good stuff.

By the way, I know I have fucked Naruto's power level with his chakra and all but I will try my best not to let that happen again, so please bear with me! I apologize for all of my mistakes and I hope you'll still read and enjoy this story!

And also, how would you guys feel about a Naruto and Walking Dead crossover? And I promise I won't fuck up Naruto's power level, just let me know if you guys want that!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM!

SEE YA LATER YA MOTHERFUCKERS!


	26. Announcement! Please Read!

Hello my fellow readers! I want to make another Fairy Tail and Naruto crossover, it's a little different than the Fairy Tail Ninja. Here is the Summary:

Long long ago before even magic existed, there was shinobi. They were powerful, and they ruled all of the Elemental nations, divided and separated into different little regions. They thrived and lived a peaceful happy life. Until war broke out and the evil Kaguya, the mother of all chakra was revided. The war caused pain, sadness, hatred and death. One powerful shinobi by the name of Naruto Uzumaki managed to seal Kaguya away for ever. But at the cost of his own life. Fast forward to the time of Earthland, where shinobi and Naruto's tale are only myths and legends that parents would tell to their children as bedtime stories. But one day on a mission, Erza finds little clues of a shinobi's existence. When she finally comes face to face with the shinobi, sheimmediately recognizes him as the legend that floats around Earthland, only he doesn't have a clue that he is already well known.

The title will be: Fairy Tail's Shinobi Legend

So that's the gist, I know I kind made a little twist with the Kaguya thing, but tell me if you like the idea. Naruto will be very powerful, and I swear on this story I won't fuck up and nerf up Naruto. More will be explained if this story don't Es get released, maybe help me adjust it or something. Thanks for reading, ch 25 of The Fairy Tail Ninja is on its way! Stay tuned and I'll see y'all guys later! Bye bye!

Question: you want this story to also follow thme canon of Fairy Tail or do you want me to make up my own? Tbh I prefer following the canon but I want you guys opinions as well!


	27. Update

Hey guys, I am so sorry for such a long absence. I have been going through some tough times, I had a little cold, having writer's block(Again), and I've been out of town. I promise I am trying to work on both crossovers and I will publish them as soon as I can. I appreciate all of you guy's patience, and I am asking you to wait for a little longer, and I'll see ya later!


End file.
